Becoming, Year 1: Somewhere Between Fact & Fiction
by Scooby Wannabe
Summary: Harry Potter is fiction. Or so everyone in Hiddensun, West Virginia believes. But when three strangers come to town, they'll change the lives of everyone around them forever. **WARNING** Spoilers for HP & The Order of the Phoenix
1. Prologue: Do You Believe in Magic?

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is not mine. Just borrowing a few characters. But all of my original characters belong to me. For full details, see the OC List I will be posting somewhere in the middle of this fic.

Spoilers: All four books. (Will be all five books come Saturday.) Also spoils _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Author's Extremely Long and Rambling Note:

This is my first _Harry Potter_ fic, one that I jokingly refer to as the Mary Sue of all Mary Sues. But I guess that description isn't really accurate. I, personally, am nowhere to be found in the story. I'm much too cynical and cold-hearted to be any of my goody-two-shoes characters. But every last one of my "original" characters (with the exception of a few) is based on someone in reality. All the way down to the Pipers and their thirteen kids (yes, they really have thirteen…I know, it's unnerving). This fic started as something my little sister, the basis of Dara, said:

"Sure you are. And I'm a witch who is best friends with Harry Potter."

I love my sister. Really. She's the most annoying creature ever born, but she's a lot of fun. But she should know by now that one should never say any type of "What if" statement to me. My twisted mind will take that statement and run with it.

Well, this is where I ran. It started as just a stupid thing to give to my sister to read. How was I supposed to know that it would turn into the single longest story I've ever written? With at least three sequels planned?!

Which brings me to my point (sorry, I love going off on tangents). There will be a sequel to this. I already am scared to write it, cause I know what it's gonna be. Year Two will be darker. A lot darker. While almost all of this story was told from the point of view of my "original" characters, the next will have a lot more of the characters we all know and love. We'll find out motivation, more of what happened between GoF and the trio meeting Emily, the devastation of war, and so on and so on. Plus, we'll be dealing with the darker sides of the Hiddensun students. So there will be fun for all.

And for those of you out there that hate Mary Sues: _Emily is **supposed** to be a Mary Sue!!!_ At first. She starts out like any other bright-eyed girl. The world is great and perfect and wonderful. But as things begin to happen, that view becomes twisted. We're following a character as she grows over a period of four years. Deal with the fact that she seems to be perfect for the first few chapters.

One more thing. In here there are a lot of jokes playing on the whole British/American thing. Let me start out by saying that I am an American. But I've been to Britain on a number of trips and, if the opportunity ever arose, would move in an instant. I love the country, think the people are great, think everything is beautiful. I also have several close friends who are British (one Scottish, three Welsh…learned the hard way about three years ago that they didn't like to be called English). The jokes made within are jokes that my friends and I have made. I am in no way bashing Britain. I am in no way bashing America. Anyone who has friends from another country knows that these type of jokes are the easiest to make and actually demonstrate a respect for the other country. If you don't appreciate something, just don't read it. Sorry if it offends, it's just friendly banter.

****

****

****

**Prologue:  Do You Believe in Magic?**

Jiggery pokery! Hocus pocus—squiggly wiggly—"

—Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_,_ Chapter One_

She grew up loving stories.  For some children, fairy tales were happy little reminders of far-off magic.  For her, fairy tales were alive.  She was so sure she could touch the magic, and that the magic could touch her.  She was captivated by the tale of Peter Pan, the thought that such a magical being could come to a child in the dead of night and whisk them off to adventure.  She would make up her Barbie's bed every night and leave out some grapes, in hopes that Tinker Belle would have a place to stay during the cold winter nights.

As she grew older, the magic did not fade for her as it did for other children.  Starting elementary school was one of the best things that happened to her.  There she learned to read.  Books opened up into whole new worlds before her eyes, taking her to enchanting places of wonder and beauty.  She started small, with stories like _Ella Enchanted_.  But soon she had worked up to _Lord of the Rings and __The Hobbit._

Her imagination thrived and continued to grow with her, all the way up into high school.  Her friends would go to her for suggestions on what books to read and movies to see.  She was known for her impeccable taste.

She loved her friends.  She had known them all almost her entire life.  Growing up in such a small town tended to have that affect.  There was Brittany, the crazy athletic one.  There was Trish, the mild-mannered sensible ditz.  Carrie was probably her best friend, the certified genius that had a bit of a sophisticated touch.  And she couldn't forget Elizabeth, the wise and loyal companion to them all.  The five girls were different in almost every way, but they had been together since they were two.  

She remembered the day clearly.  It was Brittany's birthday, and as her gift to her friend, she was taking her to a concert by the latest boy band.  It was to be a long drive and she had brought a book to read to wile away the dull hours.  She knew that the gossip that she and her friend could exchange could keep them occupied the entire way there and back, but her mother was driving and such high school happenings could not be discussed in front of a mother.  No.  She would read her book while Brittany would listen to her Discman and flip through her magazines.

The blood-red van her mother had recently acquired pulled to a stop in front of the large farmhouse.  Brittany was standing outside, waiting with a small backpack in her hands.  She was dressed in her slightly revealing pastel sweats and sporting a devilish grin.  She threw open the door as soon as the van came to a complete stop.  "Hey, Em!  Ready to boogie?"

"Ready and able!"  Emily grinned back in excitement.

Brittany clambered into the van and slammed the door shut behind her.  "Hey, Becky!  Mom says for you to call about that trip into Columbus you all had planned.  Something about Betsy finding a cheaper hotel."

Becky, Emily's mother, glanced at Brittany as she restarted the car.  "Thanks, honey.  And happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks," Brittany said as she started rummaging through her duffel.  "I already got some great presents from Nan and Pap and--"

"Brittany!  You…you have a _book!" Emily shouted as her friend pulled an unbelievably thick book from her duffel bag.  It was hard-back and nearly twice as thick as the book resting in Emily's own lap._

"Oh, this?" Brittany asked as she held the book up.  "Yeah, it's the newest book in a series I started a couple weeks ago."

"A _series?!" Emily repeated in disbelief.  "But…you never read!"_

That was the truth.  Brittany, while being impossibly witty and clever, was not fond of anything that could be construed as educational.  She had refused to see the movie _Titanic based on the principal that it was something they could study in class.  The mere thought of Brittany with any kind of book was almost laughable._

Brittany shrugged.  "It's really cool.  I know _you_ would love it."

"Well, anything that actually caused you to pick it up and read it has to interesting," Emily replied, beaming.  "I'm so proud!"

"Thought you would be," Brittany said with a smirk.  She bent down to her bag and retrieved another hard-back book about half as thick as the one she had.  She tossed it to her friend.  "Here.  I thought you might be interested."

Emily grinned and let the book she had planned on reading fall to the floor.  If it encouraged her friend to read, she would have eaten a three-headed monkey.  She flipped the book open and happily read the title page…

Emily's smile instantly vanished.  "Uh…Brittany?  This is _Harry Potter_."

"Yeah," Brittany replied with a nod.  "It's great."

Emily grimaced.  "Well, I'm sure it is but…"

Emily looked down at the book.  The _Harry Potter craze was in full swing.  Everyone had heard of the books.  If not from the teachers, praising the genius of the plot, then from their ministers damning the books as the work of the devil.  Emily saw this for what it was: a children's fairy tale blown out of proportion.  Her sister, Dara, had been trying to get her to read them for months, to no avail.  Emily prided herself on having high standards and did not wish to lower herself to children's stories._

She looked up to tell Brittany this as tactfully as possible.  But one look of her friend's hopeful face squashed that idea.  As Emily had said, she would eat a three-headed monkey if it encouraged Brittany to read.  So a kid's book shouldn't have been too bad.  

Emily flipped the book open to the first page with a small sigh.  _Huh, cute drawing of a baby, she thought.  __Okay.  The Boy Who Lived.  Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say…_

She was entranced before the paragraph was through.

***~~~***

Trish, Elizabeth, and Carrie did not take Emily and Brittany's fascination with the _Harry Potter_ books well, to say the least.  Anyone who might have told you that they were murderous would not have been exaggerating.  It was bad.  

Brittany and Emily worked tirelessly to convince the other girls to at least _try_ the books.  At first, they would have none of it.  But finally, after weeks of hounding, they were able to appeal to Trish's sense of logic.  She had to admit to herself, if a story had both Brittany, a girl known to be second only to Hitler in book burnings, and Emily, a girl known for her impeccable tastes, singing such high praises, then it must have been worth a look.  Trish borrowed Emily's newly acquired copies of all four books.  She was what Brittany had jokingly termed Pothead within two weeks.  Emily's books were returned to her within three weeks.  Trish had her own copies within four weeks.

After Trish's descent into the Potter craze, Elizabeth had to check the books out, if only to prove to herself that they were nothing special.  She went much quicker than Trish had.  She was singing the praises of _Harry Potter_ less than a week later, using a months worth of her allowance to buy copies of the four available books herself.

But Carrie…Carrie was another matter entirely.  No, Carrie would not be swayed.  They were adults now, and as such needed to act like adults.  They were going to graduate the next year.  It was totally beneath her to read such nonsense works of fiction.  Even when Warner Brothers put out the critically acclaimed, record-breaking movie adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ the fall of their senior year, she would not be swayed.  That was, until Zachary came into her life.

Carrie had fallen in love just months before with the older brother of Jason Cherry, a boy in their grade.  Zachary was in his third year of college and as smart as a person should have been allowed to be without paying some sort of fine.  He, in turn, became extremely fond of Carrie.  They were perfect for each other in every way…except maybe one.  Zachary had been named the Lord of all Potheads at his university.  He knew everything, down to the most insignificant detail, about _Harry Potter_.  It was an extremely amusing situation for Emily, Trish, Brittany, and Elizabeth.  

So it was, on a cold December day, that Carrie allowed Zachary to take her on a date to see _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.  The next morning, Emily answered her door to find Carrie waiting outside, humbly begging to borrow Emily's copies of the books.  Emily just smiled slyly and _gave Carrie a brand new set of the four books as her Christmas/birthday present.  _

The five friends enjoyed the books and the subsequent movies that came about.  Like all other _Potter fans, they anxiously awaited the arrival of the fifth book.  But it was not their lives, just a hobby they loved to be involved in.  The world kept turning and, before they knew it, they were high school graduates.  The small class of ninety-three students scattered that fall, on their way to their own fates.  The five friends went off to the city to start their college educations.  It was a year full of new experiences that drew them closer together.  That summer they returned to their hometown._

But, unbeknownst to them, their fairy tales weren't just fictional and their perfect little lives were more like fairy tales themselves.  The town where they had been born and raised was not a regular town.  It was different.  The safe and secure Mayberry-esque feel to the small town of Hiddensun had been purchased with a price some hundred and sixty odd years before.  Hiddensun had been hidden…and was about to be found…along with all those that resided there…by the most unlikely people of all.


	2. Chapter One: Bookworms

Chapter One:  Bookworms

"Oh, _honestly_, don't you two read?"

**—Hermione Granger, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 13_**

Emily Hale worked in a bookstore.  It was the perfect summer job for the nineteen-year-old girl.  Her younger sister's best friend's mother, Mrs. Jessica Thomas, owned the store, The Inkblot, but preferred to stay at home with her daughter over the summer holidays.  So every summer for the past four summers, Emily had run the store for her.

Emily loved her job.  She was a certified bookaholic, and this was the summer she had been looking forward to for quite some time.  It was the summer following her freshman year of college.  College had proven to have been quite an adventure, one she was both glad was over and looking forward to repeating.  She had barely made it out with her sense of self and friendships intact.  But she had made it, and her four best friends in all the world had come out on top as well.

The five girls had returned from their year at the University of Kentucky, a blessed seven hours away, to their hometown of Hiddensun, West Virginia.  Life in the town was quiet and a bit boring, but Emily had to admit that it felt safe.  Safe and warm.  She loved the exciting life the world had to offer outside the borders of Hiddensun, but there was something that just felt right when she was home with her mother and younger brother and sister.  Plus, all her friends were there.

The chime on the door sounded, breaking Emily out of her reverie.  She gave a small mock groan.  Speaking of friends…

"Welcome, welcome, one and all, to Hiddensun's finest bookstore!"  Carrie Sparks practically skipped into the store, Trish Matthews, Brittany Lemmings, and Elizabeth Lemmings on her heels.

Brittany snorted loudly as she jumped to a sitting position on the counter.  "Hiddensun's _only _bookstore."

Emily smiled at her friends as she grabbed for her coffee before Brittany could knock it over.  "Morning!  What are you four doing here?"

"Loafing," Elizabeth replied as she took a copy the newest edition of People Magazine out of its display and flipped it open.  "Also wanted to check with you about tomorrow.  Are we still on?"

"If you guys can get the boat," Emily replied immediately.  "I already talked Dara and Molly into watching the store.  They were just pleased to be getting some money."

Trish grinned widely.  "Speaking of your siblings, guess who we just saw at Starbucks?"

Emily rolled her eyes, a look of disgust passing over her.  "Wouldn't have been Jim and Re-bec-ca?"

"Yep," Brittany replied matter-of-factly.  "Sucking face in the middle of a coffee shop.  For shame!"

Emily wrinkled her nose.  "Ugh!  You'd think dating a girl who had the same name as his mother would be a little off-putting."

"Not to mention gross," Brittany chirped.

Carrie rolled her eyes and turned to Emily.  "So, is it just you tomorrow?"

Emily sighed.  Her friends were wonderful and Emily was happy that all of them, save Brittany, were in fairly serious relationships with guys that they loved.  But if there was one thing wrong with happy people, it was that they wanted everyone in the world to be happy right along with them.  Hence the inevitable set-ups that drove Emily insane.  "Yes, Carrie.  It'll only be me.  But no single friends of Zachary's that just happen to be in town.  Are you bringing Zachary?"

"Yeah.  And don't worry.  No special friends for you to meet tomorrow.  Just us."  Carrie looked behind Emily to see the wall behind the front counter nearly papered with advertisements for the new _Harry_ _Potter_ book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.  She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Emily.  "Wouldn't happen to have them in yet, would ya?"

"You wish," Emily answered, knowing what her friend was referring to without asking.  "Probably not until the Tuesday before.  _If_ you four think you can behave yourselves, then I _might_ be willing to let a few copies disappear early from stock, _if_ I miraculously find them and four people willing to buy them early Saturday morning--"

"YES!" Emily suddenly found herself tackled by four eager girls.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Shh!" Emily hissed as she swatted them off of her.  "Not a word to anyone!  Not even Zachary!  I could get into major trouble."

"We promise," Trish said hastily.

Emily shook her head and ducked down to get the folder filled with the paperwork she had been putting off for the past few days.  The door chime rang again and she quickly righted herself in case she had customers.  She was greeted only with a sight of backs as three people disappeared toward the back of the store.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, a sly grin forming on her face.  "Yummy."

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked her cousin as she stared at the row the customers had gone down.

"Both," Trish relied.  "Oh, well.  I got Keith."

"Yeah, leave some for us single people," Elizabeth murmured as she stood on tiptoe, trying to catch a glimpse of something.

"Liz, you're dating Lane," Emily pointed out, glancing in the direction that her friends were staring.  "So…what are we looking at?"

All four girls jumped.  Brittany slid off the counter top.  "Nothing.  So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

Emily nodded.  "Eleven fifteen at dock three."

"Great," Trish said with a smile.  "See you then."

Emily swallowed a laugh as the four girls practically skipped from the store.  Shaking her head to herself, she turned to the folder filled with paperwork.  She immersed herself in the order confirmations for the 140 copies of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ that had come in the mail three days ago.  Normally, The Inkblot received around ten or twelve copies of new release books, maybe twenty if the book was expected to be hot.  But since the announcement last January, eighty-four people had preordered copies for themselves.  Quite a lot of people for Hiddensun.

A noise brought her attention to the front of the store.  A young woman with thick, long brown hair was busy rummaging through the shelves muttering to herself.  "Let's see here…"

"Hi," Emily said with a broad smile.  "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The brunette turned and offered her own smile.  "Good afternoon.  Er…we really aren't sure what we're looking for, but I am positive we will know when we find it."

Emily gave the young woman a small smile and cocked her head in thought.  "I'm sorry for prying, but…are you from England or Australia or somewhere like that?"

The woman nodded her head.  "Yes, I'm from Britain.  My friends and I are students touring the States on our holidays."

"And you came to Hiddensun?" Emily asked with a chuckle.  "Sorry, but this is widely known as the most boring place in America."

"I've found it quite charming, actually," the woman replied with a grin.  "The history of the area is fascinating and you have such a lovely little town, nestled right next to the lake."

At this, Emily right-out laughed.  "Hiddensun? Charming?  Hardly.  Trust me when I say it gets old fast."

"Oh, I believe you," the woman said with a wistful smile.  "So many things lose their luster after a while."

Emily bit her lip as a sad look briefly passed over the woman.  "Yeah.  I'm Emily Hale, by the way."

"Oh, how terribly rude of me," the woman muttered, shaking herself out of her daze.  She glanced around the store, almost scowling at some of the advertisements for the new _Harry Potter_ book, then turned back to Emily.  "I'm Hera.  Hera Range.  It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hale."

Emily took the outstretched hand in her own and gave it a firm shake.  "Just call me Emily.  Or Em."

Hera indicated herself.  "Hera."

Emily beamed at the new acquaintance.  "So, are you just passing through or--"

"Oi!" Emily was cut off as an extremely tall, redheaded man came running to the front of the store waving a book.  "Hermio…oh, hi."

The man stopped in his tracks and nodded politely at Emily.  Emily looked the young man over.  He was probably somewhere in his early twenties, tall and gangly, but with muscle that suggested he could handle his own in a fight.  He had red hair and a small dash of boyish freckles was sprinkled across his nose and cheeks.  He was extremely tall, looking to be quite a few inches over six feet.  His eyes shone clear blue, making him very handsome.

Emily glanced at Hera, who just rolled her eyes.  "Emily, let me introduce you to the person I wish I didn't know, Rob West.  Robbie, this is Emily.  The storekeeper.  Who, undoubtedly, reads."

"Robbie?"  Rob gave Hera a strange look.

"Yes, Rob, the idiot she was referring to is you."

Emily's eyes went wide as a tall man with black hair strolled out of the aisle behind Rob.  He looked up and gave Emily the most heart-wrenching smile she had ever received.  "Hello.  I'm Jack.  Jack Prongs.  Well, James Prongs, really, but I go by Jack."

"Emily Hale," Emily replied shakily.  She was in lust.  The man standing before her had to have been the most appealing she had ever seen in real life.  He was tall, though not as tall as Rob, standing just over 6 feet.  His black hair was messily combed so that it fell all around his head.  He had a pair of glasses on that hid behind them a pair of striking green eyes.  He was skinny, but well defined, like the boys she knew from the army base an hour and a half north.  Physically, she liked him.  A lot.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hale," Jack said warmly.  He turned to the brunette and thrusted a book into her arms.  "Hera, we think we found a couple of things that might be relevant."

Rob stuck his book out at her too.  Emily was able to glimpse the title.  _Settling Virginia, 1650-1775_.  Emily grimaced.  "Um, not to be nosy or rude, but that book isn't really that accurate."  Three pairs of eyes turned to her.  "Well, it gives a lot of bad information.  If you're interested in the early settlers and the founding of the colonies, you might want to try _After the Pilgrims_."

Hera stared at Emily for a moment, almost as if sizing the girl up.  Emily was starting to feel uncomfortable when Hera suddenly smiled.  "Thank you, Emily.  I wonder…you wouldn't particularly care to help us out on a small project of ours would you?"

Robbie gave Hera a tense look.  "Hera…"

"Um, sure," Emily replied hesitantly.  She bit her lip and glanced at the books in the Brits hands.  "What kind of a project are you doing?"

Hera's smile broadened as she gestured to the book in her arms.  "It's more of an interest project, really.  Jack, Rob, and I decided to come to America on holiday, but I, being a bit of a bookworm, just itch at the chance to learn any kind of history.  We were told that the history of Hiddensun would be ripe with interesting little tidbits, so I've sort of made my own small decree to study up on the town's history while we are here."

"Hera…" Jack started a little nervously.

Hera quickly cut off the dark-haired man by turning and silencing him with a look.  "Jack."

Emily decided to file away the small bit of animosity among the trio for later use and, instead, concentrated on Hera's proposed project.  "Um, you want to know the history of Hiddensun?"

Hera nodded.  "And the surrounding area."

"I don't know who told you Hiddensun's history was interesting, but they were lying to you," Emily admitted with a sly smile.  "Basically, the town was founded, people lived here, died here, and their children continued on.  Most families who come to live in Hiddensun never leave.  The curse of American small towns."

Jack snorted.  "The curse of all small towns, really."

"If you're looking for a more in depth version of accounts, there are a few badly done local history books we keep in back," Emily said, pointing towards the back room.  "There's also the county books up at the courthouse.  Since Hiddensun is the only town in the county, it's just the town scrapbook.  We could also try the newspaper office.  I'm sure they have old articles and editions that go back decades, if not right up to the founding."

Hera raised her brows in excitement.  "We?"

"I'll help you," Emily replied with a giggle.  "If you haven't noticed, there isn't much else to do around here.  Plus, you'd probably get yourselves lost or something.  We Americans do things backwards."

Hera grinned broadly.  "Excellent!  What do you say we file for the court's documents tomorrow morning, then schedule a meeting with the editor of your newspaper for that afternoon.  I'm sure that--"

Emily hissed, slowly shaking her head.  "It'll have to be day after tomorrow.  I'm spending the day with my friends tomorrow."

"Oh," Hera stopped short as if remembering that she had barely even met the girl she was basically gushing at.  "Well, of course, you have to see about your life."

"Yeah," Emily murmured in agreement, almost feeling bad that she hadn't taken the possibility of meeting three complete strangers from Britain into consideration when she had made her plans.  She paused as a completely insane idea overtook her.  She knew it was crazy…these were almost complete strangers, yet…with one look of their eyes, Emily had made up her mind.  "Um, you, uh, you wouldn't happen to want…um…we, my friends and I, well, we're spending the day at the lake.  We got a boat and tomorrow's suppose to be nice and sunny and all.  Um, you wouldn't…would you like to come with?  Us, that is."

"Er…" Hera hesitated, turning to give her two companions a hopeful look.  "What do you two think?"

Jack gave the frizzy brunette a pointed look.  "I think a great many things, Hera."

"And I'm sure I think more," Rob added darkly.

Hera, though, was unfazed by her friends' reactions.  "That would be lovely."

"Great!" Emily nearly squealed.  "Um…I could pick you guys up, a little before eleven?"

Hera nodded.  "We're staying at--"

"The motel beside the Methodist church, the _only_ motel in Hiddensun," Emily finished, quirking an eyebrow.  "I got you.  I'll just ask Pip where you guys are."

Rob gave Emily an incredulous look.  "Pip?"

"Phillip Phillipson," Emily amended quickly.  "The guy working at the counter?"

Jack bit the inside of his cheek in thought.  "Short boy, wears medical scrubs?"

"Yeah, him," Emily affirmed with a nod.  "Pip's dad owns the motel.  Don't let him scare you, he goes to school with me.  He's studying to be a doctor.  Just…don't drink anything he gives you."

Jack snorted and looked at Emily in amusement.  "All right, then."

Emily nodded, quickly making a note on her hand to pick up the three British strangers.  "I'll see you three tomorrow, then."

Hera nodded, then turned to exit the shop.  "See you then."

***~~~***

Mr. "Rob West" stormed into the suite he shared with his two best friends, said friends on his heels.  As soon as they closed the door, he turned, ready to yell to his hearts content at "Hera", but was silenced with a look from "Jack."

"Not a word," the black-haired man said as he pulled a long wooden stick from his pocket.  He held it high in the air.  "_Silencio!_"

He immediately rounded on the brunette.  "Fan-bloody-tastic job you've done here, _'Hera'_!  We can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

She folded her arms across her chest and looked the redhead straight in the eye.  "You can just take your jabs and turn them right around, Ronald Weasley!  It's not your job to reprimand me, as I am your superior!"

The black-haired man put a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed gently.  "That's right, Ron.  Hermione's your superior and you _will_ stand down."

Ron Weasley nodded in surrender.  "All right, then, but _you_ are commanding officer, Harry, and _you_ had better have something to say."

Harry Potter nodded once then turned to his friend.  "Why did you do it, Hermione?  You know our orders."

Hermione Granger snorted as she gave the two young men a disdainful look.  "I should think I know them better than you two gits, as I wrote them.  We're here on _leave_."

Harry gave his friend a look before finishing with the assignment she had neglected to mention.  "_And_ to find out why this town has a magical signature on it on the inside of the city limits, but not on the outside."

"Yeah, and it's _classified_!" Ron huffed indignantly.  "That means we don't go running around and ask a million questions from the first dumb Muggle we find on the streets."

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead.  "Ron."

Ron didn't pay any attention to his best friend, instead continuing right on.  "Who knows who this girl is or what alliances she might have--"

"Ron!" Hermione cut in sharply, pointing at the redhead in anger.  "We're in the middle of a war here!  I took the extra steps I thought were necessary.  And I'll continue to reserve that right as long as I see fit!"

Ron snorted.  "You might outrank me, but not by much.  This is in clear violation of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.  Section thirteen, I believe."

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief.  The redhead simply shrugged.  "We're _Aurors_, you two.  I didn't make 2nd Lieutenant because of my good looks."

Hermione coughed behind her hand, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "You've got that right."

Ron shot her a nasty look.  "The fact remains that we have a problem, a problem by the name of Emily Hale.  She needs to be disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Harry repeated, horrified.  "We are not doing _anything_ to Emily!  Under no circumstances.  That's an order."

"An order?" Hermione asked, a sly smile on her face.  Harry never gave them orders, not even when they were going against his wishes.  "You must really fancy her."

Ron and Harry both wrinkled their brows.  "What?!"

Hermione giggled to herself.  "Oh, please!  You can't tell me you don't fancy her.  It's as plain as day."

"Like you and Ron?" Harry asked her, fighting the urge to grin.  Even though both his friends had obviously had feelings for one another since their fourth year, they hadn't ever admitted to it.  Their fifth year in school had been too apprehensive and sixth and seventh year had been too devastating.  Then they had gone to Africa.  Just when things were starting to develop between the pair, they had been called to Britain, working non-stop in the three years since.  That was one of the reasons the trio had been given this particular assignment.  It was something easy enough that they would be able to get lots of rest and relaxation while they were in the small town.

"That's different," Hermione said clippedly.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "Aside from Harry's potential romantic interest in the girl, what are we going to do with her?"

Harry sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed to think for a moment.  "Hermione's right.  She's our best chance of getting anything accomplished.  She works in the bookshop, so she knows what is there and what could be pertinent.  She has grown up here, so she knows where else we can get information.  Best not to let that go to waste when we have no idea where to start."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "And this lake thing she invited us to?"

Harry shrugged.  "Might as well go.  Part of our orders is to relax a bit."

"Good," Hermione said with a smile.  It almost instantly vanished, though, as she turned to the pair of men, worried.  "Do you suppose it would sound odd if I asked Emily if I could borrow a bikini?"

@@@@~~~~@@@@ Okay, guys, help me out here.  Good, bad, weird? 

}ϊ{


	3. Chapter Two: Leapin' Wizards

****

****

**Chapter Two:  Leapin' Wizards**

And Harry let go.  Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and—

**—Text, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 16_**

Emily parked her small Jeep in the lot in front of the town's only motel promptly at ten forty-three.  She sat there for a while, questioning her sanity.  She had invited three complete strangers to her and her friends' outing to the lake.  Not that it was something hugely special, something they hadn't done a hundred times, but, for some reason, it felt as if she had done something extremely important by inviting them.

She had done it because they needed it.  Jack, Hera, and Rob had tried their best to act normal and happy yesterday, but Emily could tell that it was forced.  Their smiles had been strained, their eyes almost haunted.  It was like they had seen so many horrors recently, that they hadn't known how to relax.

Emily sighed, pulling at the straps of the overalls she was wearing over her blue tankini.  She had talked to the trio for all of ten minutes, most of that with Hera.  But those ten minutes had spoken volumes.  They needed friends.  Friends that would treat them just like anybody else.  They needed to laugh, to relax.  Emily smiled.  There was no one better qualified to do that than her and the close group of people she was part of.

Whatever horrors the three stressed Brits had been through, whatever trials they were in Hiddensun trying to escape from, Emily knew her and her friends could help.  They had all been through some pretty tough times.  They all knew what it was to hurt.  They all realized the importance of having friends to help you carry on some sense of normalcy through those times.

A loud thud against the side of the Jeep unceremoniously knocked Emily out of her reverie.  She jumped, yelping as the doors of her Jeep all suddenly clicked to lock.  She turned to face the smirking brown eyes gazing at her through the window.

"Jumpy today, Em?"

Emily scowled at the boy as she quickly unlocked her door and climbed out of the Jeep.  "Pip, I will kill you."

Phillip Phillipson stuck out his lower lip in mock hurt.  "Now why'd you wanna do that?"

Emily smiled in spite of herself, then motioned to the motel.  "Hear you got some foreigners hanging around."

"Oh, them?" Phillip smirked as he threw a friendly arm around the girl's shoulders.  "Yeah.  Strange ones.  The redhead, he didn't know how to use the vending machine in the lobby.  And he got the funniest expression on his face when I told him he had to dial nine to get out of the motel."

Emily giggled.  "They are kinda wacky, eh?"

"Yep," Phillip replied.  He gave her a sly look out the corner of his eyes.  "What you want with them?"

Emily turned to face him, winking.  "Ah, I'm showing them the sights."

Phillip nodded, seriously.  "So, I can expect you back in about ten minutes."

Emily snorted.  "You're so clever."

Phillip shrugged.  "I know, I try."

Emily grinned for a few moments as she and Phillip walked into the small office that worked as the lobby and the reception area, then she became very serious.  "Haven't tried to run any of your harebrained experiments on them yet, have you?"

"Nope, I'm being good," Phillip replied dryly.  He walked behind the counter and grabbed a small key off the multiple hooks on the wall.  "That last one almost pressed charges."

Emily nodded.  "Good.  Be nice…unless I say otherwise."

Phillip smiled and shook his head, tossing the key to Emily.  "They're on the second floor."

Emily looked down at the rusting key and had to bite back a laugh.  "Oh, the old 'Presidential Suite', eh?"

Phillip waved to her, still grinning broadly.  "I'll see you later, Em."

"Bye, Pip," she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the lobby and around the side of the motel.  Within a few moments, she was up the stairs, through the hallway and standing in front of the door of the only small suite that the motel offered.

Emily gave a small knock, waiting politely outside the door.  A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Jack, clad in a loose fitting white t-shirt and green swimming trunks.  "Oh, hello.  Er, come on in."

"Thanks," Emily replied with an awkward smile.  She stepped inside the room, eying the small mess that littered the floors.  It was obvious that Jack and Rob stayed out in the main room on the sofa bed and daybed while Hera took the actual bedroom for herself.

Jack must have also noticed the mess because his cheeks suddenly went very red.  "Er, uh, excuse the mess."

Emily laughed.  "Jack, I have guy friends.  Don't worry about it."

Jack cracked a small smile and gestured to the very slept-in looking daybed.  "Er, Rob's still in the loo and Hera's been getting dressed for nearly an hour now.  It might be a few minutes."

"No problem," Emily replied.  She moved to the daybed and pushed the blankets back so she could sit down.  She relaxed onto the small squishy mattress until something very sharp began to poke her thigh.  "Ow…"

Emily shifted for a moment before pulling out a long, thin piece of wood from beneath her.  She gave it a strange look before handing it to Jack.  "Let me guess…you're either building a really small fence or your secretly involved with a vampire slayer?"

"Er…no," Jack replied, giving her a strange look.  "It's, er, it's my lucky stick."

Emily made a small choking sound.  "And I could go so many places with that one…"

Jack reddened slightly once more, causing Emily to cough back a sudden burst of giggles.  A tense silence followed this.  Emily didn't like the uncomfortable quiet.  She smiled at Jack politely.  "So, Jack, how long are you and Rob and Hera in town?"

Jack, giving her a grateful half-smile, shrugged slightly.  "Well, we're on holiday till the end of September, but I think we're only in Hiddensun for a week or two."

Emily nodded, trying to ignore the little pang in her chest that formed upon hearing that her new acquaintances would be leaving in such a short amount of time.  "Are you--"

"_ARGH_!"

Both Jack and Emily jumped to their feet as a very red and towel-clad Robbie emerged from the bathroom, very wet and very angry.  "What the bloody hell did you do to the shower, Harry?  It's--"

"Robbie!" Jack cut the man off quickly, glaring at him.

This is when Robbie noticed Emily.  As red as Robbie had been to begin with, he went ten times that much redder.  He shifted nervously, clutching at the small towel that hung loosely around his waist.  "Oh.  Er…hi."

Emily grinned at the redhead, unfazed at his lack of clothing.  "Hey."

Robbie shivered slightly, giving the girl a strange look.  "The, er, shower is all hairy.  The drain is stopped up."

Emily, unsure of why the older boy volunteered this information, nodded politely.  "Mm."

Robbie looked unsure of what to do next.  He started to say something, but was saved when the bedroom door opened.  Hera, dressed in a spaghetti-strapped tank top and loose-fitting shorts, flounced into the room, scowling.  "What is all the…Oh, Emily!  It's wonderful to see you!"

Emily beamed at the brunette.  "Morning, Hera."

Robbie sighed, relieved.  "Er, yes, excuse me while I…put on clothes."

With this, the redhead flew back into the bathroom with all the speed that God could grant a man.

Hera rolled her eyes in annoyance, then turned to the golden-blonde.  "Oh, speaking of clothes, you wouldn't happen to have a spare swimming costume handy, would you?"

Emily frowned, casting a glance to Jack, who had been standing by just watching all of this.  "Swimming costume?"

Jack shrugged, nodding to Hera.  The brunette furrowed her brow.  "Bikini or some such?"

"Oh," Emily muttered, filing her new knowledge on the British dialect away.  A few moments later, Jack cleared his throat loudly, shaking Emily out of her daze.  "Oh!  Um, yeah, I've got one out in my Jeep.  Where's yours?"

Hera bit her lip, shrugging nervously.  "Oh, well, we didn't think we'd be doing much swimming."

Emily raised an eyebrow in doubt.  "But you came to a town that only has a lake for any type of amusement."

"Yes," the brunette replied with a dismissive wave.

At that point Robbie reappeared, fully dressed and ready to go.  "Okay, Hera, stop yakking and go get changed.  Let's get this show on the road."

***~~~***

Harry Potter gazed out of the window of the small red Jeep as hills filled with huge, green trees zoomed by.  He had to admit, Hiddensun, West Virginia was a beautiful town.  With a sparse population just over eleven hundred, it was small and compact, nestled between the rolling hills of the Appalachian Mountains and a large, serene lake.  The town had a very 1950s-esque feel to it.  The residential areas surrounded the downtown, which consisted of Main Street and Maple Avenue.  No joke.  All the town businesses were located on the two streets, all within walking distance from any point in Hiddensun.  Most people were employed in one of these businesses, the schools, in the public services, or at the local plant where they made old fashioned clothing that was carried by Sears.  The town was nice and the residents were even nicer.

He looked up from the back seat of the little Jeep at the young woman merrily humming behind the wheel.  Emily Hale was as good as a person could get.  She was different from most girls, beautiful in a sweet sort of way.  She had golden hair that fell straight down to the middle of her back.  Her eyes were a murky green that concealed hidden depths.  Her creamy skin was lightly freckled.  Her smile shone with the light of her pure heart.  To him, such pureness was intoxicating.

He sighed, looking back out the window.  He envied the girl.  She had bright, merry eyes and a cheerful attitude.  He could already tell that she lived a life filled with more joy than sorrow.  He was only a couple years older than her, but he knew more sorrow than most people would know in three lifetimes.

These were not happy times in the wizarding world, the world he lived in.  War tore everything apart.  Friends of old were ruthlessly slaughtered, moments after celebrating a joyous occasion down at the pub.  Children were taught to fear a black mask and a sparkling green sign in the sky.  Despair reigned supreme in the hearts of all, though everyone tried to work past it.  Lives were ruined, and hope was lost.

"Okay, we're here."

The Jeep suddenly stopped and Emily was instantly up and out.  She slid the seat up so Harry could roll out onto the ground, then went back to the boot and started unloading bags.  Harry looked around the docks, impressed with the cleanliness of the lake.  It was huge, but mostly hidden, as it wound around small islands and points, more like a river than a lake.  From the way the docks were completely empty, Harry surmised that most people were already out on the water enjoying their day.  There was only one boat preparing to set off, filled with shaded bodies and blaring music.

Suddenly, a very colorful person was bounding up the dock, smiling at the people crowded around the Jeep.

"Em!  You made it!  And you brought people…"

Emily smiled from the rear of the Jeep as she slammed the lid of the boot closed.  "Yeah, Britt.  Um, Brittany, I'd like you to meet Jack Prongs, Robbie West, and Hera Range.  They're students from Britain who decided, for some reason beyond me, to spend their vacation here in Hiddensun.  Guys, this is Brittany Lemmings, one of my best friends."

"You came from Britain to Hiddensun?  Why?  Do you, like, hate yourselves?"

Harry stared at Brittany in amazement.  He had never met a girl like her.  She shook his hand vigorously, bouncing on the tips of her toes.  Her bright blonde hair, which was cut fashionably short, seemed to bounce with her, falling into her blue-green eyes.  She was a bit short, probably a few inches over five feet.  Her outfit seemed to match her energetic nature.  She was dressed in paint-splattered overalls over a bright orange bikini.

"It's nice to meet you," he greeted, a bit thunderstruck.

"You, too," Brittany replied, chomping loudly on her gum.  She turned to the boat, waving her arms excitedly at the people milling around onboard.  "Hey, guys!  Em brought the yummy boys that were at the store yesterday!"

"Emily brought a boy?" another girl asked, stepping off the boat and into the light.

Brittany nodded exuberantly, raising her hands and wriggling her fingers with a smile.  "Shocking!"

"Hi, I'm Trish," the very tall girl said, rolling her eyes at Brittany and laughing at the same time.  Harry liked her right away.  There was an extremely sweet nature about Trish that was immediately endearing to those she met.  She had shoulder-length light brown hair and creamy white skin.  Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled with a light all their own.  "Trish Matthews.  Ignore Britt.  Her mouth isn't exactly connected to her brain."

"Hableschmattic," Ron sputtered in reply, grinning dumbly at the brunette.

Trish didn't notice, however, and turned to Hermione, who did not look pleased with Ron's behavior.  "And you are?"

"Hera Range," Hermione lied with a practiced ease.  She offered the brunette her hand and a tight smile.  "These are my friends Robbie West and Jack Prongs."

"How about we save the introductions for onboard?" Emily asked as she shouldered her beach bag while trying to balance a rather large cooler.

"Here, let me help you with that," Harry called, taking the cooler from her.

Emily smiled shyly at Harry, nodding her thanks.  Harry grinned back, then turned towards the boat.  Leaning against the side, there was a smirking young woman who had her arms draped around an amused looking young man.

"Em," the girl drawled slyly, "I thought you weren't bringing anyone.  My, my, how things so suddenly change."

Emily shook her head at the blonde, rolling her eyes.  "Jack, Robbie, Hera, meet Carrie Sparks and her better half, Zachary Cherry.  Brittany might be the crazy joker of the group, but its Carrie you'll want to watch out for.  She's analytical, sarcastic, and, sometimes, down right scary.  Brilliant, but scary."

Carrie quirked an eyebrow as she stepped away from her boyfriend.  Harry could tell already that she was going to be interesting.  Her hair sparkled light blonde.  Her eyes were a shiny hazel color.  She was very tan, a little on the short side, and stick skinny.  She snorted.  "Ha, ha, very funny.  Just making a point.  Nice to meet you guys.  And girl."

"So politically correct," Zachary chastised with a small grin.  Standing just a bit shorter than Harry, who was slightly over six foot, Zachary towered over his girlfriend.  He had a very dark tan and dark eyes, which, when combined with his black hair, gave him a Mediterranean look.  He stepped forward and offered his hand to Ron.  "Zachary Cherry."

Ron took the offered hand.  "Nice to meet you, Zack."

There was a sound of gasps, then Ron turned to see Brittany, Emily, and Trish looking horrified.  Emily lowered the hand that was partially covering her mouth, slowly shaking her head.  "You better run for it, Robbie.  You called him..._Zack_!"

"It's a mortal sin," Trish murmured, eyeing Robbie sorrowfully.

Brittany nodded solemnly.  "The last person to call him Zack hasn't been seen for nearly six months!"

Zachary rolled his eyes and turned to Ron, not looking the least bit different.  "Ignore them.  I just prefer Zachary to Zack."

"Yo, ladies and Zachary!  We need to be pushing off!  What's the holda bamma wamma!  What's all this?"

A second young man, much shorter than Zachary, shorter than Brittany, even, stepped onto the dock, eyeing Ron, Hermione, and Harry suspiciously.  The young man walked over to Trish and, not being able to reach her shoulders, wrapped his arm around her waist.  He was a bit pudgy, with brown hair and eyes.

Trish gestured to the trio, smiling happily.  "Keith, these are a few of Emily's friends.  Guys, this is my boyfriend, Keith Ford."

Keith visibly relaxed and nodded at the group.  "How ya'll doing?"

"Fine, thank you," Hermione replied, much more at ease now that she saw that Trish had a boyfriend and was therefore unavailable to Ron.  

Keith nodded again, then motioned to the boat.  "So, are we actually planning on going out or are we going to spend the entire day standing around on the docks?"

"BOAT!" Brittany shouted, giving a small jump.  "I want to go jumping today."

The energetic girl practically leapt onto the boat, followed by Trish, Zachary and Emily.  Carrie smiled at the uneasy Brits.  "Shall we?"

Hermione looked at the boat doubtfully.  "Can that thing hold us all?  I've never seen a boat like that."

Carrie laughed.  "Of course it can hold us all.  It was designed for something like twenty people.  With you three, we'll only be eleven.  It's a pontoon boat."

"Pontoon boat?" Harry repeated nervously.  He gave the strange looking boat an uncertain look.  The middle was shaded.  The driver's station was toward the right of the shaded area.  The middle was a nice empty space with seats all around the edge of the boat.  The front had unshaded seats, while the rear was more like a deck area.  

Carrie nodded.  "It's Keith's parents' boat.  They let us take it out about once every week or two.  It's nice."

Hermione nodded slowly, then began to make her way down the dock.  Harry sighed, then followed, dragging the cooler behind him.

Once onboard, they felt much more at ease.  The people from the dock and a few others were all milling around, grabbing seats.  Keith was at the helm, Trish on the closest seat to him.  Zachary had settled next to Trish and his girlfriend went immediately to his side.  A fairly good distance away sat a brunette girl along with her bleach-blond boyfriend.

Emily was seated next to Brittany along the opposite side of the boat, half in the shade, half in the sun.  She motioned to the uncomfortable Brits.  "You'll have to sit over here to help balance out the boat."

Hermione nodded her understanding and sat down stiffly next to Brittany.  The strange girl gave Hermione a broad grin.  "Ever been out on a boat?"

Hermione gave the blonde a nervous little smile.  "Yes, just not one quite like this."

Harry sat down next to Emily due to lack of seating near Hermione, while Ron curled up on his other side.

Keith turned to make sure that everyone was seated, then gave a strange yell.  "Let's ride!"

The boat took off…very slowly.  Extremely slowly.  Harry relaxed slightly as he realized that one, the boat was not designed to go very fast, and two, Keith seemed to be more or less a responsible driver.

The brunette Harry, Ron, and Hermione had yet to meet waved enthusiastically to Emily.  "Hey, Em, you gonna be rude or introduce us to the newbies?"

"Oh, sorry," Emily blushed.  "Uh, Liz, Lane, this is Jack Prongs, Hera Range, and Robbie West.  They're from Britain and are spending part of their summer here in Hiddensun.  I thought we could show them the ropes."

Carrie nodded and continued.  "Robbie, Jack, Hera, this is Elizabeth Lemmings, Britt's cousin and our lifelong friend.  The woman beside her is Lane Preston."

Lane frowned at Carrie and raised his right middle finger into the air.  "Funny, Sparks."

Carrie ignored the man and shifted back between Zachary and Trish.  Emily turned to lean in towards Harry to whisper in a low voice.  "None of us really like Lane.  We just kinda..._tolerate_ him on account of Liz."

Emily backed away to cast a look at Keith.  "So, where to first?  Doogan's Point, Dandelion Grove, the Falls, or Sex Rock?"

"Sex Rock?" Ron snorted in amusement.  "What exactly are these places?"

Emily smiled slyly at Ron.  "With the exception of the Falls, which are a cove of waterfalls, they're all cliffs."

"Cliffs?" Hermione repeated uneasily.  "What's so wonderful about cliffs?"

"The huge rush you get when you jump off said cliffs," Carrie replied, taking a bottle of sunscreen from her bag and tossing it to Trish.  "You're already burning, Trish."

"_Jump_?!" Hermione asked shrilly.  "Are you crazy?  You'll kill yourselves!"

"Nah," Emily dismissed with a wave.  "The only people who die are the ones who either don't know what they're doing or are unsafe about it."

"Or the ones that are drunk or high," Brittany added passively.  "Those people do some damn funny things."

"Still," Harry argued doubtfully, "you get your jollies from jumping off big rocks?"

"It's _fun_," Elizabeth stressed as she played with her and Lane's entwined hands.

Ron still looked very unsure of the whole situation.  "But--"

"Don't worry," Zachary laughed as he took a drink from a can of Coke.  "You don't have to do anything you don't want to.  We'll just put on an extreme amount of peer pressure."

Keith looked over his shoulder at the group.  "Hey, should I stop at Doogan's, or keep going?"

Carrie got up from her seat and went to lean against the front of the boat, shielding her eyes from the midday sun.  "Mm.  There's another group here."

Everyone craned their necks to get a better look.  Harry inhaled sharply.  They were slowing along the side of the lake, surrounded by a ten meter rock wall.  Anchored just a few feet away from them was a smaller speedboat.  Two younger teenage boys were laughing from the boat.  Both appeared to have been swimming.

Trish shrugged, nudging her boyfriend in an indication to stop the boat.  "It's only Derek Harris and Larry Price."

Zachary smiled knowingly.  "Where those two are, Jonathan Southland can't be far from."

"Let's stop here," Elizabeth announced even as Keith turned off the motor.  "Those three are always good for a laugh."

Brittany ran to the edge of the pontoon boat and cupped her hands around her mouth.  "Hey, Harris!"

One of the boys, probably around fifteen, looked up, immediately delighted at the sight of Brittany.  "What's up, Lemmings?"

"The sky," Brittany replied immediately.  She motioned her with one of her hands at the lake and wooded cliff around them.  "Where's Blue Boy?"

The boy, Harris, pointed up at the cliff with a mischievous grin.  "Try forty feet up!"

Everyone looked up.  On top of the cliff there was a tall tree that hung over the lake.  At the top of the tree was a person.  A person readying himself to jump.

Hermione clutched at her chest, panicked.  "Oh, my goodness gracious!"

Ron raised his eyebrows.  "Bloody hell."

Harry caught a glimpse of something and raised his eyebrows.  "Is his hair blue?"

"Yeah, but don't let that put you off," Carrie replied with a dismissive wave, never taking her eyes from the boy.  "He changes it every so often, but he's a really sweet kid."

Brittany nodded absentmindedly.  "Everyone likes him."

"'Cept Dara and Mol," Emily argued a bit offhandedly.  "They think he's too weird."

Zachary grinned as he watched the boy edge down a tree branch.  "I think he's going to go for it!"

At that moment, Brittany, Zachary, Carrie, Emily, Elizabeth, Keith, Trish, and the two boys started up the chant.  "Jon-a-than!  Jon-a-than!  Jon-a-than!  Jon-a-than!  Jon-a-than!  Jon-a-than!"

With a small cry, the blue-headed streak leapt from the tree branch and out over the water.  Yelling like Tarzan, he hit the water.  

Everyone, save the three Brits and Lane, broke out into thunderous applause.

Emily clutched at her stomach as she doubled over in laughter.  "Oh, my god, too funny!"

The boy resurfaced, spluttering and grinning.  "Whoo-hoo!"

Ron stared at the boy, then turned to the others, shaking his head.  "You guys are mental."

Brittany snorted as she shed her overalls.  "Hey, you can stay here, but, eventually, we're all going."

Carrie shouted as she took a running leap into the water.  "Me first!"

"Hey!  Wait for me!" Emily shouted before she dove in herself.

"Carrie!" Zachary yelled as he jumped into the lake.  "Wait up!"

"Sure you won't join us?" Brittany asked as she went after her friends.

Elizabeth laughed at the Brits horrified expressions and also jumped in.  As one the group of five began to swim for shore.

Trish patted Hera's arm as she rolled her towel out over the unshaded part of the boat.  "I'll wait down here with you guys.  I like to jump, but it isn't fair for you to have to sit down here all by yourselves.  Well, with Lane."

At this, Lane scowled and jumped into the water himself, following the group that had made for the cliffs.  Trish hit a button on the driver's station and rock music immediately began to stream from the hidden speakers.  She laid back and lazily flipped through her magazine as she soaked the sun's rays into her extremely pale skin.

"Whoo!"

The foursome's attention was drawn back skyward as what had once been Brittany jumped from the edge of the cliff.  One by one, all of the Americans followed suit.

"Awesome," Brittany breathed as she pulled herself back onto the boat.  All the others, save Lane, climbed onto the boat and wrapped themselves in large, fluffy beach towels.

Emily laughed as she wrung out her hair.  "That's just a warm up."

Ron shook his head, muttering, "You really _are_ mental."

Zachary rolled out his towel near Trish, dripping from head to toe.  He lied down in the sun to dry off a bit, rising up on his elbows to smile at Harry politely.  "So, Jack, what part of Britain do you hail from?"

Harry hesitated, going over in his mind what was okay to tell the group of Muggles.  "Well, I was raised in Surrey, but Robbie, Hera, and I live in Southern Scotland now.  School and work are both up there."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked as she too lied out in the sun.  "What school do ya go to?"

Harry shrugged easily.  "Private school.  You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Cool beans," Emily nodded as she pulled a t-shirt on over her bathing suit.  "We're gone from September to May to the University of Kentucky.  Closest decent school around."

Keith nodded slowly.  "So, Jack, do your parents still live in Surrey?"

"No," Harry replied smoothly.  "My parents died when I was very young."

Keith blanched, suddenly very uncomfortable.  "Oh.  Um, I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged.  "It's not your fault.  I don't really remember it.  I was just a baby."

"What about you guys?" Hermione asked, steering the conversation away from them.  "Are you all from Hiddensun?"

"Uh, yeah," Brittany replied, grabbing a can of Coke from the cooler.  "My family's been here dating back to the founding."

Hermione instantly perked up.  "It's interesting that you know that.  I love genealogy.  Find it fascinating."

Ron turned to Elizabeth, raising a curious brow.  "Does that mean your family is historically rooted here?"

"Actually, no," Elizabeth answered.  "Britt's mom is the one whose family is from here.  We're related through our dads.  After Uncle Bill married Aunt Andy, my mom and dad moved out here."

"That's interesting," Ron said politely.  "How about you, Trish?"

Trish shook her head.  "My mom is from Alabama.  My dad is from three counties over.  We moved to Hiddensun when the local doctor died.  Opened up a position for a new practice."

"Same with my mom," Carrie added.  "She came here for work, but she ended up meeting my dad.  His family's from around here."

Zachary snorted.  "My family seems to gravitate here.  Our entire neighborhood is comprised of distant cousins and other family members."

Harry chuckled, finding the topic of conversation interesting.  He turned and poked the girl drying off at his side.  "How about you, Em?  Is your mum or dad from here?"

Emily stiffened, then dropped her towel.  All traces of mirth vanished from her eyes as everyone on the boat became very quiet.  She walked over to the edge of the boat.  "My mom."

Then she dived into the water and was swimming for the cliff.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, feeling all eyes turn to him.  "Was it something I said?"

Carrie shook her head seriously.  "Don't worry about that.  Em's just sensitive about her father.  She'll be over it by the time she jumps."

"Oh," Harry murmured, turning towards the brainy girl.  "Is he dead or something?"

Brittany snorted.  "We all wish."

Carrie shot Brittany a look, then sighed.  "Listen, it's a real touchy subject.  The only ones who know the whole story would be us, simply because we were here.  Otherwise, she would have never told us."

Hermione nodded, wanting to change the subject desperately.  "We understand."

But Carrie wouldn't let it drop.  "He was a great guy when we were little.  He moved up here because of his work.  I can't even remember what he did, just that he made a lot of money doing it.  He met Becky, Em's mom.  Becky married him as soon as she graduated high school.  They were like the all-American family.  Hard-working dad, stay at home mom, three rosy-cheeked squirts.  Then he started accusing Becky of strange things.  Later on, when we were about ten, he started saying things about the kids, too.  It wasn't long before he simply abandoned them, not even bothering to work out any type of custody thing.  Just left a sizeable checking account that took care of any child support questions and left.  Didn't want a thing to do with them."

A tense silence followed as the Brits absorbed this information.  Finally, Ron shook his head.  "Buggering hell.  That's rough."

"Yeah," Brittany continued.  "Broke the family.  There's a lot of hatred there.  When Becky went to get her name changed back to her maiden name two years after he'd gone, the kids went with her.  Didn't want his name."

Elizabeth nodded, giving a panicked look as Emily jumped off the cliff and began to swim back to the boat.  "We're only telling you this just so you know not to bring it up.  The Hales do not talk about James McAllen.  Don't even mention him."

They all fell silent as Emily climbed back onto the boat.  An awkward silence threatened the group, before Hermione saved them.  "So, Emily, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Emily visibly relaxed and nodded brightly.  "One of each.  Jim's a year younger and my sister, Dara, is sixteen."

Ron nodded, turning to the others.  "You guys have siblings?"

"My brother, Jason, is the girls' age," Zachary replied with a grunt.

"Older sister," Keith added.

"Only child," Brittany answered with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Me, too," Carrie piped up not as happily as Brittany.

"Me three," Elizabeth continued neutrally.

Trish smiled sweetly.  "I have a baby sister, Alice."

Emily raised her eyebrows.  "What about you guys?"

"Hera and Jack are only kids," Ron explained with a sad grin, "but I have five brothers and a sister."

Harry tried to laugh, but it ended up as only a depressed sort of snort.  "Biggest family there is."

Brittany snorted loudly.  "I wouldn't be claiming the crown just yet."

Hermione turned to the blonde.  "You know of a bigger family?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, grinning slyly.  "First of all, there are the Southlands, the kid with blue hair's family.  They have seven other kids, five girls and two more boys.  Then there's the Pipers.  My brother is best-friends with the middle child, Patrick.  Patrick has _twelve_ sisters.  Anna's thirty-one, Beth's twenty-eight, Cassidy is twenty-five, Dana is twenty-four, Ellen is twenty-one, Felicity is twenty, Hannah is fourteen, Irene's twelve, Jennifer is eight, then comes four-year-old Kathleen, then three-year-old Lindsey, and Madison was born seven months ago.  Patrick is the only boy.  He's eighteen and his first name is Gregory, though he goes by his middle name, Patrick."

The trio was speechless.  After a few moments, Hermione was able to pull herself together enough to murmur, "Good lord."

Brittany was barely able to contain herself.  "Yep.  And Mrs. Piper is pregnant again, too.  With _twins_."

"Are they planning on using all twenty-six letters?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Carrie snorted.  "Right down to Zoë."

Emily nodded.  "Sad thing is that Anna, Beth, Cassidy, and Dana are already all married with kids of their own.  Adrienne, Anna's eldest, is older than four of her aunts.  Beth's twins, Alexis and Brenda, are a year older than Adrienne."

"Big family," Ron muttered.

"Uh huh," Emily replied with a wide smile.  "Yours doesn't even hold a candle."

"Six boys and a girl, though," Carrie murmured thoughtfully.  "Rough for your sister."

Ron shrugged uncomfortably.  "Gin gets along all right.  We don't make it easy for her, mind you."

Keith chuckled knowingly.  "And god help the poor boy that ends up dating her, huh?"

Emily sighed.  "God, Jim cornered Matt when he picked me up for Prom last year.  Started talking about his karate training and how many different ways he knew how to kill a guy."

All the boys on the boat, especially Harry, flinched.  Hermione noticed this and laughed.  "I'm starved.  What's for lunch?"

Keith nodded towards the front of the boat where the coolers were stored.  "I've got a small Foreman Grill for burgers and dogs."

Ron scowled.  "Burgers and dogs?"

"Cheeseburgers," Elizabeth explained slowly.  "Hotdogs.  And Brittany brought potato chips."

"Doritos," Brittany corrected immediately.

Trish shrugged.  "Same thing.  And Em usually brings her delicious homemade ice cream."

Emily turned to her friend, smirking.  "Is that a hint, Trish?"

Trish raised an eyebrow.  "Maybe."

Emily pointed lazily up front.  "Peach ice cream is in the cooler."

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter Three: Romancing on a Stone

****

****

**Chapter Three:  Romancing on a Stone**

He could not think.  A tingling sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brain.

**—Text, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_,_ Chapter 21_ **

Harry looked around at the faces of the people laughing happily on the boat.  Hermione was sitting with Trish and Carrie, happily laughing at something in the magazine they were reading.  Ron was near the edge of the boat with Zachary and Keith, both of whom were trying to teach Ron how to fish.  It was slow going, though, since Ron couldn't make it past the wonder of the fishing rod.

The day was almost perfect.  It had been very slow going, but finally the trio had been able to connect to all the strange and wonderful Muggles intent on showing them a good time.  Well, almost all, since Lane proved to be just as much of a git as Emily had let on.  Besides Lane, they were all so sincere, all so…nice.  Harry knew in that moment that he truly could be great friends with every single one of them.

Trish was a sweetheart.  Harry had been pleasantly surprised by the girl's charming naivety, something which was the butt-end for many jokes among the other Americans.  Ron, having gotten over his momentary loss of logical thought when in the girl's presence, thought that this was a riot.  He had immediately joined in with Keith and Zachary, teasing the girl to no end.  Hermione seemed delighted by the girl, who was always very feminine.

Carrie and Hermione had clicked.  It was very scary.  They were basically the same girl, though Carrie was a lot more laid back and had a very interesting dry sense of humor.  Harry liked this one as well, but tried to steer clear of her.  Hermione was bad enough alone.  Ron had just been horrified at first, but had warmed to the girl after she had made several comments about Hermione's uptight behavior.

Brittany was insane.  It was official.  While fun, this girl was very scary.  Every word out of her mouth was another usually distasteful comment or bad idea.  Even though she was strange, Harry liked her and he was sure his friends felt the same way.

Elizabeth had more wit than should be allowed.  She was very quiet, opting to listen as her friends rambled on about different things, but she always had the perfect thing to say at the perfect time.  When she spoke it was with the subtle finality of a leader, though there was no actual leader of the group.  Harry clicked more with her than Ron and Hermione did, although Ron relished her wit.

Zachary was too smart for his own good.  He spoke as an authority on everything.  He was a strange older brother type and always knew the answer to whatever question anyone posed to him.  Hermione, of course, was the one that developed the closer friendship with him.

Keith was a loudmouth, flashy and a real hotshot.  The pudgy boy thought he knew the answer to everything, much like Zachary.  Though, unlike Zachary, Keith usually had the exact wrong answer.  This wasn't as annoying as it originally was, since the young man was able to easily laugh at himself when he was once again proved wrong.

Lane was a bastard.  There was no two ways about.  No one except Elizabeth dared to talk to him and he refused to associate with anybody in return.  He treated Elizabeth like crap and Harry was beginning to feel a very deep sense of loathing for the other young man.

Emily and Brittany pulled themselves out of the warm lake water and onto the boat.  Elizabeth tossed Brittany a towel and she immediately began to dry off.

Emily remained wet, walking over to the side of the boat.  "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go over to the Cove for a little R & R."

Keith looked up from his work with Ron and gave Emily a strange look.  "Want me to swing you around?"

The still soaked Emily shook her head, bending over to open a small bag that was pushed to the side of the boat.  She produced a small waterproof bag that looked to be packed full with something.  "Nah.  I can swim over."

Keith nodded.  "Okay.  An hour, tops.  After that we'll be heading back to the docks."

"See ya in a few," Emily called over her shoulder before diving back into the water.  She didn't resurface anywhere close, but several meters away near the shore.  Harry watched with a frown as she pulled herself up out of the water and disappeared into the forest.

He moved to where Brittany had joined her cousin and Lane in a game of Uno.

Brittany noticed the wizard first and flashed him a brilliant smile.  "Hey, Jack!  Wanna play?"

Elizabeth turned to him and gave him a shy grin.  "Yeah.  We could play teams with four!"

Harry hesitated, then, after taking in Lane's scowl, shook his head.  He nodded his head towards the point where Emily had disappeared.  "Where's she going?"

Brittany shrugged dismissively.  "The Cove.  She always heads out there at some point in the day."

"The Cove?" Harry repeated, confused.

"We'll not take you back there," Elizabeth told him in a small voice.  "It's pretty far in and we wouldn't want to make you hike through the brush if you're not used to it."

"Liz hates to go back there," Brittany teased with a grin.  "Carrie, too."

Lane growled.  "Even you find it difficult, Lemmings."

Then came a cry from the edge of the boat.  "Hey, I have something!"

All eyes turned to the three boys who had been fishing.  Zachary and Keith were quickly propping their fishing rods against the seats, giving Ron hurried glances of panic.  Ron looked ecstatic as he tugged hard on his rod, which tugged back at him.

Zachary watched the strange tug of war in amusement.  "It's a big one."

Ron seemed to take this as encouragement and gave his rod another mighty tug.

Keith grimaced, moving towards Ron's side.  "No, Rob, you're going to break the line!"

Ron, though, wasn't listening.  Propping a foot up on railing of the boat, he kicked himself back.  As predicted, the line snapped in two.

Ron now found himself flying uncontrollably backwards into the cluster of girls reading their magazines.  Carrie was one of the three who saw it coming.  She ducked backwards, grabbing onto the railing to avoid Ron.  "Watch it!"

Trish yelped and dived out of the redhead's way.  Hermione, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky.  She looked up from the magazine in her hands just in time to see Ron slam into her.  Shrieking, Hermione made a mad grab for something, anything, to hold onto.  Ron, seeing nothing to grab for his balance latched on to Hermione.

And with a small shriek, Ron and Hermione went flying off the edge of the boat, both still fully clothed.

"Oh, shit!" Brittany swore loudly, jumping to her feet and diving in after the pair.

A moment later, all three resurfaced, Hermione sputtering.  Brittany was under the girl's arm, supporting her on her shoulders.  "Zachary!  Keith!"

Zachary grabbed Hermione's arm, hauling her back into the boat.  Hermione was not happy.

Ron bobbed in the water for a few moments completely confused.  Then, under Brittany's direction, he allowed Keith to help him back up onto the dry sanctuary of the boat.

Everyone onboard went deathly quiet.  They watched as a very wet Hermione glared down the sopping form of her best friend.  Then, without warning, she punched him in the stomach.

For the second time in five minutes, Ron Weasley crashed into the lake water surrounding the boat.

Carrie's jaw dropped.  "Hera!"

"You moronic little weasel!" Hermione screamed, infuriated.  "Can't you listen to someone else for five minutes!   They _told_ you not to pull!"

Harry, not being able to take the sight of his two best friends sopping wet in the middle of one of their classic fights, dissolved into laughter.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to join in.  Even Hermione was able to soften somewhat.  Ron's ears went as red as his hair, though he was able to crack a grin.

Trish shook her head with a small smile.  "Em will be sorry she missed this."

"And on this note I think we should start heading back," Keith decreed, motioning for the group to start packing up.

Carrie glanced down at her watch.  "Emily won't be back for another forty minutes."

Carrie, Zachary, Brittany, Elizabeth, and Trish exchanged pointed glances.  Finally, they all settled on Brittany.

Brittany shook her head sharply in protest.  "I'm not going to get her."

"Don't look at me," Zachary murmured, turning to help Ron back up on the boat.

Trish also shook her head.  "Not me, I hate going back there."

"I'm allergic," Carrie protested loudly.

"Me, too," Elizabeth added.

"I'll go," Harry offered.

Brittany gave him a doubtful look.  "You?"

Harry shrugged.  "Yeah, sure.  Where is it?"

Trish bit her lip.  "Jack, I know you mean well, but the Cove is a bit difficult to find."

Carrie gave him a very thorough once-over before nodding once in approval.  "He can handle it.  Okay, this is what you gotta do.  Swim over to that shore.  See that tree with the crooked stump?  To the right of that is a small and barely visible path that winds back through the brush.  Be careful, there are a lot of weeds and briars and Poison Oak and shit.  It's a five-minute hike and I guarantee you'll get filthy.  At the end of the path you'll run into something that's like a wall of thorns.  Get through that and you're at the Cove."

Harry stared at the girl for a long moment, rethinking his offer.  "Sounds…complicated."

Carrie clapped him on the back.  "Have fun."

Harry sighed and turned to the side of the boat.  Staring uncomfortably toward the shore for a moment, he shrugged, then pulled off his shirt.

A shrill whistle from Brittany caused him to start.  "Whoo-hoo!  Looks like someone works out!"

Harry took the appropriate moment to blush, then, ignoring the approving looks he was getting from several of the girls, dove into the water. 

His first thought was that he had made a huge mistake.  The water, while clean looking for lake water, felt slimy and was bone-chillingly cold.  But then he pushed the thought from his mind and continued onward.  In less than a minute he was on shore, closer to freezing to death than he had ever been.

Carrie's directions were accurate enough.  He found the path without too much difficulty, then began his short hike.  That was when it started to get tough.  The path twisted uphill through the forest and was not by any means clear.  It was bad enough that he was shirtless, but he had also neglected to bring his shoes with him.  He was scratched and dirty by the time he reached the end of it.

Harry scowled, his thoughts on his aching feet as he stared up at a literal wall of thorns.  _How the hell am I supposed to get through that_?

Then he had an idea.

Harry retrieved his wand from the inner pocket of his trunks and pointed it at the thick brush.  The menacing briar-covered branches parted, making a small path for him.  He put his wand away, then pushed his way forward.

He stepped out of the woods and into paradise.

He was standing above a small cove.  The jagged cliff he was on hung over the clearest sparkling water he had ever seen.  The pool wasn't very big, but it looked cool and inviting.  On the bank opposite the cliff there was a small beach-like setting.  The sand ended a few feet from the shoreline and turned into a gorgeous green lawn that was shaded by a few trees.

Sitting under one of the trees, looking every bit a woodland goddess, was Emily.  She was curled up, nibbling on an apple while she read a book.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, drawing in a deep breath.  "EMILY!"

Emily looked up, eyes searching for whoever was calling to her.  It took her only moments to find him.  She immediately started giggling.  "_JACK?!_  What are you doing up there?"

"Looking for you!" he shouted in reply.  "How do I get down there?"

She shook her head.  "You don't!  Can you find your way back to the boat?"

He paused for a moment, wondering if she was upset.  He didn't think she was, but the cove was truly beautiful.  It occurred to him that he might have inadvertently stumbled upon her "special spot".  "I can find my way back, but…do you not want me here?"

"Jack, it's nothing like that," she called to him, slightly amused.  "The only way down is to jump!"

Harry was horrified.  "_JUMP_?!  But it's at least 20 meters down!"

Emily's laughter rose up to meet him.  "Jack, I don't know anything about meters, but this is Moose Trap!  It's at least eighty feet down, one of the taller one's here!"

"That's suicide!" Harry yelled back.  "You didn't jump, did you?"

"Jack, I'm down here, aren't I?" Emily asked impatiently.

Harry looked around the cove.  "There has to be some other way down!"

Emily shook her head.  "There's no other way!  It's perfectly safe!  The water's hundreds of feet deep!  They quarried all of this out when I was still a baby to build the dam!"

Harry looked down at the sparkling water doubtfully.  Then he glanced over at Emily.  One smile and he was done for.  "Is there anything special to this…_jumping_?"

Emily grinned broadly.  "Well, when you jump, you want to hit feet first, toes pointed!  On the way down, wave your arms in circles to keep your balance then bring them up over your head like a pencil point!"

Harry grimaced, the process sounding very complicated.  "Are you sure there's no other way down?"

Emily laughed, shaking her head at him.  "Jack, I know you're scared!  Trust me, I won't think any less of you if you just go back to the boat!"

Well, that just wouldn't do.  There was no way he was going to allow her to think him a coward.  Resolved in all his Gryffindor pigheadedness, he backed up several paces.  Then, without a second thought, he took off running toward the edge of the cliff at a breakneck pace.

The solid rock beneath his bare feet vanished and he was falling.  His stomach seized up as he realized exactly what he had done.  Without being able to stop himself, he gave out a deep yell as he plummeted closer and closer to the sparkling water.  Going over Emily's instructions in his head, he put his arms over his head, pointed his toes, closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

The water was warm, much warmer than the lake water had been.  It was also completely fresh, unlike the slightly polluted lake water.  It surrounded him, enveloping him in its refreshing glory.  It was more shocking than painful when he broke through the surface, plummeting into the waters' depths.  Ever so slowly, almost too slowly for his lungs, his descent slowed.  Flailing wildly, he kicked hard towards the surface.

Harry splashed up from under the water, gasping for the air he desperately needed.  It took him a moment to realize he was not alone in the water.  Emily had swum out to meet him.

"Well, that took long enough!"

Harry treaded water beside the golden-blonde, glaring at her in almost-anger.  "You tricked me into that!"

Emily feigned a shocked look.  "Jack!  Says who?"

"Says me, that's who!" Harry shouted, a bit distracted as he quickly made sure his hair that was wetly plastered to him was covering his scar.

Emily, not noticing the small sweep of the wizard's hand, smiled deviously, swinging her arm around to splash him playfully.  "Oh, but it was fun, wasn't it?"

Harry sputtered as a small wave crashed over him.  He shook it off, glancing at Emily in amused disbelief.  "You sly little fox."

Emily smiled innocently.  "Guilty."

"Where's the way down?" Harry asked, slowly bobbing around in search of the way off the cliff.

Emily motioned toward the side of the cliff.  "There are some crude kind of steps about ten feet to the left of the cliff.  They're hidden behind the brush."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the younger girl.  "You're going to pay for that."

"Are _you_ addressing _I_?" Emily asked mock-incredulously.

"Nice try," he replied all of one second before launching himself at her.  Grasping her by the shoulders, he pushed her under the water.  He smiled, thinking over how long it would be safe to hold her under, before feeling small hands wrap around his wrists.  

Emily held Harry in place and braced her feet against his midsection as she flipped them around, pulling him under water.  Harry, caught completely off guard, rolled downwards before being pulled back up.  He was back above the water's surface all of two seconds before being tackled.

But he wasn't about to give up so easily.  Resorting to the dirtiest trick he knew, Harry quickly located Emily's side and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Hey!" Emily shouted between laughs.

The girl was very ticklish.  Harry continued his attack for several moments until Emily inadvertently inhaled a mouthful of water.  She choked, beginning to slide out of Harry's grasp and deeper into the water.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry muttered as he tightened his grip on the girl and pulled her back to the surface.

Emily wrapped her arms around Harry for support as she coughed her lungs clear.

Harry winced at the fit.  "Emily, I'm so sorry--"

"Don't worry about it," Emily replied, a bit winded but otherwise fine.  "I have many a time choked on water.  I have a brother."

She looked up at him to smile reassuringly, but the smile was lost the moment her eyes met his.  Murky green to emerald.

Both Emily and Harry were very suddenly aware that Emily had her arms draped snugly around Harry's shoulders.  And that Harry was holding Emily tightly, arms wrapped around her waist.  And that their bodies were pressed firmly together.

Hearts were pounding.  Hormones were surging.

Harry hesitated a moment, giving Emily a chance to pull away.  She didn't take it.  Seizing the opportunity, he leaned in quickly.

The kiss was magical.  Shy at first, as though neither were very sure that they should be doing this.  Then Harry felt Emily give in, letting herself go in this moment.  The kiss went from hesitant to bold in a matter of seconds.  It was eager, yet soft, demanding, but tender.  Harry was able to feel Emily's feelings in that kiss.  The taste was something sweet.  Harry had never felt anything like it.  He willed the moment to last forever, but the basic need of oxygen forced the pair apart.

Emily gasped for breath, staring at Harry though she refused to release him.  "Whoa."

Harry gently tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, trying to catch his own breath.  "I think that was a bit beyond whoa."

Emily nodded absentmindedly, still looking amazed.  "Okay.  Double whoa."

Harry saw the amazement on the girl's face and mistook it for confusion.  Thinking he must have made some terrible mistake, he loosened his grip, slowly pulling away.  "Emily--"

"Don't analyze it, just kiss me again," she cut him off, pulling him back up against her.

He didn't hesitate.  Cupping her cheek, he leaned back in.  "Happy to oblige."

The second kiss was softer.  Harry took his sweet time, savoring every moment of what was happening.  Feelings of warmth and peace flooded him.  Everything was soft, delicate, right.  Again, he reluctantly shifted away, dazedly.

"Okay," Harry murmured slowly, letting his fingers glide up and down the side of her neck.  "Just for sake of sanity, can I analyze now?"

Emily shivered, shaking her head slightly.  "What's to analyze?  I like you.  I think that you like me."

"Of course I like you!" he protested, a little too vehemently.

Emily gave a small shrug.  "Nothing to analyze."

Harry nodded dazedly.  "Oh.  Okay."

Then they were kissing again.  This kiss lasted longer than the first two, but seemed more rushed.  Harry vaguely registered how strange it was to kiss while floating in water.  He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling, even when he felt Emily pull away.

"Jack?"

He was weightless in the water and she was light in his arms.  The water, while warm, was still a bit cool, letting him feel the heat of her near him.  He had never had something like this.  Sure, he had had girlfriends, many girlfriends, but the feelings just holding the small girl invoked were different than anything he had ever experienced.

"Jack!"

Harry blinked out of his daze, focusing on the girl in his arms.  "Huh?  Oh, yeah, that's me."

Emily smiled at him, pretending to roll her eyes.  "We need to be getting back."

Harry shook his head, pulling the girl against him firmly and resting his brow against hers.  "Don't want to."

Emily hesitated, shivering at his words.  "Neither do I.  But we have to."

Harry waited a few moments, then loosened his grip.  "What do you think your friends will say about all this?"

Emily shrugged, sliding out of Harry's arms, then rolled around to backstroke to shore.  "I think _our_ friends will find this unexpected development most entertaining."

Harry couldn't help but examine the girl as she slid through the water to land.  "Not half as entertaining as I expect to."

Emily blushed as she started to dry off with her towel.  "C'mon, we gotta get going."

Harry sighed and reluctantly trudged out of the warm water.  The May air, which had been almost too warm a few minutes ago, was suddenly very chilly.  He shivered as a light breeze whipped around him.

Emily noticed and frowned.  After a moment of contemplation, she held out her slightly damp towel.  "Towel?"

Harry accepted the wet towel gratefully, wrapping it around his bare shoulders.  "Thanks."

Emily nodded, gathering her things, then pointed down a small path.  "This way."

Harry followed her back to the base of the cliff, drying off absentmindedly.  Once he was decently warm again, he tossed the towel to Emily, who stopped to fumble with it.  He looked around, the path they were on splitting into two separate ways.  He paused, unsure of which path to take.  "Where are the steps?"

Emily, still trying to force the towel into her waterproof bag waved her hand absentmindedly, unintentionally indicating both paths.  "Over there."

Harry sighed, then moved left towards the path that was covered over with brush, remembering Emily's comment about the steps being hidden.  He pushed a branch covered with thorns aside, peering down the trail.  It wound away, leading to some sort of large cave.  Rusted warning signs were all around the cave entrance.  It was cold down that way, so very cold, yet Harry couldn't help but feel drawn towards it.  "Here?"

Emily looked up and saw him start down the left path.  Panicked, she dropped the towel and bag and flung out a hand to stop him.  "No!"

The branch of thorns Harry had pushed aside snapped back towards him with a vengeance.  The thorns made whipped across his right shoulder, digging across his smooth flesh.  "Ah!"

Harry staggered back, left hand clutching at his shoulder.  Emily grabbed him from behind and pulled him roughly away.  "No, Jack!"

Harry stumbled at Emily's forceful pull, making a huge effort not to fall on his rear.  He looked over at Emily, who appeared horrified with herself.  "Whoa.  Sorry."

"_I'm_ sorry," Emily insisted, gently pulling Harry's hand from his shoulder to get a look at his wounds.  There were several scratches along his shoulder, none very deep, but all welling with blood.  She sighed miserably.  "I didn't mean to scare you or anything.  It's just that you can't go back there.  It's restricted.  The steps are this way."

Harry shrugged, turning to follow Emily, but not without looking back towards the forbidden path.  "What's back there?"

"Hmm?" Emily muttered, turning to glance at the separate trail.  "Oh.  Uh, just more woods and Scratch's Cavern."

Harry scowled.  "Scratch's Cavern?"

"Pretty big cave system," Emily explained as she pushed through the wall of thorns expertly, not gaining a single scratch.  "It's dangerous.  Kids and adults used to disappear back there all the time."

Harry nodded, wishing he could use his wand to once more push away the thorns.  "I'll be sure to stay away then."

Harry thought about the strange cave all the way back to the boat.  When they arrived, Emily gave the group a wide grin, a grin that pushed the cave from his thoughts.  It would be years later before he thought on it again, but that is another story.

"Well, guys, Jack lost his cherry," Emily proudly announced to the group on the boat, taking his hand in hers.

Ron's jaw dropped.  "You…you two…_already_?  You've only known each other for a day!"

Emily rolled her eyes.  "Not _that_, Robbie.  Jack jumped."

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"He did," Emily reaffirmed, giving the native Hiddensunners a pointed look.  "And off of Moose Trap!"

Brittany broke into a wide grin, then mock sniffled, wiping at her eyes.  "I feel so proud.  Our little boy's all growed up."

Hermione, though, was far from pleased.  "Jack, you didn't really, did you?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes went wide with anger.  "You did!  Really, of all the stupid, idiotic things to do--"

"Hera, he's fine," Carrie insisted, presenting Harry to the older witch for a thorough inspection.  "It isn't dangerous, we do it all the time."

Hermione huffed indignantly.  "Still, he's not used--"

"Herm, can it!" Ron shouted at the girl in frustration.  But he realized his mistake too late.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron froze.  The Americans fell silent all staring at the trio in confusion.

"Herm?" Keith repeated, unsure.

Carrie's brow furrowed in thought and her eyes locked onto Harry.  "What the hell is going on here?!"

Harry bit his lip, uncertain of how to proceed.   "Er, well…we, er…"

Brittany grabbed Emily's arm and raised it, showing off Emily and Harry's still-linked hands.  "Are you two together?"

Emily blushed, suddenly finding the floor of the boat fascinating.  "Well, no, not really…"

"We're not?" Harry asked, surprised.

Emily looked up at the wizard, biting her lip anxiously.  "You want to be?"

Harry felt his face grow warmer and shrugged.  "Maybe.  Do you?"

Emily gave him a timid smile.  "I dunno.  You do?"

"Bloody hell…" Ron murmured, falling into a seat, rubbing his eyes.

Zachary nodded in exasperation.  "Right there with you."

~~~~@@@@~~~~

Okay, please don't laugh.  Anyone who has read my stuff knows I am absolute shit at romance.  My own love-life is not that encouraging either.  With guys I'm interested in or that are interested in me, I always do the "get-closer-by-becoming-his-friend" thing.  Then, after awhile, it suddenly becomes "it-would-be-like-dating-my-brother-if-we-went-out-now" thing.  I know the definition of insanity is repeating the same action expecting different results, but I discovered I was crazy long ago.

Anyways, sorry about sucky romance parts.  They have to be included and I know I do a simply marvelous job of hacking them to death with a butcher's knife.  Also, no, Emily is not me (for the millionth time to the gal I'm talking to—_you know who you are!!!_).  If I could have anyone from the HP world, it would most definitely be Ron.  You know what they say…big hands…big feet…;).  I'm sure Draco could be an interesting catch.  All that taming.  Or Sirius.  Or (don't laugh) Seamus.  Definitely the kid who plays Oliver Wood in the movies.  **Sigh**.

By the way, finished the fifth book.  I absolutely loved it!  Thought it was amazing.  Yes, I cried several times during the last few chapters.  Yes, I just want to mother Harry.  My sister hated it, though.  Says she'll never read it again, that my stupid work was even better than that (not sure if that was a compliment).  Of course it didn't help that the character to die was her absolute favorite.  She even said that as long as it wasn't that person, she didn't care who died.  I finished the book first and couldn't help but laugh at her.  Anyways, there is a point to this rant and that is that there will be spoilers in this fic for the fifth book starting with at least Chapter Seven, maybe even before that.  Now, I'll mark it when the time comes, but this is a warning for some of you.  Don't get too involved in this if you don't want spoilers (though I will reward those who read my rants and tell you that the person who died in the fifth book will not be dead in this fic).  But it should be a good week or two before we get that far along in this story (yes, I will update this regularly, seeing as it's already 80% done…by the way, new warning, I'm not completely finished with this and this fic _alone_ is over 350 pages on Microsoft Word, size 12 font, single space, with one inch margins…this is _the_ longest fic I've ever written by itself…and there _are_ three sequels, I've started to write all three, and yes, while not this long, they all promise to be well-sized for fanfictions…200 pages or so each, by the looks of it…no, I never do things by halves).

At the moment, I'm debating whether or not to post a Lord of the Rings fic.  It would be a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  It would take a fair bit of interest for me to do it, though, and I'm not having too much luck with reviewers lately.  I have only two for this fic (big shout-outs to Briana Marie—thank you so much—and Sara Minks—I hope this is something you find interesting--!!!J), three for my latest BTVS fic, and none for my Newsies fic (but I didn't really expect any for that one).  Yes, I'm whining, but come on!  I survive off reviews!  So hit that little button and talk to me…you know you want to!

Sorry for the extended rant, just trying to get that author-reader connection going on.  I know lots of people try and I always appreciated it when they tried.  Well, till next chapter!

Flutterby  }ϊ{


	5. Chapter Four: Meet the Hales

A/N:  So sorry.  This will be the start of regular updating for this story for a long while.  Please review!

****

****

**Chapter Four:  Meet the Hales**

"Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son."

**—Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 37_**

"I still can't believe you jumped."

"Well, I did.  And they're right, you know.  It's great."

Emily smiled to herself as she opened the backdoor.  She walked inside, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter.  "I'm home!"

"Okay!" the reply came.

Emily turned and gestured to the room behind her.  "So, this is my home."

She watched quietly as the trio looked around her home.  It wasn't a great big mansion.  Quite the contrary.  It was a small one-story house.  The main area was divided into a large kitchen, where the back door opened, and an even larger living room, which was home to the front door.  A door that led off from the living room led to Emily's mother's room.  On the opposite side of the house were three smaller rooms that housed Emily and her younger brother and sister.

Speaking of her sister…

"Hey."

Harry watched, amused, as Emily's younger sister padded into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of stretchy Winnie-the-Pooh shorts and a lime green tank.  The short bleach-blonde went for the fridge, not paying any attention to her older sister or their guests.  "Did you have fun?"

"A blast," Emily replied, shaking with the effort not to laugh.  "Did you and Molly have a good time at the shop?"

"Loads," the girl answered sarcastically.  She turned to say something to Emily, but stopped as she finally saw the people her sister had brought home.  "Oh!  Uh, hi.  I'm Dara.  Really embarrassed.  I hate you, Em.  Bye."

Emily laughed loudly as Dara turned and fled the room.  "And that was my sister, Dara."

Hermione gave Emily a timid smile.  "She seems lovely."

Emily snorted.  "She is most of the time.  Just watch her.  I swear, she's insane.  Not Brittany insane.  Worse.  She's the kind of insane that lives to annoy me.  Though she wouldn't admit to it.  She'd just pat my arm, look at me with big innocent eyes, and insist I love her."

Ron nodded in understanding.  "All people feel that way about their siblings."

"I bet," Emily muttered sarcastically.  She then turned to Ron, giving him a quizzical glance.  "You never told me.  Are you youngest, eldest, or somewhere in between of your six?"

"Youngest boy," Ron clarified.  "Gin's younger than I am."

Emily grinned at Ron, giving him an understanding clap on the shoulder.  "Must be hell to have five older brothers."

Ron froze, his eyes glazing over.  A moment later, he softly murmured, "It was."

Emily paled.  "Oh.  Sorry."

Harry and Hermione watched the scene play out with a pang of sadness in their hearts.  Of all the casualties in the war, none hit so close as family.  And Ron's family had taken a bit of a beating.

Emily cleared her throat in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  "Well, I'm sure you and Hera would like a nice change of clothes."

Ron and Hermione, while not sopping wet, were both still extremely damp and smelly.  Like everyone else, they had stripped and showered off in the boathouse, but the odorous lake water still clung to their clothes.

Ron snapped out of his melancholy and gave Emily a pathetic excuse for a grin.  "Yeah.  If you got any baggy jeans, they should do nicely."

Emily shuddered.  "If you can fit into my pants, I will kill myself."

"I'm not _that_ fat!" Ron replied huffily.

"_Rob_!" Hermione shouted in horror.

Ron scowled at Hermione then turned back to Emily.  It was then that he noticed the angry and hurt look on her face.  He gulped.  "And neither are you."

"I'll grab you some of my old stuff, Hera," Emily told Hermione without taking her eyes from Ron.  Her eyes narrowed as she addressed him.  "I'll see if Jim has anything for _you_."

Emily turned and disappeared down the hall as her sister returned, fully dressed in low-rise jeans and a t-shirt.  The girl glared at Emily in annoyance.  "I'm going to get you back for that, Em!"

Then the girl turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her glare gone, in its place a smile.  The girl was young, around sixteen or so, and Harry couldn't help but think of Draco Malfoy when he saw her.  Her hair was bleached, like Brittany's only even blonder, and shoulder-length.  It framed her face perfectly.  She had strange blue-gray eyes and a button nose.  The traits in and of themselves were much like Malfoy's, but Dara had a more feminine and kinder look that made a stark contrast to the Slytherin Harry had grown up despising.  She carried herself confidently, an endearing trait that Emily lacked.  She smiled at the strangers pleasantly.  "Hey, I'm Dara."

"Jack Prongs," Harry replied indicating himself.  Then he pointed over to his wet best friends. "Hera Range.  Robbie West."

"Nice to meet you," Dara nodded politely at the smelly duo, taking a step back towards Harry.  She stopped for a moment, examining the older wizard, then looked up into his green eyes.  "British?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from frowning.  This girl was sharp.  She had figured out their nationality after only six words, something no American should have been able to do.  They would have to watch their step around this girl.

Harry nodded slowly.  "Yeah."

Dara raised her eyebrows, impressed.  "Cool."

Emily reappeared and shoved several articles of clothing into Ron and Hera's waiting arms.  "Here.  These should do nicely."

Ron held up the plain t-shirt in disgust.  "Maroon?!"

Emily scowled at the redhead again, then shrugged.  "It's all that was clean."

Hermione smacked Ron lightly on the head before pushing him on down the hall.  "Thank you, Emily, this is too kind.  Ignore this idiot, I'll remind him of his manners later."

Emily smiled softly at the girl.  "Bathroom is first door on the right.  Bring your things back and I'll put them through the wash."

Hermione nodded, then followed Ron down the hall.

Dara looked at her sister, giving her a look of mock-amazement.  "Well, I have to say, Em.  I'm impressed.  You actually brought a guy home.  _Two_ guys."

"Dara," Emily drawled in warning.

Dara rolled her eyes and ignored her sister.  She turned to Harry and gave him a small smile.  "So, I guess you three will be joining our movie night.  You're in luck.  Tonight we're watching _The Fellowship of the Ring_.  Emily's favorite, Jim's favorite, my favorite.  It's a lot of peoples favorite."

With that the bleach-blonde disappeared into the living room.

Harry watched her go with eyebrows raised, then turned to Emily.  "Interesting sister."

The elder Hale girl shrugged.  "I did warn you."

"I can hear you in there, you know," Dara's voice sang magically from the living room.

At that exact moment, a very indignant looking Ron came stomping into the room.  He was dressed in the clothes Emily had given him and did not look happy about it.  "I hate this stupid color."

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed as she came in, also redressed.  "You look fine!"

"I look like a circus clown," Ron muttered.

"You're wearing jeans," Emily pointed out.  "I don't know of any clowns who wear jeans."

The golden-blonde then turned to Hermione and noticed the wet clothing in the witch's arms.  "Here, Hera."

"Thank you, Emily," Hermione said gratefully as the American girl took the clothes.

"No prob," Emily replied, marching into the kitchen and opening the folding doors that hid the washer and dryer from sight.  Wrinkling her nose, she dropped the foul-smelling clothing into the wash and added a hefty amount of sweet-smelling laundry detergent.

"Don't forget to throw in the Downy ball," Dara reminded her sister as she skipped back into the kitchen and headed for the sink.

Suddenly, the back door opened and an older woman dressed in a navy business suit walked in, arms loaded down with papers.  She looked exhausted, but when she spotted Emily and Dara, she broke out into a huge grin.  "Oh, hi, girls.  Good day?"

Dara nodded, immediately springing to the woman's side to take her things for her.  "Great day."

The woman nodded her thanks to Dara, then leaned back against the wall for a quick rest.  She looked like she was supposed to be young, but that hard work had added a few years to her life.  She was tall and thin, her eyes the same blue-gray color of Dara's, her eyes a deep brown.  Unlike the girls, who both had very fair skin, this woman was tanned.

After a moment of rest, the woman straightened, looked at Emily, and frowned, eyeing her small form.  "Did you eat?"

"Mom!" Emily berated softly with a frustrated sigh.  "We had hot dogs and hamburgers and chips on the boat.  And cookies and ice cream."

"Very delicious ice cream, Ms. Hale," Hermione said politely with a small smile.

Becky Hale turned her brown eyes to the three Brits, eyeing them with the same distaste that she had with her daughter.  "Must not have been that good, all four of you are skin and bones."

Hermione started, not prepared for that answer.  Becky's scowl faded and a sweet and loving smile came to her face.  She gestured to the table made up near the island stove.  "Sit down and let me whip something up for you.  What will you be having?"

Harry frowned as Becky led him by the arm to a seat.  "Er, you realize we're strangers from another country?"

"That's nice, hun," Becky said with a small pat to his head.  "What are you hankering for?"

Hermione slid into the chair opposite Harry, looking bewildered.  "Home style?"

"Chinese?" Ron suggested as he sat down next to Hermione with a look that said he didn't understand what was happening.

"Mashed potatoes," Harry replied faintly.

Becky stopped for a moment, considering her three guests requests.  "Well, why don't we have teriyaki chicken, carrots, and mashed potatoes?"

Without waiting for a reply, Becky set to work.  Potatoes and carrots appeared from under the sink, pots of water were immediately left to boil, and a sweet-smelling sauce was being mixed in a bowl before Harry could comment.

"You're in luck," Emily told the group as she began to set the table around them.  "Mom makes the best mashed potatoes in five counties."

Harry smiled dreamily.  "I love mashed potatoes."

Ron snorted.  "Yeah, he won't eat potatoes any other way but mashed."

"Mom, this is Robbie West, Hera Range, and Jack Prongs," Emily finally introduced them.  "They're from Britain.  Guys, my mom."

"Oh, I toured the British Isles on my honeymoon, I loved it," Becky replied, fishing out a spoon with sauce on it and holding it out to Ron.  "Taste."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but found that the spoon hindered his speech.  He swallowed part of the sauce, eyes instantly glazing over in delight.  "Ish gud."

Becky brightened at the statement, setting the apparently finished sauce aside and turning her attention to the potatoes.  "Great!  Em, be the good hostess I raised you to be and show your guests to the living room.  They must be exhausted from everything that's gone on today.  And find Hera something warm, please."

Emily rolled her eyes, gesturing to the door that led to the living room.  Harry paused to look around the room.  It was a large rectangular room with a large entertainment center, complete with wide screen television and stereo, running along the left wall next to the front door, and a sofa lining the right wall.  A loveseat was pushed against the far wall in the back and a recliner positioned at an angle near the doorway.  In the corner between the entertainment center and the loveseat was a large cherry-wood fireplace.  The room itself was done in hues of soft red and navy, with pictures of the small family and artwork of simple country settings gracing the walls.  The room felt very homey.

Dara pushed past the groups and flopped down on the sofa, grinning widely.  "That is our mom."

"She's great," Harry told the girl as he sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.

Ron nodded his agreement enthusiastically as he swung himself onto the loveseat, Hermione sitting down at his side.  "Wicked."

"She's more like everyone's mom than just ours," Emily explained slowly as she took a seat between Harry and her sister.  "Most of our friends call her Aunt Becky instead of Ms. Hale.  Feel free to call her Becky, too."

Dara smiled widely and held a television remote up for all to see.  "What do you want to watch?"

"Watch?" Ron repeated, very unsure of the girl's meaning.

Harry glanced to Hermione, whose eyes were wide with panic.  Too late, they both realized the same thing: pureblooded wizard Ron Weasley had never watched a television.  Harry opened his mouth to say something witty and save the day, possibly at the loss of his own dignity when—

The phone rang.

"Emily!" Becky called from the kitchen.  "Could you come sort out these potatoes while I take this?"

"Sure, Mom!" Emily yelled back, rolling her eyes.  She turned to flash Harry a dazzling smile.  "I'll be right back."

Harry watched her go, knowing that he was staring after her with a goofy sort of grin on his face.  He continued to stare towards the door until he felt a warm body sidle up next to him.  "So, you like my sister?"

Harry jumped up, panicked, turning towards Dara Hale, who was smirking knowingly.  "What?"

"Don't get all weird or nothing," Dara replied sighing in mock-frustration.  "It's obvious."

Harry frowned at that.  "Really?"

"Yeah," Dara replied cheekily.

Just then a small crash sounded in the general direction of the backdoor.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat up sharply, but Dara just continued to flip through the                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          television channels unfazed.

"Dara?!" a strange female voice shouted from somewhere out in the wide world.  "You home?!"

"Yeah, Mol, in here," Dara called back, muting the already low-level volume and glancing towards the door.

Harry followed the blonde's gaze until he settled on a small, frail-looking girl.  The girl looked to be around Dara's age.  She wasn't skinny, but rather her entire build, which was completely proportioned, was just tiny.  She was probably all of five foot tall with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Mom wants to know if…oh," the girl started to greet Dara, but stopped when she saw the three Brits sitting so comfortably in the living room.  "Uh…hi."

Hermione uncomfortably nodded to the girl.  "Hello."

"Molly, this is Jack, Hera, and Robbie," Dara introduced with a wave of her hand.  "Guys, this is my best friend Molly Thomas."

Harry nodded, remembering that Emily had mentioned this girl at some point on their trip back from the lake.  "Pleasure to meet you."

"You, too," Molly replied uncertainly.  Her hands immediately went to her hair, which fell several inches below her shoulders.  Chewing her lip nervously, she began to play with the ends of her hair, bright eyes flicking from Harry to Ron to Hermione then back again.  "So, are you from out of state?"

"Britain," Ron replied shortly.

The girl's brow scrunched up as if she were in deep thought.  "Is that near Alabama?"

Dara sighed loudly rolling her eyes.  "Molly, Great Britain?  As in England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland."

"Oh," Molly replied sheepishly, ducking her head to stare at her feet.  "Sorry."

Harry had to bite the side of his cheek to keep from laughing.  If there was ever a picture of absolute innocence in a person older than the age of six, it was this girl.  Her big eyes and round, but thin, face spoke volumes of her total naivety.  It was nice to know someone so…young and pure.

Hermione seemingly felt the same, since she smiled and cleared her throat.  "So, Molly--"

"_Mom_!!!  What does it matter to you?!"

Becky burst into the living room looking very exasperated, followed by a very frustrated-looking Emily.

Becky suddenly stopped, turning to face her eldest daughter.  "It matters, Emily, because your sister is here.  I count on you to look out for her when I'm not here."

"Ma, she's sixteen!" Emily argued, face flushing slightly.  "She can take care of herself!"

Becky sighed, then shook her head.  "I know, I would just feel better if you stayed home tonight.  I think it might storm.  Or something."

"Mom, I have guests!" Emily said, gesturing almost violently in the general direction of Ron and Hermione.  "Just because you have one of your stupid little quirks doesn't mean I should have my whole day shot!  She'll be _fine_."

"Emily, this is final," Becky told her daughter in a tone that left room for no arguments.  She gave her daughter a stern look, then turned to smile at her guests.  "Lovely to meet you three.  I'm sorry, but I have to run.  Emergency.  Sorry to miss you, Molly."

Molly gave the woman a small smile.  "Bye, Becky."

Becky gave the group a slightly worried look, then left through the front door, leaving it open behind her.

Emily stepped up to the door, leaning against the frame as she watched her mother leave, subsequently ruining her plans for the evening.  She huffed angrily, then stepped back and slammed the door shut with an angry growl.  "Argh!"

And then the light bulbs in the lighting fixture exploded.

Dara yelped ducking for cover.

Molly scrambled backwards away from the flying glass.

Ron and Hermione, who were both a safe distance away, watched in shock.

Harry narrowly escaped the dangerous shards as Dara pulled him off the sofa to the floor with her.

Emily grimaced, her anger disappearing.  "Oh!  Shit!  Stupid light bulbs!"

Once the glass had settled, Harry looked up warily.  "Ah, er, is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Emily replied, giving the light fixture a glare.

Molly nodded quickly.  "They burst all the time."

"Jim thinks there's something wrong with the electric or something," Dara explained, pushing herself onto her feet.  "Too much wattage."

Molly turned around, looking at the front door expectantly.  "Speaking of Jim…"

The next moment, the door opened to reveal what Harry thought was a man.  He was dressed head to toe in camouflage, though his clothes were splattered with great orange splatters.  His face was streaked with black paint and he appeared to be carrying a large gun.  He also had a very distinct woodsy odor that Harry could smell from across the room.

The man dropped a large backpack and the rifle to the ground, looking up.  "Ugh.  Anyone home?"

Dara gave the man an incredulous look.  "Yeah, we're right here!"

The man noticed the group and nodded.  "Somebody's home, then."

He came into the room stripping off a layer of camouflage and sitting down on the floor.  "Have a good day?"

"Yep," Emily replied, kneeling down to start gathering the light bulb shards.  "You?"

The man snorted.  "Fantastic."

Then he looked around uncertainly.  "Where's Mom?"

Harry relaxed.  That one sentence identified the man to him, though he had already been pretty sure who he was.  This was Jim.  Emily's eighteen-year-old brother.

Emily sighed.  "Some idiot was shooting at a tree behind her offices and--surprise--it fell on him."

Jim grimaced, leaning back against the wall in disgust.  "I hate this town."

"You and me both," Emily muttered.

Hermione clucked her tongue softly.  "I actually kind of like it."

"Bite your tongue!" Dara nearly shouted.

"This town is like a vacuum," Jim said almost mournfully.  "No one ever leaves.  If you're born here or move and live here for over a year, you'll never leave.  It's an impossibility."

"Shooting a tree," Dara murmured thoughtfully, then turned to her brother.  "That sounds more like something you would do, Jim."

Jim stood, giving his sister a mock-insulted look.  "Okay, just because I hunt and collect guns doesn't mean I have an IQ less than fifty."

"Speaking of your IQ, I thought you were gonna get Patrick and Caleb up here and look at the electric wiring," Emily nearly growled as she opened her hand and showed her brother the shards off glass.  "Another bulb just burst all over us."

"We looked!" Jim insisted defensively.  "Caleb said it was fine, but that was before the one he was screwing in burst all over him."

"Yes, yes, we've heard the story," Emily muttered.  "The best three minutes of your life.  Patrick nearly puts the hammer through his foot and Caleb gets his face and hands all scratched up."

Molly scowled at the floor as she sat down next to Hermione on the loveseat.  "Guys are weird."

"Oh, completely and utterly," Hermione agreed.

"Hey!" Jim snapped in defense.  "Where's the love?"

"We are not weird!" Ron insisted, jumping to his feet to stare down at Hermione and Molly.  "You _girls_ are the strange ones, with your moods and…and…and…_girly_ _things_!"

Jim nodded his agreement, stepping up beside of Ron.  "Right on!"

"Yeah!" Ron nearly shouted, testosterone starting to pump.

Yet it was then that Jim noticed that the man so vehemently defending his point was not someone he knew.  "Um, who are you?"

Ron looked over at the camouflage man, then extended his hand.  "Oh, Rob West."

"Jim Hale," Jim replied shaking the other man's hand with his.  "Good to meet you."

Ron nodded.  "Likewise."

"Jack Prongs," Harry offered to Jim, who was now noticing the three strangers.  Harry took the time to study the man.  He was tall, much taller than the women he lived with, and very lean, but muscular.  His eyes were green like Emily's, though his hair was dark brown like his mother's.  His face was narrower than his sister's, offset by the hair he had let grown down past his ears.  There was a hard edge to Jim, that was certain.  He had a strength to him that suggested to Harry that he had taken it upon himself to act as his mother and sister's protector long ago, much younger than anyone should have had to.  Though Jim seemed for all intents and purposes a nice guy, Harry knew he was not a man to be reckoned with when it came to the Hale women.

Harry shook the man's hand, then nodded to Hermione.  "That's Hera Range."

"Nice name, Hera," Jim offered in greeting to the girl.  "Greek goddess?"

"Mum liked mythology," Hermione explained, only too aware that her statement was actually the truth.

Jim nodded, then turned to look down at Ron.  "Are those my clothes?"

"Yes," Hermione replied hesitantly.  "There was a small accident at the lake."

"It's just for a little while, Jim," Emily explained to her brother.  "I need to wash their clothes and they can't go running around naked."

Jim shrugged stepping back towards the wall.  "No problem, just commenting."

Ron nodded to the young man.  "Thanks."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jim asked, sniffing at the air.  "Is that chicken I smell?"

"Oh, shit!" Emily cried out, jumping to her feet.  "The chicken!"

Jim watched as his elder sister sprinted to the kitchen, then sighed.  "McDonald's it is."

Dara grimaced.  "Not until you take a shower."

"Fine, fine," Jim relented, disappearing through the door next to the sofa that led to his mother's bedroom and private bath.

"So, do you guys want to go to Mickey D's or order a pizza?" Dara asked the Brits reluctantly.

Ron scowled.  "What's Mickey D's?"

Dara gaped at the man in shock.  "McDonald's?"

"What's that?" Ron repeated.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dara half-muttered, openly staring at Ron.

"Er," Harry bit his lip, mind whirling.  "There's not one in England."

Dara turned to give Harry a strange look.  "Yes, there are.  McDonald's aren't an American thing, they're worldwide.  England's another country, not another planet."

"In our town," Hermione clarified in a huge, last minute save.  "There's not a McDonald's in our town."

Molly frowned, playing with her hair once again.  "I thought there was a McDonald's just about everywhere."

"No talk of Mc-Greasy's, I saved dinner!" Emily declared triumphantly, reappearing in the doorway, grinning broadly.  "Go me!"

"Time for dinner and a movie!" Dara nearly shouted, dashing up and to the kitchen.

Molly nodded and started to follow, only pausing to knock on the door to Becky's bedroom.  "Jim!  Food's ready!"

The door opened a wet blue streak made its way from the bedroom to the kitchen, shouting, and "Great!  I'm starved!"

"You're always hungry," Molly replied, following the freshly showered man.

"It's a guy thing," Hermione said, rising to follow.

Ten minutes later, they all had a large plate of chicken, carrots, and mashed potatoes along with glasses of water.  They settled on the floor in the living room with their food, Dara bouncing up and down with a DVD case in her hand.  She turned the television on and pressed the "play" button on the player.  "Okay, galactic battle for Middle-Earth coming right--"

Then the electric power completely died.

Dara, her frame silhouetted in the feeble light from the windows, still in mid "play" button press, blinked.  "Whoa."

"What happened?" Ron asked nervously.

"The power went out, Rob," Hermione replied a little huffily.

"I can see that!" Ron shouted back at her.

Just then, Jim got up, staring out the window in deep concentration.  Harry noticed and watched the young man as he closed his eyes, sinking deeper into his thoughts.  Harry cleared his throat.  "Jim?"

"Something's wrong," Jim replied, eyes opening as he moved closer to the window.

"Wasn't it nice and sunny a minute ago?" Dara asked in a small voice.

Indeed, the sky outside had gone very quickly from sunny and blue to dark and gray.

Molly suddenly jumped to her feet, eyes glazing over in fear.  "Twister!"

Harry stepped closer to the window, catching a small glimpse of a forming funnel cloud before Jim pulled him away.

"Damn it!" Emily shouted, dropping her dinner plate and grabbing a flashlight from behind the sofa.

"To the basement!" Jim ordered.  "Now!"

***~~~***

It was all Harry could do to keep himself from grabbing Emily and Molly and Apparating with them to safety after ordering Hermione and Ron to do the same with Jim and Dara.  From the looks on his friends' faces, they were close to going ahead and doing the same without orders.  But, miraculously, they remained calm.

It ended up being a blessing.  The tornado, as most West Virginian tornadoes, only touched down for about twenty seconds nearly a quarter of a mile away.  There was no damage done to the Hale home or any other neighboring residence.  The storm passed a little while later, the only casualties being a few tree branches and a couple of power lines.  It was still enough to keep the Hales from receiving any power or phone service immediately thereafter though.

Which may have been the reason Becky Hale burst frantically into the house a half hour after the storm, interrupting their dinner of cold teriyaki chicken.

"Emily?!  Dara?!  Jim?!"

Emily looked up at her mother as the woman crashed through the back door.  "Were right here, Mom."

"Oh, god, I was so worried," Becky declared, grabbing Jim, the closest one to her, into a tight hug.

Jim squirmed uncomfortably in his mother's arms.  "We're fine.  It barely touched down."

"Still," Becky said with a shrug, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.  "It was right here."

"There's no damage to the house or anything," Dara pointed out.

"Fuck the house," Becky said, causing Ron to drop his fork and Hermione to make a small choking sound.  Becky examined all three of her children.  "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Jim insisted, finally worming his way free of his mother's grasp.

Becky nodded, letting her eyes wonder to Molly, who was smiling at the woman warmly.  Becky shook her head, taking the girl by the shoulders and spinning her around to face her.  "Molly, your mother is a nervous wreck."

"Phone lines up?" Molly asked, glancing at the powerless phone hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Use my cell," Becky told her, shoving her cell phone into the girl's hands.  Then she turned, eyes scanning the room wildly.  "Where are…oh, thank god."

Ron stiffened as Becky Hale grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.  "Ms. Hale…"

"I was worried about you three," Becky said as she released Ron and stepped back to examine the three foreigners.  "Knew you wouldn't know what to do."

"Everyone is fine," Emily said in an effort to clam her mother.

Becky turned, smirking haughtily at her daughter.  "See?!  I was right!"

Emily grimaced and turned away to look at the floor.  "Lucky guess."

"Lucky?" Becky repeated scornfully.  "I'm always right!"

"Always?" Jim said in surprise.  "_Always_?!"

Emily glared at her mother.  "Need I remind you of a little incident that involved me, a room filled with popcorn, that Hindu man, and a purple kangaroo?!"

"That was an isolated incident," Becky replied quickly.

Harry turned to Dara, who was ignoring the conversation and instead still picking at her food.  "Purple kangaroo?"

"You really don't want to know," Dara replied immediately.

"Is a day in the life of your family usually like this?" Hermione asked, completely bewildered.

"Oh, no," Dara replied with a knowing smile.  "This has to be one of the normaller days.  Welcome to Hiddensun."


	6. Character Guide 1

We interrupt your regularly scheduled fanfiction to bring you this important news:

Hi guys!  I know, this isn't a new chapter, but I think this needs to be done.  I just got done making a list of every original character from all four of these stories and decided that things could get a bit confusing if I neglect to do this.  And if I don't do it now, I'm gonna get too caught up in the next few chapters to do this.

This is MY list of original characters, the ones who have showed up so far anyways.  Beside their names are short little definitions of who the hell they are.  I decided I'd post this every few chapters just to give you a quick reference on who is who.  I know that in a month or so when all fifty chapters (yes, fifty…my, I can already see people hitting their back buttons) are posted and people read this in a relatively short amount of time, this won't be necessary.  But for you loyal few who will read this over the course of that month, I know you might need this.  As a veteran fanfic reader, I know that it can sometimes be hard to recall something about an OC or even a canon character you read about a month or so back.  

In the interest of not spoiling the plot, I will be reposting the list with characters and definitions pertaining to that point in the story, usually only when I've thrown another group of OCs at you.  I hope this helps and sheds a bit of light on confusion.

****

**My Original Characters:**

****

**Primary Characters (AKA the ones that will be damned important):**

Emily Hale—Harry Potter AKA James "Jack" Prongs' girlfriend; 19-year-old summer manager of The Inkblot

Dara Hale—Emily Hale's 16-year-old sister; best friend of Molly Thomas; kinda crazy in a teenage girl way

Jim Hale—Emily and Dara's 18-year-old brother; outdoorsman extraordinaire

Becky Hale—the Hale children's mother; modern for a 39-year-old-single-mother-of-three; good fun when not at work trying to support her family

Molly Thomas—Dara's frighteningly naïve and sweet best friend; 16-year-old only daughter of Vera Thomas

Vera Thomas—Mother of Molly Thomas and owner of The Inkblot

Brittany Lemmings—19-year-old close friend of Emily, Trish, Carrie, "Jack", "Hera", and "Rob"; cousin of Elizabeth Lemmings; described as the crazy athlete of the group

Elizabeth Lemmings—19-year-old close friend of Emily, Trish, Carrie, "Jack", "Hera", and "Rob"; cousin of Brittany Lemmings; girlfriend of Lane Preston; described as the loyal, quiet, witty one

Carrie Sparks—19-year-old close friend of Emily, Trish, Brittany, Elizabeth, "Jack", "Hera", and "Rob"; girlfriend of Zachary Cherry; described as the sophisticated genius of the group

Trish Matthews—19-year-old close friend of Emily, Carrie, Brittany, Elizabeth, "Jack", "Hera", and "Rob"; girlfriend Keith Ford; described as the sweet mild-mannered sensible ditz

Zachary Cherry—22-year-old brother of Jason Cherry; boyfriend of Carrie Sparks; described as mild-mannered and way-too-smart

Jason Cherry—19-year-old brother of Zachary Cherry; haven't really met him yet, but he will be _very_ important later on (c. Chapter 23)

Jonathan Southland—16-year-old blue haired boy; haven't really met him yet, but he will be _very_ important later on (c. Chapter 23)

Patrick Piper—18-year-old best friend of Jim Hale; middle child and only boy of thirteen; haven't really met him yet, but he will be _very_ important later on (c. Chapter 23)

Secondary Characters (AKA the ones that will be significant later on or for a brief time): 

Lane Preston—20-year-old boyfriend of Elizabeth Lemmings; bit of a bastard

Keith Ford—19-year-old boyfriend of Trish Matthews; jokester

Phillip Phillipson—19-year-old son of the motel owner; friend of the girls; aspiring doctor

James McAllen—father of Emily, Jim, and Dara Hale; big bastard****

Characters I Came Up With Just For the Moment (AKA mentioned but ready to be forgotten):

Rebecca—Jim Hale's girlfriend

Derek Harris—boy cliff-jumping with Jonathan Southland

Larry Price—boy cliff-jumping with Jonathan Southland

Bill Lemmings—father of Brittany Lemmings; uncle of Elizabeth Lemmings

Andy Lemmings—mother of Brittany Lemmings; aunt of Elizabeth Lemmings

Alice Matthews—little sister of Trish Matthews

Anna Piper—31-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Beth Piper—28-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Cassidy Piper—25-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Dana Piper—24-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Ellen Piper—21-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Felicity Piper—20-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Hannah Piper—14-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Irene Piper—12-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Jennifer Piper—8-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Kathleen Piper—4-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Lindsey Piper—3-year-old sister of Patrick Piper

Madison Piper—7-month-old sister of Patrick Piper

Adrienne Piper —daughter of Anna Piper; niece of Patrick Piper

Alexis Piper —daughter of Beth Piper; niece of Patrick Piper

Brenda Piper —daughter of Beth Piper; niece of Patrick Piper

Caleb—friend of Jim Hale; somewhat of an electrician

Carl—friend of Jim Hale

Matt—old boyfriend of Emily Hale

Wow.  That's a lot of OCs.  And I'm only past the fifth chapter.  Well, I guess I am creating a town and all.  And that third list you don't need to really know at all.  I won't even put it up in the next update, that's how dead those characters are.  Well, I think I'm about done terrorizing my readers.  I won't update this list until somewhere after Chapter 23 (notice that's when Jonathan Southland and Patrick Piper come back into play…;)).  I know it looks bad, but it really isn't.  I just felt the need to add the passing characters in case someone called me on it.  I swear to you, after Chapter Five, the next chapters up to Chapter 23 (that damn Chapter 23…bet you guys are wondering what happens in that one…) will only really be about Emily, Dara, and Molly OC-wise.  A few other primaries might be mentioned in passing (and I think Jim, Becky, Mrs. Thomas, Brittany and Trish pop up for mere moments) but that's really it.  After that, it's just twelve Primaries for the rest of the story (again passing mentions of people like Becky and Mrs. Thomas after that).  Well, there is one chapter that's just about Leah.  Shit, I haven't introduced Leah yet!  Wait, I can't forget…ARGH!!!  I'm getting way ahead of myself and spoiling a lot of the story, so I leave everything alone again and let you guys get back to the story.  Later!

Flutterby }ϊ{


	7. Chapter Five: The Life of a Muggle

A/N:  Continuing with the regular updates…Review!

****

**Chapter Five:  The Life of a Muggle**

"_Ingenious_, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

**—Arthur Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 4_**

Time seems to speed up when you are happy.  And Harry couldn't remember being so happy since before the return of Voldemort when he was fourteen.  The hard life of war and death that he and his friends had been living the past nine years melted away.  Soon, he was thinking of himself as Jack Prongs, not wanting to think about the fateful day when the owl summoning them back to a world of chaos would arrive.  Here he was simply a guy, making his way through the world.

The quick stop in the small West Virginian town was supposed to have been that.  A small check into something Dumbledore was curious about before heading out on holiday touring the states.  But they researched for barely four days before Dumbledore's project was shelved.  The quick stopover was also shot.  May soon became June.  Days were wasted away at the lake, either on the boat, the cliffs, or the beach.  Every day was spent in the company of one of the trio's new friends.

Em, Britt, Carrie, Trish, and Liz took Hermione on several girl trips to the city to shop.  Jim actually conned Ron to go hunting with him and a few of his friends.  Ron returned a bit worse for wear.  Harry went with Zachary on some camping expedition.  It had been the most miserable night he'd ever had.  But he was happier in that hell than he could remember being in his plush bed in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the base of the war.  All three went on various "adventures" with the group, like hikes through the woods, exploring in the vast cave system that ran under the town, or even something so simple as a trip to the movies.  And he knew Ron and Hermione liked the new way of life just as much as he did.

Ron was fascinated with the Muggle way of life he was forced to live while they were there.  He didn't make any noticeable errors that couldn't be explained away by cultural differences.  He seemed to enjoy the challenge of living without magic and he was soon owling home to his father about the various things he discovered.

Hermione loved having actual girl friends.  At home, she really just had Harry and Ron.  Occasionally, she and Ginny Weasley would get together, trying to remain close, but that was basically it.  The other Gryffindor girls from her year were gone, and, besides Ginny, there were only a couple older girls around.  Hermione cherished the time she was able to spend with Emily, Brittany, Trish, Carrie, and Liz, making the strongest connection with Carrie and Emily.

Then there was Harry.  He enjoyed the time he spent with the group of young adults and found himself considering them all valued friends within a few weeks.  The girls were all unique, each having an interesting point of view on any situation.  Zachary was smart and, even though he was a year younger than Harry, he was more than willing to give elder-brother-sort of advice.  He was also funny and kind.  Jim was a strange companion, once you got to know him.  He was very knowledgeable of military situations, politics, fighting styles, but still did not put out an air of GI Joe, instead being just Regular Joe.  Dara was quickly becoming the little sister Harry never had.  Even though she was sixteen, she had such an air of innocence that he just felt like he had to protect her.  Her little friend, Molly, was even more naïve than Trish.  And he couldn't forget Emily.

There was no way to deny it.  Harry Potter was falling in love.  Emily was becoming as close a friend as Ron and Hermione, but it was different.  Beyond friendship.  The world was perfect if she said it was.  After their kiss at the cove, they began to pursue a relationship.  It was different than any girl he had ever dated before.  There was no pressure, no awkward moments.  Everything with Emily was relaxed.  And though Hermione and Ron were constantly warning him to be careful, he found himself falling deeper and deeper.

But Harry couldn't help but wonder about Ron and Hermione's warnings when he lied awake in the dead of night.  Was there a place for him in Emily's future?  Emily was a Muggle.  Harry was a wizard.  She lived a serene life in a peaceful little town.  Harry lived a life of danger in a war that seemed never to end.  Not to mention that she worked in a bookstore.  She had without a doubt heard of Harry Potter.  As June 21st came closer and closer, she became more and more stressed.  She and Mrs. Thomas had decided to throw a midnight party on the day the stupid fifth book came out and they were swamped with the preparations.  What would Emily think if he just suddenly announced that he was the title character of a highly popular children's book series?  How would she react?

"What exactly do you want to have happen?" Hermione had asked.  It was a good question.  What was the ideal future?  Victory over Voldemort, most definitely.  But what after that?  Did he expect Emily to leave her friends, family, her way of life, just to become a second rate citizen in a world she didn't understand?  He had seen the way Muggle-spouses were treated.  It was second only to the abysmal treatment of Muggle-borns.  Even then, a Muggle-born witch or wizard was treated like they at least weren't completely devoid of any knowledge.  They were also some of the prime targets of dark wizards and witches.  Would he want that life for Emily?  Would she want someone that was capable of things she was not?  As if these thoughts weren't enough, Hermione had gone and mentioned children.  Odds were that any children Harry might have with any woman, be them witch or Muggle, would be magical.  Would Emily want a child that possessed such a gift that they couldn't really share with her?

The serious thoughts plagued him at night.  But by the light of day, a glimpse of golden hair and a warm smile pushed all his doubts away.  It was enough for him just to live in that moment.

June 20th finally came.  The doors of The Inkblot closed at two, over five hours early.  Emily barricaded herself in the shop, busy shifting displays and setting up refreshment areas and a wheel cart filled with books that Dara and Molly would bring out a minute after midnight.  Everyone was helping out.  Zachary was dressing up in a grand "wizard" outfit and would be reading selections from the first four books aloud.  Two large screen televisions were being brought in.  One would play the movie _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.  The other was showing the screen version of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.  Brittany was hosting a wizard and witch fashion show.  Carrie was serving pizza, soda, and sweets in the refreshment area.  Trish and Elizabeth were in charge of a trivia game they had cooked up with the use of the Internet.

One might ask where Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley planned to be for this gala event hosted by Harry's girlfriend.  The answer they would receive would be _AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE_.  Not that they hadn't been asked to help.  Dara's idea had been for them to dress up like "real" witch and wizards and to walk around the shop handing out free prizes.  But they had refused, making up some excuse about plans with friends that would be passing through town.

The night passed without word from Emily or any of the others.  So did the next three days.  By the time Harry had worried himself into a total wreck, Emily called, sounding exhausted, but extremely excited.  Over what, he had no clue, but there it was.  When they finally all got back together again, Harry couldn't help but notice Emily, Carrie, Zachary, Brittany, Trish, Elizabeth, Dara, Molly, even Becky sharing excited whispers.  After a few weeks, the strange excitement faded, though it still lingered over them a bit.

June became July.  Harry found himself envying Jack Prongs more and more.  He had everything Harry had ever wanted.  Friends, family, love.  But as July drew to a close, he knew that the day he, Hermione, and Ron would have to leave was drawing ever closer.

***~~~***

Harry dialed the number he had long committed to memory and waited patiently as it rang.  On the second ring, he heard the click signifying someone picking up the phone.  A moment later, a sly voice answered his call.  "Hello, Mr. Prongs."

"Hello yourself, Miss Hale," he replied slickly, not that surprised that she had known that it would be him.  "Someday you're going to have to teach me how you do that."

He could almost hear her smirking over the phone.  "What can I say?  It's a gift!  That and the wonders of Caller ID."

Harry shook his head, chuckling to himself.  "You guys don't have Caller ID."

There was a small pause, then a bit of giggling.  "I know you're there."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.  "Where?"

"Outside the back door," she replied slowly.

Harry frowned as he pushed open the back door to the Hale household.  "Damn.  I can't ever sneak up on you, can I?"

"Nope," she replied, her voice still coming from over the phone even though he could see that her small frame was in the living room.  "I'm just psychic."

Harry cast an annoyed look over his shoulder to the small rental car that Ron and Hermione were still arguing in.  "That and Hera and Robbie are loud."

Emily laughed loudly.  "Are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come inside?"

Harry stepped inside the house, immediately making his way to his girlfriend's side.  "Well, if you insist…"

Emily turned and gave him a sly smile.  "Hey, I gotta go.  This insanely gorgeous guy just ran into my house promising sweet smoochies."

Harry flipped his small cell phone off and gave her a strange look.  "When did I promise smoochies?"

Emily cocked her head, deep in mock-thought.  "It was more of a silent promise."

Harry grinned mischievously and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.  Ever so slowly, the world fell away, leaving the couple in a blessed state of oblivion.  Well, before Ron started hacking loudly.  "Hey!  Could you not do that here in the midst of young eyes, please?"

Harry pulled away from Emily, rolling his tongue around the new taste that had invaded his mouth.  "Ugh."

Emily slapped him playfully, raising an eyebrow.  "Excuse me!  Did you just 'ugh' one of my kisses?"

"You taste like coffee," he muttered with disgust.

Emily rolled her eyes, nodding towards the coffee cup resting on the endtable next to the sofa.  "I guess I would since I just had a cup."

"How can you stand that stuff?" Harry asked, shuddering. 

Emily shrugged.  "What else should I drink?"

"Tea," he replied with a pointed look.

Emily sighed, pulling away and nodding wisely.  "Ah, yes.  The British solution to everything.  The world could be ending and the sun getting ready to supernova and all you would want is a nice 'spot of tea'."

Harry scowled.  "I thought you liked tea."

"I do," she replied uncomfortably.  "Sometimes."

"Then why bother with coffee?" he grumbled.  "Why did you even start drinking that stuff?"

"Well," she started seriously, though her eyes were playful, "I'm told that, a long time ago, this bossy country told some poor, defenseless little settlers that they'd have to pay this great big tax if they wanted tea, without so much as asking their opinion.  Having something of a gigantic stubborn streak--"

"That exists to this day," Harry muttered slyly.

Emily smacked her boyfriend on the head before continuing on with her story.  "The settlers decided to play this game of dress-up and snuck aboard a tea ship and sent all the tea floating bye-bye.  After that, there was a war and a boycott and some people turned their affections to coffee.  And there you have it.  Why Americans drink coffee and not tea."

Harry quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.  "The reason you drink something akin to crude oil is that it would be unpatriotic to drink something as warming and delightful as tea?  You bloody Yanks don't make any sense at all."

Emily shrugged.  "You'll just have to change my mind."

Harry gave the girl a small smile.  "I'll try to remember that for future reference.  What do you like?"

"Tea is fine," Emily replied offhandedly.

Harry sighed.  "No, I mean what _kind _of tea do you like?"

Emily straightened, almost in shock.  "There're different kinds?"

Harry burst out laughing at this.  "You're hopeless."

"And here I thought I was amazing," Emily drawled.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to get Hermione's opinion on the discussion, but found that his friend had vanished.  Ron, too, was missing.

He turned back to Emily, extremely suspicious.  "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," she replied, standing up on her tiptoes to cover his eyes with her hands.

Harry blinked at the darkness that surrounded him.  All around the room, he could hear the evidence of several people moving.  He sighed.  "Exactly when will I '_see_'?"

"Oh, in about five…four…three…two…one…"

"_SURPRISE_!!!"

Emily jerked away her hands.  Harry was met with the sight of Hermione, Ron, Trish, Keith, Zachary, Carrie, Elizabeth, Brittany, Jim, Dara, Molly, Becky, and Mrs. Thomas surrounding him, smiling broadly.  On a small tray before him, there was a very large cake with what appeared to be a boy falling off a cliff into water drawn on it in different colored icing, candles burning brightly in the poorly lit room.

"_Happy birthday to you_!  _Happy birthday to you_!  _Happy birthday_, _dear Jack_!  _Happy birthday to you_!"

At this point, Brittany dropped down on one knee and belted out in a mock-baritone, "_And many more_!"

Harry was speechless.  In all the summer's relaxed glory, he had actually forgot his birthday.  But they remembered.  These Americans that he had barely known for two months had cared enough to actually put together a surprise party.  And was he surprised.

"Go on, Jack!" Keith urged the flabbergasted wizard in excitement.  "Blow out the candles!"

Emily nodded, looping her arm through her boyfriend's and sidling up close.  "Hold your breath!"

"Make a wish!" Dara added.

"Count to three!"  Brittany finished.

Molly shrieked and slapped Brittany hard on the arm.  "Would you stop that?!  I _hate_ that movie!"

Brittany rolled her eyes.  "Molly, shut up!  You're ruining Jack's birthday!"

"_Me_?!" Molly squealed in outrage, looking ready to kill.  "I'm not the one that brought that stupid movie up, thank you very much!"

Dara wrinkled her nose.  "You're talking all proper.  You've been spending far too much time with the British people."

Molly gave her friend a death glare.  "You just said 'far too much', miss _thing_."

"What's wrong with the cake?" Carrie asked, giving the still-blazing cake a strange look.

The cake was acting odd.  It was slowly sinking in from the edges inward.  It also appeared to be puddleling around the edges of the tray.

"It's _melting_!!!" Hermione shrieked.  "Who got an _ice cream_ cake?!"

"I need a Tylenol," Zachary muttered, rubbing between his eyes.

Emily leaned into her boyfriend, smiling softly.  "Happy birthday, Jack."

"It's perfect," Harry murmured, watching the group try and salvage the cake.

Emily looked up at him, her smile broadening.  "Melting cake and bickering guests aside?"

Harry shook his head.  "No.  All of it.  My friends…my family…_here_ on my birthday."

Ron listened to the exchange in interest.  Knowing that this was the first good birthday his friend had had in years and that it was perhaps the best one he'd have for many more years to come, he motioned for Hermione to bring up the melting cake and clapped Harry on the back.  "Go on, then, mate.  Make a wish."

Harry hesitated a moment.  At age twenty-three, he was blowing out birthday candles for the first time in his life.  He took a deep breath.  Then he blew.  

Hermione clapped ecstatically.  "_For he's a jolly good fellow_!  _For he's a jolly good fellow_!  _For he's a jolly good fellow_!  _That nobody can deny_!  _That nobody can deny_!  _That nobody can deny_!  _For he's a jolly good fellow_!  _That nobody can deny_!"

"What did ya wish for?" Dara asked curiously.

"Now that would be telling," Emily cut her boyfriend off, pulling him down for a very big kiss right there.

Several moments later, Harry was released.  He gazed at the golden-blonde in amazement.  She simply shrugged.  "Birthday kiss!"

Becky seized the melting cake from a blushing Hermione and turned for the kitchen.  "Time for presents!"

Harry watched as the group all began to scramble in search of their present for him.  After a moment he closed his eyes, turning his face towards heaven.  _I wish for this.  This simplicity.  This heaven.  To last forever._

***~~~***

"Hullo!" Harry called as he walked through the back door and into the Hale house.

Emily was still in her pajamas, a blue tank top and floral drawstring pants.  She was curled up on the couch smiling at something on the TV.  As her boyfriend walked in and joined her on the sofa, she grabbed for the remote and muted what she had been watching and turned to greet him.  "Hey!  Morning, Mr. Early Bird!"

"Good morning to yourself," Harry said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  "How was your day yesterday?"

Emily sighed very dramatically.  "Boring.  I still have people throwing temper tantrums over the store being out of that damned _Harry Potter _book.  Times like these I wish the whole series never existed."

"I know how you feel," Harry murmured wryly.

Emily either didn't notice the tone of her boyfriend's voice or ignored it.  "What about you?  Do anything productive with your lazy day?"

Harry shrugged.  "You know me.  Always the procrastinator."

Emily snorted then turned back to the television, snuggling into her boyfriend.  Harry glanced up at the soundless moving pictures.  "What were you laughing at?"

"Oh, old reruns of _Lois and Clark_," Emily explained with a grin.  "This one's absolutely hilarious because this guy that knows the whole Clark/Superman thing just walks up to Lois Lane and takes her hand saying it's such an honor to meet her."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then sighed.  "Okay.  I'll bite.  Why was it such an honor to meet her?"

Emily smiled, looking up at him.  "So, in his words, he can meet the most galactically stupid woman ever.  He puts on a pair of glasses and is like 'I'm Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter', then he takes them off and puffs out his chest and is like 'now, I'm Superman'."

Harry shook his head with a small smile.  "I can see where that would be amusing."

"Oh, seriously!" Emily chuckled, smacking him playfully on the arm.  "She knows this guy for all that time and she's fooled by a pair of glasses?  How stupid does a person have to be to realize someone _that_ famous is sitting right in front of her?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, desperately wishing that the girl would drop the subject.  "Emily, one shouldn't throw stones."

"Oh, come on!" she nearly shouted, pulling away from him so she could face him.  "There's this whole line that she was blinded by love and didn't want to see, but I think _that's_ a bunch of bullshit.  I love you, and I would like to think that I know everything--"

"What?" Harry asked, staring at her in shock.

Emily stopped, confused.  "Um…what what?"

"What did you say?" he asked, a bit of hope stirring within him.

Emily shrugged.  "That I think the blinded by love thing is bull--"

Harry shook his head.  "No.  After that."

"That I really _hope_ I know you?" she suggested, looking fairly uncertain.

"You actually never got to that part," he pointed out with a small smile.

"Um…oh," Emily mumbled as realization hit her.  She gazed up at her boyfriend, almost sheepishly.  "I love you?"

Harry gulped.  "Do you?"

Emily hesitated, then broke out into a big smile.  "Yeah.  Yeah, I do."

Harry had never been happier.  He pulled her to him, holding her tightly.  "I love you, as well, Emily Hale."

Emily loved him.  Him.  It was a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced.

"I love you, too, Jack."

And Harry's happiness shattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel mean.  Oh, well.  Here is where I shamelessly plug my new yahoo!group:  groups.yahoo.com/scooby_wannabe.  Join for special previews and early chapters!


	8. Chapter Six: Emily's Nervous Breakdown

Chapter Six:  Emily's Nervous Breakdown 

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

**—Ron Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 6_**

Dara looked up from her seat at the kitchen table as the back door opened.  "Hi, guys!"

Harry grinned at the girl as he sat the large brown bag Hermione had forced him to carry down on the kitchen counter.  "Hey, Dara!  What's new?"

"Molly turned into a green monkey with purple eyes," she replied as she turned her attention back to lacing her shoes.

Hermione huffed as she sat the two largest brown bags down on the counter.  "That must be nice for her.  Where is everyone?"

Dara, finally having laced her shoes, tied them and jumped to her feet.  "Jim's out with Rebecca, Mom's at work, and Emily is back in her room.  Ooh, food!"

Dara reached for one of the grocery bags, but was immediately slapped away by Hermione.  "Not so fast!  Help me put them away first, then we can discuss eating."

Dara smiled sweetly.  "I'd _really _love to, but, fortunately, me and Molly are meeting at The Inkblot."

"Molly and I," Hermione instantly corrected.

Ron watched the girl escape Hermione with an envious look.  "Have fun."

"See you guys later!" Dara called as she bounded out of the house.

Harry shook his head as the bleach-blonde left.  "I'll go get Em."

Hermione nodded.  "Go on, then.  Ron, help me with these groceries."

Ron rolled his eyes as he took the twelve pack of Coke Hermione handed him.  "The name is Rob, _Hera.  _And why do I have to do it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Because _Jack _is going to fetch Emily."

Harry shook his head as he turned and strolled down the hallway away from the bickering pair towards Emily's room.  He knocked softly at the door.

"Yeah?" Emily called from inside.

"Em, it's Jack," Harry announced to the wooden door.  "Can I come in?"

Their was a moment of shuffling before, "Yeah, sure."

He opened the door to find Emily sitting on her neatly made bed, a pile of folded laundry sitting in front of her.  "Sorry, just getting some laundry put away.  Are Hera and Ro…Jack?  Hey, Jack, you okay?"

"Er, yeah," Harry mumbled as he glanced around the room.  "It just strikes me…I've never been in here before."

Emily grinned, cocking her head in thought.  "I guess you haven't, huh?  Well, what do you think of my humble abode?"

Harry looked around the bedroom.  It was small, packed tightly with things that screamed Emily.  The full bed was shoved into the far corner, facing opposite of the dresser, which supported a television and a DVD player.  Her stereo sat next to the dresser on the floor.  A small desk that doubled as a nightstand was against the wall next to the bed.  The desk, the television, and even the stereo were decorated with Disney snowglobes and figurines, particularly ones that depicted scenes from _Peter Pan_, _The Little Mermaid_, _Sleeping Beauty_, and _Beauty and the Beast_.  She even had a colossal stand-up display that she had probably stolen from the theater that announced _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ re-release from a few years ago.  The walls were papered in posters, but not only Disney ones.  In one corner of the room, she had made a shrine to _Star Wars_.  In another, she had posted calendars and pictures from the _Lord of the Rings _movies.  And then, against the wall next to the movie stand-up, she had fashioned a crude book and video tower from milk cartons.  The first two levels held nothing but dozens upon dozens of paperbacks.  The next two levels were comprised of video and DVD collections from the series _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_.  It looked to Harry that she had taped every episode in chronological order.  Around the milk carton tower were posters and pin-ups from the two shows.

Emily stood in the center of the room grinning wildly.  "You like?"

"Well, lets see," Harry muttered, leaning down to examine the books in the book section of the tower.  "I would say that this room is the very picture of you.  You've most certainly displayed your love for movies and books.  Especially fairy tales."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked teasingly.

Harry stood back up and took a step towards her.  "I would say that's a very good thing, Miss Hale."

Emily's eyes went wide the moment before Harry tackled her.  She fell back on the bed, laughing wildly as he tickled her stomach.  "Jack!  J-Jack, st-st-stop!"

Harry just smiled and continued to tickle her relentlessly.  She jerked back, kicking a good deal of folded laundry off the bed.  They toppled to the floor, followed by a thud as what they had been laying on fell beside them.

Harry immediately stopped his torture of his girlfriend, looking horrified.  "I'm so sorry!  I didn't think there was anything on the bed besides the clothing."

"Don't worry, Jack," Emily replied, flushed and smiling.  "It's only a book.  Besides, that thing has been through a whole lot more than being kicked to the floor."

Harry bent down to grab the thick hard-back book.  "Been through the mill, has it?"

"Favorites usually are," Emily replied as she straightened her clothing.  She giggled to herself then looked up at her boyfriend.  His smile was gone.  It had been replaced by a look of horror as he stared at the peeling gold letters on the side of the book.  "Jack?"

He didn't answer her.  Instead, he shook his head in denial.  Emily bit her lip, then placed her hand on his back.  "Jack?  What's wrong?"

Harry jerked away from her touch, rounding on her with a furious look in his eyes.  He threw the book onto the bed.  "You never told me you read this kind of trash!"

Emily picked up the book with a confused expression on her face.  "Jack, this is just a _Harry Potter_ book."

"Exactly!"  Harry pointed to the bookcase angrily.  "I knew you worked around them, but _bloody hell_!"

"Okay," Emily drawled, completely confused.  "You didn't think I'd ever actually read them to see what all the fuss is about?"

Harry gave her an incredulous look.  "You never mentioned it!  Good lord, you said it's your _favorite_!  I thought you had more sense!"

Emily held up her hands in defense.  "Whoa, Jack, what's the big deal?  A lot of people like these books.  Dara _loves_ them!  So does Molly!  They're sixteen and playing mock-Quidditch games in the backyard!  Me, Brittany, Trish, Liz, Carrie…we all have our own copies.  Zachary won some college trivia thing last year!"

Harry's eyes bugged out at the news.  Instead of trying to process the information, he turned his gaze back to the book in his girlfriend's hands.  "That book says four!  Where are the others?"

"Right here," Emily mumbled as she reached between her bed and the desk.  Three seconds later, she had pulled out her entire _Harry Potter _collection and thrown it on the bed.  "These five are the actual books.  This one here is book five, the newest one.  These two tiny ones are supposedly Harry Potter's schoolbooks that the author published for charity.  And these here are the movies."

Harry stared at the pile in horror.  "You're a _fan_!"

Emily shook her head, irritated.  "Jack, I love fantasy stories and work in a bookstore.  You do the math.  Plus, these stories are really cute.  They're perfect for older children, and they have really strong moral messages about life.  Have you ever even read them?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.  "Of course not!"

"Well, then have you seen the movies?" Emily asked.

"No!" Harry stated, as if it should have been plain.

"Well, it's time to remedy that," Emily said plainly as she slid open the first DVD case.  "You should at least know what you're talking about before you throw stones."

Harry watched as she left the room, DVD clutched in her hand.  A moment later, he followed.  "There is _no way_ I'm watching those movies!"

"Yes, you are," Emily replied calmly as she opened the DVD player that was connected to the large television in the living room.

Harry folded his arms across his chest.  "No, I'm not!"

Emily rounded on him, eyes blazing.  "You are watching this movie, Jack Prongs, if I have to tie you to a chair and make you watch it!"

Ron and Hermione slowly edged into the room from the kitchen, worried looks passing between them.  "Guys?  What's this about?"

"Jack thinks he's too good to watch a children's movie," Emily replied huffily.

Ron rolled his eyes and popped the tab on his can of Coke.  "Is that it, Jack?  Bloody hell, just watch the movie and make her happy."

Emily's tense stance relaxed slightly and she turned to smile at Ron.  "Thanks, Robbie!  You and Hera are welcomed to join us."

Hermione nodded at Emily and moved to grab a seat on the sofa.  "Sure.  What are we watching?"

Harry glared at his friends.  "Oh.  Nothing much.  Just _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_!"

Ron spit out his mouthful of Coke.

***~~~***

Emily beamed at the group as they sat on the couch watching the Warner Brothers' insignia appear on the screen.  "Okay, guys!  I just know you'll love this.  If you have any questions about something that you don't really understand, just ask me and I'll explain it."

Three heads slowly turned to stare at her.  Emily smiled, then jumped as if remembering something.  "Oh, and if I start to cry or something, ignore me.  It just gets to me about the poor kid's parents and life and…well, you'll see."

She turned as the enchanting music started to play.  Harry watched the television and almost jumped when it faded into a street sign that read Privet Drive.  The shot panned around to show a strange man in a mockery of robes.  This must be the movie's version of "Professor Dumbledore".  He groaned loudly.

Hermione elbowed him sharply as she sat and watched the opening sequence with interest.  They had all heard the tale of Harry being left on Privet Drive, but it was different seeing it, wrong as the version might be.  When they first saw the baby with the cut on his head, Harry subconsciously raised his hand to flatten the bangs that covered his forehead.  Emily gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_?" Ron read, his voice a bit shrill.  "But it's the Philosopher's Stone!"

"They changed it for America," Emily explained passively.  "I don't know why, but they did."

Watching the "Dursley's" treatment of "Harry" was strange, but it didn't really bother him.  He actually found it a bit amusing.  Ron and Hermione, though, were horrified.  They had heard stories and had even seen some of his family's behavior, but they were shocked all the same.

"Oh, Jack!" Hermione cried, turning to him with sad eyes.  "That poor boy!  To think of all the years he had to endure that!"

"It is sad," Emily murmured in agreement.  "And if you think about it, there probably are kids around the world that are treated like that.  Never a kind word or comforting touch."

Harry smiled to himself and took Emily's hand in his.  "We can only hope they find love someday."

They watched in silence until they came to the part with "Hagrid's" entrance.  Ron snorted.  "'Sorry about that'?  That's a laugh.  Pure Hagrid!  Ow!"

Hermione had elbowed him in an attempt to silence him, but not in time.  Emily gave the trio a strange look.  "I thought you guys didn't know about this."

"Er…I read the first few pages," Ron suggested weakly.  "It, er, didn't interest me?"

Emily continued to look at him oddly, but didn't question his explanation.  For the next little bit, they were almost able to refrain from comment.  Ron growled at the introduction of "Professor Quirrell".  Hermione snorted at the set of "Diagon Alley".

Then it switched to a scene where "Harry" and "Hagrid" were eating at the Leaky Cauldron.  Harry had known that this scene would be in here at some point.  He had heard the story enough to know that another rendition wouldn't bother him.  But he hadn't counted on the movie actually showing it.

He watched as in a trance.  The cloaked figure moving through the trees.  The door being unlocked.  A redheaded woman that looked nothing like the pictures he had seen of his mother protecting a dark-haired babe in her arms.  Green light and a haunting scream.

"Jack!"  A voice was calling to him from far away.  "Jack!"

Harry snapped back to reality to see Ron and Hermione kneeling in front of him.  Emily was at his side, her face completely white.  "Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Harry mumbled.  "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Emily repeated in disbelief.  "You looked as if you'd seen a ghost."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, sad eyes filled with sympathy asking if he was really okay.

"I'm _fine_," Harry reiterated, more for their benefit than Emily's.  "Come on, let's watch the movie."

They fell back into silence again until the scene at King's Cross.  Hermione giggled.  "Great, big family with red hair!"

"Shut your hole," Ron muttered, looking mortified.  He choked when he saw the boy that was "playing" him.  

Hermione, in turn, went rigid when she saw the young version of her.  The bushy-haired girl appeared and she went white.  "Oh, no."

Ron started laughing hard.  "Unbelievable!  Perfect!"

Emily's brow furrowed, but she remained silent.  Harry was starting to get worried.  They never should have agreed to this.  Tiny comments and looks were bound to be exchanged throughout the entire movie, no matter how careful they tried to be.  And Emily was not by any means stupid.  He could already see her mind turning.  He could only pray that her conclusion would be so unbelievable that she wouldn't even consider it.

But comments were still coming, even from him:

"That's supposed to be Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy.  Ferrety git!"

"Poor Seamus."

"Ohhh!  Quidditch!"

"Hmph!  Much more exciting, really!"

Emily just continued to give them strange glances, but never said a word, even when Ron made that last idiotic comment.  It wasn't until they were about an hour and a half into the movie that they made the worst blunder of them all.

Harry recognized it instantly.  The Mirror of Erised.

Emily started to tear up.  "Oh, I hate and love this part.  I always cry!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes away from the screen.  

Ron's eyes went wide with understanding and he leaned in to whisper something to Hermione.  She nodded and looked to Harry.  "Are you sure you can watch this?"

Harry nodded.  "I'll be fine."

Harry didn't notice Emily turn from her one of her favorite scenes in the movie to study him.  He didn't see her eyebrows knit together as she lost herself in thought.  He didn't see her blanch as her eyes went wide in realization.  But he did hear her scream.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Harry whipped around to see Emily, pale as a ghost, pointing at him.  "Emily?"

"I…you…you're," Emily was near to hyperventilating.  A wave a shock and horror passed over her before she jumped to her feet.  "I…I…I…I have to go t-t-to the bathroom!"

She darted out of the living room and down the hall.  Harry watched her go with something akin to horror.  Hermione jumped to her feet, vocalizing what Harry already knew.  "Harry!  Harry, she _knows_!"

"Well, she isn't stupid, 'Mione," Ron grumbled.  "_We_ were bloody stupid!  Can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

Hermione's eyes flared.  "_I _can't keep my mouth shut?!  What about _you_?!"

Harry ignored his friends and followed Emily.  The bathroom door was shut and locked, a strange gurgling sound was coming from behind it.  He tentatively knocked on the door.  "Emily?  Em?  Is everything all right?"

There was a moment of silence before Emily's strained voice called out from behind the door.  "I'm fine!  You and Hera and Rob go ahead and finish the movie.  I…I think I'm losing my mind."

Harry was not convinced.  "Are you sure?"

Another long pause passed before:  "Go!  I'm_ fine_!"

"If you're sure, then."  Harry sighed in resignation then turned to head back to the living room.

***~~~***

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Emily was _not_ fine.  She was far from it.  Her thoughts were all running together and not a one of them made sense.  

She loved Jack.  She cared deeply for Robbie and Hera.  But they had never really told her that much about their backgrounds, like where they went to school or what their families were like.  Only the most basic of information was shared, and that when she was prying.  It had hurt a bit that they wouldn't really share, even though she had given Brittany permission to tell them about her father and his family, but she had respected their privacy.  But now she was paying for that respect.  Her mind was playing tricks on her.

Okay, Em.  Calm down.  This is crazy.  Jack is just Jack.  He can't be who you think he is.  He's just mild-mannered, regular old James Prongs…

James Prongs.  In the _Harry Potter_ books, both James and Prongs were names of significance.  James was the name of Harry Potter's father.  It was also Harry's middle name.  Prongs had been James Potter's nickname.  

Hera…Hermione.  Robbie…Ron.  Granger…Range.  Weasley…West.

Emily was finding it hard to breathe.  With every thought, air became harder and harder to come by.  She knew she was having a panic attack.  She just couldn't cut through her thoughts to the point where she could remember to calm down and just inhale and exhale.

_But they don't like _Harry Potter_ books!  Ooh, but they knew so much about everything that was going on.  And Lily Potter's death really bothered Jack.  And Robbie said that thing about Quidditch.  And Jack was really affected by the Mirror of Erised.  Oh god…oh, god…It isn't possible!  It's a story!_

_Their looks!  The way they look!  They look like…I can't breathe…oh, my god…_

Emily turned and threw open the door that connected the bathroom to her sister's bedroom.  Her sister!  Dara had bought her own copies of all the _Harry Potter_ books when Emily had taken her books with her to college.  

Emily fell to her knees and slowly crawled to the small bookcase under her sister's nightstand.  After a few seconds of perusing the limited choices, she found what she was looking for.

"Come on," she mumbled almost silently to herself.  "Physical descriptions.  Physical descriptions.  Come on.  Vanishing snake…cupboard…Here!  Thin face? Definitely not, though it could have filled out as he grew.  Knobbly knees?  Sorta.  Wild black hair?  Oh, yeah.  Bright green eyes?  Gorgeous emerald eyes are more like it.  Glasses?  Yep.  Scar?  Well, no, his forehead is completely smooth…isn't it?"

Maybe.  I think?  Have I even seen his forehead?  Of course I have.  Haven't I?  I haven't.  He always flattens his hair down over his forehead.  Even when we're swimming.  He…he…

She did not like where logic was leading her.  She shook her head, pushing back all thoughts of her boyfriend and turned to his best friend.  

Robbie can't be Ron Weasley.  Here's Rowling's description of Ron.  Tall, thin, gangling, freckles, big hands, big feet, long nose…Well, that could describe every other guy.  Right?  

"Okay, where's Hermione?" Emily mumbled quietly to herself.  "Here it is!  Bushy brown hair, big teeth…Well, Hera doesn't have big teeth."

_Emily?  Oh, Emily?  Hermione had her teeth shrunk in the fourth book.  Remember?_

"Well, she doesn't have bushy hair.  Hera's hair just has volume."

_You're in denial, honey._

Emily closed the book.  She was breathing normally now.  She didn't know when that had happened.  Her face was also wet from tears she didn't remember crying, though she continued to silently sob.  

_Emily, you're going crazy.  Think!  _Harry Potter_ is a fictional story.  It isn't real!  Real people can't be fictional characters.  I've got to get a grip.  Jack, Robbie, and Hera are just Jack, Robbie, and Hera.  It isn't possible.  Shit!  His birthday was on July 31st.  And Robbie!  He admitted to us that first day at the lake that he had five brothers and a sister.  A sister named Gin._

_It can't be true.  Magic is what those things are about.  Magic doesn't exist.  Magic…magic…it isn't.  But…well…am I sure?_

_It can't be true.  It just can't.  Logically it can't be.  But logically, it is.  Okay, what is that saying?  When you've ruled out every option, the one left, however improbable, is the answer._

_Obliviate.  If they think I'll know, then they'll wipe my memory.  Good, god, listen to me!  I'm going so totally insane.  Memory charms don't exist because charms don't exist because magic doesn't exist because…because…well, because my mommy said so!_

_I'm going totally insane.  Either way, they can't know what I'm considering._

She had her suspicions.  All she had to do now was prove them.

"So, I'll wait and watch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I think I had _too_ much fun writing that one.  Way too much fun.

Just a few quick notes.  Yes, that is my bedroom that I described.  No, I am not Emily.  I just took the easy way out and wrote what I stare at every day.  Oh, and yes, my sister and her "Molly" did have a mock Quidditch game in our backyard.  I was babysitting them (they're fourteen and in need of a babysitter…tell you much about their maturity level?) and I, while studying in the den, heard this very strange sound out back.  I ran to the back door and looked outside…and immediately wanted to bash my head against the wall.  My sister and "Molly" had taken two brooms from our cleaning closet (which just conveniently happened to be colored red and green) and were in the lawn running around with them between their legs.  "Molly's" little brother was throwing around a hacky-sack that looked like the Snitch while they chased it.  No joke.  _I_ thought it was beyond obsession.

Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews.  Keep sending them my way!


	9. Chapter Seven: The Truth Shall Drive Yo...

**Chapter Seven:  The Truth Shall Drive You Crazy**

"I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case you'll forgive me.  I shall not, of course, lie."

**—Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17_**

Luck shined down on Harry, Ron, and Hermione that fateful day.  It seemed as though Emily had convinced herself that she was crazy, that any conclusion she had come to was unbelievable.

The week after the big scare, Emily had been distant.  Very quiet, very introspective.  But she gradually returned to herself.

Harry and Emily got back on track with their relationship.  Then the lazy days of August started slipping away.  It wasn't too long until Emily was starting to slowly gather her things for school.  Leaving Harry plenty of time to muse on their future.

Harry wanted to tell her.  He couldn't take it.  Hearing "I love you, Jack" wasn't right.  He wanted her to love Harry.  He was going to tell her.  If she took it badly, then he would just leave.  If she took it well…he had enough Muggle money to buy the ring.

The day he decided to tell her, September 3rd, he swung by the hotel to grab a few things from his trunk he wanted to have as sort of "visual aids".  He walked into the room to find Hermione sitting on the bed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, rushing to sit down beside her.  "Hermione, what's wrong?  What is it?"

She shook her head.  "Nothing's really wrong.  Hedwig came by this morning.  Dumbledore wants us back after the start of the school term."

"The start of the term was two days ago," Harry said stupidly.

Hermione nodded.  "Ron Apparated to the American Bureau of Magic.  We need to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he repeated, going numb inside.

"Tomorrow morning."

***~~~***

The door swung open, revealing a very confused looking Emily.  She was in her fluffy purple bathrobe, a green towel wrapped around her wet hair.  "Jack?  What are you doing here?  Do you know how late it is?  Where have you been?  Our dinner reservations were two hours ago.  Hera had to call me to cancel.  You've never just cancelled like that, with no explanation or without calling yourself.  I was worried sick.  You said that--"

"I'm leaving," Harry rushed out.

Emily stopped, her face instantly falling.  "What?  Leaving?"

"Going back to Britain," he clarified.  "We just got word that we are needed at home.  We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving," Emily repeated, staring off into space as she slowly backed away from the door.

Harry nodded as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't think we'd have to go until the end of the month.  I never imagined that we'd leave now."

"You're leaving," Emily said again, leaning against the wall for support.  She blinked several times, shaking her head.  "Well…it's not the end of the world.  It's the information age.  We can email.  And I'll get one of those camera things so we can talk face to face.  Then there's always the telephone."

"Er, sure," Harry chokingly agreed, knowing that all the options she had just suggested were impossible for him.  "Emily, we need to talk."

"I guess so," Emily agreed quietly.  "Is this the part where you say it's been fun, but you're not looking for a long-distance relationship?"

"What?" Harry stuttered.  He shook his head, then looked up at her.  She was serious.  She thought he was leaving _her_.  In three steps he closed the distance between them, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  "God, Em.  Of course not.  I will never not look for you.  You're my everything.  I can't imagine going a day without you, not to mention the next few months.  In my crazy life, you're my constant."

Emily buried her head into his shoulder, sniffling.  "I don't want to lose you.  You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.  This past summer has been the time of my life."

"I have to go," he sighed, pulling back a bit to look her in the eye.  "I can't _not_ go.  They need me over there."

"_I_ need you over _here_," Emily retorted painfully.  "Why now?  Why such short notice?"

Harry leaned his forehead against hers.  "It has to do with work."

"Oh, the job you won't tell me about," she replied, a small bit of sarcasm in her voice.  "When will you be back?"

He shrugged, shaking his head.  "I don't know.  Weeks?  Months?  Anyone suggesting years would not be accused of crazy talk."

"_Years_?" Emily repeated, sighing.  "Will I be able to visit you there?"

"Life's just so crazy over there," he replied stiffly.  "I doubt I'd be able to find the time."

"Don't do this," she begged quietly.  "Don't let me lose you."

"Never," he said firmly.  "You'll never lose me.  I love you."

Then he kissed her.  It was soft, but demanding, filled with everything he wanted to say, but couldn't.  There just weren't words.  She kissed him back, drawing him as close to her as she could.  But her kiss soon developed into something different.

When he pulled back, he was shocked to notice that at some point during their kiss, she had lost the towel covering her hair and that her robe had partly come undone.  But she didn't act like she cared.  He bit his lip, careful to look her in the eye.  "Emily?  Are you sure?"

She nodded.  "We both need this."

He glanced over his shoulder towards Becky's room, then down the hall towards the more foreboding white door that opened to Jim's room.  "But what about--"

"They're not here," she answered with a smirk.  "Mom's in Cincinnati at that business meeting, remember?  Dara's staying with Molly tonight.  And Jim will be out camping with Patrick, Carl, Caleb, and Marty and a few of the other guys till Saturday."

He smiled, running his thumb down her cheek.  "I love you, Emily Hale."

It might have been his wishful imagination, but as he leaned in to kiss her, he almost heard her whisper, "I love you, too, Harry."

***~~~***

Harry kissed the woman he loved on the cheek, rolling onto his stomach so he could look her in the eye.  "Mm.  I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did," Emily replied quietly.

He blinked sleepily, squinting at the digital clock that was glowing from the desk next to her bed.  "What time is it?"

"Two fourteen in the morning," she replied in the same quiet voice.

He lowered his head to rest against one of his forearms as he shifted onto his side, then grinned.  "Blah.  Way too early.  Or is it late?  Take your pick."

She smiled sadly at him, then rolled onto her side.  He slid his arm around her and pulled her gently back into him.  When she didn't respond, he rose up on his elbow, looking down at her in confusion.  "Emily…Em, do you regret this?"

Still staring off into space, Emily shook her head against the pillow.  "No."

He bit his lip.  Something had her upset, mere moments after they had made love for the first time.  "Em, what's wrong?  Is it me leaving?  I swear to you, I'll come back.  I love you, Emily Hale."

"That's not it," Emily murmured softly.  She lowered her eyes, almost to the point where they were closed.  "Your name isn't Jack, is it?"

Harry blinked.  Hard.  _She knew_.  "Well…no.  It's James Prongs--"

"Please, don't lie," she cut him off quickly, a note of pleading in her voice.  "Not after tonight.  Don't."

He sighed, releasing his hold on her and turning away.  "Will it make a difference?  Whether or not you hear me say it?"

She shrugged.  "Not really."

"How long have you known?" he asked, knowing the answer before she even turned to look at him.

"The movie," Emily replied, confirming what he had already known.

Harry sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position.  "Now do you understand why we didn't care much for watching it?"

She shrugged again, lowering her gaze.  "I guess."

"I'm sorry I lied to you," he murmured, trying his best to sound as sincere as he felt.

Emily quirked her mouth, not able to meet Harry's gaze.  "I guess it really couldn't be helped, could it?"

"Not at first, but…I should have told you."  Harry sighed, extending his right arm till it popped.  "Especially when things got serious between the two of us.  And I was planning on telling you, especially after tonight.  Girl has a right to know who she's shagging."

"Not shag," she said, looking up at him, a small smile playing across her mouth.  "Never shag.  But you're right.  You should have told me.  But…oh, hell!  I love you.  Whether you want to be Jack or James or Harry, I will always love you for who you are.  Not the stupid boy from the books or movies.  _You_."

He bit his lip, almost afraid to hope.  "So you're not mad about the lies?"

"You wish."  She rolled her eyes, sitting up beside him, trying her best to look annoyed even though she was grinning.  "I'm pissed as hell.  But it plays in your favor that I've known for a few weeks.  Had time to get over it.  Besides, do you think I would have slept with you if I hate you?"

He shook his head, gazing at her in awe.  "You are amazing."

"If you say so," she said with a smile, relaxing slightly.  Then her smile was gone, her eyes turning dark.  "Will you give me something?"

He smiled, running his hand down her arm.  "I'll give you the world."

She rolled her eyes, her grin reemerging.  "Well, I appreciate the thought, but this is sort of a specific something."

"And what might that be?" he asked playfully.

"The next ten minutes," she replied, extending her arms so he could see her ten wiggling fingers.  "Ten minutes where I can ask you anything and it remains completely separate from our relationship."

He laughed, grabbing her hands and entwining his fingers with hers.  "Em, luv, you can take the next ten centuries, if you need them."

She looked at him, once again serious.  "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he replied without any hesitation.

She let out her breath in a rush, looking off into space as she processed his answer.  "Okay.  It did make a difference to hear you say it."

He bit his lip, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily.  "I'll be fine.  So, um, do you really have a scar and everything?"

"Well, I have a scar," he answered, releasing one of her hands to raise his bangs off his forehead.  Emily frowned at the smooth skin for a small moment before he muttered the spell that broke the glamour he had used to hind his famous scar.  "I don't know what you meant by 'everything'."

She stared at his forehead in amazement, using her free hand to lightly trace the lightening shaped silver-pink scar.  "Uh, sorry.  I guess I really didn't have myself completely convinced.  So, Hera and Robbie?  They're Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

He nodded.  "Yes."

She wrinkled her brow, looking doubtful of something.  "I thought you were only like fifteen or something."

"I'm twenty-three, Em," he gently reminded.  "You know that.  I was born July 31, 1980."

She cocked her head, glancing towards her bookcase, then back to him.  "And the books?"

He groaned rolling his eyes.  "The books are annoying."

"Are they accurate?" she asked more specifically.

He shrugged.  "I've not read them.  The nearest I've come is watching that bloody movie with you.  But from what I've heard, they're accurate to a certain extent.  What biographical story has ever been completely accurate?"

She snorted.  "Point taken.  What I meant was…magic.  Magic is real?  Like wands and evil dark lord and big castle school and potions and flying broomsticks?"

"Yes," he chuckled.  "It's all real.  Even the flying broomsticks."

"Oh, I hate this," she laughed to herself.  "Okay, so the stories in the books.  There was a Stone and a Chamber of Secrets and Sirius Black and a Triwizard Tournament and Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, all true," he reiterated.  "The basics of the books are real.  Well, except the fifth book.  There's no Order of the Phoenix to my knowledge, so whatever you read there, forget it.  I do know that the small amount of truth that the books had been based upon to begin with dies with the fifth book."

She looked confused.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, here's the thing," he began pointing towards Emily's bookcase.  "J.K. Rowling?  Joanne?  She's a squib from an extremely prominent wizard family.  Witty as hell and smart as a whip, though.  There've been dozens of people ask for my permission to write my story, including that vile Skeeter woman, but it was Joanne that got me.  She was very sincere about it.  Talked about how she had known my parents, even though she was five years their junior.  But she was nice about everything.  Something about her felt right.  So, I gave her the go ahead.  But then something happened that I did not expect at all.  The Ministry allowed the first book to be published in the Muggle world a couple months after it appeared in ours.  The idea was that if the story became at all popular, it would further steel older Muggles to the 'fact' that wizards and witches do not exist, while preparing the younger Muggle-born witches and wizards for their acceptance to their schools.  Maybe even give people something to look out for in case of Voldemort."

Emily thought it over carefully, nodding slowly.  "Good plan, actually.  And I'm living proof that it kinda worked.  I'm still not sure I believe you are Harry Potter.  When it hit me, I thought I'd gone crazy."

"It is working," Harry admitted, a bit reluctantly.  "But it also kind of blew up around us.  They got so popular.  This 'craze' started to take over the world.  And the bloody books were a little too accurate for comfort in some areas.  Plus, they were telling a story that had yet to be concluded.  That's why it took Joanne so long to write this last book.  She had to collaborate with several Ministry officials on how the rest of her series should go, seeing as how things have been so dark in the wizarding world for the last eight years."

If he hadn't had Emily's undivided attention before, he did now.  "Dark?  Eight years?  But…didn't you defeat Voldemort…oh, am I allowed to call him Voldemort?  Or should I say He-Who-Is-A–Pain-In-The-Ass?

Harry snorted.  "As fond as I am of that version, don't be afraid to use Voldemort's name.  Fear of the name…"

"Only increases fear of the thing itself," she finished with a small smile.  "Gotcha.  So, I guess you didn't defeat Voldemort in your seventh year, as I assume those books will have you doing."

Harry shook his head, his expression darkening.  "No.  We've been at war for the past eight years.  It's been bad.  Very bad."

She sighed, giving his hand a supportive squeeze.  "I'm sorry."

"Ron, Hermione, and I are officers in the Dark Force Defense League," he explained.  "That's my job.  I'm head of a special unit under Dumbledore.  Hermione's my second and Ron's my third."

The tension was broken as Emily started giggling uncontrollably.  "Hera outranks Robbie?  He must love that!"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, scoffing loudly.  "Call us by our real names when we aren't in Muggle public.  We hate those stupid pseudonyms we're now forced to go by.  And yes, Hermione outranks Ron, but just barely.  It wasn't my decision, thank god.  I never would have been able to choose and whoever I didn't pick would have killed me."

Emily stopped laughing and looked at Harry as if he had slapped her.  "That's where you're going tomorrow.  You aren't going back to school.  You're going to war."

It wasn't a question, so Harry didn't answer.

Emily looked away, tears quickly filling her eyes.  "Great!  I was scared to death when I thought you were going off to college.  Now, I know you're going off to be the most valuable target in some magical war."

"Shh," he soothed, pulling the form of his distraught girlfriend into his arms.  "It's okay, Em.  Everything's still fine.  I'm just leaving for a little while.  I'll be back before you miss me."

"I…I somehow d-d-doubt that," she stuttered with a yawn.

He lied back down, pulling her along with him.  Stroking her hair lovingly, he kept whispering in her ear.  "Just go to sleep.  It's been a long day.  I'll still be here in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  It's so much fun to make other people's lives hell.  But don't make mine hell.  So…PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter Eight: I Hate to Say Goodbye

**Chapter Eight:  I Hate to Say Goodbye**

"It hasn't really started yet.  But it won't be long now…"****

**—Hermione, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 38_**

_Thursday, September 4, 2003_

Hermione looked around the hotel room she and her two best friends had called home for the past three months.  It was completely bare, holding no sign that two wizards and a witch had been living there.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry were going home.  After three long months in a strange world, they were going back to the family and friends that meant everything to them.  But for some reason, Hermione was sad.  She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to leave Hiddensun.

The thought of leaving the friends she had made in Hiddensun was almost unbearable for some strange reason.  Hermione had grown to love being Hera.  Hera's life was simple.  Great friends.  Carefree days.  Hera did not have to be on the frontlines of a war against the forces of darkness.  The fate of the world did not lie on Hera and her friends' shoulders.  Hera's nightmares did not consist of death and pain, watching as yet another ally fell.

"You look as though I've kicked Crookshanks."

Hermione turned to see Ron carefully unfolding his Auror robes.  He didn't look up at her as he laid the long black robes out on the bed.  He smoothed out a few nonexistent wrinkles, then straightened and sighed.  "You don't want to go either, do you?"

"No," Hermione admitted quietly.  "I almost want to be Hera."

Ron nodded in understanding as he stared at his robes.  "I know what you mean.  Being Robbie here wasn't that bad.  I don't know how to explain it, but--"

"You liked the simplicity," Hermione finished.

Ron shook his head.  "Not only that.  I like Emily.  She's become like a sister.  And Dara, Molly, Jim, Becky, Trish, Carrie, Brittany, Elizabeth…even Zachary and Keith.  They've all become such an important part of life."

"That's why it's important we go back," Hermione stated, reciting the speech she'd been repeating to herself all morning.  "If Voldemort triumphs in the wizarding world, who knows what could happen here.  Do you really think that any of them would be happily spending their days splashing around in Hiddensun Lake if Voldemort were in power?"

"No," Ron replied, his voice almost a whisper.  "They would be dead…or worse.  Along with all the other Muggles in this world."

Ron turned to look at her.  Their eyes met and they fell into silence.  It was a silence louder than the Gryffindor common room, full of everything that they had done in he last three months and all that they knew they would be facing in the coming months.

"Whoa, feel the tension."

Ron and Hermione both jumped and turned to face the door.  It was wide open with a smiling Emily standing just outside.  Hermione stared at the girl for a moment before leaping into action.  In one swift move, she had a sheet covering Ron's Auror Robes.

Emily cocked an eyebrow, an amused-sort of smile on her face.  "Nice reflexes there.  Scared I'll see something I shouldn't, Hermione?"

Hermione and Ron stared open-mouthed as Emily stepped inside and swung the door shut.  Emily sat a large bag down, examining the pair with a frown.  "Why are you two still in your jeans?  You should have changed by now.  Harry will not be pleased when he finds you're not ready to go."

"Huh?" Ron mumbled, scratching his head stupidly.

"You…two…are…still…dressed…like…Muggles," Emily said slowly.  "Harry said you're all due back at the American Bureau in, like, ten or twenty minutes.  You haven't even taken back the rental car.  You're going to be way late."

Hermione raised a shaking hand to point at the golden-blonde.  "You…you…you…you--"

"Know the truth?" Emily suggested with a sly grin.  "Yep.  I figured it out.  Go me."

Hermione sighed, then drew her wand.  "I'm sorry, Emily.  I wish there was some other way, but--"

Emily's eyes went wide as she glanced from Hermione to the wand, then back to Hermione.  "Oh, hell no."

"This won't hurt a bit," Hermione murmured, raising her wand.

Before the brunette could strike, Emily dived behind the chair next to the door.  She peeked up over the headrest cautiously, moving the ugly green thing so that it was between her and the trained witch.  "Hold on there, Sabrina!  I already talked with Harry!  Everything is cool!"

"Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione argued.  "He's a captain in the British Ministry of Magic's Dark Force Defense League.  It's our duty to make sure that the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, section fourteen--"

"Section thirteen," Ron corrected automatically.

"Section thirteen," Hermione repeated impatiently, "is upheld.  I don't want to do this, but it's my job!"

Ron looked at Hermione strangely, then glanced at the chair.  "'Mione, maybe we should wait until Harry gets back.  He was gone all night.  He probably told her."

Hermione rounded on the redhead, poking him with her wand.  "You think I want to do this?  Emily is my friend, but if we don't make sure she remains happily oblivious, we could get in big trouble with the Ministry!"

Ron backed away, swatting her wand out from in front of him.  "Which one?"

There was a small _pop!_, then Harry reappeared, beaming at his friends.  "Hey, guys.  Did Em make it up here yet?"

"Harry?!" Emily called out from behind the chair.  "I'm over here!  Hermione's going to curse me or something!"

"What?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.  His gaze immediately rested on Hermione's wand.  His expression turned to one of outrage.  "Hermione!  What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione looked at Harry sheepishly.  "I…well…it's, um…_YOU TOLD HER_!"

"Of course I told her," Harry snapped, grabbing Hermione's wand out of her hand.  "I wasn't about to leave her here without telling her!  She's stuck by us the entire summer, no questions asked!"

"Yes, it was very good of her, but that wasn't your secret to tell, Harry," Hermione argued back, her face red from either anger or embarrassment.

"Why not?" Harry asked.  He pointed at Emily with his own wand sharply, his eyes never leaving Hermione.  "Why can't I tell the woman I love my own name?!  There are dozens of witches and wizards that are with Muggles!  Why can't I?"

Ron gave Harry a nervous glance.  "Uh…Harry--"

"It's different and _you_ know it!" Hermione shouted, snatching her wand back from Harry and using it to point at Emily.  "It's not that I don't trust Emily or don't want to tell her the truth, but with the books and the films it is much different to reveal ourselves than it was before!  You should have at least discussed it with Ron and I before you went off and traded our security for a good shag!"

Ron shifted his weight uneasily glancing from Harry to Hermione.  "Harry, Hermione, you--"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the brunette and glared at her furiously.  "I can't believe you.  You would think that I would do something so…I can't even think about what you're saying."

Ron was getting even more anxious.  "Guys…"

Hermione bit her lip, looking away from Harry in shame.  "I didn't mean that.  I know it's hard for you, being who you are.  I didn't mean to question your beliefs and your relationship with Emily.  I just worry, you know.  It's hard to--"

"_HEY_!!!"

The two broke off and looked over at Ron, both irritated at having their argument so rudely interrupted.  Harry rolled his eyes.  "What is it, Ron?"

Ron pointed at Emily.  "That!"

Emily was in front of the chair she had been hiding behind.  Her mouth was completely gone and her hair was bright pink.  She was also floating rather impressively two feet off the ground.

Harry looked from her back to his wand, which he had been jabbing furiously in her direction.  "Oh, god, Em!  I'm so sorry."

Emily tried to say something, but was stopped by the lack of her mouth.

Hermione immediately whipped her wand into the air and pointed it at Emily.  "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Emily fell to the floor hard.  Hermione sighed as she hurried to help the girl to her feet.  "I guess I did the Levitation Charm.  Harry, mind taking away the Shushing Charm?"

Harry flicked his wand.  "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Emily's mouth instantly reappeared.  She licked her lips hurriedly.  "Okay.  That wasn't fun.  And, hello?!  Hair?!"

"Let me," Hermione offered, running her wand through Emily's hair.  It slowly started changing back to its original sunny color.  "There, now.  All better."

"I'm sorry," Harry stated quickly once more, pulling her into his embrace.

Emily laughed.  "Don't worry.  It's fine.  I'm sure more of that kind of thing will be happening to me since I've decided to put up with you guys."

Hermione smiled apologetically.  "And sorry about trying to modify your memory.  I had no right."

Emily shrugged.  "I kind of figured something like that would happen.  That's why I asked Harry to only give us about two minutes alone.  But I was surprised it was you.  Figured it would be Robbi…uh, Ron."

Hermione's smile widened.  "I'm still sorry.  I lost my head.  I knew Harry was thinking about telling you and actually _encouraged_ him to do so before we left."

"It's fine," Emily insisted, pulling the brunette into a reassuring hug.  "Don't get all awkward with me now.  We don't have that long before you have to go.  Plus, Harry didn't tell me.  I figured it out on my own.  Let me just tell you guys, don't ever try to watch the movies in mixed company ever again.  You might be all noble and brave, but you can't act worth shit."

"Well, at least we tried," Ron muttered in his defense.  "Besides, you're too clever for your own good.  You shouldn't think so much."

"I'll try and remember that," Emily replied dryly.  She looked down at the bag still sitting on the floor, then reached inside, producing a smaller bag that she handed to the redhead.  "Here.  Harry said that you all would most likely spend the rest of today and most of tomorrow being interrogated.  I don't like that word too much, so I thought you might like some food."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she peered over her friend's shoulder.  "Food?"

Emily tossed Hermione her own small paper bag and shrugged.  "Nothing much.  A couple of apples.  Some candy.  Ron has some brownies.  Harry has his mashed potatoes.  You have a few bags of Doritos."

"Thanks, Em," Ron said as he hastily reached into the bag for one of the brownies.  

His hand was immediately slapped away by Hermione.  "Oh, no, you don't, Ronald Weasley!"

Emily made a small choking sound as she stared at the bickering pair.  Ron gave her a worried look.  "Em?"

"Sorry," Emily muttered, shaking her head.  "Still adjusting."

Ron grinned widely.  "Bet that little magic display really helped."

"Oh, yeah," Emily drawled sarcastically.  She looked up at the trio and suddenly appeared very depressed.  "This sucks."

Hermione furrowed her brow.  "What?"

Emily gestured at the three magically inclined people with her hand.  "This."

"That we aren't Muggles?" Ron asked, a bit putout.

"Oh…no, not that," Emily dismissed with a wave.  "Just…I find out this big part of who you guys are, just when you're leaving."

"Oh," Hermione said as she caught on.  "That does…suck."

They all stood, staring at each other for a few moments.  Harry started to say something, but was cut off by the chiming of the Methodist church bells.

Ron suddenly went very pale.  "We…we have to…"

"Go," Emily finished, a determined look coming over her.  "I know."

Harry smiled awkwardly at Emily.  "Can you take the rental car back to the lot?"

"Yeah," Emily replied uneasily.  "No prob.  You guys need to get going."

Hermione walked over to Emily, somehow mustering up a big smile.  "Well, if we're going to do this, then let's do it proper."

Emily couldn't help but smile back at the brunette.  "Hermione."

"Emily," Hermione started.  It was at this moment that her bravado failed her.  Tears suddenly welled up in the witch's eyes.  "This is impossible."

Emily reached out and pulled the older girl into a tight hug.  "Take care of our boys."

"I will," Hermione choked out, tightening her grip on her friend.  "You're the sister I never had."

It was all Emily could do to break away.  "I'll miss you."

"You, as well," Hermione sniffed, wiping at her wet cheeks with the back of her fingers.  She turned and motioned to the desk.  "I wrote up a letter for everyone else.  Can you…?"

Emily nodded.  "I'll make sure they get it."

Hermione stared at the girl, then nodded back.  Then, after gathering her trunk and other belongings, with a small _pop!_ she was gone.

Emily let out a breath as she watched the brunette disappear, feeling something harden inside her.  She turned to face the next of her departing friends.

Ron only smiled at the girl.  "Come here, you."

Emily stepped into Ron's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  "You guys had better come back or something."

Ron snorted playfully.  "Just don't get too upset when owls start showing up at your window sill every other night.  Although I'd pay to see the look on your mum's face."

Emily giggled as she stepped back from the redhead.  "Look after them."

"Always," Ron replied with a grin.  "I didn't write some heartrending letter like Herm.  Just tell the others…well…make something all poetic up.  Tell them I said it."

Emily laughed at this.  Using the opening, Ron quickly gathered his trunk and sheet-covered robes and Disapparated.

Emily and Harry stared at each other, several paces apart.

After a while, Harry shook his head.  "I can't do this."

"You have to," Emily replied quietly.  "You have to go where you belong."

He sighed, gazing at her sadly.  "Come with me?"

"I have to stay where I belong," she countered gently.

Then they were holding one another.  Harry buried his face into his girlfriend's hair, trying to breath her in.  "I'll be back.  I promise."

Emily shook her head against his chest.  "Don't make me a promise you might not be able to keep."

Harry stepped back a bit, just enough so he could look her in the eye.  "I will keep this one, I swear."

Emily smiled up at him and raised her hand to rest lightly on his neck.  "I love you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her, knowing that this would be the last kiss for a long time.  When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead down against hers.  "And you."

Suddenly, Emily pushed him back and turned away.  "Just go.  If you stay much longer, I won't be able to let you go."

Harry looked at her longingly.  "I'll be back.  I love you."

All Emily heard after that was the strange popping sound.

"Goodbye, Harry."

She barely made it to the daybed before the tears came.

***~~~***

An hour or so later, Emily exited the hotel room.  Her tears were long spent.  She had searched the room thoroughly to make sure her friends hadn't left anything behind.  Besides the letter to the group from "Hera", there was nothing.

She walked slowly down the steps and to her car.  She had just opened the door when she got a strange feeling.  Like she was being watched.

She turned, examining the bushes behind her.  There was nothing there.

Shrugging off the feeling, Emily turned back to her car.

Then she felt something else.  A strange feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, like electricity.  She paused for a moment as her vision hazed slightly, turning her surroundings blue.

As suddenly as it had come, it was over.  Her vision focused and the tingling disappeared.  Casting it off as exhaustion from the day's events, she got in her car.  She would go to Carrie's and somehow talk her into helping her return the rental car.

And as she drove away, she never heard the high, cackling laughter.

***~~~***

Harry sat in the middle of a very bleak room in the American Bureau of Magic next to Hermione and Ron.  They were all three exhausted.  They had spent the past hour explaining everything they had learned about the strange magical signature on Hiddensun, which hadn't been much.  Then they had been asked to recount everything they had done on their trip.  They had, in great detail.  But they had all left out the small fact that they had befriended several Muggles from the small town.

Something was bothering Harry.  Something that Emily had said the night before.  Now that he was alone with his two closest friends, he was able to discuss it.  "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron replied wearily.

"I was just wondering," Harry began uncomfortably.  "Well, we are the most valuable targets in this war, right?"

Hermione scoffed.  "Harry, what kind of an idiotic question is that?  Everyone knows, as do you, that Voldemort would like nothing better than to have your head on a stick."

Ron snorted.  "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't fancy us too much, either."

Harry shook his head in frustration.  "Well, I know that, but…the others.  From Hiddensun, I mean.  You don't think that just by befriending them that we've put them in danger?  Made them targets?"

Ron and Hermione turned to look at him.  They nervously exchanged worried glances back and forth at one another for several moments.  Then Ron shrugged.

"Nah, they're Muggles," Ron muttered, leaning back into his seat.

"Of course not," Hermione said with a small giggle.

Harry smiled.  "I didn't think so either."

Then the smiles vanished as they all sat back, deep in troubled thought.


	11. Chapter Nine: The Wizarding World

A/N:  IMPORTANT!!!  Okay, before this chapter is read, it is in every reader's very best interest to go read Becoming Extra #1:  The Pamphlet.  We don't actually see the Pamphlet come into the story for several chapters, but it has information you might find useful.  Just click on my name up there in the corner and go find it on the list.

Chapter Nine:  The Wizarding World

"Hello.  Odd sort of place, this, isn't it?  Do you live here?"****

**—Gilderoy Lockhart, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 17_**

Friday, September 5, 2003 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger appeared as one at the edge of Hogwarts school grounds.  Then they started the long trek up to the school.  Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just as respected as it had been when they had attended school there.  But now, it also doubled as a sort of base in the war against the Dark Forces.

They walked into the Entrance Hall in the middle of what appeared to be lunch.  As soon as they stepped inside, all activity seemed to stop.  The younger first year students gawked at the three Aurors who had become almost legendary.  The older students smiled at the three familiar faces, happy to see that they were well.

"Captain Potter!"  Harry turned to see Professor Minerva McGonagall standing on the stairs.  She gave him a small nod before gesturing toward the door that led to the dungeons.  "Your regiment has already been gathered."

Harry gave the professor a nod before moving toward the door, flanked by Ron and Hermione.  "Thank you, Professor."

The trio made their way through the maze of the dungeons before coming to the large room that had almost become like a second home for them.  Harry pushed the door open and walked in, only to be greeted with the booming voice of Dean Thomas.  "Attention!"

Harry winced as the group in the room rose to their feet as one.  He nodded at them as he took his seat at the head of the table, Ron and Hermione sitting on either side.  The rest of the young Aurors of the regiment settled back into their seats, all smiling broadly at their returned leaders.

"Welcome back, Harry," Ernie Macmillan called out with a grin.

Neville Longbottom scowled at the old Hufflepuff.  "That's Captain Potter when we're in this room, Private Macmillan."

"Corporal Longbottom, must you insist on being so formal?" Alicia Spinnet grinned teasingly.

"All right, now, settle down," Hermione said gently, but firmly.  "We're here on business, not to bicker about protocol.  Corporal Weasley, would you like to brief Captain Potter, Lieutenant Weasley, and myself on the happenings of the Regiment since our departure?"

Fred Weasley stood, actually looking serious.  "Since you took your leave, You-Know-Who's forces have taken a lull here in the United Kingdom.  He's instigated several attacks on wizarding strongholds on the continent, though.  The Italian Minister of Magic was assassinated three weeks ago, and Italy's Ministry has been teetering on the brink of collapse ever since.  The projected outcome of the Ministry's collapse has all of Italy falling to the Death Eater's before the month is out.  This, of course, would give You-Know-Who's forces a nice little base for their work on the continent."

Harry sighed.  He looked down at the numerous reports lying before him on the table.  "And what are the Minister's orders?"

"Mundungus Fletcher's group is already over there," Dennis Creevey replied.  "From all reports, they're actually seeing some positive results."

"Yes, well, as far as the continental front is going, all hangs in the balance with the Italian Ministry of Magic," Hermione told the group as she flipped through her copy of their orders.  "Our task lies with some new information obtained for us by our Death Eater spy.  Informant S has recently alerted us to the fact that Voldemort has taken a personal interest in a group of wizards and witches he only refers to as the 'Lost Ones.'  Informant S is quite troubled with Voldemort's sudden fascination and fears that the threat to this group could be extremely serious.  All he's been able to gather is that the first 'Lost One' Voldemort intends to target is a young girl, probably in her last year of school or recently graduated.  All we know about this girl is that she is currently in or will very soon be traveling to the U.K. and is considered very valuable."

Seamus Finnigan snorted loudly.  "Aren't all girls valuable?"

Oliver Wood looked up at their three commanders.  "So, what are we supposed to do about it?  We've narrowed it down to young women that are either in the country or have the potential for being in the country.  That only leaves us with all women between the ages of…what?  Seventeen and twenty?"

"Can it, Wood," Ron snapped.  "Harry was asked to put together this little team to solve problems like these.  You were all chosen for your quick brains.  I suggest you put them to use."

The entire regiment stared at the redheaded man.  After a few moments, George Weasley sighed loudly.  "So, let's find this witch You-Know-Who's after.  Before he find's her."


	12. Chapter Ten: Darkening Sky

A/N:  Okay, if you people haven't figured it out yet, I'm from northern West Virginia.  I figured you would since I have two fics set there.  I've never been to Kentucky and have no clue about UK's schedule.  It has been pointed out to me that UK starts term in August sometime.  Well, let's pretend it's like my college and doesn't start until the Saturday of the first week in September.  I chose UK as the group's school for a few reasons.  Mostly because it's UK (University of Kentucky/United Kingdom).  Sorry if I offended anyone.

Chapter Ten:  Darkening Sky

"Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"****

**—Tom Riddle, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 17_**

Friday, September 5, 2003 

At the same time the late lunch conference was being held in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Emily Hale was unlocking the door to The Inkblot.  She stumbled inside, trying to balance the books and folders she had piled in her arms.  Giving a small "Oof!" in effort, she kicked the door shut behind her.  After carefully crossing the open area to her desk, she laid the books on top of the counter with a sigh of relief.  She grabbed the bagel and tea sitting on top of the highest book and crossed round to her seat to hastily swallow her breakfast.

That was when Emily felt it.  A cold chill that ran all the way down her spine, then back up again.  It was creepy, and just a bit terrifying.  She tried to shake the feeling, but it refused to leave.  Then she heard something.  A whisper of a whisper, floating eerily to her from the back of the shop.

Emily immediately looked under the counter to the small television monitor that recorded off of the security cameras positioned around the shop.  She carefully but quickly examined all four pictures displayed on the split-screen, but found no indication that anything was wrong.  She straightened and rose on her tiptoes to peer down the rows of bookshelves.  Her heart rate immediately quickened in panic.  There were shadows moving along the back wall.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively.  The only reply she received was the soul-chilling silence.  She took a step out from behind the desk.  "Is anyone there?  I'm sorry, we're not open yet."

When she once again received no answer, she went against every instinct she had and crept back to the rear of the store.  She glanced around the shelves and rows, seeing nothing that confirmed her suspicions.  "Hello?  Can…can I help you with anything?"

It was at that moment that the power went out.  The store was cast into shadows, the meager light it had supplied by the early morning sun that shone through the windows.  Emily groaned loudly, the nervous fear she had been feeling leaping up to utterly terrified.  "Great!" she muttered to herself in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves.  "As if this couldn't get any more freaksome."

"It can always be worse."

Emily yelped and jumped at the low, sinister voice that murmured from behind her.  She tried to turn, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled against the form of a tall man.  The man's left arm went around her midsection, squeezing her tightly, while his right cruelly twisted her own right arm behind her back.  She whimpered in pain, but did not scream.

"_Lumos!_" another voice muttered from somewhere in front of her.  Emily squinted as a sudden burst of light illuminated the dark corner.  She raised her gaze and her breath caught.  A…well, from the sound of his voice she guessed it was a man, towered before her.  He was wearing long black robes, his head hooded, a mask concealing his features.  In his right hand he grasped a wand.

Emily's mind worked on sheer adrenaline.  _Oh, god…not good!  Okay, wand equals wizard.  The fact that they're attacking me probably means that they're bad wizards.  Oh, Voldemort's followers!  What are they called?!  Work brain, work!  Death Eaters!_

Emily looked up at the man before her, allowing her fear to show.  She had decided her easiest course of action…play dumb.  "Wh…who are you?  What do you want?  And could you please point that weird flashlight somewhere else?"

The man before her moved his wand so that the light was not shining directly in her eyes while the one who held her laughed loudly, adding a bit of pressure to her right arm.  "Stupid little Mudblood!  Do you really think you can feign ignorance?"

Emily gulped, trying hard to stay calm.  "What do you mean 'Mudblood'?  Get off of me!"

The man before her shifted uneasily.  "Father, are you sure this is the girl?  She is rather thin and doesn't seem--"

"Do you not trust my judgment, young one?"

Emily froze as a third man melted out of the shadows.  He, too, was dressed in black robes, but he wore no hood or mask.  His skin was pale, his eyes scarlet, his nose flat with two small slits that acted as nostrils.  His mouth was pulled into an evil grin that Emily knew would haunt her nightmares for years to come…if she lived that long.

Voldemort grinned down at the girl, one spidery hand reaching out to trail a twisted finger down her cheek.  "Emily Hale, I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

Emily jerked back, struggling hard against the vise-like grip her captor held her in.  Using her knowledge of self-defense, she stomped on the man's foot while digging her left elbow into his side.  The man gasped, startled at the seemingly docile girl's aggressive act, and his grip faltered.  Emily took advantage of his momentary lapse and twisted around to kick him in the groin.  She hit her target and was able to wrench free of his grasp.  She turned to sprint down the row and made it three steps before that cold, snake-like voice called to her.

"You don't really think you can outrun us, do you?"

Emily stopped.  Voldemort was right.  She wouldn't make it, no matter what she did.  She couldn't win.

Calling upon every ounce of strength she had, she turned to face the three dark wizards.  The one who had been holding her was slumped to the ground in pain, the other flanking his lord.  Her green eyes met red ones and she shrugged nonchalantly.  "It was worth a shot."

Voldemort's smile widened.  "You have some spirit in you, Mudblood.  I can see why Potter likes you."

Emily's eyes clouded over.  "Killing me will only make Harry that much more determined to defeat you."

Voldemort shook his head as he looked her over.  "My darling little Mudblood, why would I want to kill you?"

Emily was confused.  Very confused.  "What else would I be good for?  And would you please stop calling me that?  I just know what I know from books and movies and even then I know you're using that term wrong.  I think the word you're searching for is _Muggle_."

"If that is what you wish," Voldemort said in a dismissive tone.  "But _you_ my dear are much more valuable than Harry Potter's girlfriend.  I'm sure we can find ways in which to make you useful.  You and your bastard child."

"My child…?"  Emily frowned in confusion.  She didn't have a child.  She was little more than a child herself.  But…

Emily's eyes widened, her hand flying to her stomach.  Voldemort just smiled at her as realization hit her.  She looked up at his cruel face, then turned without a second of hesitation.  She would not let that thing have her baby.

Emily almost made it to the door.  Almost.  The two Death Eaters tackled her, easily subduing her by placing binding spells on her hands and feet.

"No!  No, help!"  Emily screamed before being slapped hard across the face by the Death Eater who she had attacked earlier.  She quieted and was dragged to her feet by the other Death Eater.

The second Death Eater leaned close to her, whispering in her ear.  "This will go better for you if you just cooperate.  If you won't do it for your sake, then do it for the child's."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a menacing look.  "Don't you think for one _second_ that I don't know who you are.  I always thought you wouldn't really be as bad as the books make you out to be.  My mistake."

He turned and pulled her back to the rear of the store.  He pushed her towards Voldemort who smiled and held out a pocket watch.  "If you'd be so kind as to take this."

"Fuck off," Emily replied sweetly.

Voldemort just continued to hold the watch out.  "If you'd rather me Apparate with you, I'm more than happy to.  Though, Apparition tends to be harmful to developing fetuses."

Emily swallowed back tears and reached out for the watch.  There was a pulling behind her belly button as the Portkey activated, then she knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I know it's short, but hey!  It's the beginning of the badness.  Please REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter Eleven: Casualties

Chapter Eleven:  Casualties

…all waving happily out of the photograph forevermore, not knowing they were doomed…Well, Moody might find that interesting…he, Harry, found it disturbing…

**—Text, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_,_ Chapter 9_**

_Friday, October 17, 2003_

Ron Weasley sat to the immediate left of the head of the table, watching as the special regiment came into the room and took their seats.  To say that he felt bad was an understatement.  Here he was, twenty-three, surrounded by people that were just about the same age as he, and they all carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.  He could see from their faces that they already knew it was bad.  Emergency meetings always were.

Ron remembered the fateful day that shook them all from what little childhoods they had and forced them into this war.  The day of the attack on Diagon Alley.  That had been the worst attack yet, shocking the entire wizarding community and sending several people to their graves.  People like Colin Creevey, tortured to death right there in the middle of the street because of his ancestry.

It was after that attack that Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined the war effort.  They had been sent to Africa with Bill Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  That team had become one of the most respected in the League, going on more raids and making more progress than most other teams combined.

Then, two years later, Dumbledore had approached Harry, who had been Sirius' Lieutenant, and offered him S Regiment.  Harry hadn't wanted the title of Captain, but after much discussion with his friends, he took the position with only a few requests.  Those requests being Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had been immediately appointed as Harry's Lieutenant, much to Ron's chagrin.  Then Ron had been offered the position of Harry's 2nd Lieutenant.  The three heads of the Regiment on board, they had set to work with Dumbledore on forming the rest of the team.

Their first recruits had been Fred and George Weasley.  The twins had been in Romania with their brother Charlie when a group of Death Eaters had attacked.  They watched Charlie fall, taking a bit of their carefree charm with him.  When Harry asked them to join S Regiment, they had immediately signed on, not caring about the large amount of danger.

The next enlistees had actually come to them.  Oliver Wood was perhaps the last person anyone expected to join a high-risk unit.  But he had, bringing with him Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.  The three had joined the war effort once Quidditch was cancelled indefinitely, being assigned to Diagon Alley's twenty-four hour guard.  Their reason for joining S Regiment had been simple.  "We want to make a difference."

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan joined through Hermione.  She wanted only people that knew and trusted one another to be in the unit, since their fates would often rest on one another.  Her logic had been just and Seamus and Dean had been eager to join. 

Neville Longbottom had been suggested by Dumbledore.  As much as Harry and the others liked Neville, they had been wary of allowing him into S Regiment.  They all knew him a little too well, and therefore had a hard time trusting him to watch their backs.  But Neville had proven himself, time and again, being the first to volunteer for any mission any friend of his would be going on.  He was a loyal companion and good person to have backing one up.

Then there was Ginny.  Harry, Ron, George, and Fred had all been against Ginny joining.  But she had let them all know, in no uncertain terms, that if she was not allowed to join with them, then she would go and join the war effort doing something as equally dangerous.  When Hermione had pointed out to them that if Ginny was with them, then they'd at least know what she was doing, they grudgingly agreed.

Ernie Macmillan was recruited by McGonagall.  He was the only known member of S Regiment that was not from Gryffindor.  But he had been accepted quickly enough and his cheerful nature seemed to lighten even the worst of situations.

Last, but never least, little Dennis Creevey joined immediately after he graduated from Hogwarts.  No one said much about it.  They all knew that Dennis wanted revenge just as much as he wanted to make the wizarding world safe again.

Then there was the mysterious Informant S.  Informant S was the basis of S Regiment.  Apart from undertaking missions other teams could not or would not do, the Regiment acted mainly on the oftentimes-cryptic warnings they would receive from Informant S.  No one knew anything about him, except that he was a double agent working from within Voldemort's inner circle.  Only Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape knew who Informant S really was.

"Ron, do you know what this is about?" Dennis asked, breaking Ron out of his reverie.

Ron shrugged.  "Harry, Hermione, and I were with Dumbledore when he received an owl.  Harry ran off to get Snape and I was told to call a meeting."

Ginny bit her lip.  "How bad is it?"

Ron sighed.  "Bad enough to call an emergency meeting _now_ when we were supposed to have a regular meeting this evening."

The door suddenly swung open and Harry walked in.  His expression was grave. He wasted no time.  "I have some disturbing news.  Informant S, our spy from within Voldemort's inner circle, has broken off contact.  He was able to send one last message.  While the rest is still being decoded, the emergency code was at the very end of the message."

There was a collective murmuring around the room.  Fred Weasley muttered several choice words.

Harry nodded.  "I don't have to tell you how grave this situation is.  Informant S is our most valuable source of information.  But beyond that, he is a person.  A person, it seems, who is in grave danger."

Katie bit her lip.  "Harry, who is Informant S?"

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment, then raised his eyes to his team.  "I trust you all with this, though it probably makes no difference now.  Though I must remind you that this can go no further than this room.  Informant S is Draco Malfoy."

A collective gasp went up around the room.  Fred looked like he had been punched in the gut.  "Th…that ferrety git?"

"Yes," Harry replied quietly.  "He has been working for us now for over three years and has saved countless lives.  I don't have to tell you that the emergency code is usually only received before the wizard or witch who sent it disappears forever.  It is most likely that Malfoy is already dead."

Ron sighed, guilt and a pang of sadness twisting in his guts.  "I would like to take a moment of silence in his honor."

Harry nodded and every member of the room bowed their head.

The moment of silence was short lived.  With a loud bang, Hermione ran into the room, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape on her heels.  Nearly everyone in the room jumped to their feet as Hermione crossed the room to Harry.  She looked up into his eyes, tears threatening to fall from her own, and thrust a piece of parchment into his hands, her face twisted in anguish.  "Harry!  Malfoy's message!  U.K. didn't mean United Kingdom!  It meant University of Kentucky!  The Lost Ones…he was talking about people from Hiddensun!  He…he went after--"

"Emily."  Harry fell back into his seat, the piece of parchment fluttering to the floor.

"He's going after Emily?" Ron asked in horror.

"No, Ron," Dumbledore replied gently.  "He already went after her."

Hermione looked up, tears rolling unashamedly down her cheeks.  "I called the Hales.  Dara answered.  Ron…she's been missing for over a month!  Something happened…Dara told me that the entire town lost power.  The security cameras at the bookshop were out for about five minutes.  Emily was there when they went out.  She wasn't when they came back on."

Ron shook his head, trying to make what Hermione was saying not true.  It didn't work.  Everyone in the room, save Harry, jumped when Ron kicked the table.  "God damn it!  Son of a bitch!"

Katie watched in confusion.  She leaned over to Alicia, asking quietly, "Who's Emily?"

Ginny watched her brother hold Hermione, each trying to comfort the other through their pain.  Everyone in the regiment had known the three had taken a pseudo-vacation in America.  They hadn't tried to keep it a secret.  But only Fred, George, and Ginny had been told of what they had done overseas.

Fred sighed.  "Emily Hale is a Muggle girl from the place Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the summer.  They became pretty close with her and a couple of other Muggles."

"Harry and Emily were…are…they're seeing each other," Ginny added quietly.

The group became deathly quiet.  After a few moments, Oliver lowered his eyes and sighed.  "Bugger me."

"She never returned our owls!  We only sent three, but…I presumed that she was just busy or perhaps angry!" Hermione sobbed into Ron's robes.  "How could I think that?"

Ron shook his head, absentmindedly rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.  "Why would he want her?"

"Because of me," Harry answered, dead-panned.

Ron shook his head.  "But Malfoy said they were going after a group of witches and wizards.  As much as I think she'd like to be, Em isn't a witch!"

"The note," Hermione whispered, mostly to herself.  "It was strange."

George walked over to where the note was lying on the floor.  He bent down and picked it up.  After glancing over it, he began to read aloud:

_"Potter,_

_He took the witch.  I have her name, though I doubt you'll like it.  Emily Hale of Hiddensun, West Virginia in America.  She's his most valuable prize right now, since it isn't just her he's taken.  Wish I could say more.  Last contact.  Things are getting tricky.  Don't wait up for me._

S" 

Oliver frowned.  "That's…a bit cryptic.  It was already encoded, why didn't he just come out and say whatever he had on his mind?"

"I don't know," Ernie muttered with a shrug.  "You know how Malfoy is."

"Was," Seamus murmured.

Dean sighed.  "We don't know that…yet."

Dennis snorted.  "'_Don't wait up for me_'.  The last wizard to put that in an owl was--"

"Amos Diggory," Alicia finished, giving the younger boy a sad look.  "We remember."

Fred grabbed the note out of George's hand and looked it over.  "It says here she's a witch.  Are you sure tha--"

"Em is a Muggle," Ron replied firmly.

Oliver looked up doubtfully.  "You don't think she might have pretended?  To be a Muggle, I mean."

Hermione shook her head.  "There's no reason for her to do that.  Besides, she took it pretty far if it was all an act.  We met her four best friends, their boyfriends, her mother, her sister, her brother, her boss…"

Ernie looked over Fred's shoulder and examined the note.  After a moment, he pointed at something on the parchment.  "What does this part mean?  '_She's his most valuable prize right now, since it isn't just her he's taken'._"

Hermione shook her head.  "When I talked to Dara…that is, Emily's sister, I asked her if anyone else around town was missing.  She said no, no one else is gone."

Ginny wrinkled her brow.  "So You-Know-Who kidnapped one person but holds captive two people?  How is that possible?"

Ron's eyes were wide.  He was staring at Harry in horror.  Harry looked sick.  Deathly ill, even.  The entire room, including the Professors, watched the two young men stare at one another.  A few moments later, Katie cleared her throat.  "If you guys know something, you might want to share."

Harry folded his arms across the table and buried his head in them.  Ron knew for a fact that Harry hadn't cried since the night after Cedric Diggory died, but he looked damn close to it right now.  Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder, watching him expectantly.

Ron sighed, his eyes never leaving the broken form of his friend.  "Two people in one person.  No offense to anybody, especially you, Professors, but none of you are stupid."

Snape and McGonagall nodded, understanding reflected in both of their eyes.  Dumbledore didn't react, and Ron realized that he had already known.  Hermione and Ginny gasped at the same time.  Katie turned away, a few choice words being muttered under her breath as she leaned in to whisper to Alicia, whose eyes immediately went wide.  Fred put a hand on Harry's back while George started cursing loudly.  The other men continued to look confused.

"I don't get it," Neville mumbled frustrated.  "Two people can't be in the same body.  Except for that time with You-Know-Who and Professor Quirrel.  Or if a girl is pregnant."

"Buggering shit!" Oliver muttered.  Dean, Dennis, Seamus, and Ernie's mouths all dropped open, but they remained blessedly silent.

Ron snorted.  "Catch on quickly, don't you?"

Neville shook his head in confusion.  "I…I still don't get it.  Is this Emily girl pregnant?"

"Neville!" Ginny hissed, trying to silence the man.

Neville didn't catch the hint.  "But that means she's been cheating on Harry!"

"Oh, for the love of holy shit, Neville," George shouted at the younger man angrily.  "It's _Harry's_ baby!  It's _Harry's_ girl who is pregnant with her and _Harry's _baby!  Now shut your mouth, you addle-brained wanker!"

Hermione and Ginny knelt down on either side of Harry, neither looking exactly sure how to proceed.  Ginny looked to Hermione for a sign.  Hermione shrugged, then placed her hand on Harry's back.  She cautiously began to rub it soothingly.  "Harry?  Harry, come on, talk to me.  We need you to keep your head.  This is almost good news.  This way, we know Em's alive and just fine.  We'll find her…and certainly long-before the baby is born.  Come on, Harry, please--"

Hermione was cut off as Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.  He looked around the room, his face set.  "Ron, Hermione, Fred, Katie, and Seamus…go to your rooms and change.  Muggle clothes."

The five Aurors nodded their understanding and hurried out of the room.  Harry waited until they were gone before turning back to the remainder of the group.  "Alicia and Dean, I want you to hit the streets and try to get any and all information that is even remotely relevant from your contacts.  First and foremost, I want to know where Voldemort is.  Take Neville and Dennis with you as back up.  Ginny, George, Oliver, and Ernie, I need you four to pour over the information they bring back, as well as go over reports coming in from other teams.  No one outside this room is to know about Emily or the baby."

"Harry," Dumbledore began, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.  "What are your plans?"

Harry regarded his mentor with a smile.  "I'm bringing her back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I changed this one a bit.  For details on how everything in the Dark Force Defense League is set up, check out Extra #1:  The Pamphlet.  

Harry's a bit upset, huh?  Well, I'll be even more upset if people don't REVIEW!!!  Please?


	14. Chapter Twelve: Prisoner of Slytherin

A/N:  I love Draco Malfoy.  Hands down.  I think that he'll end up on the side of Light.  Almost sure of it.  Owling keeps saying that it's choices that make the person.  So far, we haven't really seen Draco make any of his own choices.  Now that Lucius is out of the way, maybe he can start making his own.  I can't wait to see them when he does.

****

****

**Chapter Twelve:  Prisoner of Slytherin**

****

"When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore…"

**—Hagrid, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of AzKaban, Chapter 10_**

_Friday, September 12, 2003_

_One week after the kidnapping, five weeks before the events of Chapter Eleven_

Draco Malfoy pushed his way into the cell.  The dungeons that Voldemort had had constructed under his current base of operations were terrible, but Emily had gotten off easy.  Her cell was dark and dank, but at least it had a fire to keep warm by.  She also had a rather large and comfortable mattress.

Malfoy walked over to the mattress she was curled up on, balancing the tray of food he had in his hands.  He sat down beside the trembling girl and ran his hand down her back while setting the tray down next to the one he had brought her earlier that morning.  It hadn't been touched.

"Miss Hale?"  He kept his voice low and soft, wanting desperately to soothe her.  She had not had the best month.  "Emily, you're not eating.  You need to keep your strength up.  You _are_ eating for two."

"I'm eating for a child who will be taken from me the moment it's born," Emily retorted in a cold voice.  "I'm eating for a child who will be twisted into a weapon of evil.  My strength has already failed, Malfoy."

Malfoy winced.  She must have seen this, for she sat up, glaring at her jailer.  "What?  Don't like to hear the sound of your own name?"

"Not when you say it like that," Malfoy muttered.

Emily shrugged passively.  "I say 'Malfoy' like I would say any other curse."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Malfoy told her quietly.  He turned and started out of the cell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily spat angrily.

Malfoy stopped, then turned.  "You shouldn't presume to know so much about me."

Emily snorted.  "What's to know?  You're a lying, manipulative, power-hungry, conniving little pretender that will get exactly what is coming to him.  I bet you've made your father proud."

Malfoy turned around, scowling at her.  "You're right.  I'm a liar.  I manipulate people and events to serve my causes.  I'm as power-hungry as they come.  I connive at every turn since my life depends on it.  And I'm the biggest pretender of them all."

Emily stared at him for the longest time.  He could almost see her mind working.  He knew when she finally understood.  Her eyes became lighter.  Her face, softer.  "You're a spy."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.  "The walls have ears, you know."

Emily smiled, the first true smile she had smiled since that terrible day at the bookshop.  "I won't ever say it again."

Malfoy smirked.  "That would be wise."

"What are you doing here, then?" she asked, studying him more closely now that she…well, she most likely didn't trust him, but…

Malfoy looked around.  "Here as in this room, right now?"

"Yes," she replied slowly as if he were challenged.

He shrugged.  "I'm your guard."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, slouching sown onto the mattress.  "Wonderful."

Malfoy took a cautious step towards her.  "It could be a lot worse.  There are men here that wouldn't hesitate to beat you, torture you…or worse."

She grinned.  "Well, your conversation skills need improving."

He scowled.  "I don't converse."

"In that case, I'm greatly looking forward to my time as a captive," Emily muttered, crossing her arms in front of her.

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  "There comes a point at which you abuse sarcasm."

She shrugged.  "I hope to never see the day."

"Would you at least eat?" he tried, gesturing towards the food.  "I don't relish the thought of having to force feed you once you're too sick to move."

She paused to consider this.  After a few moments, a mischievous glint formed in her eyes.  "I'll make you a deal.  You come in here and talk to me for about an hour or so a day and I'll eat at least one full meal while we talk."

He scowled once again, not liking the compromise.  "A completely balanced meal, no complaints?"

Emily nodded.  "Whatever you bring me, I'll eat.  Unless it's not real food.  I will not be eating weird wizard shit."

He considered the offer for a moment before nodding reluctantly.  "Done."

She grabbed her food tray and gestured for him to take a seat on the mattress.  "Okay, then.  Start with the talking."

He sighed, then sat down next to her, leaving a bit of distance between them.  "You talk so strangely."

She snorted.  "Says the guy with the funny accent."

Malfoy looked at her incredulously.  "_I_ have a funny accent?"

She shrugged.  "Fair enough."

He sighed, watching with a bit of relief as she took a bite of roll.  "Well, what do you want me to talk to you about?"

"Why am I here?" she asked forwardly.

He raised an eyebrow.  He had expected this question at some point, but was surprised she hadn't beat around the bush.  "Various reasons.  Something about your family, I suppose.  Our primary target had been your brother, but when Voldemort discovered that you not only knew, but also were involved with Potter, you became much more appealing.  On instinct, he cast a pregnancy detection charm on you.  He was…well, I hesitate to describe the Dark Lord of the wizarding world as _giddy_, but…"

Emily held up a hand, scowling in confusion.  "Okay, slow down and back up.  He wanted me before he knew I was involved with Harry?"

Malfoy nodded.  "Your brother, James Hale.  He was going to go after him."

"Why does he want my family?" she asked, a little more than a bit concerned.

He shrugged.  "I honestly don't know.  No one ever knows all the plans.  This plan, no one knows about, not even the most trusted followers.  It's very disturbing.  I had thought that he was going to capture a powerful witch, not some Muggle girl."

Emily snorted, sipping at the cup of green tea.  "Well, thanks for that lovely bit of support.  Muggles aren't lower beings than wizards, you know."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Emily laughed to herself.  "You really think that because you can do magic that you're better than me, don't you?"

He knew he needed to pick his words carefully around this one.  "I believe I have…certain advantages."

She snorted.  "Please.  If anything, magic has made you weak."

"Really?" he asked, only half-interested since he knew he was right in this matter.  "How so?"

She grinned.  "All I have to do to overcome you is take or break your wand.  After that, you're mine."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and gave her a small smirk.  "Bit sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Emily shrugged nonchalantly.  "I've had your wand since twenty seconds after you sat down on the mattress."

"Wha--" Malfoy's hand went to his right pocket, the pocket he had kept his wand for over twelve years.  Sure enough, it was missing.  He looked over to Emily, who was smiling broadly.  "Where is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied slyly.  She laughed at the look on his face.  "Tip number one: try to keep it somewhere a little less obvious than your pockets.  Tip number two: never underestimate a girl scout.  Tip number three: appearances are deceiving, so learn to pay attention."

He gave her a murderous look.  "Give me my wand."

She grinned broadly.  "I might…if I decide I like you."

"Fancy me, do you?" he asked, throwing a bit of the old charm into his voice.

"Nice try," she snorted.  "That wouldn't be the bit I decided to focus on, what with being in the power of a nothing Muggle girl."

His eyes bugged out as anger began to course through him.  "You little--"

"Ah, ah, ah," she sing-songed, waving a finger under his nose.  "No cursing the new mistress.  Now, who has to be more cunning, you or me?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Me," she answered herself, not adhering to his menacing look.  "I don't have magic to fall back on as a crutch.  I have to learn to survive using my own devices.  You, on the other hand, rely heavily upon your magic.  What happens when you don't have it anymore?  You're helpless.  Can't get out, since I know that door is magically activated.  Didn't think I knew that, did ya?  Refer back to tip number three.  Can't subdue me, since you need your magic for that--"

Malfoy snorted.  "Don't think I could take my wand back by force?"

"I'd like to see you try," Emily replied honestly.  "Tell me this, when have you ever physically fought for anything?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy.  "I'm in a war."

"Which is fought by pointing sticks at each other and shouting out words," she said with a roll of her eyes.  "There might be the occasional skirmish, but let's think back to the day you took me from the shop.  I easily squirmed out of your father's grasp.  The only reason I wasn't able to fight the two of you off after you tackled me was because you _magically _bound my hands and feet.  If you tried to come at me, do you really think you could take me without magic?"

He shrugged.  "I'm a man and decently strong."

"Typical chauvinistic pig," she muttered as she clambered to her feet.  "It takes a lot more than strength to overpower _any_ person.  Try and hit me."

His eyes went wide as he jumped indignantly to his feet.  "I will not strike a lady.  Especially a _pregnant_ lady."

She snorted.  "I'm not asking, I'm telling."

He examined her for a moment before shrugging.  "All right, but I warned you."

Malfoy moved to punch her mid-section with his left fist, then faked and went to slap her face.  He never got there.  Anticipating the fake, Emily blocked his left hand.  She wrapped her arm around his, hooked her leg behind his ankle and sent him crashing to the floor.  Then she was on top of him, right knee pinning down his left hand, right hand clutching his throat in a painful grasp, left hand twisting his right arm, and left knee shoved painfully into his groin.  All of this took place in the course of a few moments.

She smiled down at him.  "See?  Who's in control of the situation?  Answer me, please."

"You are," he replied grudgingly.

"Why?" she asked, completely enjoying the situation.  "Am I stronger?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"Then why are you on the ground?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He scowled.  "You have training.  I do not."

"Why?" she asked plainly.

He rolled his eyes.  "Because I rely on magic and you do not."

She smirked.  "Are you better than me just because you have a talent I don't?"

He didn't answer.  Her smile broadened as she increased the pressure to his groin.  "Are you?"

He grunted in pain.  "No."

She stared down at him for a few moments, then leapt to her feet, holding out a hand to him.  "Good."

He ignored her hand as he pushed himself to his feet.  "That was educational."

She grinned as she collapsed back onto the mattress.  "Do I even need to get on to you about the whole Muggle-born/pureblood issue?"

Malfoy snorted as he sat down beside her.  "I have a pretty good idea that it will end with me on the floor again."

She laughed, then reached up her sleeve, producing his wand.  She handed it to him.  "That it probably would.  Just understand that blood isn't the source of your power, it's your heart and soul.  You don't inherit those, it's a choice you make."

"I'll try and remember that," he drawled.  He nodded towards her food tray and smirked.  "You're not eating."

"What?"  Emily looked behind her and saw her basically untouched food tray.  "Oh, sorry.  Want something?"

He shook his head.  "No, you eat it."

She grinned and started playing with the apple.  "Okay, okay.  So talk to me."

He grinned wryly.  "Well, now that we've conquered prejudices, what is left to discuss?"

She shrugged.  "Well.  Tell me about yourself."

He scowled.  "What's to tell?"

"I dunno," she said as she took a bite of her apple.  She quickly chewed and swallowed.  "Whatever.  I barely know anything about the real you.  What I have are preconceived notions from a children's book."

He nodded wisely.  "Ah, so you've read Joanne's work, have you?"

She nodded back.  "Yes, and let me tell you, it did not flatter you one bit."

"I know," he replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  "I read them."

Emily choked on a bite of apple.  She quickly swallowed and turned to Malfoy.  Then she started laughing.

He gave her a strange look.  "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just that…Harry," she choked out between bouts of giggles.  "He wouldn't go near those books with a twelve-foot stick.  He hated them.  Ron and Hermione, too."

He snorted.  "Well, Potter does tend to be an arse about certain things.  Bloody git won't even read something to know what most of the world thinks of him."

She waved a dismissive hand.  "Forget Harry.  Tell me about you.  Are you really as evil as the books make you out?"

His slightly cheerful expression suddenly darkened.  "Oh, no.  I was much worse."

She raised her eyebrows and leaned back on her elbows.  "Past tense reigning supreme there.  When did you turn?"

"Less than a month after I took the Mark," he replied quietly.

Ignoring his uneasiness on the topic, Emily persisted.  "Why?"

He turned to her.  "What do you mean 'why'?"

Emily grinned and rolled her eyes as she sat back up.  "Oh, c'mon.  A guy doesn't change his entire view of the world on some whim.  What, you woke up one day and though 'hmm…tired of being evil, maybe I'll risk my life and become a spy'?"

"I killed someone," he snapped out in frustration.  "Okay?"

Emily stopped, her smile vanishing.  After a moment, she shook her head.  "Listen, you don't really have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No," he replied miserably.  "Might as well go ahead and tell you."

"Take your time," she said supportively.  "I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed, then pushed himself to his feet.  Ever so slowly, he started to pace.  "He…his name was Lee.  Lee Jordan.  It was an attack on a wizard pub in a small town a few hours out of Bristol.  They were celebrating something.  If I thought about it, it was probably an assortment of somethings.  A Quidditch match, I know that.  I can remember the various souvenirs from the match littering the floor, but I can't remember what teams had been playing.  And Jordan's engagement to Brown.  Yes, that had been the main thing they had been celebrating.

"It was quick.  It's always quick.  Kidnappings are always like yours, done within a few minutes.  Attacks are even swifter.  Leave none alive.  That's the rule we live by and I stuck to that.  I had killed before in the month that I had served _him_.  Before that, as well.  But it had always been in raids, against Aurors who knew what they had been getting into.  But it had never been anything like this.

"We struck.  It was chaos.  I went with my father and several other experienced Death Eaters, since it was my first civilian attack.  They went in shooting off curses.  I was just there, more or less.  Because I had hung back, I was the one who found the happy couple.  They had been snogging in a hall off the main entrance.  I acted on instinct.  I used the Killing Curse.  Then Jordan was dead.

"The seconds after he hit the floor were when I recognized him.  Funny Lee Jordan, the Gryffindor just two years older who had commentated at all the Quidditch matches.  He was the first person I killed that I had known, the first face with a past.  In those moments, I could see every memory I had of him.  Most were of Quidditch matches or him and the Weasley twins.  He had been so funny, full of joy and laughter.  Even when he was swearing up a storm during the matches I played against Gryffindor, his eyes seemed to twinkle with some unknown passion for life.

"But there I was in that moment, my wand raised over the lifeless body.  I saw his eyes.  They were empty.  Two great big brown voids that stared off into the unknown.  Cold.  Desolate.  That was when I crumbled.

"I dropped my wand, so utterly stunned at the sight of Lee.  That was when his fiancée jumped on me.  I knew her, as well.  Lavender Brown.  She had been in my year at school.  Pretty little thing, always hung around with Parvati Patil.  She helped me with my Divination homework quite a few times.  She was one of the few Gryffindors I thought were decent.

"She really let loose.  In defense, I tossed her over my shoulder.  My mask got knocked off in the process.  She saw me.  She just looked at me.  Shook her head, called me Draco.  Then she was dead.  Caught in the crossfire.  And I'd be damned if she wasn't looking right at me as she went.  I actually watched as she died.

"As soon as everyone was sure that no one was left alive, the Dark Mark was sent into the air and they started Apparating out.  I went last.  Took a moment to look around.  It was then that I realized that I knew quite a few people that had been there.  They were all dead.  And for what reason?  They weren't Aurors or high-ranking Ministry officials.  Lee was a sports commentator for WWN.  Lavender owned a Divination supplies shop.  There was no reason for them to die.  And yet…

"So much blood.  So much death.  And for glory?  And honor?  Standing in that ruin those were the farthest things from my mind.  All I could hear was Lee complementing my flying against the Hufflepuff Seeker.  All I could see was Lavender laughing at some joke I had made while we were working on some assignment together.

"I don't know how long I stood there.  Probably not that long, since Aurors are always wherever the Dark Mark is within minutes of its casting.  That was when he came for me."

***~~~***

"Draco?  Draco?  We must go, boy.  The Aurors will be here any moment."

_I heard him and felt him standing beside me, but I didn't care.  All I could do was just stare at the broken form of Lavender Brown.  "She called me Draco."_

_He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I were some idiotic Gryffindor.  "It _is_ your name."_

_I shook my head in sorrow.  "Is it?  Can't be."_

_"Why is that?" he asked, only about half-interested._

_I looked at Lavender's glassy eyes, frozen forever in that moment of recognition.  "Monsters don't have names."_

_I felt him freeze beside me.  After a few moments, he came between Lavender and I, his face blocking my view of her body.  I shifted my gaze to his dark eyes, expecting some sort of annoyance.  Instead, all I could see was concern.  "Is that how you see yourself?  A monster?"_

_I didn't answer.  After a few moments of silence, he put his hand on my shoulder.  The touch broke me out of my stupor and suddenly I could see the pub, see the bodies of young men and women now passed, smell the sweet aroma of pipe tobacco and ale that had been instrumental in their celebration, taste the bitterness of death in the recesses of my mouth._

_Tears welled up in my eyes, though I fought hard to keep them at bay.  "I killed Lee.  Then she died."_

_He sighed softly, not turning to look at the bodies.  "They were to be married this summer."_

_Married.  They were going to be married.  With those seven simple words, all I could see was Lee and Lavender, all dressed up in wedding clothes, surrounded by the beautiful children they would never have.  Because of me.  "I didn't know."_

_He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off mine.  "Would it have mattered?"_

_I guessed it really wouldn't have.  There he was, having taught them and guided them for seven years, yet he was loyal to the cause that had seen them murdered.  Just because they had been._

_I shook my head, trying to make the pieces that had seemed so right not but half an hour ago fit in place again.  "What purpose does this have?"_

_"There is no purpose," he replied, not coldly, but without any type of emotion, as if he were stating a fact.  But he couldn't be.  If he was, then it was against everything he was.  "Evil begets evil.  Evildoers commit evil sins.  The innocent pay for the crimes of the wicked.  So it has always been.  So it will always be."_

_I was surprised he would say such a thing, but I guess he had chosen to be an evil creature.  But I knew I couldn't.  I wouldn't.  "Not me.  No more."_

_He tensed again, looking deep into my eyes.  "Do you realize what you are saying?"_

_I knew what he had to do.  What he was sworn to do.  I didn't care.  It was almost nice to know it would be him, him who had been more of a father to me than Lucius ever had._

_I nodded at him, then closed my eyes, steeling myself for what would come next.  "Go ahead.  Kill me.  I don't want any part of this anymore.  I recant my vows to _him_.  So do it."_

_I waited.  God knows for how long.  But death never came.  Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find him studying me, looking as if he was hoping against hope.  "Do you wish to make amends for your actions or do you want to flee from your misery and escape into death?"_

_If I could have taken it all back, I would have given my life.  But it was impossible.  "There is no forgiveness for me."_

He smiled.  It was one of the few times I could remember him doing so.  He leaned down and embraced me as if I were the prodigal son returning home.  "There is always forgiveness."

***~~~***

"And so I turned."  Malfoy turned to look Emily in the eye, the first time he had done so since he started his little speech.  "Snape and I came back here.  I don't know how I did it, but I put on a pretty good act of being proud of my first attack.  That night, we slipped away from the group and went to Hogwarts.  I met with Dumbledore, who was more than willing to sit with me while I wept over my actions.  Then he gave me a chance to do good.  I've been doing this for three years.  I haven't ever looked back."

He watched her absorb all this information.  She appeared very neutral, but he knew what she must feel.  Disgusted.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably.  "I'll leave you to your dinner."

"No!" Emily shouted suddenly, jumping to her feet.  "Draco, wait!"

He froze, then turned to face her.  "Draco?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, knowing the significance of her calling him by his first name.  "Draco.  In this world, no one is pure.  Everyone has their past and everyone has their sins."

He smiled at her in disbelief.  "Come on, Emily.  What are your sins?  The time you chipped a nail and _almost_ swore?"

She gestured to her stomach.  "Hello? Pregnant, not yet married."

He rolled his eyes.  "Oh, yes.  Burning in Hell for all eternity for that one."

"You don't think I have a dark side?" she asked as she flopped back onto the mattress.  "Newsflash!  Everyone has dark thoughts, wishes, desires.  It's human nature.  You've taken a life.  Who's to say I haven't?"

"Em--"

"I'm serious," she stated, all mirth gone from her eyes as she went deadly serious.  "What's worse?  What you did?  Or one of the countless times I saw an easy mark for a cruel word or heartless gesture that cut into a person's soul?  You feel remorse for your actions, Draco Malfoy, and have repented of that way of life.  You strive to make amends for your deeds and look to that far-off promise of forgiveness.  I, on the other hand, will continue to be perceptive and will frequently use that to feed my twisted wants and needs.  Afterwards, I feel no remorse, just the rush of power from having set someone beneath me.  I won't stop, nor do I want to, not really, deep down.  You kill quickly and cleanly with a razor-sharp weapon.  I chip away at life with a ragged stone, waiting as my prey slowly bleeds to death.  In my opinion, I am no better than you or any other person on the face of this planet."

A tense silence followed.  Then…

"Well, you have to be better than Voldemort."

Emily smiled.  "I just might give you that one."

"And that guy on that Muggle television show," Draco said as he sat down next o her.  "Voldemort was talking about him.  Simon off _American Idol_."

Emily scoffed.  "Oh, no comparison.  That guy is just evil."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Bonding.  How sweet.  See?  They're friends now.  Please by my friend and REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Dara and Molly

A/N:  Dara and Molly are my two most favorite original characters I have ever written.  They're hilarious.  Dara's smart, headstrong, persistent, loyal, cunning, loving, sassy, and still has moments where she is just a little girl.  Molly is everything else.  She's shy, innocent, trusting, and sometimes a little slow, but shares Dara's traits of loyalty, love, and persistence, though she shows them in different ways.  She's also very smart, though her sharpness only surfaces in times it is desperately needed.  These are two characters that are based on very real people.  They are the reason I'm doing this, my true heroines.  I love them both and, as this entire series is dedicated already to my sister, this chapter goes out to her Molly, her best friend, a girl I am proud to think on as my own friend.

****

**Chapter Thirteen:  Dara and Molly**

"You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you.  I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time.  I ask you to tell us what happened."****

**—Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 36_**

Dara sat at the kitchen table, doing her homework with Molly.  Molly had proven to be a great friend.  She had been at the Hale household nearly every day for the past two months, ready to go along with Dara if she wanted to pretend everything was normal, or listen when she sobbed.  Dara knew that things at the Hale's were not easy at that point, and she appreciated her friend's support.

Emily had officially been missing for five weeks, six days, two hours, and forty-seven minutes.  Dara had been living in the agonizing state of not knowing since then.  Most people thought Emily had just run away to be with her boyfriend in Britain.  Dara knew that Emily wouldn't have done that, at least not without telling her, Jim, and their mom first.  She had been proven right just two hours ago when Hera had called to check up on them.

Hera had been horrified to learn of Emily's disappearance.  She had taken it harder than Dara, her mother, Jim, and all of Emily's friends combined.  Dara had been sure that the girl on the other end of the phone had been crying by the time she had hung up.

Not that Dara and her family and friends had taken Emily's disappearance with a smile.  Becky was rarely seen outside her house.  She only left for work.  Jim had become even quieter and more distant than he had been.  It hadn't helped when Rebecca suddenly broke it off with him.  Carrie, Brittany, Trish, and Elizabeth were all shocked and terrified for their friend.  The rest of the town tittered with gossip, but many had been very kind, stopping over often to check on how the Hale's were holding up.

"Dara, are you listening to me?"

Dara looked up to the ever-patient face of Molly Thomas.  Molly smiled softly at her friend and Dara did her best to return the grin.  "Oh, sorry.  Just thinking about--"

"Emily," Molly finished.  Her smile vanished, leaving a very uncertain-looking sixteen-year-old.  "Did you call the police and let them know about Hera's phone call earlier?"

"Yeah," Dara answered, closing her math book and laying the homework aside.  "They were _concerned_.  I think up until now they thought that Em had just run off with them.  Detective McCoy said that this news was 'disturbing'."

Molly snorted.  Her opinion of Hiddensun's finest had been slowly diminishing over the past six weeks.  It had taken quite a bit of arguing on the Hale's part to get them to take Emily's disappearance seriously.  "That's it?"

Dara shrugged miserably.  "Well, they wanted me to put them in touch with Hera, Rob, and Jack.  McCoy was really pissed when I told him that I hadn't asked for their number."

Molly nodded slowly. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it.  Jack will call back as soon as Hera tells him what's going on.  You know how he was this summer about Emily."

"Yeah," Dara said, more trying to convince herself than agreeing with Molly.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence.  They both just sat there, thinking, for several minutes.  That was why they both nearly fell out of their seats when the loud yet polite knocking on the front door sounded.

Dara jumped up, a bit frazzled.  She gave Molly an apologetic grin and shrugged.  "I'll get it.  Probably some more reporters."

She dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room, over to the front door and pulled it open without checking the peephole.  "Look, we have no commen…"

Molly furrowed her brow when she heard her friend's voice falter.  She ran into the living room just in time to see Dara launch herself into Jack Prong's waiting arms.  "Oh, god!  Jack!  We were so worried!  You left, but then you never wrote or called!  And Emily…she--"

"I know," Jack cut her off, practically carrying her inside.  "I just found out."

Dara released her hold on Jack and smiled sadly at him.  "Yeah, Hera called and…Hera!"

"Hey, kiddo," Hera teased with a grin.  She and Rob strode into the house, followed by three people neither Molly nor Dara had ever seen before.

"Heya, Dara," Ron greeted the girl, tousling her hair.  He gestured behind him to the strange woman and men.  "Dara, this is Katie and Seamus, friends of ours.  And this is my brother, Fred.  Katie, Seamus, Fred, this is Dara, Emily's younger sister.  Oh, and that's Molly Thomas over there.  Sorry, Molly, I didn't see you."

Molly shrugged, practically beaming at the three very welcome faces.  "Believe me when I tell you _I don't care_.  It's enough that you guys finally came back.  We really need you here right now."

"Yeah," Dara added, frowning at Hera.  "You called just over two hours ago.  And I'm pretty sure you said you were in Scotland.  How did you get from Scotland to West Virginia in just two hours?"

Hera's smile faltered a bit.  "Well, we weren't in Scotland."

Dara shook her head, her frown deepening.  "No, I remember, you said you and Rob and Jack were in a small town just south of Edinburgh, Scot--"

"Pennsylvania!" Fred shouted suddenly.  "We, er, we were at a conference in Edinburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Oh," Dara said, not looking entirely convinced.

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Dara, I hate to do this so soon, but time is short.  Em's already been gone a month.  We need to know everything about Emily's disappearance.  Whatever you can tell us."

Dara smiled.  Jack was here.  He and his friends would get things done.  "I can do better than that.  I can show you."

***~~~***

Harry sat in the backroom of The Inkblot, anxiously twiddling his thumbs.  Dara and Molly had sneaked him and the others out of the house and into town.  Dara had even stolen her mother's car and driven it into town, even though she had yet to obtain a permit, much less a license.  She had been against them just walking into town, afraid that they'd be seen and immediately taken in by the police for questioning.  She obviously had something that she wanted the wizards and witches to see.

They had nearly scared Mrs. Thomas to death when they barged into the shop through the back door.  She had nearly broken down into tears when she had learned that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not known about Emily's disappearance.  It seemed to Harry that the woman had been clinging on to the hope that Emily had just run away, no matter how unlike her.  Then she had gotten hold of herself and ushered them into her back office before vanishing with Dara and Molly.

Hermione looked down at her watch and sighed.  "Think I have enough time to Apparate back to the American Bureau and call Ginny by Floo?"

Harry glanced at the door, then shook his head.  "No.  Too risky.  Whatever they've gone for can't take them too long to find."

Harry was right.  No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then Mrs. Thomas, Dara, and Molly had returned.  "Here we are.  Now, not a word to anyone.  I handed the originals over to the police, but they don't know I made copies beforehand.  And to think they told us there wasn't anything on them.  Bastards."

Ron coughed loudly next to Harry, whose mouth had just dropped open.  Mrs. Thomas was perhaps one of the sweetest ladies any of them had ever met.  She was the last woman Harry would have imagined to use that kind of word.

Hermione shook her head at the boys, then watched as Dara slid a tape into the old VCR connected to the television Mrs. Thomas had kept there for her daughter when the girl had been younger.  "Mrs. Thomas, what exactly is that?"

Mrs. Thomas grinned slyly and took a seat behind her desk.  Dara hit the pause button on the VCR and turned to give them a wicked grin.  "This is the tape from the security camera from the day Emily disappeared."

Molly flopped down on the floor in front of the group of Brits, nodding to herself.  "Okay.  Dara, Jim, Mom, and I have decided that Emily vanished during the power outage.  The power went out at 8: 23 in the morning and came back on at 8:31.  It was out for just over eight minutes.  To this day, the Power Company can't figure out what went wrong.  They said it was like someone simply turned the electric off, then turned it back on.  Nothing catastrophic happened in those eight minutes, but somewhere in that amount of time, she vanished."

"And we mean _vanished_," Dara stressed.  "The bank across the street has cameras pointed at their outside ATM.  You can see the door to the store in the corner of their video.  The video shows Emily parking her car in the lot and entering through the door.  Then the power outage happens, but the bank has emergency generators due to the fact of money and vaults and stuff, so those tapes never kick off.  Emily didn't come out of the shop during those eight minutes, and she certainly didn't come out after that."

"And the back door was bolted _and_ chained from the inside," Mrs. Thomas added.  "The only way she could have left was through the front door.  Plus, her car was still here.  Either way she left, she would have had to walk through downtown without her car."

Harry could feel his stomach sinking lower and lower.  "That…that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, that's not the half of it," Dara muttered, pressing the play button.  She pointed at the video giving her small commentary.  "Okay, here she is coming in, trying to juggle way too much at once, if you ask me.  The tape automatically kicked on when she turned on the lights.  Okay, while she's doing whatever she's doing with the books, these shadows start moving in the rear of the store.  Here, look.  There are definitely people back there."

Dara was right.  There were people in the back of the shop.  Harry kept his eye on the corner of the screen that showed the shifting shadows while watching Emily go about her morning routine.  She had just stepped around to the back of the desk when she stiffened. 

"Stop that," Hermione ordered before Harry could do it himself.  Dara immediately paused the tape, looking at Hermione for answers.  Hermione just studied the television.  "Did the tape pick up sound?"

"Yes, but there isn't much to it," Molly replied from the floor.  "Just Emily walking around calling out 'hello' and stuff."

"Yeah, but what alerted her to another presence?" Katie murmured.  "Rewind it and turn it up."

Dara obliged.  When it came to the point where Emily stiffened, Harry heard it.  The faintest whisper.  "There!" he cried out.  "Did you hear that?"

"I…I never noticed that before," Mrs. Thomas stuttered in shock.  "Dara, rewind it again and turn it all the way up!"

Listening to the tape was almost unbearable.  Harry felt like he was in that movie, _The Sixth Sense_.  The noise of the tape and movement of air created a loud background noise, but among the racket one could make out words.

_"That's her.  The girl."_

_"My lord, I don't think this is the best idea."_

_"Are you questioning me, Draco?"_

_"No, my lord, only using discretion on behalf of your safety."_

"I will remind you of your manners when we are safely back in Britain.  Lucius, go around to the side and wait for her to come back here.  Do not strike until I disable the Muggle electric system.  Draco.  The side opposite your father, my boy."

The voices drifted away, but they continued to watch the tape at the deafening volume, just in case.  They watched as Emily crept back to the rear of the shop, her tentative questions magnified to thunderous shouts.  Then the tape flickered and died.  When it came back on, Emily was nowhere to be found.

Dara turned the VCR and TV off with white, shaky hands.  She slowly turned around and stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Seamus, and Katie as if trying to work something out in her head while Mrs. Thomas started hooting in joy.

"We found it!" Mrs. Thomas shouted jumping out of her seat.  "We have proof!  There was foul play involved here.  You all stay here.  I'm going to call Detective McCoy."

With that, the older woman rushed out of sight, the door slamming shut behind her.

Dara continued to stare at the group of foreigners.  Molly had yet to take her eyes from the television.  Seamus, not noticing the girls' odd behavior, turned to Harry, excited.  "An' _we_ have proof.  Proof o' da kidnappin' an' a place to start lookin'!  Did you hear?  He said Britain!  Dey're in Britain!  We should go back now and report t'is so we can get da teams at home to start--"

"James Prongs," Dara finally said, her mouth twisting into a knowing smile.  "Em told me…Jack was short for James.  So the name you use would have been James Prongs.  I get that."

Molly raised her hand to point at the television.  "D-D-D-Dara?  Th-those m-m-men…they w-were talking about…about…"

Dara shook her head, glaring at Harry angrily.  "You must think we are the _stupidest_ people in the _world_!"

Harry sighed miserably.  "Of course not.  Dara, I only--"

"It's a joke," Molly concluded, turning to look at Harry pleadingly.  "Please say it's a joke.  In honor of the new book or something."

Harry watched the quaking girl for a moment, then shook his head.  "No.  No joke."

"I want to see it," Dara stated, her tone low and dangerous.

Harry nodded, then lifted his bangs, giving the girls a good look at the scar on his forehead.  Dara let out the breath she had been holding and immediately sank to her knees, clamping her hand over Molly's mouth to muffle the scream that came just seconds later.  Molly watched the group with wide, frightened eyes.

Dara regarded Harry coolly before shifting her gaze to the other faces.  "So that would make you two Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

It wasn't a question, but Ron and Hermione nodded glumly anyway.  Dara's eyes moved on from them to the others.  "Katie…Seamus…and Fred.  Well, Fred Weasley, obviously.  Seamus…Finnigan, right?  But Katie…"

Molly reached up and pulled her friend's hand from her mouth.  "Katie Bell.  Gryffindor Chaser."

"Ex," Katie amended.  "If you hadn't noticed, we're all much too old to be at school."

Dara didn't say anything to Katie.  Instead, she looked back at Harry.  "I'm going to kill you."

"Dara!" Molly hissed, scrambling to her feet.  She gave her friend's arm a nervous swat.  "He's a wizard!  He can…I dunno!  Turn you into a frog or something without even blinking!"

"Let him try," Dara replied, her tone making it clear she meant every inch of the threat implied.  "He got my sister messed up in something straight from a fairy tale!  The wicked witch is about to crash the house on Dorothy and it's his fault!

"Did she even know, _Harry_?!  Did you ever tell her?!  Did my sister know she was fucking around with Harry freakin' Potter?!  You certainly never told us to be careful!  You never told me or, apparently, Molly that being friends with you all could be hazardous to our health!  Not that I would've minded, I really don't think I would have!  It just might have been nice to get a heads up in case we turned around one day and were accosted by a pair of Malfoys and a Dark Lord!!!"

Dara was furious.  With every statement she had taken a step closer, though Molly had tried to pull her back.  Molly looked terrified at the thought that she was in the presence of Harry Potter, let alone a group of trained witches and wizards to boot.  

Hermione stepped forward pushing Dara out of Harry's face.  "Yes!  Of course Emily knew!  It took her a little while to figure it out, but she made us before we left!  We care about Emily almost as much as you do, and we'll be damned if she stays another week with Voldemort!  But until then, _I'll_ be damned if you treat Harry as if it was his fault!  It isn't.  Voldemort loves messing with Muggles, _any_ Muggle.  Emily is just a bonus."

Dara glared at the witch for a long time.  Then she turned and locked the door.  She grabbed Mrs. Thomas' chair from behind her desk and shoved Molly into it.  Then she sat down on the desk itself.  "Fine.  But I want answers.  Right now.  Like how in the hell it's possible for fictitious characters to be standing right in front of me.  So grab a wand.  Put up your little silencing spell-bubble-thing.  And start talking."

Harry nodded reluctantly.  "Fine.  Just let us go grab Mrs. Thomas and modify her memory before she calls the police."

***~~~***

An hour and three mugs of hot chocolate later, Molly and Dara were much more reasonable.  Well, they were more reasonable about the fact that they were friends with several of the characters, including the three main heroes, of the _Harry Potter _books.  But when it came to being reasonable about Emily…

"Dara, we need to be getting back," Hermione told the sixteen-year-old.  "We need to get this information to the rest of our team.  The faster we leave the faster we find Emily."

"You're right," Dara said with a nod.  "Just let me and Molly swing by our houses for our coats and a change of clothes.  What's the weather like in Britain?  Chilly?"

"What?!"  Ron rounded on the pair of girls.  "You two are _not_ going with us."

"The hell we aren't!" Dara shouted, jabbing her finger into Ron's chest.  "Emily is _my_ sister!"

"And _you_ are _Muggles_!" Ron shouted back.

"Ron, you can't honestly expect us to just sit here and do nothing while you are off fighting evil wizards for Emily's life," Molly reasoned gently.  "We want to help."

"Molly, Dara, while that is very brave of you, there just isn't any way we _can_ take you with us," Hermione reasoned right back.  "You've read the books.  You know our laws concerning Muggles."

"Yeah, we do, but you're just going to have to bend them," Dara argued.

"We're Aurors, not miracle workers," Katie muttered.  "We do get a little bit of a free rein, but that doesn't mean the Ministry would let us get away with bringing two Muggle _children_ into our war!"

"Voldemort was the one that brought us into this!" Molly yelled, her voice cracking a bit.  She pressed her lips tight for a moment, then broke out into a wide grin.  "Okay, here's how we'll solve this.  You leave us here.  Fine.  Then we go to the Muggle news with everything we learned here today."

The witches and wizards went silent.  Dara started cracking up.  Molly grinned defiantly.

After a moment, Seamus sighed.  "Ya shouldn't've t'reatened dat.  Now we're going to have to modify yer memories."

Dara's eyes widened in panic, but Molly kept her cool.  She just looked Seamus in the eye, daring him to do it.  "Go ahead!  I took the opportunity to leave myself a couple of notes when I went to the bathroom a little while ago.  With everything I left for Dara and I to find and our other copies of the security tapes, I'm sure we can put the puzzle pieces together quite quickly.  The fact that we have to find out through notes and have no recollection of this afternoon will be sufficient enough evidence to tell us that we can't trust you.  Then where do you think we'll go?"

Katie stared at the girl in horror.  "You didn't.  You had no reason to."

"And the fact that we were lied to for almost five months was proof enough that I should trust you?" Molly asked, her head cocked to the side.  "You all admitted it yourselves.  We aren't stupid.  I've read the books.  I knew about memory charms.  I wasn't about to take any chances.  Oh, and short of destroying the entire town, you'll never find those notes."

Harry stared at the girls, not knowing whether to be angry or highly amused.  Across the room, Fred had chosen highly amused.  "You little shits," he roared between bouts of laughter.  "Bloody brilliant!"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before shaking her head.  "It's cold right now in Britain.  Pack warm."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted in disbelief.

"What other choice do we have?"  Hermione threw her hands in the air in irritation.  "We'll only take them to Hogwarts.  And girls, you'd better leave some sort of note behind for your parents.  They'd likely die if you both went missing, as well.  I'll go now and have the American Bureau prepare the Floo Network."

Ron continued to sputter as Hermione Disapparated with a small popping noise.  Dara and Molly's eyes went wide as they witnessed their first demonstration of visible magic.

Harry sighed.  "Come on, you two.  We'd better get going.  Maybe we can convince your parents you're going on a small trip with us or something."

Fred, Katie, and Seamus led the way back to the car with Harry and the girls following.  Behind him Harry could hear excited whispers.  "Molly!  How did you think to leave notes?"

"Well…I didn't."

It was all Harry could do not to laugh with them.

***~~~***

"Here, put these on," Ron muttered, throwing two large black cloaks at Dara and Molly.  "Maybe you'll blend.  The fewer people that know you're Muggles, the better."

Dara caught one of the cloaks and held it up before her.  "It looks like a big blanket."

Molly shrugged and started to turn hers around, looking for something that wasn't continuous black material.  "How do you put it on?"

"Here," Hermione said gently as she took the cloak from Molly.  She turned it right side up, then undid the silver clasp and wrapped it around the smaller brunette's shoulders.

Dara watched Hermione, then did the same with hers.  Hermione stepped back and began to examine the two girls as everyone else did.

"Raise the hoods," Katie suggested.  "It wouldn't look very suspicious and that way no one would be able to see their faces."

Dara and Molly both raised the hoods of their cloaks so that they're faces were shadowed.  Dara looked over at Molly and snorted.  "The Ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!"

Molly shook her head at her friend, then turned to the witches and wizards standing before them.  "So, do we pass the test?  Do we look like magic people?"

"It'll do," Seamus replied with a sly grin.  "What did ya tell yer mum?"

"It's fall break from school so we don't really have to worry about them being really against us going away for a while," Dara explained, fiddling with the clasp of the cloak.  "So, we're just out with Jim, camping."

Harry raised an eyebrow.  "And what does your brother think you're doing?"

Dara grinned mischievously.  "Jim really is camping.  He has no clue we're not at home and he won't be back until next Sunday."

Fred snorted.  "Tricky little buggers, aren't they?"

Hermione glared at the older redhead.  "Fred Weasley, if your mother heard the kind of language that comes out of your mouth, she'd keel over."

"Well, I try," Fred said, pretending to blush.

Dara ignored the pair and turned to Katie.  "How is this going to work?  I'm guessing we aren't taking the Concord."

"Um, no," Katie replied, wrinkling her brow.  "We Apparate to the American Bureau of Magic in Salem, Massachusetts…you do know what Apparating is, right?"

"Uh, where you disappear from one place and reappear in another?" Dara answered uncertainly.

"Right," Katie nodded in relief.

"Why not Apparate right to Britain?" Molly asked, shifting the cloak uncomfortably.

"Too far," Seamus replied.  "T'ere are special Floo Networks between countries.  Dey'll take a wizard or witch from one Ministry o' Magic ta anot'er.  T'at way da countries can keep an eye on international travel."

"Okay," Ron said, obviously trying to hurry the group along.  He stepped towards Molly and held out his hand.  "Here, hold on to me."

Molly looked him over from head to toe.  "Sorry, but you're just not my type."

Ron rolled his eyes.  "We're leaving, Molly.  You have to hold on if you want to go with us."

"Oh," Molly mumbled, giving Ron a strange look.  After a moment of contemplation, she stepped towards Hermione.  "I think I'll hitch with the witch, thanks.  No offense, but if any of you have to put some kind of mojo on me, she's the one that's the least likely to screw it up."

Hermione tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.  "All right, then.  Molly, I need you to hold on real tight."

Molly grabbed Hermione in a bone-crunching hold and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  "Okay.  Do it."

Dara stepped closer to Harry and took the hand he offered tentatively.  "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Nah," he replied with a grin.  "You sure you want to go with us?"

"No?" she suggested with a smile.  The she shrugged and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever would come next.  "Okay, let's do this."

Dara felt something give deep within her, then with a small _pop! _the world fell away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  We will be seeing a lot more of Dara and Molly, so I hope you all like them.  They really are two of my main characters and will be exerting many more crazy antics.  And, trust me, you might think them unrealistic, but they are very real.  They have done and will do many things similar and exactly like the events described here (you know, without the whole HP-is-real thing).

Please review!


	16. Chapter Fourteen: When In Rome…

**Chapter Fourteen:  When In Rome…**

"We were all there.  We all saw what happened."

**—Ernie Macmillan, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 11_**

At the same time Dara was screaming her head off at Harry, Emily was lying on the mattress in her cell.  Draco was behind her, head situated next to hers.  Emily was bored, absentmindedly chewing on a bite of banana.  The past month had been spent doing much of the same.  Draco would come into her cell three times a day, each time spending an hour or so chatting with Emily, making sure that she ate.  They had covered a wide range of topics, mostly things about Emily's life.  They had discussed the events of the past summer, Muggle life, movies Draco had to break down and see, and so on.  Over the course of time, however gradual, the pair had formed a bond.  They now had a very close friendship, no matter how vehemently they might deny it.

But in all their talks, they had never discussed anything serious or pertaining to recent wizarding events.  Emily sighed, bored enough to pose the question that had been bothering her for months.  The problem was how to approach the subject.  "Okay, the closest I've ever been to a war is that _Saving Private Ryan _movie."

Draco growled, turning to give her an annoyed look.  "What?"

Emily sighed again, pushing herself into a sitting position.  "I'm basically saying I don't know anything about war.  That was going to be my whole segue into a bunch of questions."

Draco hesitated for a few moments, then sat up beside her.  "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged, pulling the banana peel further down the fruit.  "Basic stuff.  Like…I dunno.  Who's winning?  What's been happening?"

"No one is _winning_," Draco growled, exasperated.  "We've been at an impasse since a little while after I turned.  'What's happening' is a broad question."

Emily nodded, taking another bite from the fruit she was playing with.  "Oh.  Well, give me a rundown."

"Starting when?" Draco asked, clearly not excited at the topic.

Emily swallowed the bite of the banana, looking up as she tried to decide on her answer.  "How about…the beginning."

"The beginning?" Draco repeated, not happy.

Emily smirked.  "It's a very good place to start."

Draco nodded, furrowing his brow in thought.  "Well, in the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth--"

Emily smacked him upside the head with the leftover banana peel.  "Nice, smart ass.  Let's fast forward till, um, your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"Potter tell you about the books then?" Draco asked, slightly interested.

She nodded.  "Yeah.  He said they were sorta accurate.  But he hadn't read them.  You have.  So are they?"

He sighed.  "Well, yes, to a certain extent."

Emily frowned.  "Well, then, let's start with Hogwarts and life in general then.  Tell me the discrepancies."

He shrugged.  "Well, I can't testify to some things because I wasn't there for most of it but what was generally described as first year was pretty much what it was.  At the end of the year, your beloved Potter snuck around behind everyone's backs and inadvertently stopped Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher's Stone.  Nearly got himself and Granger and the Weasel killed."

Emily scowled.  "I'm going to have to seriously reprimand his ass for that."

"Not pleased?" Draco asked, amused.

Emily shook her head.  "I thought the story was great when I thought it was fiction.  Now that I know it's the father of my child…I might be a tad bit miffed."

He snorted.  "Then second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Voldemort, care of Virginia Weasley.  There were several attacks, though no one died.  They miraculously slowed down in the middle of the year, though, when Tom Riddle's memory decided to mark Potter instead of Mudbloods.  That was lovely fun.  Potter and Weasel were actually able to think on the higher levels to put all the puzzle pieces together.  Shocking, really."

"And Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban in your third year, correct?" she continued, already a bit bored again.

"Yes," he replied softly with a mischievous smile.  "That was the interesting book."

Emily looked over at him, confused.  "What about it?"

"Oh, that one caused quite the uproar," he explained with a grin.  "See, Sirius Black has yet to be cleared of anything."

Emily's attention was caught.  "Really?"

Draco nodded slowly as understanding slowly took hold of Emily.  "Oh, yes.  Not that that mattered all that much to Joanne.  She got Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Dumbledore's description of what went on that year, then went right on ahead and wrote that third book.  Most don't believe it."

"That's surprising," she muttered, absentmindedly chewing on her lip.

"There are many wizards and witches who have come out and shown great support for Black," Draco sneered, almost disgusted at the idea.  "There's even a task force that was formed separately from the Ministry dedicated to finding Pettigrew."

Emily smiled slowly "And fourth year?"

"Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, Voldemort's revival," Draco counted off on his fingers.  "All true."

"But not the fifth book?" Emily asked, unsure.

"Hardly anything from that book is truth," Draco said, as if he were repeating himself for the millionth time.  "A few miscellaneous facts, such as the layout of the Ministry and St. Mungo's, but not the storyline."

Emily frowned.  "So Ron didn't win the Quidditch Cup?"

Draco sighed long and deep, as if the very thought of Ron Weasley caused him pain.  "Weasley was a Chaser, not a Keeper."

"Too bad," Emily said, not sounding too upset about it.  After a moment, though, she was grinning slyly.  "That song was quite witty."

Draco suddenly grinned at her very maliciously.  "Ask me about the real song sometime.  It was a bit more…colorful."

"I'll bet," Emily muttered dryly.

Draco's smile dissolved as he fell back into his story-teller mode.  "Joanne needed something to keep her stories going.  Some new adventure every year.  There was also the Muggle phenomenon.  They were getting too close.  The fifth book was released in the Muggle world only, the product of the creative minds of Joanne, Dumbledore, and a few Ministry officials."

"So the Order of the Phoenix, that isn't real?" Emily checked.

Draco shook his head.  "Not that, no, though Dumbledore does head the Dark Force Defense League, an army of mostly Aurors that is formed in times of crises."

"Okay, I have to know," Emily started slowly, as if dreading her own question.  "Is Sirius Black dead?"

Draco rolled his eyes very slowly and pointedly.  "Sirius Black is currently making the lives of African Death Eaters hell with Remus Lupin and one of the other Weasleys."

Emily sighed the long, happy sigh of someone who had just learned that the world was right.  And she had.  She relaxed a bit, then turned to Draco, looking a bit too much like a curious five-year-old.  "What really happened in your fifth year, then?"

"Not much of anything," Draco admitted.  "We all knew that Voldemort had arisen once more simply because Dumbledore told us.  The Ministry really did deny everything, though they weren't idiotic enough to try and seize control of Hogwart's like Joanne describes.  Cornelius Fudge…blah.  We spent the entire year in fear, just waiting for the first strike.  It never came."

"Then in sixth year?" Emily prompted anxiously.

"Oh, that was good fun," Draco replied in a tone that stated very clearly that it was not.  "The first book came out that year, I think.  Potter had a hard time living that down.  But no attacks really happened.  People started to disappear.  Mainly those who had been suspected as Death Eaters.  A few of their family members.  Then Ministry Officials, starting from the bottom then going up.  The only one of the disappeared you're likely to know is one of the older Weasley brothers."

"A Weasley?" Emily repeated, heart sinking to the ground.  Ron had said something long ago about losing family members, but that had been back when he was Rob and not Ron.  Emily almost didn't want to ask.  Whatever answer she received wasn't about some make-believe character in a book anymore.  It was about a real flesh and blood person, a family member of a close friend.  She took a deep breath and braced herself.  "Which one?"

Draco watched her do all of this with sad eyes, but did not prolong her torment.  "The prefect."

Emily's breath came out in one long whoosh.  Any one of the seven would have been a blow.  She just hadn't known until it was out.  "Percy?"

"That's it," Draco said with a snap of his fingers.  "Percy Weasley, missing for seven years."

Emily cringed at his passiveness, but didn't say anything about it.  Her thoughts were still too centered on Percy Weasley to care much.  "Then he didn't get into some great big argument with his family?"

"I have no idea," Draco replied nonchalantly.  "I don't really keep tabs on the Weasel family's dramatics."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Emily asked, knowing better than to let her hopes get up.

"No," Draco replied, voice tinged with a little bit of long-squelched remorse.  "I don't."

"Any others?" Emily asked after a moment.

Draco nodded, looking very pensive.  "Er, most were strategic disappearances, to make the populace feel unsafe.  There was a Muggle-born, a Quidditch player.  She was a few years older than I, a Gryffindor."

Emily frowned.  "Played Quidditch?"

"Mm," Draco agreed absently as he thought.  "Amy?  No.  Starts with an A."

"Alicia something?" Emily suggested.

"No, she works with Potter," Draco dismissed with a wave.  Then, he suddenly clapped his hands.  "Angelina!"

"Angelina?" Emily repeated, stunned.  "The Gryffindor Chaser?"

"Johnson," Draco confirmed with a nod.  "Angelina Johnson.  But she disappeared only a few years ago."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said, holding up her hands.  "Sixth year there were disappearances.  Then?"

"Oh, er, seventh year," Draco mumbled, forcing his mind back on track.  "The first attack came in mid-September.  It was made on Azkaban.  The dementors joined _him_ and the imprisoned Death Eaters were released.  Namely, Rabastan Lestrange, his brother Rodolphus, Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood.  They then offered those imprisoned for other reasons the chance of freedom, but only if they joined the Death Eaters.  Not too many refused."

"So the Death Eater ranks swelled," Emily concluded.

"Yes," Draco confirmed sadly.  "After that, the attacks on families began.  For example, the entire Bones family was gathered for a reunion of sorts.  The next day, there wasn't a Bones left alive except for Susan Bones, classmate of mine who had been at Hogwarts.  She killed herself three days later.  There was an attack every two or three weeks from November to March.  Since the Ministry had refused to accept Voldemort's return, they were caught completely unawares.  They couldn't counter the Death Eaters.  Fudge was assassinated that February, oddly enough by someone who wasn't working for either Voldemort or Dumbledore, and Arthur Weasley was appointed Minister of Magic.  Weasley started all kinds of government reforms that had the Ministry better prepared almost immediately thereafter.  The Aurors broke off from the Ministry for a while and reformed the Dark Force Defense League.  Within a month, hundreds of witches and wizards had joined from Britain alone.  With Dumbledore in command, the populace started to fight back, slowly and shakily."

Emily nodded slowly, eyes more than a little wide as she absorbed all this new information.  Finally, when she had wrapped her mind around it all, she motioned for him to continue.  "What next?"

"I'm getting there," Draco snapped back, immersed in his own thoughts.  "The day of my graduation from Hogwarts, there was a massive attack on Diagon Alley.  Dozens died, hundreds of others were wounded.  I believe that was your beloved Potter's first unofficial battle."

Emily raised her eyebrows.  "Harry had already joined the League?"

"No, he and a few of his friends were down at the Leaky Cauldron celebrating graduation," he explained simply, which was good of him since he could have easily done some damage to the man.  "The Creevey boy died in that one.  Rattled them all."

She blanched, knowing all too well who Draco was referring to.  "Shit."

"I know that after that one, almost all the Gryffindors from my year joined the war effort," he continued, a bit pacified after recounting a classmate's death.  "All except Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, that is.  That summer I joined the Death Eaters and went into training.  Before I could take the Dark Mark, I had to be well versed in the Dark Arts."

"How long did that take?" Emily asked, not sure why.

"Well, I wanted to take the Mark and join the Dark Lord, but I put it off until the last moment," Draco explained uneasily.  "About a year and a half after graduation, I took the Mark and joined straight into Voldemort's inner circle.  A month later, I was in Dumbledore's office, signing my life away."

Emily frowned.  "Come again?"

"I signed a confession," Draco clarified.  "Then I went on to make my first report as the League's new official top spy.  By that time, Snape was already suspected of treachery.  I had much more useful information than he could dream of."

"So, who do you spy for exactly?" Emily asked curiously.  "Dumbledore?  Snape?"

He scowled.  "Your precious Potter."

"Harry?" she choked, a very large grin slowly spreading across her face.  "You're _Harry's_ spy?"

"I'm a good dog," Draco spat out, face tinged with a humiliating red.  "Yes, I spy for Potter.  My second report was made in Potter's presence.  By that time, Voldemort had spread from Britain to all of Europe and Northern Africa.  I believe Potter and his ever present shadows had been in Africa, fighting Dark pygmies and Death Eaters with the aforementioned Black."

"Voldemort spread into Europe and Africa?" Emily repeated.  "But wasn't he spreading himself thin?  He already had to deal with Britain."

He shook his head.  "When the League was reformed, several European Ministries offered Dumbledore trained Aurors and supplies.  The help was gladly taken, but it put those countries on Voldemort's hit list.  He started recruiting in those and several other countries."

She sighed.  "And the ranks swelled again, allowing him to fight on several different fronts?"

"Exactly," he said in agreement.

"And Africa?" she prompted.

"Most of Africa is filled with wizards and witches," he explained.  "Their magics are very pure, but there are some tribes that embrace Dark Arts.  It was an easy target and a good place to hide.  Furthermore, if Europe ever completely falls, Africa would make a nice base to launch strikes on the Mid-East from."

"So that's where the world is now," Emily said with a sigh.  "Europe and Africa."

He shrugged.  "There were a few preemptive strikes in Russia, just to keep the area on its toes.  China has suffered from a few attacks, as well, but just enough to keep them busy without drawing them into the war."

"What about other places?" she asked.  "Australia?  South America?  Canada?  The US?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly.  "The wizarding populace of those places likes to stay out of anything it can avoid.  They all send aid when we need it, but they view this as if it doesn't concern them."

"Yeah," Emily snorted, feeling more than a little ashamed of her own country.  "And once Voldemort takes this side of the world, he'll just leave them alone."

"There have been no attacks at all in any of those places," Draco defended slightly.  "They won't fight unless they have to."

"Well, aren't I technically an attack?" Emily asked, a little bit of hope in her eyes.

He laughed, a cruel twisted laugh.  "You're a Muggle.  They'll view you as a horrible tragedy, but since you were involved with Potter, they'll say you were asking for it."

Emily sighed.  "Wonderful."

"The baby doesn't help matters," Draco pointed out.

"Okay, here's something I've been dying to ask," Emily started, a little accusatory.  "How is it you and everyone else knew I was pregnant when you grabbed me?  I couldn't have been but two days along."

Draco smirked.  "Muggle.  Wizards and witches can know the very moment of conception, using pregnancy detection charms."

"Okay, then," Emily drawled, a bit annoyed.  "How do you know I'm going to stay pregnant?  Women miscarry all the time, most without even knowing it."

Draco's smirk widened.  "Magic."

Emily immediately felt sick.  "You magicked my pregnancy?"

"Nothing beyond what all witch-mothers have done when they find they are expecting," Draco replied with a shrug.  "Voldemort did it.  Just a few charms to stabilize the pregnancy, strengthen the fetus, a few protection spells."

"Voldemort put protection spells on me?" Emily repeated shrilly, looking absolutely mortified.  She shuddered.  "Ugh!"

"Anything else, Mademoiselle?" Draco asked dryly.

"Um…yeah," Emily said after calming herself a bit.  "You said you spy for Harry?"

He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time during their conversation.  "Potter is head of a special division of the League known as S Regiment.  There are fifteen members, if you count me.  They work off my information, preventing what they can.  It's an extremely dangerous division.  They do things most others in the League will not do."

"S Regiment?" Emily repeated doubtfully.

"Dumbledore named it," Draco said as if this explained everything.  "What S stands for, I've no idea."

Emily raised an eyebrow.  "Spy?  Slytherin?  Snape?  Something?"

"Knowing that old wizard, the possibilities are limitless," Draco drawled humorlessly.  "More likely to be some Muggle sweet."

Emily snorted.  "Snicker Company."

Draco gave her an odd look.  "What?"

"Nothing," Emily said quickly.  "Who's all in S Company?"

He grinned.  "I'm sure you could hazard a guess."

"Well, Ron and Hermione, no doubt," she replied instantly.  "Since Harry's the leader, are the other members pretty young?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod.  "All Gryffindor, as well, except for some lone Hufflepuff and I."

Emily wracked her brain for a moment before shrugging.  "I couldn't tell you."

"Let's see," Draco drawled as if he were leading a child.  "The Weasley Twins."

Emily sat up, please.  "Fred and George?"

"Yes," Draco said.  "And their younger sister."

Emily cocked her head, impressed.  "That takes care of most of the Weasleys, then."

"All of them," Draco corrected.  "The dragon-tamer died in an attack on Romania.  We needed dragons."

Emily sighed.  "Poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom," Draco continued, unfazed.  "The old Quidditch Captain and the remaining two Chasers you'll have read about."

"Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell," Emily finished for him.  "You've been working with these people for over three years.  You could at least get their names right."

Draco pantomimed a half bow even though he was sitting.  "Of course, Mademoiselle."

Emily rolled her eyes.  "Who else?"

Draco frowned for a moment, then nodded.  "Creevey's younger brother."

"Dennis?" Emily asked in surprise.  "Who's the Hufflepuff?"

"Macmillan," he replied instantly.

Emily frowned.  "I don't remember him."

"Might not even be in the books," Draco said with a shrug.  "I'd have to look."

"So, what's the war like now?" Emily asked after a few moments, looking closely at her fingernails.

He grabbed for a piece of bread off of her lunch tray.  "I told you, it's a stalemate.  Voldemort can't gain the upper hand he needs."

Emily smiled.  "You're doing?"

"Not really," Draco admitted glumly.  "There hasn't been that much to spy about.  I'm almost positive I'm under suspicion."

Emily stopped playing with her hands and turned to gaze at her friend long and hard.  Even though they joked too much, she understood the kind of danger he was in.  "Oh, Draco, be careful."

He ignored her and instead went back to their conversation.  "And Dumbledore finally has the Ministry with him, but they're not worth shit.  The League can't do anything but counter the Death Eaters' attacks."

Emily sighed, no longer able to make their dark conversation light.  "Why am I here?"

Draco slouched a bit, his expression leaving him looking completely neutral on the topic.  "You're likely to be some sort of entertainment, though _he_ wants you to be treated well."

Emily wasn't fooled.  She knew this man better than some of her closest friends, if only because of the fact that they shared something so terrifying, though so sacred.  "You're worried."

Draco sighed, slouching even more.  "If it was just your child he wanted, then I wouldn't be.  But…"

"He wanted me before he knew," she finished.

His eyes met hers.  They held each other's gaze for several moments, until he looked away, even though it was only to move towards her.  He looped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned against him, watching the stone floor as the cold of dread and terror seeped through her blood.  Finally, she drew a long, rattled breath.  "What's to become of me, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer.  He just held her tighter.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: A West Virginian Muggl...

Chapter Fifteen:  A West Virginian Muggle in Severus Snape's Presence

"I don't go looking for trouble.  Trouble usually finds _me_."**_  
—Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 5_**

Dara flew out of the fireplace, saved from crashing into the opposite wall by at least three pairs of hands.  She tried to regain her balance desperately, but instead sagged dizzily into the arms of her saviors.  She coughed wildly as she wiped at the soot that was covering her face.

"Dara?"

She blinked several times, willing the world to stop spinning.  After a few moments, she was able to make out the worried faces of Harry, Katie, and Fred.  She gasped, trying to fill her lungs even though she was still sputtering.  "I'm _never_ doing that again!"

"Shh!" Katie hissed, casting anxious glances up and down the hall.  "And yes you are."

Harry and Fred hoisted the bleach-blonde to her feet, brushing her cloak and clothes off with their free hands.  Dara wavered a bit, then caught herself, quickly regaining her balance.  "What?"

"We have to take another grate to Hogwarts," Harry explained quietly.  "Unless you'd rather wait for the Hogwarts Express?"

"Can't we Apparate?" Dara pleaded, trying to put on her best puppy face for the man.

Harry sighed.  "No, we cannot Apparate.  It's too hard to take tagalongs twice in a row and it's a bit of a walk from the edge of the grounds to the school.  Besides, that way more people would see you and Molly.  We are trying to avoid that."

The flames of the fire in the large ornamental fireplace turned emerald green and suddenly rose higher.  Then with a loud whoosh, Molly came running out, her hand clamped over her stomach.  "Watch out!  I'm going to be sick!"

The brunette then turned, saw a large extravagant potted plant, and leaned over, retching into it all the contents of her mostly empty stomach.  Dara went over to her friend and placed an arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly until she was done.

Molly whimpered miserably, looking up at the group drearily.  "I'm _never _doing that again!"

Dara raised an eyebrow at the group, then smirked.  "Told ya."

Harry rolled his eyes, raising his hands in surrender.  "Fine!  We'll Apparate.  But we're going now, then, before anyone comes along and sees us."

"Thank god," Dara muttered, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the fireplace.

"We're Apparating to Hogwarts rather than go by Floo," Katie explained hastily.

"Why?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in worry.

"Floo made Molly sick," Fred replied, taking the still-green looking Molly by the hand.

"Floo makes everyone sick," Ron muttered as he strolled out of the fire, absentmindedly brushing himself off.

"It made her _really _sick," Fred continued, pointing at the plant.

Ron made a face.  "Oh, gross!"

"Well, I couldn't help it," Molly cried out in frustration.  "I get sick easily."

The fire roared and Seamus suddenly appeared.  He looked at the group in confusion.  "Why are we all standing around?"

Harry tightened his hold on Dara.  "We're Apparating.  Go now, before we're seen."

Dara squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over with.  A few moments later, she felt the familiar breaking feeling and heard the loud _pop!_ start to ring in her ears.  When she opened her eyes, she was standing at the edge of a lake.

She blinked a few times, looking around at their surroundings.  "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry announced, pointing up.

Dara along with Molly, who was still holding tight to Fred, followed Harry's finger.  On top of the cliff overhanging the lake was the most glorious castle Dara had ever imagined, complete with turrets, gargoyles, towers, and a dozen other things that she thought only existed in fairy stories.  Her attention was drawn in particular to a glorious double tower that seemed to be lined in either side in gold.  "_That's_ Hogwarts?"

"I know it looks bad, but it really is Hogwarts," Hermione insisted.

Molly gave the brunette a strange look.  "You think that's bad?"

Ron shrugged uncomfortably.  "Okay, ruined is more like it, but it's just a spell.  You know, so you won't be attracted to it."

Molly turned to Dara and raised an eyebrow.  "Hate to think what they'd say if they saw my grandpa's house."

"Come on, it's a bit of a walk!" Harry shouted as he and the others started up the path that led to the castle.

Dara and Molly both hurried to catch up.  Dara fell into step beside Ron and gave him a strange look.  "So, why would you call a grand big castle ruined?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had to use every last ounce of willpower he had left to not run straight to the dungeons and shake any new information out of Ginny.  He led the group of four wizards, two witches, and two strange Muggle girls carefully through the halls, praying that Dara and Molly wouldn't be discovered.  Since it was late in the evening, most of the students were thankfully back in their common rooms for the night.  That didn't mean Dara and Molly didn't see anything.

As soon as the doors to the Entrance Hall were open, the girls had gone bug eyed and hadn't blinked since.  The looks of awe that seemed to be permanently etched on their faces wouldn't go away, no matter how much Katie berated them.  Harry could remember when he first came to the castle.  As new of an experience it was for wizards and witches raised in the wizarding world to come to Hogwarts, no one understood what it was like to be Muggle-born (or raised) and come to Hogwarts.  Still, they were not acting like graduated witches.  At least they halfway looked the part.  The cloaks they had been given were still clutched tightly around them, the hoods raised to try and hide their faces.

Luck seemed to be with them.  They made it down to the dungeons and most of the way through the maze without even seeing anyone else.  Harry had actually thought they were home free.  That was until…

"Returned already, _Captain_ Potter?"

Harry froze, the people behind him coming to a stop.  He turned, willing Professor Snape to not really be there.

But he was.  And he wasn't alone.

Professor McGonagall nodded politely.  "Captain, we were just coming down to look over the progress made by your regiment in locating the girl."

"I've contacted the American Bureau of Magic," Dumbledore told him with a small, reassuring smile.  "They were quite concerned about the abduction of one of their Muggles and have pledged to send over whatever supplies you made need in order to find her."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Did you remind them that if the American wizarding populace would remove their heads from their arses long enough to realize that a war _is_ taking place, then this could have been avoided?"

It was at that moment that Dara and Molly started giggling, even though by the sounds of it they were trying desperately not to.  Unfortunately, this drew Snape's attention.

"And who do we have here?" he sneered, taking a step towards the two girls.  "Miss Weasley and Miss Spinnet?"

Hermione anxiously bit her lip.  "Er…no, actually.  This is just--"

With a flick of Snape's wand, the cloaks around Molly and Dara fell to the floor.  Dara smiled weakly and gave the potions master a small wave.  "Uh…hi?"

"Americans?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Muggles!" Snape spat, taking in the girls' jeans and sweaters.

Harry sighed, turning to a very surprised looking Dumbledore.  "Sir, this is Dara Hale, Emily's younger sister.  The other is Molly Thomas, friend to both of them."

"Captain Potter!" McGonagall shouted in outrage.  "I never would have thought…Can't believe…Of all the people…"

Snape was a bit more articulate.  "This goes beyond everything you have ever done, Potter!  Breaking not school rules, but the laws which we have set in place to protect ourselves!  Muggles at Hogwarts!  You would_ dare_ to bring a pair of Muggle children to this school?!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Fred, and Seamus all looked down at the floor in shame.  They couldn't look at their former teachers, not even Snape.  But they didn't go undefended for very long.

"Yeah, greasy, they _dared_ to bring us here!"

Harry looked up in amazement as Dara stepped between the three teachers and the former students, glaring angrily at Snape.

Molly followed her friend, also looking livid.  "Not by their own choice, mind, we had to threaten them to get them to bring us.  A lot."

"Plus, we're not just some stupid Muggles off the street!"  Harry and the rest of the group could only watch in horror as Dara raised her hand and started to _poke_ Severus Snape with her finger…repeatedly in the chest.  "_I_ am Emily's sister!  _I_ love her!  I'm not about to leave her _life_ in the hands of some _stupid hocus-pocus people_!  Get _over_ yourself!  If _my_ sister has been kidnapped by Lord Vader, then _I'm_ gonna be here to make sure that _you_ don't screw it up!  SO!  GET!  OFF!  YOUR!  HIGH!  HORSE!  AND!  FIND!  MY!  SISTER!!!  I'M _NOT_ GOING ANYWHERE TILL YOU _DO_!!!"

Snape just stared at the girl, completely speechless.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Katie were horrified.  Molly was smirking.  McGonagall was astonished.  Dumbledore just smiled.

Dumbledore nodded deeply to the pair of girls, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  "Ladies, welcome to Hogwarts.  I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  These are my associates Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape."

Dara, her finger still firmly embedded in Snape's chest, looked up sharply at the introduction.  Her gaze flicked from Dumbledore to Snape.  She gulped, her face going a sickly shade of white.  "Severus _Snape_?!"

Molly promptly passed out.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Invisible Bonds

A/N:  Sorry about the long wait, I know this is way overdue. Chapter Sixteen:  Invisible Bonds "BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON?  WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?" —Harry Potter,_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 4_

Dara watched them work.  It was kind of entertaining.  Harry Potter was pacing back and forth, barking out orders like there was no tomorrow.  Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan were studying reports.  Ginny Weasley was writing something.  Hermione Granger had disappeared.  Ron Weasley was watching Harry.  Dennis Creevey was polishing his wand.  Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were deeply embroiled in their argument with Fred and George Weasley.   Dean Thomas and Ernie Macmillan were watching the argument in amusement.  Neville Longbottom was watching the argument in fear.

Dara was sitting in a large and very comfy chair next to the fire in the back of the room.  Next to her, in a chair of the same design, Molly was dozing.  Dara didn't blame her.  The pair of girls had been awake for over forty hours, with no reprieve appearing to be coming for them.

After Molly's lapse into unconsciousness out in the hall, a very distraught-looking Minerva McGonagall had led Dara to the dungeon room she was now sitting in.  Molly had been carried by Severus Snape, a fact which Dara would later torment her friend with.

The room was, obviously, the base of operations for S Regiment.  As Dara had been introduced to the members, her mind had passed into some surreal sort of haze.  Oliver Wood…Neville Longbottom…Dennis Creevey…Ginny Weasley…and six more people that the logical portion of her mind had taught her long ago did not exist.  Molly, once she had awoken, had taken it all better than Dara.  Or, perhaps like Dara, she was sort of on some kind of autopilot.

After being introduced to the remaining members of the Regiment, except for the vanished Malfoy, Dara and Molly had been told to sit by the fire and hadn't moved since.  They were "discouraged" from leaving the room for fear of someone discovering a pair of Muggle girls in the castle.  A small door to the left led to a small bathroom and their meals had been brought down with the Regiment's (by a house-elf, which had popped into the room next to Molly, sending her into screaming fits).  All in all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not been that impressive from the dungeon room.

Ron, apparently tired of Harry's ranting and raving, pulled his friend toward the corner where Dara and Molly were.  He glanced the two girls over.  From Dara's viewpoint, she could see the pair, but it was obvious that they both thought she was asleep like Molly.  At that point, Dara was beginning to consider a nap.

Ron turned to the black-haired wizard, giving him a concerned look.  "Harry, mate, you've got to stop this.  You're going to make yourself sick."

Harry sighed pathetically, his shoulders slouching.  "I have to fix this, Ron.  We're talking about my girl.  My baby."

_Aw, how sweet, _Dara thought as her heavy eyelids began to droop.  _He thinks of Em as his baby.  I hope she lives for me to tease her about it._

Ron, however, did not appear as romantically moved as Dara was feeling.  "I know, Harry.  You have to keep hope.  The fact that the baby exists will keep Emily alive.  It'll be--"

_Apparently, wrong kind of baby_.  Dara's eyes snapped open.  "_Baby_?!"

Dara's shriek caused both of the young wizards to jump and awakened Molly.  The brunette blinked drowsily at her suddenly wide-awake friend.  "What baby?  Where's the baby?"

Dara ignored the girl, rising shakily to her feet.  "Emily's _pregnant_?"

That got most everyone in the room's attention, including Molly.  The girl sat up, instantly awake.  "Huh?"

"Shh!" Ron cautioned them both, waving at the other people around the room to continue on with their work.  "Yes, Dara, we have reason to believe that Emily is pregnant."

"With a baby?" Dara asked, her face flushing.

Harry scoffed loudly.  "No, with a platypus."

Dara turned toward her sister's boyfriend and narrowed her eyes.  "Is it yours?"

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortable, suddenly becoming very flustered.  "Well, er…"

Dara took a step towards the Boy Who Lived, glaring at him dangerously.  "Well, is it? 

"Yes," Harry admitted, his face turning a peculiar shade of red.  "It's mine."

Dara crossed her arms over her chest, her glare becoming a full on death-look.  "You knocked up my sister then left her in Hiddensun?"

Harry shrugged helplessly, his entire body suddenly sagging wearily.  His eyes held some sort of miserable guilt.  "I…Dara…I didn't know--"

Molly rose to her feet and came up behind her friend, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.  It didn't much matter at that point.  Dara's icy stare instantly turned into a heart-wrenching gaze at Harry's words.  Her eyes flashed with sympathy for the desperate looking wizard.  After glancing over at Ron, who shook his head, she pulled the corners of her mouth up into a playful smirk.  "Was it good?"

Harry hesitated, blinking several times.  "Huh?"

"The sex," Dara clarified, watching the wizard expectantly.  Behind Dara, Molly began coughing loudly.  Dara non-too-subtly elbowed her friend in the side, never taking her eyes from Harry.  "You and Emily did have sex, right?  If this is some magic thing, I don't want to know."

Harry was suddenly his bumbling self, looking at a loss for words.  "Er, no, we, er…"

Dara let out a grand sigh of relief.  "Oh, good."

At this, Molly seemed to catch on.  Harry desperately needed something to take his missing lover and child off his mind.  Complete and total humiliation usually worked nine times out of ten.  Molly, swallowing her unease at the topic at hand, straightened and looked up at Harry expectantly, much to Ron's amusement.

Harry returned the pair's gaze with something akin to horror.  "What?"

Molly raised an eyebrow.  "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry asked, confused.

Dara rolled her eyes, looking at the older man as if he were a small child.  "Was the sex good?"

It seemed as though Harry's face couldn't get any redder.  "Dara!"

Ron, Dara, and Molly couldn't take it anymore.  The three burst out laughing, Molly collapsing onto the couch, tears streaming down her face.

Harry was humiliated.  He shook his head, stumbling as he turned and made for the door.  "I, er, I'm going to go away and…be…away."

Unfortunately, just as he was leaving, Hermione came rushing in.  The two collide, sending Hermione to the floor.  "Ugh!"

"Bugger, sorry!" Harry muttered as he helped his friend to her feet.  As soon as she was righted, Hermione began to beam at the black-haired boy.  Harry raised a puzzled brow.  "Herm?"

Hermione shook herself back to reality, her grin never leaving her face.  "Sorry, Harry!  It's just…"

Ron asked, coming up to his pair of best friends.  "What?"

Hermione gave a small whoop of joy, bouncing onto her toes.  "I've got it!"

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to stare at the witch.  "What?"

"They're at Malfoy Manor," Hermione announced, waving a piece of parchment high in the air.  "In the dungeons."

Harry made a grab for the parchment as the entire Regiment quickly gathered around Hermione.  Dara and Molly, not wanting to be left out, pushed their way into the group.

Ron shook his head in disbelief.  "Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  "Yes.  My source is unbelievably trustworthy.  A young, Muggle girl was brought into the manor home six weeks ago.  She was taken immediately to the dungeons and has not been seen since.  Suspected _and _known Death Eaters have been in and out of the place for nearly three months."

Oliver wrinkled his nose.  "It's just…such an obvious answer."

"People usually overlook the obvious," Ginny pointed out.  "You-Know-Who might have been counting on it."

Dara glanced around the group expectantly.  "So, what next?  Storm the castle?  Rescue the damsel in distress?"

Harry frowned at the teen.  "_We_ rescue.  You sleep."

Dara's eyes widened as she crossed her arms in protest.  "Oh, come on--"

"No way, Dara," Ron told the bleach-blonde firmly.  "There's no way we are taking you into a place filled with Death Eaters.  More than that, you and Molly aren't setting one foot outside of this castle."

Hermione nodded in agreement.  She pointed at the door to the hall, motioning towards the left.  "Our bedrooms are down the hall to the left.  Go get some sleep.  You haven't stopped since we got here."

Molly frowned, not happy at her and Dara's exclusion.  "But--"

"Go!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay," Molly murmured, raising her hands in a sign of surrender.  She turned and grabbed her best friend by the wrist, pulling the too-angry-for-words blonde out of the room.  "Come on, Dara."

As they left they could hear the fading voice of Alicia.  "All right, what plan of…"

Molly had to physically pull Dara down the hall.  She threw open the first door she came to, shoving the other girl inside.

It was a nice room.  A large four-poster bed was in the middle of it, flanked by an armoire and a desk.  A lone torch hung over the room, casting the corners into shadows.

Dara, however, did not take the time to look over any more of the details of the room they had stumbled into.  Instead, she jumped onto the bed, grabbed a pillow, pulled it over her face, and screamed.

Molly gulped and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, worried.  "Dara?"

"It's not fair!" she shouted, her voice still muffled by the pillow.  "Em's _my_ sister!  They barely know her!"

Molly raised an eyebrow at her friend's unbelievably childish behavior despite the fact that she agreed.  "Come on, Dara.  How could you possibly help?"

"I know how to fight," Dara reminded the brunette, sinking to half-sit-half-lie on the bed she was on.  "I didn't grow up as Jim Hale's sister without learning _something_!"

"They have wands," Molly pointed out.

"I don't care, I want to help!" Dara snapped, then sighed as she lied back completely on the bed, staring at the top of the four-poster as if she could see something there.  "I _need_ to help."

Molly nodded in understanding.  "It's not like they're gonna _let_ us go into battle."

"We could follow them," Dara suggested, her head raising a little to shift her gaze towards her friend.

Molly snorted.  "They'd catch us before we even got away from Hogwarts."

Dara whimpered pathetically, rolling over on her side and curling into a little ball.  It was quite cold in the dungeon room.  Dara reached out and grabbed the old silver blanket folded next to her and wrapped it around her.  "I know but--"

"Dara!" Molly shrieked in horror.

"What?" Dara asked, a little annoyed.  She raised her hand to point at Molly when she noticed that she had no hand.  In fact, she had no body.  "Hey!"

It took Molly a few moments to come to grips with the sight of Dara's disembodied head, but when she did, she quickly deduced what had happened to the bleach-blonde.  "You're invisible."

Dara tested Molly's theory by throwing the old blanket off.  Her body immediately reappeared.  She looked over to the desk, squinting in the darkness to try and make out its contents.  There were a spare pair of glasses and a framed Muggle picture of Emily.

Dara turned back to her friend, an idea slowly forming in her mind.  "This is Harry's room."

Molly' was grinning slyly, a mischievous glint in her eye.  She motioned towards the silver blanket in Dara's hand with her head.  "And that isn't a blanket."


	19. Chapter Seventeen: The Snake Bites Into...

WARNING!!!  A little bit more squickiness within than you usually see from me.  Nothing that's really unbelievably horrible, but it did kinda mess with me to write it, so I figure it might mess with some of the more faint of heart to read it.  I still feel it falls within the edited realm of PG-13, but continue at your own risk.

Chapter Seventeen:  The Snake Bite Into My Veins

Let the pain stop.  Let him kill us… 

**—Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 36_**

Emily smiled as the door to her cell started to slowly open.  It was a bit early for Draco to bring her dinner, but she didn't give it one thought.  All Emily cared about was that the only human contact she had everyday was coming, and she so desperately looked forward to the friend she had found.

But when Draco entered the room, arms empty except for a black cloak, her smile disappeared.  One look at his face and she knew something was terribly wrong.  "Draco?  Is everything all right?"

"No," he replied quietly, handing her the cloak.  "Here, put this on."

Emily looked down at the cloak, then back up at Draco, completely confused.  "And this is because…?"

Draco gave her a solemn look.  "The inner-circle of Death Eaters is gathered.  He's back."

Emily furrowed her brow, more confused than ever.  "He who?"

Draco's solemn look turned into one that clearly said, '_Duh_'.  "Voldemort."

"When did he leave?" Emily asked as she threw the cloak on over her shoulders.

Draco's mouth opened as he gave her an incredulous look.  "You don't seriously think he's been here the entire time you've been here do you?"

Emily raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.  "Um, was I not supposed to?"

Draco sighed, then collapsed onto Emily's mattress.  "Tell me you didn't think that the Dark Lord of the wizarding world would carry out his sadistic and morbid urges towards you by assigning me to play baby-sitter for two months."

Emily shrugged.  "I figured he was being decent 'cause of the baby."

"You think he's concerned with the welfare of Potter's offspring?" Draco sneered, cocking an eyebrow.

Emily turned away, a blush forming on her cheeks.  "When you put it that way…"

"He put you in here, then trotted off for the continent," Draco explained, kicking at the blanket at the edge of the grimy mattress.  "He's been gone since, until today.  He arrived this afternoon and waited all of an hour before demanding you be brought before him."

Emily's face immediately lost all color.  "With all the big bad Death Eaters milling around?"

Draco sighed, then pushed himself to his feet.  "Emily…"

She turned away, lowering her eyes as terror started to slowly creep throughout her.  "This isn't going to be good, is it?"

"Here," Draco murmured as he took the clasp of the cloak and pulled it more tightly around the golden-blonde.  "Let me help you."

Emily stood passively as he fastened the clasp around her neck, pulling the cloak tightly around her.  She glanced up at him with wide eyes, biting her lip as she watched his normally calm gray eyes cloud over.  "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll be there," he admitted reluctantly.  He paused a moment, then took her hand in his, giving it an encouraging squeeze.  "But Emily, you have to understand: I am not your friend.  I am a member of the inner circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters.  I do what I must to maintain that position.  Even if I don't necessarily like what I'm asked to do."

Emily nodded slowly.  "I understand.  Tonight you aren't Draco.  You're Malfoy."

Draco nodded.  "I know you're a bit of an actress--"

"What do you mean?" Emily cut him off quickly, her eyes narrowing a bit.

Draco gave her a dry look.  "Emily.  You have the world convinced that you are normal, ordinary little Emily.  A sweet-natured, kind-hearted, naïve, innocent girl.  That you live a carefree life filled with happiness.  Little Mary Jane."

"That last term should be Mary Sue," Emily muttered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  "And in reply, huh?  You told me the other day that I'm one of the sweetest people you've ever met."

Draco smirked.  "I'll stand by that.  Just remember, Emily: I don't fool so easily."

Emily turned away, looking at the ceiling innocently.  "I don't know what you're going on about."

Draco's smirk widened into a grin as he forgot about the imminent threat and instead began to goad the younger woman.  "Saying you're not an actress?"

Emily rolled here eyes as she turned back to him.  "Are the only actors and actresses in this world the ones paid millions of dollars for it?"

Draco's grin slowly faded away.  His gaze met hers, and his face went stoic.  "The past two months I've been Malfoy.  I've used you as an emotional punching bag.  I've slapped you around a bit.  Maybe even took you.  Your feelings?"

"I hate you," Emily replied easily.  "You're the bane of my existence.  You terrify me and I'm too broken to try and hide it."

Draco studied her for a moment, then nodded.  "Good enough.  Be mindful of your eyes.  Keep them as low as possible and never make contact.  It's the sign of a broken soul."

Emily bit her lip as she processed his tip.  "Mm."

Draco smiled softly at her as he placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.  "I hold you in high respects, Emily Hale, for even attempting to go through with this as though you were willing.  Know that, even though I'll not be able to help you, I'll be right there, wishing you all my strength."

Emily smiled back at her friend.  Then, almost instantly, it vanished and she nodded to Draco.  "Lead the way."

Malfoy's grip on her shoulder turned rough as he grabbed her and shoved her towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Enter."

Malfoy pushed the door open, tightening his grip on Emily and dragging her inside.

Emily looked around in real fear as she was pushed to the center of a large circle of unpleasant-looking people.  Voldemort was directly in front of her, perched high on a very comfy looking chair that was totally out of place in the dark, dank dungeon room.  

To Voldemort's right stood a very strange man that Emily couldn't quite place.  He was tall and muscular.  His dark hair was slicked back and the thinnest of mustaches seemed to be drawn around his upper lip.

To Voldemort's left was a man who Emily knew had to be Lucius Malfoy.  He was the spitting image of his son, except instead of kind eyes, his grey eyes were filled with cruelty and malice.

Those were the only two besides Draco that were unmasked.  She could count fifteen additional bodies, two that were distinctly female, but no more.  She could only imagine who the fifteen others were.

Voldemort smiled his twisted smile down at her.  "Emily Hale.  How lovely of you to join us."

Emily whimpered softly and cast her eyes down at the floor, trying her best to appear broken. 

Apparently she did an okay job since the man with the mustache walked over and circled her, examining her from head to toe.  "She looks terrible.  Is she in good health?"

Malfoy shrugged at the man defiantly.  "As good as can be expected."

Voldemort scowled at the young man.  "I want her and the child as healthy as possible."

Lucius Malfoy seemed to want to add his two cents to the discussion.  He sneered disdainfully at Emily.  "She's lost weight."

Malfoy smirked at his father, playing the part of loving son.  "She stopped eating a week or so after she was placed in my care.  I've since rectified the problem, but sometimes she needs…the proper _encouragement_ to keep her eating."

The man with the mustache frowned at the younger Malfoy.  "Draco, I somehow doubt that your encouragement was in any way proper."

Malfoy shrugged again.  "You gave her to me, Dietrich.  I've kept her functioning as I was ordered.  I was never informed that I couldn't use her for…entertainment."

Emily kept her eyes firmly on the ground, though her ears picked up everything.  The man with the mustache was called Dietrich.  It occurred to her that maybe she should try and learn everyone's name in case she was ever rescued.  Then she remembered that Draco was actually a spy, making her feel more than a bit foolish.

Dietrich took a threatening step towards the younger Malfoy.  "Functioning implies a certain modicum of sanity."

Voldemort ignored the petty argument between the Death Eaters and motioned at Emily.  "Come here, child."

Emily hesitated.  In that moment, another Death Eater, one of the women Emily had noticed, came out and shoved her roughly towards the Dark Lord.  "Didn't you hear, bitch?"

Emily stumbled and fell to the dirty floor, never once retaliating, though her blood burned to do so.  Voldemort just laughed.  "Emily, my girl, where is all that feisty spirit you had when we first met?"

The woman unmasked and knelt down next to Emily, forcing the girl to roll over onto her back.  Emily looked up at the woman as her limbs suddenly became ten times heavier than ever before.  She was older, probably middle-aged, with frizzled black hair and cool dull-blue eyes.  Her face was covered in wrinkles and hard lines, her eyes deep and unfeeling.  She raised a twisted hand that was perfectly manicured despite its mangled look.  With one fell stroke she plunged one long, hard, sharp fingernail into Emily's left thigh.

Emily cried out as she felt her skin break to allow the fingernail to sink deeply into her body.  As soon as it was down as far as it would go, the woman crooked her finger, twisting it around in the wound.  Emily whimpered, and tried to push the woman off of her, but with her weighted limbs, could not.

The woman grinned in delight.  "What's the matter, Mudblood?  Don't you like?  Didn't Potter like it rough?  Yeah, that's it.  Potter's little whore."

"Bellatrix," Voldemort scolded without much conviction.  "That is no way to treat our guest.  While she's pregnant."

The distinction did not go unnoticed by Emily.  The woman glanced back at Voldemort, then turned back.  Sneering disdainfully at the nearly nonexistent bump of Emily's stomach, she retracted her finger.  The woman rose to her feet, fetching her mask from where she had tossed it to the floor.  She put it back in place then bowed humbly to Voldemort.  "Forgive me, my lord.  She was insolent to you."

"Rodolphus, please contain your wife," Voldemort told the Death Eater the woman went to stand next to, his expression clearly showing his amusement.  He then turned to Emily, smiling cruelly, and motioned with his hand.  "Emily, dear, it is only proper that one stand in the presence of their betters."

Instantly, Emily had control of her limbs back, but instantly wished she did not.  The throbbing pain that pulsed in her thigh multiplied tenfold.  She sat up, risking a moment to look at it.  Whatever the woman had done to her, it had been a lot worse than she had originally thought.  Through the hole that had been formed in her pants, Emily could see a nice bloody tear in her leg.  And shreds of some meaty substance she figured had once been an important muscle.

Voldemort cleared his throat, indicating he was still waiting for her to stand.  Emily gritted her teeth and, relying completely on her arms and her good leg, she pushed herself up.

It was agony.  Pure, unadulterated torture.  Her good leg crumpled beneath her as the pain in left overtook her entire body.  She cried out as she rolled onto her right side, clutching her injured leg.

The Death Eaters were laughing.  It echoed off the walls of the room, feeling her ears, her heart.  It wasn't even a dark hollow laugh.  No, it was the kind of laugh one hears when watching Wile E Coyote plummet to yet again to the floor of some canyon after being foiled by the Roadrunner, a creature that was far superior to the wolf.

She was an amusement in her pain.  She felt so alone in that moment, so utterly hopeless.  She was ready to give up then and there.  And the worst part was she knew it had barely begun.

Emily took a deep breath, lowering her gaze to the floor trying to think of her baby, of Harry, of her mother, of her sister, of her friends, of anything to keep her in place.  She was strong.  She could do this.  Worse happened to all kinds of people everyday.  Yeah, right.

She heard Voldemort chuckle in delight in front of her.  She looked up at him and caught the tail end of some sort of flourish.  "Blaise, come here."

The second female form Emily had noted stepped forward and bowed graciously.  "My lord?"

"Take Miss Hale to the lavatory and take care of her wound," Voldemort told the woman, already sounding bored.  "She must be healthy to carry the child."

"Yes, my lord," the woman replied.  The woman turned and knelt down next to Emily.  Strong yet undeniably female arms hooked under her shoulders and, none to gently, drug her to her feet.

Emily didn't even try to conceal her scream as her leg was jostled.  She tried to fall back once more, but the arms wouldn't have it.  A moment later, her weight was lessened and she found herself hovering upright in the air only a few inches from the hard stone floor.  Steady hands made their way to her back and began to guide her towards the opposite side of the room. 

A small, open door was hidden in towards the left.  Emily was pushed through and into a large, lavish bathroom.  It was gorgeous, decorated in varying hues of black and gray.  A long stone counter, into which the deep basined sink was carved into, lined the wall to the left.  It was there that Emily was pushed, arranged to sit on the counter before the hovering spell was released.

Emily looked up as the Death Eater who had helped her removed her mask and placed it on the sink.  She was a woman, a very young pretty woman.  She had long, deep brown hair that curled ever so slightly, deep brown eyes, and a face worthy of any Russian beauty.  The only thing that completely ruined the beauty before Emily was the cold, harsh expression that seemed ingrained upon the woman's face.

Emily felt the woman's hands start to prod at her thigh, which caused her to shift slightly on the counter.

"Sit still," the woman snapped, dead eyes sharp as she examined Emily's wound.  Apparently coming to some conclusion, she whispered a few words Emily couldn't catch and the wound started to slowly mend itself.

It was fascinating to watch the muscle knit itself back together and in place.  But it was almost as painful than having the wound inflicted.  She whimpered, biting her lip as the hole in her leg gradually became smaller and smaller.

The woman rolled her eyes at this.  "Stop whining."

Emily glanced at the woman and something clicked in her mind.  Before she could stop herself, she gasped out, "Zabini."

The woman looked up, shock breaking through her harsh expression.  "What?"

"You're Blaise Zabini, aren't you?" Emily asked.  The look on the woman's face was all the answer she needed.  She almost smiled.  "Huh.  Lots of people thought you were a boy.  Guess I know for sure now."

Blaise stared at Emily for what seemed like an eternity.  Then she blinked.  "You read the books."

It wasn't a question, but Emily found herself nodding anyways.  "Yes."

Blaise looked positively intrigued.  "What do they say about me?"

"About you?" Emily repeated, unsure.  She really just remembered the general idea of Blaise and an argument she had gotten in with Carrie at one point over the character's unspecified gender.  "You're a Slytherin.  I think you're the same age as…as Harry.  The books never really indicated whether you were a boy or a girl.  It was a bit of a controversy.  I think.  You were mentioned."

Blaise smiled in amusement, a smile that lifted years off of her face.  "People think me a boy?"

Emily shrugged as she studied the girl.  "Yeah."

Blaise noticed the scrutiny of her captive and instantly stopped smiling.  "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Emily looked down immediately.  "Nothing."

Blaise frowned.  "You obviously have some reason.  Out with it."

"Just remembering something," Emily replied, chewing on her lip.  "I didn't know girls were allowed to be Death Eaters."

"Remembering?" Blaise repeated, ignoring Emily's blatant attempt to change the subject.  "Remembering what?"

"Nothing?" Emily suggested, feeling emotionally exhausted from the evening's events.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have any reason to try and conceal it," Blaise responded in that cool logical way most brainiacs had.  "Tell me.  Now!"

"I read something," Emily admitted reluctantly.  "It just put forth the idea that since we don't hear much about you, you probably weren't a bother to Harry and the others.  It theorized you might be a good person.  Deep down."

"Good?" Blaise repeated haughtily.  "I am good."

Emily raised an eyebrow.  "You're a Death Eater."

"I have aligned myself to those trying to accomplish a great and noble deed," Blaise said proudly.  "Muggles and wizards were never meant to mingle.  We must purify our world from those who would try to taint our ways."

"That's your thing?" Emily asked, stunned.  "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be?" the other woman asked in a condescending tone.  "Mudbloods and part-bloods like you and your Potter have done nothing but destroy the proud people we once were."

Emily shook her head slightly, then shrugged.  "It's just…the line on blood purity is kinda stupid considering your leader's dad was a Muggle."

Blaise's brown eyes went wide.  "That's a lie!"

Emily stared at the girl, dumbfounded that she was denying something that was such common knowledge.  "Every Muggle schoolchild knows that Tom Riddle is Voldemort.  Look it up."

Blaise slapped her smartly across the face, eyes filled with fire.  "Lying Bitch!"

"Blaise, is something wrong?" a cool voice asked in amusement.

Blaise turned to look at the door, Emily's gaze not far behind.  Lucius Malfoy stood proudly in the doorway, smirking at the pair of women.  Blaise instantly gave a small bow.  "No, Lord Malfoy.  Everything is fine."

His eyes swept ever Blaise, then Emily.  His gaze met hers and for a moment, she held it, feeling very much like a small child.  Then she remembered Draco's words and broke away, looking down at the floor.  She heard his voice address Blaise a moment later even though she could still feel the weight of his gaze upon her.  "Adrian is waiting for you."

"Sir?" Blaise asked, her tone confused.

"The Dark Lord has dismissed the Inner Circle," Lucius clarified.  "You and Adrian are free to return to your homes."

Emily felt the woman shift towards her.  "But--"

"I'll take care of her," Lucius interrupted swiftly, causing Emily to look up sharply.  "You don't want to keep your fiancé waiting."

"No, sir," Blaise replied with another small bow.  "Thank you."

Blaise made her way past Lucius and out the door.  Emily could almost feel the loss of the girl from the room, and jumped down off the counter onto her then fully healed leg to follow her.  Lucius though, was quick to stop Emily.  

She backed against the counter in an attempt to put distance between her and the smirking man, but he just stepped closer.  He leaned in, his voice low and silky when he spoke again.  "Sounds like you were giving Blaise quite the runaround."

Emily kept her mouth clamped firmly shut.  She wasn't stupid.  She new better than to anger this man, having no illusions that she could manipulate him with a few well-placed words.

Lucius noticed this.  It must have pleased him, for he smiled wide.  And, seeing that smile, Emily wished with all of her might she had said something.  "Nothing to say?  I imagine you had much to say to Blaise.  Maybe even Draco."

Emily was going to reply to this, but was a bit distracted when Lucius grabbed her by the arms and pulled her roughly against him.  "Now, Mudblood, I want something from you.  You know what that is."

Emily looked up into Lucius Malfoy's cruel eyes.  Yes, she knew.  No one had to tell her.  What he wanted was pressing rather insistently into her hip.  She drew a rattled, broken breath, one that revealed her terror to the man who held her within the palm of his hand.  "Sir…please--"

"Now, now, child, don't fret," Lucius purred, voice dripping with mock-soothing.  He pushed against her a bit harder, clearly enjoying her fright.  "I'm only asking you to restore what you damaged when we last met."

He twirled her around so that she was facing away from him and towards the mirror.  With his left hand he pushed her down over the counter, while his right started to fondle her from behind.  She whimpered, trying futilely to kick him off.

"Potter obviously enjoyed you," Lucius laughed at her.  "By the way Draco talked, I expect you have some merits."

Emily closed her eyes tightly as she felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her pants.  "You'll enjoy--"

"Lucius," an annoyed sounding voice said from the doorway.  "I don't exactly believe this is what our Lord meant when he asked you to retrieve the girl."

Emily opened her eyes to see the woman who had tortured her just minutes ago leaning against the doorway, frowning disapprovingly at the elder Malfoy.  Emily fought back a smile, having never been happier to see someone in her entire life.  She tried to push herself up, only to be slammed down once again by a very frustrated-looking Lucius Malfoy.  "Bellatrix, I was just amusing myself."

The woman was not appeased by this.  In fact, it seemed to make her frown harder.  "His Lordship grants us our amusement.  Nothing more."

Lucius frowned once he saw the woman was not going to let him have his way.  "I don't exactly recall him ordering you to the old Longbottom woman's home."

This comment caused the woman to become angry.  "I was merely finishing what Barty, Rodolphus, and I started all those years ago."

Lucius smiled triumphantly.  "Well, if you don't want his Lordship to find out about your little holiday then I'd expect you to forget this."

The woman looked as if she were trying not to roll her eyes.  Instead, she entered the bathroom and pushed Lucius away from Emily.  Her grip on Emily's arm was harsher than Lucius' had been, but Emily would have followed that woman anywhere at the moment.  The woman turned to a murderous-looking Malfoy and sneered.  "Come, Lucius."

Emily wasn't dragged into the dungeon room this time.  She was going so fast that the horrible woman had to quicken her own pace to keep up.  The woman didn't say anything to her, though, about what she had witnessed or Emily's hurry to get out of there.

The room was nearly empty when she returned when compared to how it had been before.  Only the Death Eater who was Emily's torturer/savior's husband, Draco, Dietrich, and Voldemort remained.  And as soon as Emily was deposited in front of Voldemort, the married couple turned and left, though Lucius made up for their loss by coming back in and joining his son.

Voldemort, however, took no notice of Emily's terrified reaction to Lucius.  He, instead, examined her deeply.  This stare alone seemed to Emily almost as violating as what had occurred in the bathroom.  Voldemort, though, looked content with her appearance and nodded his approval.  "Ah.  Much better.  Now, Emily, that you are cleaned up, I feel that I must be gentleman and insist on dinner.  I must, after all, think of your innocent child."

Several small creatures, which Emily instantly recognized as House-elves, appeared immediately, laden down with covered trays she assumed held food.  The trays and coverings were platinum, looking in and of themselves extremely impressive and as if they had been treated with the utmost care by their owners.  The elves, though, looked horribly malnourished and generally miserable.  

"Take it to my chambers," Voldemort ordered as he rose from his throne.  He turned to Emily and, in a show of manners, offered her his arm.  "We will dine alone."

Emily took his arm and, with one last look around the room, accompanied the Devil into Hell.  She closed her eyes, knowing that when she emerged, she would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco hated his life.  He hated his life so very much.  It had always been hellish in some way.  His childhood had been filled with his father's biting words, his beaten mother's tears, and his own self-loathing that had begun at the early age of seven.  He had been spoiled, yes, but his comfortable life had come with a price.  His obedience.  If he spoke out against the views of his parents, he was reprimanded.  If he talked back, he was confined to one of the dungeon cells.  If he was so foolish as to really anger his parents or to come across his father when the man had been drunk, he was beaten.

His father was a bastard.  He knew and accepted this at the age of nine.  It was then he had finally met other people outside his parents' circle of friends.  It was then that he learned that not everyone was the same as the Malfoys.  At eleven, when he had desperately tried to reach out to Potter in a moment of weakness, he learned that he couldn't escape the fate his father had planned for him.  Not only would his father force Draco to become the man he wanted him to be, the world wouldn't accept him if he tried to be anything else.  He accepted his fate, trying to make the best of it.  The Bastard That Continued to Live, Potter, and his friends became Draco's favorite punching bags.  He wanted to prove to himself that he could be the man he was supposed to be and enjoy it.  He even did find insulting them a bit amusing.  But in the end he couldn't be the evil the world expected him to be.

Only one person had ever been there for Draco, and he had lost that long ago.  He had thought he was doomed to the shell that was his life, spying until he was caught, then dieing painfully, to have no one mourn his loss.  He found that it didn't bother him much.

Then she came.  She was the first friend he'd ever had, the only person that ever existed to even try and see him as something other than a Malfoy.  She was forced into his life in a rather unpleasant way, and had kicked his ass and her way into his heart.  She was the second person he had ever loved.  Not as a potential lover, no, he had no illusions about who held her heart that way.  In different circumstances, in a different world, maybe, but she had fallen under the spell of that damned Potter a long time ago.  And, even if the chance were there, he probably wouldn't take it.  She understood him.  He understood her.  It was as if they were cast from the same mold.  And that made them more siblings than blood ever could.

When he said she was like him, he didn't mean that she was the sadistic bastard that he was.  No, it was something deeper.  Something in the way they both thought, the way they processed information.  Their viewpoints clashed horribly in some areas, but he understood why she could think a certain way and she did the same for him.  She understood him.  Truly.  And she cared for him.

Having someone care for him was something he had lost a long time ago.  Having someone like Emily Hale care for him was something very new to him indeed.  It was evident in the concerned questions about his status as a spy.  It was in her voice every time she said goodbye.  It was evident in her eyes whenever she looked at him.  It was evident in how she valued his opinion.  And in how she valued him.

To Emily Hale, Draco Malfoy was not the name of some spoiled, bratty Slytherin, was not some evil child destined to darkness, was not some monstrous killer or insufferable bastard.  Draco Malfoy was a good man who could feel.  She had offered him her friendship, her love, and her support.

And how had Draco repaid her?  He had brought her to this room like a lamb to the slaughter.  He had stood idly by and watched as Bellatrix Lestrange mangled her leg with her claw-like hands.  He had laughed at her pain.  He had grinned wickedly when his father excused himself to the bathroom, whispering in very no uncertain terms what he planned to do to the girl in Draco's ear.  He had smirked when Voldemort led her to his bedchamber to do god knows what to her.  And he was joking with his father and that bastard Dietrich about the notably long amount of time Voldemort had spent sequestered in his room with the pleasantly pretty Muggle girl.  

"Come now, Draco, do share," his father laughed as he took another sip of his brandy.  "Did you bed the bitch or not?"

Draco fought the wild urge to drain his own glass.  Instead he smiled wryly as he contemplated the alcohol.  "Would a hungry man not eat when food is presented to him?"

This answer amused Lucius to no end, laughing a bit drunkenly at his sin's cockiness.  "She must be skilled to have entertained our lord for this long."

"Oh, I highly doubt such things are going on," Dietrich responded, favoring Draco with his own wry smile.  "The Dark Lord does prefer his mates to be willing."

Lucius glanced at Dietrich slyly, cool grey eyes calculating his opponent.  "And he has a fresh supply of willing…_mates_, Dietrich.  But you'd know that, wouldn't you?  How old is your daughter again?"

If Dietrich was going to kill Lucius, as his expression fully implied, then he must have been disappointed, for he was untimely interrupted.  The door to Voldemort's private quarters opened and out strolled the Dark Lord.  Several steps behind, walking in a way that Draco had hoped he'd never see her walk, stumbled Emily.  She looked so weary.  As if she were done.  It wasn't the act that he had thought near perfect that she had put on mere moments ago.  It was deeper.  And it pierced Draco to see it, more than anything he had ever experienced in his life past.

Voldemort took her hand and led her to Draco.  He placed Emily's hand in the younger Malfoy's, eye glinting with some kind of triumphant knowledge.  Draco felt his stomach plummet to the floor and beyond at the feel of Emily's limp hand in his own.

Voldemort simply smiled at him, likely thinking the young man confused.  "Put her back in her room.  Make sure she sleeps."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy watched his son drag the girl away, his smile slowly slipping into oblivion.  He knew without even waiting for the verdict that his boy had failed the test.  

"Clear that all away," the Dark Lord snapped at the Elves, who instantly jumped to their work at the sound of his voice.

Dietrich looked the small table over, smiling at the implications it held.  "Dinner went smoothly, my lord?"

"Better than I could have hoped," he replied, sounding extremely pleased.  He looked down at the more uncomfortable looking chair and smiled.  "She is strong, of course, but it will be all too easy."

"Will be?" Lucius repeated, his heart filling with even more dread.

"She has a great darkness in her," the Dark Lord replied, answering his question in a different way than Lucius had intended.  "A stunning mind.  The Mudblood truly is a wonder.  It's a shame she isn't from a proper wizarding family.  I could have used such talent inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"My Lord?" Lucius tried again, taking a step closer to the other wizard.

"The girl, Lucius, I admire her strength," Voldemort explained, once again misinterpreting the elder Malfoy's question.  "And she's a remarkably gifted actress.  For a moment, I thought she might have truly been a pathetic little shattered soul."

"She truly is gifted, though she comes from filth," Dietrich agreed.  "But think of that talent pointed towards good uses…if she had only been under the proper influence."

At this, both Voldemort and Dietrich turned to Lucius.  Dietrich was grinning madly, knowing he had won.  Voldemort was glaring at Lucius, almost angry.  Lucius grimaced as he bowed, humbling himself to the mercy of the Dark Lord.  "My Lord…I beg you…she appeared broken…maybe Draco…"

"Ah, Lucius," Voldemort sneered, sounding not at all pleased with the man he had held to be his favorite.  "Feeling those remaining twinges of hope for your lost son?"

"No, my Lord, I remain your humble servant," Lucius protested, keeping his eyes cast down.  "It's just that--"

"Your beloved son is a traitor, Lucius," Dietrich interrupted superiorly.  "Nothing more."

Lucius snapped upright, glaring at his rival in contempt.  "And your children are any better, Dietrich?"

"At least they know respect," Dietrich argued condescendingly.  "Especially respect and _loyalty_ to our Lord."

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed.  Both fell silent and turned back to their lord for his instruction.  Voldemort gave Lucius a long, hard look before pointing to the door.  "Now…finish it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily followed Draco as he led her away from the main chamber and back to her cell.  She could still feel everything that had been done to her.  She could still hear the words, the laughter.  She could see the horrible things she had seen.  But it didn't matter.  Soon, she would be back in her cell and everything would be all right.  She could curl up on her mattress and listen to Draco talk the night away.

They were almost there.  She could see the door.  She never thought she'd long for that door, to throw it open and use it to lock the world out instead of locking her in.  Instead of her prison that door was her haven.  Finally, Draco reached it.  And continued on past.

Emily stopped, pointing stupidly back towards her hellish prison, sure that Draco had made a mistake.  Before she could say anything aloud, he whirled around and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the hallway that led away from the dungeons.

"Quiet," he whispered firmly in her ear as he pulled her along with one hand.

Emily followed, completely confused.  The hallway abruptly came to an end at a solid stone wall.  Draco pulled her before it, taking his wand from his pocket.  He rested the wand's tip against the wall, drawing a circle as he whispered, "_Open!_"

The circle that Draco had made with his wand suddenly appeared, going right through the stone wall and into a winding spiral staircase.  Draco took Emily's hand once more and pulled her through the small opening, which closed seconds after they were through.

Then they were climbing.  Up, up, up…the stairs seemed to go on forever.  After about the three hundredth stair, Emily's patience wore thin.

"Draco," she huffed as she forced herself upwards after the pensive wizard leading her.  "What are we doing?"

He stopped and turned, leaning against the wall lining the stairwell to keep from tumbling back down.  He wouldn't look at her, instead staring at the wall beside her.  "I'm getting you back to Potter."

It took a few moments for his meaning to register with Emily, but once it did, her eyes grew wide.  "Draco…you can't!  You'll blow your cover!  You're too important to waste this opportunity on me.  Think of all the people you'd be condemning--"

"I'm not condemning _you_!" Draco cut her off, his furious gaze finally resting upon her.  The fire in his eyes quickly vanished, replaced by something more like defeat.  "Don't ask me to watch that again, Emily.  Don't ask me to stand by and let you die.  Or worse.  Please.  I'm not that strong."

Emily stared at the man who was so suddenly just a boy.  A boy who had seen way too much in his twenty-three years.  Her heart couldn't bear to bring more pain to this boy she cared so much for, this boy who had been her only friend for months.  Her decision was more for him than it was for her.  She nodded.  "Go on, Draco.  Let's get out of here."

Then they were climbing again.  After about another twenty minutes of climbing so much that Emily was certain she'd never have to tone her butt again, she was completely bored, even though they were making their grand escape.  To try and take her mind off the nightmarish recent events, Emily did what the pair always did when trying to figuratively escape their horrible lives.  She made small talk.  "So, that was the Inner Circle?"

Draco glanced back at her for a moment, never breaking his rate of climb.  "Yes."

"Who were the married couple?" Emily asked, remembering the dark woman with a shudder.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus?" Draco asked, frowning.

Emily nearly choked, having missed the exact names amid her pain.  Apparently some things from the fifth book were true.  "They're the Lestranges, aren't they?"

Draco chuckled.  "You're pretty quick."

Emily scowled, expression turning extremely dark.  "They were the ones that tortured Neville Longbottom's parents with Barty Crouch."

"Yes," Draco replied, amusement gone from his voice.

Emily sighed, resisting the urge to rub her thigh.  "Is she crazy?"

Draco hesitated a moment before sighing.  "She spent over fifteen years in Azkaban."

Emily nodded, knowing what it meant.  She followed Draco in silence for another couple of minutes before attempting to strike up a conversation again.  "Blaise is nice."

Emily succeeded in causing Draco to halt his climbing with this comment.  He abruptly whirled around to face her, nearly causing her to tumble back wards.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her one firm shake.  "Hale, you listen to me!  Blaise Zabini is a far cry from nice.  I've seen her do things…and, besides, her _and _her fiancé are Death Eaters.  Their children will be Death Eaters long before she ever gives you a second glance."

Emily nodded weakly, feeling a little stupid.  Draco sighed then turned and began upwards once again.  Emily fell into step behind him, saying, "I told her."

"Told her what?" Draco asked, tone still irritated from her previous comment.

"About Tom Riddle," she clarified.

This caused him to smirk, eyes dancing in amusement.  "That's certain to make her head turn."

And then, by some miracle, they came to the end, which happened to be the backside of what looked like a rather large portrait.  "Hold here for a minute, let me make sure everything is all clear."

Draco pushed the painting open and stepped out into the great beyond.  Through the crack, Emily caught sight of an antique desk.  Then it shut closed on her.

Draco was only gone for a few moments, but it was long enough to scare the living hell out of Emily.  While she waited alone on the stairs, everything that could go wrong flashed through her mind.  All Draco was risking, all the horrible consequences failure could have, she tortured herself with them.

Then the painting swung wide open.

Draco smiled at her, holding out his hand to help her through the opening.  "Okay, come on."

"Thanks," Emily muttered as he pulled her into the room.

Draco shrugged and stepped behind her to close the portrait.  "Not a problem."

Emily took a few steps further inside, looking around the room with a frown.  It was a library, that much was a given, the walls completely lined from ceiling to floor with books.  The obsidian fireplace was burning brightly, the fur from a large dead bear thrown in front of it…complete with head.  In fact, all the furniture of the room, besides the end tables and the desk, seemed to have been made from some sort of a dead animal.  The winged back chair had real feathered wings, for Martha Stewart's sakes.  Emily winced, the room actually giving her a headache.  "Draco, I'm sorry, but who is your decorator?  He needs to be shot whoever it is.  I mean, come on!"

Emily didn't receive an answer.  She froze and began to turn to face her savior.  "Draco?"

The moment she turned, she was slapped down to the ground, then tackled by Bellatrix Lestrange.  With one well-timed binding spell, Emily was helpless.  She was hauled to her feet by the sneering woman and forced to face the portrait that she had just strolled away from.

Draco was on the ground, his black cloak pooled around him, a long, bloody gash running down the left side of his face.  He grit his teeth as he braced himself with his arms, trying to push himself onto his knees.  Towering over him were Dietrich and Lucius, both flanked by several others, both of their wands on the younger man.

Dietrich smiled haughtily as he turned to the murderous looking Lucius.  "See, Lucius?  Nothing more than a traitor."

Lucius snarled and raised his wand.  "Then so be it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  A bit longer than normal.  Cliffy ending.  Hee hee.  I hate writing shit like this, I feel I don't do it justice.  Oh, well.  And we will find out what went down between Voldemort and Emily…in Year Two.  Yep, our gal bottles it.  Not good.  But I'll ease some of your minds and tell you it wasn't a rape…well, not a physical rape.

On a happier note, more Molly and Dara goodness coming soon!


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Sneak Thief

A/N:  This chapter and the next were originally one chapter, so I'm probably posting them at the same time.  I hope everyone can follow what goes on here.  If they don't…sorry.  And for those that wished pain upon me because of the last chapter's cliffhanger…don't read these :) Chapter Eighteen:  Sneak Thief 

"Curiosity is not a sin.  Be we should exercise our caution with our curiosity…yes, indeed."

**—Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 30**

"Are we positive that this is where they are?" Ron asked as he squinted at the shadowy form of Malfoy Manor.  It had taken over two hours to get as far as they had…the side door.  They had used the Floo to go from Hogwarts to the home of the nearest wizarding neighbor, Elphias Doge, whose home had been three miles away.  The Aurors had learned long ago that Apparating to their intended target usually set off wards that would always sabotage their plans.  It had been the right thing to do, it seemed.  The Manor home, which had been abandoned since Lucius Malfoy became a known Death Eater three years ago, had had a multitude of wards on it.  Katie and Oliver, being as handy as they were with Charms, broke through them easily after an hour or so of toil.  They had progressed onwards to find that the door they wanted to use for entrance was protected in the Muggle way…it was locked.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied, watching as Fred and George Weasley worked on the door with their many specialized picks.  She and Ron were standing towards the rear of the group, trying to be as out of the way as possible.  "My source is never wrong."

Ron wrinkled his brow, casting a doubtful look at the brunette.  "Exactly who is this source?"

Hermione bit her lip and turned away.  "Well…er…a house-elf."

Ron's eyes immediately bugged out.  "We're risking our lives on the information of a house-elf?!"

"House-elves are very intelligent creatures, Ron," Hermione huffed.

"They're _bound_ to their masters, Hermione!" Ron pointed out angrily.  "Whoever they work for could have _told_ them to say that!"

Hermione snorted.  "By the amount of punishment she was inflicting on herself, I'd hazard it."

"Quiet, both of you," Harry hissed at the pair.  "Some people are planning on sneaking into the base of the Dark Lord that has been terrorizing us for the past eight years."

Ron and Hermione both looked up to see every single member of S Regiment, save Malfoy, scowling at them.  They both reddened.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Harry shook his head and turned to catch on the Weasley twins, but was cut off by a loud clicking noise.  George sighed in relief.  "Done."

Harry got out his wand and turned to his friends.  "We all know how this goes.  Everyone ready?"

"Ready," they all confirmed.

George let the door swing open.

They entered the Manor slowly, slinking through the shadows into the empty kitchen.  As one, the group made for the door that led to a side hallway.

Dennis Creevey went through first.

"Clear."

The rest of the group followed, each one turning to cover a different door that led away from the hall.

Harry chose this moment to turn to Ernie.  "Do it."

Ernie nodded.  He turned and placed his right hand on the wall and whispered a short incantation.  A small, 3-D blueprint of Malfoy Manor instantly shimmered to life in front of Ernie.  Harry's lips twitched as he saw several small red dots appear within the map, a bastardization of the spells Sirius, Remus, and his father had used to create the Marauder's Map.  Ernie studied the outline, taking in the information quickly.  "There are thirty-seven people inside.  All but nine are in the dungeons below."

"Can you tell if there is anything remotely like a cell?" Hermione asked as her eyes swept over the blueprint.

Ernie shook his head.  "The entrance to the dungeons is in the library.  Here."

Dennis turned to Ron.  "That's your way."

"The nine others are in there," Ernie cautioned.

"We can take nine," Dean said with a shrug.

"Oh, and the thirty in the dungeons is nothing as well, hmm?" Alicia muttered sarcastically.

"We only have clearance for a reconnaissance mission," Katie reminded the group.  "We're not really supposed to engage."

Everyone hesitated.  By getting in and finding out exactly what was happening in the supposedly abandoned house they had accomplished their mission objectives.  Technically, they were supposed to return to Hogwarts and make a full report to Dumbledore, who would in turn submit the report to the Ministry.  The Ministry would convene and discuss the proper course of action.  Then whatever they decided would be planned.  This was the proper course of command.  Everyone would admit that it was the course that would come up with the best solution.  Unfortunately, that solution would come in about three weeks.

Fred Weasley sighed.  "If you lot want to go back and face Dara Hale empty handed, be my guest.  Personally, I like all my body parts precisely where they are."

Ever so slowly, everyone smiled.  Then Ron opened the door Dennis had pointed out.

"This is another hall."

"Split up?" Alicia suggested, looking over to Harry for orders.

"Oh, no way in the bloody hell," he muttered, looking back and forth from the hall they were currently in to Ron's newly found separate hall.  It appeared as if Ron had discovered the main hall to the large Manor.  He turned to get Ernie's opinion.  "Which way?"

Ernie took one last look at the blueprint before pointing straight towards the left and the end of the hall.  "Straight down."

"Oliver," Harry said, turning to his old Quidditch captain.  "Apparition?"

Oliver nodded.  "Everything is set."

"Apparition works now," Harry told the group quietly.  "If even the slightest thing goes wrong, to Hogsmeade, straight away.  No safe points, just Hogwarts.  Got it?"

Fred snorted.  "I've got that you've been spending too much of your time in America."

Harry shook his head then nodded towards the hall Ron had found.  Silently, they started down that one, Ginny shutting the door behind them.

Malfoy Manor was quiet.  The quiet worried Harry.

"_Would you shut the hell up_?!"

Harry held up a hand as he froze in his tracks.  "Stop."

"What?" Hermione hissed, turning to look over her shoulder.

Harry glanced at her as he craned his neck in search of the allusive sound.  "Did you hear that?"

Ron gave his best friend a strange look.  "Hear what?"

"I…never mind," Harry muttered as his cheeks began to quickly warm.

Then it came again.  Cautious whispers.  Coming from the hall they had just come from.

"_I can't see them_!"

Everyone turned towards the door, all studying it apprehensively.

Oliver raised his wand as his face set in a stoic expression.  "I heard that."

"_Would you shut up_?  _I'm trying to concentrate_."

"_On_ _what_?  _Another_ _bright_ _idea_?"

"_Maybe_."

"_This is just great_!  _A brilliant beyond brilliant idea_!  _We're lost in the friggin'_ _HQ of Voldemort_!"

"_Yeah, and we'll be discovered if you don't shut the hell up_!"

"_How could you lose them_?"

"_ME_?!  _Where were you_?"

Ever so slowly, Harry began to realize precisely what he was hearing.  His grip on his wand loosened as his stomach churned in frustration.  "Tell me that's not who I think it is."

"I really want to," Hermione muttered, giving the door a furious look.

"_Shh_!  _Did you hear something_?"

"_Oh, yeah_.  _Let's get outta here_."

"_That's what I'm trying to figure out how to do_!"

"_How about through here_?"

"_How about not_."

"_Why_?  _I really think it would be good if we go this way_."

"_And I really don't_."

"_Well, I'm going this way_.  _If you want to come with me, it's up to you_."

The door creaked open ever so slowly.  The entirety of S Regiment flattened themselves against the wall, waiting for whomever the arguing pair was to enter.  There was a rustle of movement, but Harry never saw anything.

"_See_?  _It's_ _fine_."

"_Don't say that_!  _You never say that_!  _Haven't you _ever_ seen a movie_?"

The voices were now inside the room, although it appeared no one had entered.  Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione creep along the wall, then point her wand towards the sound of the voices.  "_Accio Invisibility Cloak!_"

Less than a second later, she was holding a shimmering cloak and the owners of the two voices were staring at her with wide, frightened eyes.

Harry immediately stepped out of the shadows, pulling the hood of his cloak down so the pair could see the murderous look in his eyes.  "What the devil are you two doing here?!"

Molly squeaked and ducked for cover behind Dara.  The bleach blonde shrugged, giving the man a small, tentative smile.  "Well, um…we, uh, followed you."

"You _followed _us?" Ron repeated in disbelief.  "Are you two crazy?!  Why the hell--"

"Shh!" Ginny hissed at her brother, glancing around the hall anxiously.  "No one needs to be shouting while standing in the middle of their mortal enemy's front hall!"

Fred, who usually found the girls' antics amusing, shook his head in disappointment.  "Why would you two do something this foolish?  _How_ did you two do something this foolish?"

Molly looked down at the floor, a bit ashamed.  "Well…like we said.  We followed you.  That cloak was lying on Harry's bed so we just sorta…took it.  Then we followed you to Dumbledore's office.  And we already knew how to use Floo powder so we just…did.   Then we made with the following.  And we did it because we kinda thought that we might be able to help.  Somehow."

Dean scowled at the girls.  "Pray tell, how exactly were you planning on helping out with a magical battle between magical beings when you are _not _magical, have no combat training, have no weapons of any use, and are little more than two sixteen-year-old girls?"

"Um…" Molly shrugged sheepishly.  "We stand on the sidelines and cheer?"

Dara rolled her eyes.  "Okay, guys check it.  We are both trained in self-defense.  We had the cloak thingy.  And we each have one of these."

Dara reached into her back pocket and produced a rather large knife.  She held it up proudly.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Hermione whispered crossly.

Dara shrugged.  "A suit of armor gave them to us.

Ron raised his eyebrows.  "I imagine you know how to use them?"

"The pointy end goes in the other guy?" Molly suggested hopefully.

"This is so unbelievably ridiculous!" Hermione muttered in frustration.  "Now, instead of having one person to worry about, we have three."

"Fred, watch them."  Harry sighed, then turned to the two anxious looking girls.  "You two, stick close and keep your mouths shut.  If we're lucky, which I highly doubt, no one will notice you're the very things they like to hunt and kill."

Molly instantly paled.  "You're taking us with you to your big fight?"

Seamus snorted sarcastically.  "Isn't t'at what you wanted?"

Dara shrugged.  "Well…we, um--"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!"

As one, the entire group turned, each silent, each feeling the beginnings of the battle start to form.  Within a few moments, they all had spotted the large double doors at the opposite end of the long hall, the ones Ernie had said would lead to the library.  Even from as far away as they were, they could see brilliant beams of light of all shades of color flashing through the cracks between the doors.

Harry heard Molly's breath catch in fear, but paid no attention to it.  He took a small step forward in the direction of the doors, raising a hand to call for continued silence.  Then he listened.

"This is the price you pay for treachery, boy!"

"Father, please!  No!"

"Again!"

"DRACO!!!"

"Stay down, you filthy bitch!"

Several voices.  One of them Emily's.

Harry didn't turn.  He raised his wand and gave a single nod towards the doors.

"Go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  In the interest of not being slaughtered by readers unhappy with my (too many) cliffhangers, I've gone ahead and posted the next chapter.  But wait!  Don't click that button yet!  First you want to review this chapter.  Then you go to the next chapter and review it.  Ya know you wanna!


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Reality and Dreams

Chapter Nineteen:  Reality and Dreams

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

**—Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 12_**

****

Harry took his wand out.

It was the first time Dara had seen a wand up close.  The only other time she had even seen a wand was when Snape and Hermione had used theirs on her and Molly from a distance.  She nearly choked at the sight of the wand, reality and fantasy suddenly melting together.

Harry nodded once towards the door.

Dara's world began to slow down.  She had thought she had heard Emily.  The look in Harry's eyes confirmed what she had been desperately hoping.  She had.  For the first time in two months, Dara had heard her sister's voice.  And she was in pain.

"Go."

Dara watched as the wizards and witches around her leapt into action, each one beginning the long dash down the hall.  She felt her throat contract.  Her stomach was churning.  This was no longer a game, not that it ever really had been one.  It wasn't a fairy tale.  It was real.  She was really going to run down a long hall, leap into a battle that she had no defense for, fight for her tortured sister.  Emily was really in pain.  Voldemort was really real.  And she was going to be in a real battle in a real war against him.

"Dara!"  Fred Weasley tugged hard on her hand, pulling her from her daze.

Dara blinked and looked up at the redheaded man.  "This is really happening."

Fred's blue eyes flashed with sympathy and his hand was suddenly comforting instead of insistent.  "Can you do this?"

Dara smiled to herself.  "No problem."

Fred turned to Molly, whose face was completely white.  "And you?"

Molly nodded shakily.  "I c-c-can do this."

Fred smiled at the pair.  "I won't let anything happen to you.  You have nothing to fear."

"Fear," Molly repeated.  She seemed to think it over before turning to Dara.  "What was it that Emily always says about fear?"

Dara grinned, shaking off Fred's hand and reaching for Molly's.  "I must not fear."

Molly nodded, taking a step down the hall.  "Fear is the mind-killer."

Dara followed her friend's step, and soon they were walking in earnest.  "Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration."

"I will face my fear," Molly continued, quickening her pace.

"I will permit it to pass over me and through me," Dara whispered as the pair broke out into a dead run, Fred hurrying to keep up with them.

Molly released Dara's hand and quickly took out her knife.  "And when it has gone past me, I will turn to see fear's path."

"Where the fear has gone there will be nothing," Dara said as they reached the already open door and stepped inside.

Molly caught Dara's arm in her hand.  Dara glanced at her as the two girls finished the mantra together.  "Only I will remain."

Fred ran in behind them, giving the inside of what was apparently a library a quick once over.  He raised his eyebrows, impressed.  "Well, that was quick."

"And anticlimactic," Molly muttered in dismay.  "We did the fear chant and everything."

Ron shrugged, looking at the room.  Only members of S Regiment were standing.  The Death Eaters were all piled on the ground, all unconscious.  "We got them by surprise."

Harry pushed Ron aside and knelt down on the floor next to a mass of golden blonde hair.  He gathered the girl into his arms, brushing her hair from out of her face.  "Emily!"

Murky green eyes blinked open to meet brilliant emerald orbs.  "Harry?"

Harry tightened his grip cautiously.  Emily smiled up at her love, then sagged, her eyes and head rolling backwards.

Dara was at her sister's side in an instant.  "No!  No, Em!"

"Dara, she's fine," Harry whispered to the distraught girl. He smiled down at Emily as he ran his hand through her matted hair.  "She's just unconscious."

Hermione walked over to the open portrait hole and peered down the winding staircase.  "There's someone coming up.  It won't take long for reinforcements to arrive."

Harry rose to his feet, hoisting the unconscious girl into his arms.  He turned and, very reluctantly, passed her to Ron.  "Here!  Take her!"

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked, nodding to a mass of blood and black cloak.

Dara glanced at the form and raised an eyebrow.  "_That's_ Draco Malfoy?"

"I'll get him," Harry told Ron, motioning for Hermione to come away from the portrait hole.  "Everyone else go!  Apparate straight to Hogwarts!  Emily needs a doctor!"

"Harry, she's pregnant," Ron pointed out.  Everyone knew it wasn't wise to Apparate a pregnant woman.  It took an enormous amount of concentration and skill not to splinch the child.

Harry looked up at Ron.  "I trust you, Ron.  You'll do right."

Ron nodded then, with a look of intense concentration, disappeared with Emily.  Hermione was gone as soon as their friend was.  Seamus Disapparated next, followed by Dean.  The air filled with numerous _pops!_ until the only people left were Harry, Fred, Alicia, Oliver, Molly, Dara, and Draco.

Harry crossed the room and knelt down next to the wounded form of Draco Malfoy.  He rolled the young man onto his side, letting his bloodied cloak fall from his shoulders.  "C'mon, Malfoy, don't die on me now."

"Molly, you come with me!" Oliver shouted, holding his hand out to the young brunette.  "Molly!  Come on!"

Molly shook herself out of her daze, then grabbed onto Oliver's cloak.  She turned to look back at Dara.  But instead of smiling at her friend, her gaze locked at something beyond her.  Her face melted into a look of horrified panic.  "Dara!  Behin--"

Then she and Oliver were gone.

Dara turned to find herself face to face with brilliant red eyes.  She choked, not even having the time to step back before cruel, twisted fingers were beginning to wrap around her shoulder.

"_Accio Dara!_"

Before Dara could even yelp in surprise, she was back in Fred Weasley's arms across the room, far away from the murderous looking red eyes.  Fred pushed her behind him with one arm as he raised his wand with his free hand.  A few feet away, Alicia's breathing had become ragged.

Harry rose from his place beside Draco Malfoy and coolly regarded the evil before him.  "Voldemort."

Voldemort's mouth twisted up in something that Dara supposed was a smile.  "Harry Potter."

The two just stared at each other for several moments, the suspense mounting.  Then Voldemort's smile vanished.  "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"  Harry shouted.  

For a moment, Dara remembered the events of _The Goblet of Fire _and allowed herself to hope that the strange effect that had happened at the end with the two wands creating _Priori Incantatem_.  But it was not to be.

The spells met just a foot or two away from the boy who lived.  The explosion sent Dara backwards, landing hard on her rear.  She screwed her eyes shut against the dazzling light that engulfed the room.  Then it was done.

Dara opened her eyes, praying to see Harry on the floor winded.  But her hopes and prayers were just not being answered that night.  She gasped as she caught sight of her sister's love.  He was lying on his stomach on the floor, facing her.  Blood was everywhere, so thick that Dara knew that there was most likely more out than in.  His robes and cloak were gone, completely burned away as was much of his thick hair.  His body was covered in so many bloody gashes and burns that he seemed to be one large open wound.

Dara pushed herself onto her hands and knees, scrambling over to the boy she cared for almost as much as her brother.  "HARRY!!!"

"No, Dara!" Fred shouted as he grabbed the girl around the waist from behind.

Dara fought against the strong man for a moment before sagging back against his frame.  She stared at the body of her friend, the feeling beyond tears.

Then Dara saw it.  The slight fluttering of Harry's eyelids.  He was alive.  Fred must have seen it, too, for his grip on her waist tightened.

Voldemort, however, did not see the small signs of life in his archenemy, since Harry's face was turned away from him.  Instead, the evil wizard grinned maliciously, thinking he had won, finally defeated the great Harry Potter.  His gaze turned to Dara.  She could feel his eyes looking at her, through her.  It was violating.  After his disturbing appraisal, he nodded at Dara in approval.  "Dara?  As in Dara Hale?  Once I rid us of these unwelcomed guests, we'll discuss having you take your sister's place."

Dara's face flushed in anger.  After a moment of furious thought, she raised her hand and flipped off the Dark Lord of the wizarding world.  "Bite me, Barbie!"

Voldemort froze, not really knowing what to make of the young girl's slur.  If the circumstances had been different, it probably would have been funny to see the Dark Lord so baffled.  But the circumstances were what they were.  Harry was dying.  Malfoy was unconscious.  Alicia, Fred, and Dara could get to neither.  The only choice left was for Alicia and Fred to get Dara out of there, sacrificing two noble men in the process.

Then a miracle happened.  Draco Malfoy moved.  No, moved wasn't quite the right word.  He leapt.  Leapt into action.  Using Voldemort's moment of hesitation against him, Malfoy jumped the few feet from where he had been lying to Harry's side.  Without so much as a grunt of effort, the pair disappeared.

Voldemort howled in fury.  "NO!"

Dara suddenly found herself being held in almost a bone-crushing embrace.  "Dara, grab tight!"

Dara grabbed onto Fred's cloak and screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the sickening feeling that would let her know that she was safe.  She sighed when she felt the small slip within her that told her Fred had successfully Disapparated them.

But she could hear Voldemort's laugh echoing in her ears the entire trip to Hogwarts.  "You cannot run.  The Lost are found!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Tried to avoid the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but alas!  Emily and Draco are wounded.  Harry's fucked up.  Voldemort is a skinny wiener.  Dara flipped off the Dark Lord.  Whatever will happen in the next chapter?

To find out, just review.  A review makes me work ever so much harder.  

Oh, and blatant ripoff of Dune in this chapter.  For those of you that get it…YAY!  For those of you that don't…pity me in my geekdom.


	22. Chapter Twenty: It’s In Your Blood

Chapter Twenty:  It's In Your Blood

"I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape.  Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"**  
—Barty Crouch Junior as Alastor Moody, ****_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 25_**

Emily was floating.  Or flying.  Over mountains, rivers, and plains.  She could dance on rainbows.  She could lie down on clouds.  Big, fluffy clouds, softer than anything she had ever felt before.  The cloud she was on at the moment was warm.  But it smelled strange.  Like her grandfather's after-shave.  She swatted at the air under her nose, trying desperately to push the smell away.  It didn't.  She sighed and rolled over on the cloud, burying her face in her pillow.  But she didn't have a pillow on her cloud.

Emily's eyelids fluttered open.  As her vision focused, she became more and more awake.  She wasn't anywhere she had ever been before.  It certainly wasn't anywhere in Hiddensun.  And it definitely wasn't her cell in Voldemort's dungeons.  She rolled onto her back and slowly rose up on her elbows, wincing as her body immediately began to ache.  

"Ah, Miss Hale, I presume." 

Emily immediately sat up.  She was in what appeared to be a hospital…in the middle of a medieval-type church.  She looked around for the speaker.  He was standing on her right.

He was an old wizard in brightly colored robes.  His face was kind and gentle, a long white beard tumbling down towards the floor.  His blue eyes twinkled merrily.  

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Another fan of Joanne's work, I see," Dumbledore said with a small wink.  "You'll have to meet her.  She'll be thrilled that three ordinary Muggle girls were able to defend themselves against Voldemort, armed only with what they had read in her books."

Emily couldn't help but giggle.  She liked Dumbledore.  "I will have to file a complaint with her, though.  Her writing doesn't nearly do you justice."

Dumbledore actually blushed.  "Why, Miss Hale, Colonel Malfoy was right.  You have some spirit."

Emily's smile faltered.  "Is…is Draco all right?  He was hit by that ungodly pain curse.  I think he passed out."

Dumbledore nodded seriously.  "Sergeant Malfoy is fine."

"What about my sister?" Emily continued, suddenly alarmed.  "I remember seeing her, right?  Just before I passed out?  And I think I heard Molly Thomas shrieking.  Is she here?  Is she okay?  And Harry?  What about Harry?  And Hermione and Ron?  And the others that were with them?  There were so many…MY BABY!!!  What about my baby?!"

"Calm, yourself, child," Dumbledore eased her.  "Your babe is doing quite fine."

Emily closed her eyes as her right hand cupped her stomach.  A moment later, she opened her eyes to smile at Dumbledore.

He smiled back sadly.  "Miss Dara and Miss Molly seem to be enjoying their time in the castle.  Lieutenant Weasley and Lieutenant Granger have spent most of their time showing them around.  And I believe the other members of the regiment have been taking turns joining them."

"Good," Emily breathed in relief.  Then she sat back up.  "But Harry?  Where is he?  I need to see him!  We have to talk!  Things have happened!"

Professor Dumbledore quieted Emily with one look from his somber face.  "Captain Potter was not as lucky as the others were last night."

Emily felt like she had been slapped.  "But…but he's all right!  He…he's fine!  He came through just fine!"

Dumbledore sighed and stepped aside.  Emily could now see the bed beside hers.  He looked terrible.  His shirt had been removed and in place were several bandages, all covered with blood.  Most of his hair was burned.  He was ghostly pale.  He took breath after ragged breath, each one appearing to take more energy than the last.

Emily bit back a sob.  Dumbledore stepped away from the beds and magicked them together.  "He's already made his peace with Ron and Hermione.  I think he was waiting for you.  Use your time wisely.  You don't have much of it."

Emily nodded and watched as the old wizard walked toward a group of people she hadn't noticed that were standing in the corner.  They all had somber expressions.  She knew who a couple had to be on sight.  There was a tall man in black that had to be Snape.  Beside him stood an older woman who Emily guessed was Professor McGonagall.  The giant of a man who was sobbing loudly must have been Hagrid.  The balding man with very little red hair, he had to be Arthur Weasley.  There were several others that Emily couldn't seem to place.  They were whispering quietly amongst themselves, each stealing a glance of her and Harry every few seconds.

Emily turned to the right and looked down at her love, struggling to live on the bed before her.  She let her hand travel down his arm and take his.  She gently squeezed it.  "Harry."

He barely had the strength to open his eyes.  He must have seen her, though, for he squeezed her hand back and smiled.  "Em," he rasped.  "We saved you."

"Yeah," she whispered back, trying desperately to smile back.  "You saved me.  Us."  Emily took his hand and guided it over to her stomach.  "This is your baby, Harry."

"My baby," he repeated, sounding content. His fingers brushed against her stomach gently.  "I wish I could be here when it grows up.  But I guess it will know me.  There are those stupid books and movies. At least that way it will know me.  Make sure you tell it that I love them."

Emily shook her head, desperately fighting back the tears.  "No.  I won't have to.  You're the Boy Who Lived.  You can fight this!  You know what it's like to grow up without a father.  Don't let this baby go through that!  Please?"

"Promise me, Emily?" Harry asked quietly.

She couldn't hold back the tears.  They came quickly and violently.  "No!  Please, don't leave me!  This baby will be a witch or wizard!  I won't know how to take care of it!  Don't leave me to do this all alone!"

Harry smiled his hand coming down to hers again.  "Not to be corny or anything, but I'll always be with you.  You'll have a bit of me in our child.  I'll always love you.  Both of you.  Don't…don't forget.  I…I…I l-l-love…you…Emily Ha--"

His breathing slowed then stopped.  Emily jumped out of her bed, any thought of her pain forgotten.  She grabbed his hand, the one that hung limply in her own.  "Harry?  Harry!  Harry, no, don't do this!  Don't you dare do this!  Answer me, Harry!  _Harry_!  _HARRY_!!!"

Emily was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from the lifeless form of Harry.  She watched as several different people surrounded him, each waging the futile battle to keep him in their world.  Emily struggled with whoever had a grip on her, not caring who they were.  All she thought was Harry.  All she felt was Harry.

She was sobbing and screaming at the same time.  Somewhere, far away, someone was yelling at her.  She struggled against the arms that held her back, viciously fighting so she could return to her love's side.  She sensed another person running to help the man who held her.  She pushed him back, knowing better than to allow him to touch her.  There was more yelling, then she felt another one coming.  This one was a woman, but she felt stronger.  It took more to push her back.  Another person was coming.  A man, even older and stronger than the woman.  It took a hell of a lot to push him back, but she did.

Finally, she felt no one else coming.  It was just those strong arms that were coming between her and Harry.  He was fading.  She could feel the life slowly drifting out of him.  She had to act now, or she never would be able to.  Using all her might, she pushed the man with the accursed arms away.  Then she was running.  She could feel him going.  She had to stop him.  Had to bring him back.

Emily felt the world around her.  The very air itself was singing in her veins.  She gathered all that she had, all that she could feel around her, and threw it at Harry.  The light was blinding.

"NO!"

Then came darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world was spinning, spinning away.  He was leaving.  He knew that.  The world was slowly falling away.

"NO!"

The world came crashing back.

Harry gasped, filling his lungs with the air they burned for.  He felt something filling him, more than life, more like light.  The force of it jolted him up into a sitting position, arching into the air as the light worked its way through his body.

Then he was sitting.  He was just sitting in one of the beds in the hospital wing.  Faces crowded around him.  Some he knew.  Most he didn't.  There was a lot of yelling.

"Severus, grab her!"

"My god, he's alive!"

"Albus!  Good lord, _Potter_!"

"He's healed!"

Harry looked down.  His chest…he had had open curse wounds on his chest.  But they weren't there any longer.  He tore the bandages that covered his other wounds off.  They were gone.  His skin was flawless, as if there had never been any damage at all.  He raised a hand to his head.  His hair was back, in all its messy glory.

"Harry?  Damn it, boy, say something!"

Harry looked up to see Sirius Black standing on his left.  On his right, Professor Dumbledore was peering at him, his old face wrinkled in concern.  Harry shook his head.  "I…I feel fine.  I'm okay.  Better than okay, really.  I feel…better than I have in years.  How…?"

Then he saw her.  Or rather, him holding her.  Professor Snape was cradling the unconscious form of Emily in his arms.

Harry immediately leapt to his feet and pushed his way through the Healers.  He grabbed Emily, taking her from Snape and holding her close.  "Oh, god, Emily, what did you do?!  You stupid, stupid girl!"

Harry carried her back to the bed she had been in and laid her down gently.  He leaned over her, grabbing her wrist to check for a pulse.  He sighed in relief when he found it, however faint.  He looked up to see a ward full of people staring at him.  "What are you waiting for?!  DO SOMETHING!!!"

The Healers sprang to life, Madam Pomfrey barking orders.  Harry leaned back over Emily, brushing the hair out of her face.  "You stupid girl!  You shouldn't have done that!  I would have been all right.  But now it's you!  Good lord, the baby!  Stupid!  Lord, Emily!"

Then he felt hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him away.  "Harry, come on.  Let the Healers work."

Harry turned to see the twisted face of his godfather.  He looked from Sirius to Emily, then back to Sirius.  "Sirius…what did she do?"

Sirius shook his head.  "I don't know, Harry.  But I'd be lying if I said I wish she hadn't.  You were dying."

"And now she is," Harry said quietly as he turned to watch the Healers work.  Sirius hugged him from behind, guiding him to a point where they could watch out of the way.  It seemed like they watched for an eternity.

Madam Pomfrey backed away from the girl, the embodiment of shock.  "She…she's just drained.  In complete health, just…exhausted."

The other Healers backed away from Emily, talking with each other in hushed tones.  Harry ignored them and made his way to Emily's side.  He took her hand in his, shifting his gaze from her peaceful-looking face to Madam Pomfrey.  "She…she's going to be all right?  And the baby?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, looking bewildered.  "The baby is as perfect as it was ten minutes ago when you were the one laying on the bed.  Miss Hale is the same, as well, just exhausted.  She'll probably sleep the rest of today and the better part of tomorrow, but otherwise, she'll be fine."

Then Madam Pomfrey jumped as if noticing Harry for the first time.  "Potter!  Get over here!  Take a seat on the bed, now, there's a dear."

Harry sat quietly while Madam Pomfrey and a couple of the Healers checked him over.  Fifteen minutes later, they all stepped back, amazed.  Madam Pomfrey started shaking her head again.  "You were dying when they brought you in here, boy.  _Dying_!!!  But you're just fine.  Best I've seen you in a good long while."

The entire ward was staring.  Even Dumbledore was gazing at Harry intently.  Then he blinked.  "Harry?  Last summer, you said there was something odd when you went to Hiddensun.  Forgive an old man his failing memory, but could you tell me again what that was?"

Harry scowled.  Dumbledore was as forgetful as Voldemort was pleasant.  "If you were in Hiddensun, you could feel magic and magical traces all over the town.  But if you were outside the city limits, even one step outside, then you couldn't feel it at all."

Dumbledore nodded, deep in thought.  A moment later, he nodded again, appearing as if he'd come to some conclusion.  He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  "_Induo!_"

Harry took a step back in surprise as he was magicked out of his pajama pants and into his Auror robes.  Dumbledore then tossed him his cloak.  "Come with me, Harry."

Harry glanced at the sleeping form of Emily.  "But--"

"This won't take but a few minutes," Dumbledore reassured the boy.  "We'll be back long-before she wakes up.  Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall blinked several times, then tore her eyes away from Harry.  "Yes, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at her.  "Miss Hale and Miss Thomas.  Where are they?"

McGonagall took a moment to think, then looked up at Dumbledore.  "I believe they're on the grounds with most of Captain Potter's Regiment, watching a mock game of Quidditch."

Dumbledore nodded then turned to go, motioning for Harry to follow.  Harry fell into step behind his mentor, accompanied by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Sirius, who had changed into his Animagus form.

Hogwarts had a grave air to it, as if a giant dementor had come and sucked the happiness from it.  Professors were silent.  Students were crying openly in the hallways.  Hope was lost.  That was, until they saw Harry.  Whispers, shouts, cries of joy followed the group as they made their way down to the grounds.  

Dara and Molly were standing in a large open area.  They were surrounded by Hermione, Dennis, Ernie, Neville, and Katie.  Hovering low to the ground were Wood, the four Weasleys, Seamus, Dean, Alicia, and Draco Malfoy.  Each one's expression mirrored their shattered souls, though Harry could see they were making a monumental effort to entertain their guests.  Molly and Dara watched the wizards and witches fly on their brooms, trying to look interested even though Harry could see that they were miserable.  For some sick, sadistic reason, Harry felt good that he would have been missed that much.

Ginny saw him first.  Harry knew she saw him first because she suddenly fell off her broom.  She barely fell three feet onto the soft ground.  The group turned to where she had been staring before she had fainted and…

"HARRY!!!"

Fifteen people moved to charge Harry.  They all froze with one look from Dumbledore.  "I know you're all overjoyed to find that Harry has recovered from his fatal injuries.  However, that is not why we came down here.  We are here to solve a mystery.  Oliver, Alicia, may I borrow your brooms, please?"

Oliver and Alicia immediately handed their brooms over to Dumbledore.  He smiled at them, then bent down to place them on the ground.  "Miss Hale.  Miss Thomas.  Please follow my instructions."

Dara and Molly exchanged confused glances, then nodded to Dumbledore.  Dara stepped forward, dragging Molly with her.  "Of course, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Choose a broom and step up to the left side of it.  No, Molly, dear, your other left.  Good, good.  Now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

Molly looked at Dumbledore as if he had gone insane.  Dara just shook her head in confusion.  "Professor Dumbledore, sir, that's a magic thing to do.  Molly and I are Muggles."

"I know, Dara," Dumbledore replied patiently.  "Just try, please.  With feeling."

Dara looked down at the broom, then shrugged to herself.   She stretched her right hand over the broom.  "UP!"

The sixteen-year-old yelped and dove out of the way as the broom instantly shot straight up into the air.  Dara watched as it slowly floated back to the ground after she neglected to catch it.  Everyone, except for Dumbledore, was staring at Dara in shocked amazement.  Dumbledore was beaming proudly.  "Now you try, Molly."

Molly looked terrified.  Very carefully, she put her hand out over the broom.  "U…U…UP!"

For a moment, the broom lay still.  Then, ever so slowly, it began to float up to Molly's hand.  Molly wrapped her hand around the broom handle, eyes wide.  She looked up at Dumbledore, who was just smiling that much more.  "Excellent!  Thank you, girls.  Why don't you both see if you can talk Oliver into teaching you to fly?  Oh, Lieutenant Granger, Lieutenant Weasley, Sergeant Malfoy, please come with us."

With that, Dumbledore turned and headed back towards the castle.  Harry took a moment to continue to stare at the stunned Dara and Molly, then turned and followed Dumbledore.  They went straight to his office.  

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore called to them as he opened one of his various cabinets.  Everyone, including the human-again Sirius, settled themselves quickly.  After a few moments of search, he took a book from it and made his way back to his desk.  He flipped the book open, then looked up at Hermione.  "Lieutenant Granger, please tell me everything you know about Hiddensun, chronologically."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, but did not question the headmaster.  "Hiddensun, West Virginia.  Established 1842 as Hiddensun, Virginia--"

"Stop there, please," Dumbledore interrupted quickly.  "Who was it founded by?"

Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to recall the names.  "Amelia Hitten, Torrence Higgenbottom, Strother Billidumph--"

"Thaddeus Saline, Meriweather Humphreys, and Bob Smith," Dumbledore finished, apparently reading from the book he had gotten.  He looked at Hermione.  "Correct?"

Hermione nodded.  Dumbledore sighed.  "It's just as I suspected."

"What is it, Headmaster?" Sirius asked, his gaze intense.

"And how is it that Harry is here?" Ron asked, unable to remain silent.  "When we saw him earlier he was, well, dying."

Dumbledore nodded.  "Harry _was_ dying, Lieutenant Weasley.  Miss Hale, the elder, healed him."

Hermione scoffed.  "That's impossible."

Dumbledore raise his eyebrows.  "Would I lie to you, Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it.  Ron shook his head.  "Healing takes an incredible amount of magic, especially that level of healing.  But Emily…she's a Muggle!"

"Like Dara and Molly?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  Ron looked very confused.  Dumbledore smiled.  "Emily did heal Harry, after she threw Arthur Weasley, Minerva, myself, and Severus across the room without so much as touching us."

"She _what_?!" Harry asked sharply.

Sirius nodded in his godson's direction.  "It's true.  Anyone who tried to keep her from you ended up airborne."  

Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  "I don't suppose anyone here has ever heard of the town Morningsun?"

All the adults appeared baffled, especially Ron and Harry.  But, as ever, Hermione raised her hand.  "I have.  Morningsun was a town like Hogsmeade.  Completely witch and wizard.  One of the first in America.  But…it died out over a hundred years ago."

"No, Hermione," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.  "Morningsun did not die out.  Quite the opposite, actually.  Morningsun was thriving.  But then it suddenly disappeared without a trace."

Harry nodded, understanding the Headmaster's point.  "Hiddensun is Morningsun."

"Precisely," Dumbledore agreed, sending a small smile in Harry's direction.  "Hiddensun is exactly what its name says it is.  Hidden.  The entire town is magically cloaked.  No one outside the town would be able to sense any of its residents' magical abilities or the inherent magical qualities of the town itself."

Professor Snape frowned at Dumbledore.  "Headmaster, why would the residents of Morningsun cloak their town?"

Dumbledore shook his head.  "It could have been one of any number of reasons, Severus.  We may never know.  But the fact is, Hiddensun has been magically cloaked for over a hundred and sixty years."

"Emily, Molly, and Dara are witches," Hermione murmured softly.  

Harry could feel his head spinning.  Emily…_his_ Emily…was a witch.  That one small fact changed everything.

"More than that," Sirius added.  "The name Hale is a well-known pureblood name.  Earlier, I thought it coincidence, but now…Emily and Dara must be descended of that line."

"That means Becky and Jim have the potential for magic, as well!" Ron exclaimed.  "And who knows how many others!  The entire town is descended of witches and wizards!"

"It takes a vast amount of magical energy to maintain a cloak like that," Hermione told the group.  "There isn't any way to predict what kind of impact that much focused magic would have on regular Muggles.  The entire town could very well be entirely made up of unknown witches and wizards!"

"Voldemort knows."  Everyone turned to look at Draco Malfoy, who was staring off into space.  "He kept calling her Mudblood, part-blood.  And he had said that we were going after a witch in the beginning.  And that she was just the first.  He'll keep going back for others."

"As long as the town is cloaked, I don't believe the people in Hiddensun are in any immediate danger," Dumbledore reassured them.

"But Em is!" Harry pointed out frantically.

"And she's bloody powerful," Ron added.

Hermione nodded, deep in thought.  "She has no training, no experience, yet she was still able to restore Harry to full health when Madame Pomfrey and all of the experts from St. Mungo's were having trouble keeping him alive from minute to minute."

"And if she's capable of such power, her sister might also be," Snape murmured.  "You saw how forcefully the broom came to the girl when she called it."

Sirius sighed.  "There could be dozens of unknowns with abilities of this caliber."

"We must do something," Professor McGonagall insisted.  "If these people were to fall into the wrong hands…Emily is a fully mature, powerful witch!  If she had been left with You-Know-Who…oh, Albus, don't give me that look…all right, _Voldemort_…if Emily had been left with Voldemort long enough, he could have twisted her powers!"

"Of course," Snape muttered under his breath.  "The girl's abilities should be at full capacity.  She would have been corrupted before Christmas."

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on his desk, deep in thought.  "Yes, yes.  I must contact the American Bureau of Magic.  They must know what we've discovered.  The International Confederation will also have to be informed.  Voldemort has to be stopped."

Sirius scoffed loudly.  "The American Bureau?  They could care less about the war."

"They will not act until it is in their interest, I agree," McGonagall mumbled.  "But this concerns them.  Voldemort is attacking American witches and wizards.  They must be informed."

"Until then, what are you going to do about Emily, Dara, and Molly?" Hermione asked impatiently.  "They must know or at least suspect that they're witches.  And Voldemort's already made it clear that he knows about the Hales.  Emily and her family are in danger!"

Sirius seemed to give the question serious thought.  "Well, they must be taught, lest their powers are corrupted."

Snape's mouth twisted into a deep frown.  "Potter, what exactly is your relationship with the elder Hale girl?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his old professor.  "Emily is pregnant with my child, Professor Snape.  You figure it out."

Sirius started coughing loudly into his hand.  Snape glared daggers at Harry.  "What I meant, you idiot boy, is what are your plans for the future."

"Oh," Harry mumbled.  "Well, even before I found out about the baby, I had planned on asking her…I wanted to marry her.  Once the war was over.  But now, I don't know."

Hermione immediately slapped Harry upside the head.  "You don't want to marry her now that you know she's a pregnant witch?!"

"No!" Harry shouted back.  He glanced up at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were giving him threatening looks.  "I want to marry her sooner!  Be a family and what-not!"

Hermione settled back into her seat, her face relaxing.  "Well, all right, then.  But if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

"Me, as well," Ron added, smirking at his friend.

"And me," Draco growled, not as teasingly as Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded with a smile.  "Then, after we got through with you, you'd have to face Becky, then Dara, then Jim, then Brittany, then Carrie, then Trish, then Liz, then Molly, then--"

"All right, all right, I get it!" Harry yelled, exasperated.  "You lot are enough to scare a bloke to death!"

Snape was looking extremely irritated.  "Well, if you're quite finished, I was about to suggest that we move Miss Hale and her family here for the next term."

Ron lit up.  "Brilliant!  They'll be able to learn while being kept safe!"

Sirius nodded in approval.  "It does seem like the best plan.  And surprisingly, it came from Snape."

Snape's eyes narrowed.  "If you would rather go to the Ministry and suggest it yourself, Black, I would be only--"

A loud crash coming from outside the door cut whatever Snape was about to say off.  "WHERE'S MY SISTER?  WHY CAN I DO MAGIC?  WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOSPITAL WING?  WHY IS HARRY ALIVE?  WHY--"

"Dara!  Get back here!" Katie Bell hissed from further away.

There was a flick of Dumbledore's wrist and the door of the office opened.  Dara rushed in, face red and eyes flashing.  Molly, face white with shock, followed closely behind her, as did the very flustered looking Katie, Oliver, Seamus, Ernie, and Fred.

Ernie's face drained of color when he saw the group that had been meeting with the Headmaster.  "Oh, sorry, sir, but Miss Hale--"

"Ah, yes, Miss Dara."  Dumbledore smiled at the furious blonde.  He quickly drew a few more chairs with his wand, then gestured to the interrupting group.  "Would you all care to join us?"

Dara opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Molly tugging her into the pair of seats next to Sirius.  It took Molly a few moments to realize that she was sitting next to someone she did not know.  When she did, her eyes bugged out and her face became even paler.

Sirius just smiled.  "Hello."

Dumbledore motioned to Sirius.  "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Sirius Black."

Molly's mouth fell open while Dara leaned around her friend to gape at the convict.  "Sirius Black?  I liked the one about you best."

Sirius laughed heartily.  "Did you, now?  Well, I'm flattered."

Molly started giggling loudly while Dara grinned at the convict.  A moment later, though, her grin turned into a scowl.  "I thought you died."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up.  "You thought I died?"

Molly nodded, her giggling replaced by a sad smile.  "You died in the last book, the one that came out last summer.  It was upsetting."

Dara nodded seriously.  "I swore to never read another one of those books ever again."

Sirius, though, was highly amused.  He gave the pair of girls a small wink.  "Well, interesting to hear I died.  I hope it was doing something courageous.  Or fun.  Or that annoyed old greasy git over here."

Snape rolled his eyes at this.  "Miss Hale, Miss Thomas, please keep in mind that works of fiction are, in fact, mostly fictional.  Especially concerning events that occurred after Voldemort's return to power."

Dara nodded at the Potions Master, then extended her hand towards the other man without question.  "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement.  "Why, Peppy, you're being all _serious_.  I thought that was Giggles job."

"Peppy and Giggles?" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.  "Accurate enough."

Dara smiled, but quickly remembered that she was supposed to be furious.  She turned back to Dumbledore.  "Where's Emily?"

"Emily is resting in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore explained to the frustrated sixteen-year-old.  "She has been exhausted and needs to rest."

Dara did not appear satisfied.  "Why can't I see her?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at her.  "You'll be able to tomorrow.  For the moment, she's under heavy guard."

"Why is he alive?" Dara asked, nodding towards Harry.  She turned to face the recently healed man and gave him a reassuring smiled.  "Not that I'm not glad to see you're okay, Harry, but you were pretty much dead when we came back."

"Harry was healed," Dumbledore told the pair.  "It has to do with the reason you two can summon a broom."

"Um, sir?" Molly began tentatively.  "Why are we able to float the brooms?  Isn't that magic?"

Dumbledore smile broadened.  "Yes, Molly.  It's magic."

Dara turned to face the headmaster.  "Why are we suddenly able to do magic?"

Dumbledore shifted, examining the two girls carefully.  "Let me ask you girls this.  Has anything strange or unexplainable ever happened to you?  Especially when you were scared or angry?"

Dara shrugged.  "Just the usual stuff."

Molly, however, paled.  "Sir, are you trying to say that _we_ are magic people?"

Dumbledore shook his head in amusement.  "Wait until tomorrow for Emily to wake.  All your questions will be answered then."


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: I’m a WHAT!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys. My computer caught fire about week and a half after finals, and it took me until now to even get my hard drive swapped over onto my notebook. But alls well that ends well, eh? And, just a reminder, for those that wanna know these things pretty much when they happen, I have an update alert group at yahoo. I always post there before anywhere else and there are some extras up there sometimes. The address is in my profile.

**Twenty-One: I'm a _WHAT?!_**

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"****

**Hagrid, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 4_**

She was in the woods. They looked like the woods from home, but they were different. More. Leaves blanketed the ground. The twisted, bare branches of the trees let through peeps of a dark gray sky. Everything around her appeared cold, but she couldn't feel it.

"You shouldn't be here."

She spun around to come face to face with a young girl, who appeared to be around ten or eleven. The girl appeared to have once been very pretty. Her golden-blonde hair flowed around her in huge curls. Her eyes were big and emerald green. She was dressed strangely, in an old fashioned dress like the ones she had seen 19th century settlers wear in pictures. But her skin was chilled white, her full lips blue. Her expression was sad but accepting, miserable but understanding.

She shook her head at the small girl, confused. "I don't understand. Where am I? Who are you?"

The girl ignored her questions, instead turning to look on into the wood. "Everything is cold now. Papa says it's only going to get colder. Before, we never paid attention to the cold. We made it go away."

She wrinkled her brow. "Go away?"

The girl's eyes went wide, as if she had just realized that she had unwittingly committed some sort of heinous sin. "Oh, Miss! Please don't tattle on me! I know it's forbidden, but sometimes I just can't help it! Mathias says I'm accursed!"

She was even more confused. "You're accursed?"

"I guess that is a bit facetious of me," the girl chuckled evilly. "We're all damned. Isn't that why we've been Lost?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand--"

The girl rounded on her, looking angry. "You don't understand?! Why are you here?! Not supposed to be here! It's forbidden!"

She stepped away from the girl, a bit frightened. The girl stomped her feet, then her green eyes disappeared. The pupil, the iris, everything turned completely white. "You've been damned, just like the rest of us! All Lost! You've ruined _everything_! Now you've condemned yourself and all the rest of us to Hell! Lost! Stay Lost!"

"No!"

Emily screamed, sitting up quickly. She blinked several times, trying to get her bearings. That's when she realized a much different pair of green eyes was staring at her.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Good afternoon, sunshine. We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"We?" Emily repeated slowly, still trying to wake up. She looked around. She was in the medieval church/hospital again. She was lying in the warm fluffy bed again too. And she was surrounded. "Dara? Molly? Ooh, head! Mmph. Do I remember Harry dying?"

Harry laughed, pushing the hair out of her eyes with his free hand. "Yes. You remember me dying. But I'm better now."

"I'm just going to let that one lie," Emily dismissed with a wave. She looked around at the faces smiling at her from all sides. "Mm. Hi. Um, I know Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Do I know anyone else?"

A redheaded blur rushed up and grabbed her hand. "Fred Weasley! It's simply corking to meet you."

Hermione immediately slapped the man upside the head. "George! Stop! You're not going to start off confusing her after all she's been through."

The man rubbed his head in shock while his twin came up behind him. "But he really is Fred."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit, then she blushed. "Oh."

Ron rolled his eyes, then gestured towards the other redheads. "Em, meet my brothers. Fred and George. And this is my sister, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at Emily sweetly. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Emily replied with her own smile. "Nice to meet you."

Ron turned to an extremely handsome man behind him. "And this is Oliver Wood."

Emily nodded in Oliver's direction. "Hi."

"'Ullo," he replied with a sexy smirk.

"And Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas," Hermione continued, pointing at the two men next to her. Then she turned towards the woman on her opposite side. "Then this is Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia shook Emily's hand politely. "I've heard so much about you."

"And Neville Longbottom," Harry said, indicating an anxious looking man standing along the foot of the bed.

Neville paled when he heard his name. "It's…er…hi."

Harry continued, unfazed. "Then Katie Bell, Ernie Macmillan, and Dennis Creevey."

They all three nodded. "Hello."

"Hi," Emily said, a bit nervously. "I've…uh…I've read so much about you all?"

Everyone around the bed snorted.

Emily grinned widely. "Seriously. Thank you, so much. You shouldn't have put yourselves at such risk. I owe you my life, the life of my baby, my sister, Molly. Thank you."

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. "It's what we do."

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at the man dubiously. "You didn't have to, though. Don't pretend I don't know that."

Fred Weasley gazed at her in amazement. "I like her."

Harry smiled at his friend as he took Emily's hand into his own. "Well, thanks, but hands off."

Emily turned to her boyfriend, highly amused. "Jealous much?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I haven't seen you for nearly two months, since you were kidnapped and everything. Also, you're pregnant with my child."

Emily glanced back at the others and leaned in to mock-whisper to them. "He automatically thinks it's his. Arrogant prick."

George was the one to be amazed this time. "I _really_ like her."

It was at that moment that Madam Pomfrey reappeared, glaring at them all in disapproval. "All right now, off with you. This girl needs to rest."

Emily bit her lip nervously. "Ma'am, they're not bothering me."

The Healer seemed to eye Emily closely, then sighed. "Fine. But only those that have to stay can stay."

Everyone except for Dara, Molly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco moved to leave. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Emily."

"Thanks," she replied with a small, hopeful wave. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Definitely," Dennis Creevey called back. "You still haven't been anywhere in the castle besides this room."

"We'll show you around," George offered.

Fred nodded seriously. "Find you a nice souvenir toilet seat."

"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey barked.

With that, everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dara, Molly, and, much to Harry and Ron's chagrin, Draco left the ward. Madam Pomfrey gave Emily a quick once-over, then left her to the company of her friends.

Emily nodded towards the door the members of the Regiment had disappeared through, smiling as she laid back onto her pillows. "They're nice."

Harry smiled back before pulling his girlfriend up into a careful but tight embrace. "Oh, god, Em, I missed you."

Emily swallowed back tears as she held Harry close, finally letting herself believe that she was safe. "I missed you, too."

"So worried," he murmured, his voice muffled by Emily's shoulder.

"I was fine," Emily told him, reluctantly pulling away from his arms. She smiled and shifted her gaze towards Draco, who was standing awkwardly off to the side. "Had Draco here to keep me company."

Harry frowned. "Draco?"

Emily gave her boyfriend a petulant look. "Harry, don't be mean."

"Yeah, Potter," Draco sneered as he stepped up to the opposite side of Emily's bed. "Wouldn't want to ruin that hero captain image in front of your girl."

Harry and Draco held each other's gaze for several minutes, both looking murderous. Emily sighed at their behavior, then turned her attention to her other visitors. It was then that she noticed a pair of people who shouldn't really have been there. "Dara! I missed you so much."

Dara launched herself into her sister's arms, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. "You, too. Everyone's been out of their minds at home."

"Oh, I missed everyone!" Emily replied, releasing Dara to get a good look at her sister.

"Even me?" Molly asked as she wrapped her arms around the girl she thought of as an older sister.

Emily sighed, giving the brunette a tight squeeze. "Of course you."

Molly, not being able to contain herself any longer, burst into tears. Dara rolled her eyes playfully at her friend, gently prying her from Emily's side. Once the bleach-blonde was situated between Emily and the slowly calming Molly, she gave her sister an award-winning smile. "We're glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're not all dead," Emily retorted, frowning at the pair of girls in near-anger. "You shouldn't have come after me. You could have been killed."

Dara dismissively waved her hand at her sister. "Emily, we weren't about to leave you there."

Molly nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, Em, I--"

Emily glared at Molly, who squeaked, then immediately quieted. Harry and Ron apparently thought this immensely funny, and proceeded to laugh hysterically. Even Hermione was chuckling.

Emily turned her glare from Molly and Dara to the wizards and witch. Their laughter instantly died away. "Don't even get me started on you! Why the hell are they here? And how could you let them just waltz into a battle with a couple hundred Death Eaters."

"There were only seven or so," Harry muttered in his defense. "And they followed us. They couldn't be stopped."

Emily's eyes went wide as she snapped back around to stare at Molly and Dara. "Just wait till I get my strength back. You two will get it like there's no tomorrow. I can't believe you'd do something that stupid. Seriously! You're just two sixteen-year-old girls, Muggles, and you just skip into the lion's den."

Dara scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "We're alive. You're alive. Everyone's alive! So stop complaining."

Emily sighed, then settled back down onto her bed. She winced at a small pain in her legs. Harry must have noticed, for he immediately was at the girl's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," Emily murmured grouchily.

"Weak? Tired? Achy?" Harry prompted, glancing at Madam Pomfrey's office.

Emily shrugged. "All of the above."

Harry gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile. "You'll feel better later."

Emily smiled back up at him, dreamily, and raised a hand to run along his face. "I thought you were going to leave me there for a little while."

Harry placed his hand over hers and pulled it away from his face, twining their fingers together. "I did, as well."

"I'm glad you're okay," Emily said, squeezing the hand in hers to make sure it was really there. "I love you."

"I love you, as well," Harry replied emotionally, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Dara coughed loudly, bringing the two lovers back down to earth. Emily turned to scowl at the bleach-blonde, who rolled her eyes. "So mushy."

Harry blushed as he remembered their audience. Straightening, though not releasing his hold on his girlfriend's hand, he gave Emily an apologetic smile. Emily took the hint and looked from her boyfriend to Ron and Hermione. "So, you three, what's new?"

Dara perked up at this. She raised an eyebrow, looking at Emily in interest. "New, you say?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically, rounding to gaze at Harry expectantly. "Yeah, Harry. What's new?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, giving Emily a nervous glance. "Emily, honey, when you feel like it, we need to have a bit of a chat."

Dara's eyes went wide. "When she feels like it?! She said she feels fine! Let's do it now!"

"She said she felt like she was hit by a trunk!" Ron reminded Dara, exasperated.

"Truck," Hermione corrected quietly.

"What's a truck?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Emily raised her eyebrows, giving the group a bewildered look. "Okay, what is all this about?"

"Let's not overly exhaust her," Harry suggested, taking a step between Dara and Emily.

"Yeah, right," Dara snapped as she pushed the wizard out of her way. "Em, I can do magic. So can Molly. And the rumor mill has it that _you_ were the one that healed El Cap-ee-tan here. And they wouldn't tell us what's the what until you were awake."

Whatever Emily had been expecting, it was not that. "Whoa! Hold on. You do magic?"

"Apparently, you do magic too," Dara replied passively.

Emily looked to Harry, who shrugged uncomfortably. "It's true. You kind of healed me."

Emily's eyes went wide. "_Kind of_?!"

"It's hard to explain," Hermione began, chewing on her lip.

"Well, then try your best!" Emily shouted, near panic.

Ron shifted uneasily. "Well, er...Why don't we go get Dumbledore?"

"I'm already here, Ronald," Dumbledore whispered to the redhead as he stepped out from behind the partition that separated the bed from the next. He smiled brightly at Emily. "Miss Hale, I do hope you are feeling better."

"I am, thank you," she politely replied, turning from glaring at her friends to smile at Dumbledore. "Sir? What is my sister trying to tell me?"

Dumbledore's smile fell a bit as his expression became serious. "Do you remember what happened, Miss Hale?"

Emily bit her lip, thinking hard. "Uh...Harry died, or started to die. People started to run around. There was yelling...someone was holding me back. Then...nothing."

"I thought that might be it." Dumbledore nodded, deep in thought. "Emily, you had a panic attack of sorts when Harry began to fade from this world. Severus had a hard time keeping you from Captain Potter."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Severus? You mean Severus _Snape_? I didn't hurt him, did I?"

Dumbledore shook his head, chuckling. "No, no, Severus is fine. When it became clear that Severus was having trouble holding you back, Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, moved to help. But before he was able to touch you, Arthur suddenly rose up off the floor and flew to the opposite end of the room."

Emily wrinkled her brow. "Huh?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The same thing happened when Professor McGonagall moved to help. It also happened to me, then finally Severus, who was unable to contain you any longer. After your way was cleared, you ran back toward Harry. Halfway there, you screamed and reached towards him. There was a blinding light, then you fainted. Severus was barely able to catch you before you hit the floor."

"And I was alive," Harry added, taking her left hand in both of his. "You healed me, Em."

Emily opened and closed her mouth several times, gawking at her boyfriend. After a few moments, she shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was probably one of those doctors acting through me or…or maybe the baby or…something. I'm a Muggle."

"He kept calling you Mudblood, Em," Draco murmured quietly, speaking for the first time in several minutes. Emily looked at the ex-Death Eater in shock, knowing what he was suggesting. "There was a reason he did that."

"You did all that, huh?" Dara asked, looking almost impressed. "Cool. Me and Molly can float brooms."

Emily stared at her sister in amazement. Finally, the only reply she was able to make was, "Molly and I."

"Em, you're all three witches," Hermione told the girl, a bit excited.

Emily shook her head. "But...Muggle...Hiddensun..."

"Ah, yes, Hiddensun." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at the mention of the town. "Did Harry, Hermione, or Ron ever tell any of you of their mission in Hiddensun?"

Emily, Dara, and Molly all three shook their heads. Dumbledore nodded in amusement. "I didn't think so. Allow me to explain. Wizards and witches have several ways that they can read magical energy. One of these ways is a Power Orb. A Power Orb is a small ball that glows brighter the stronger the magic. As one approached Hiddensun, the Orb wouldn't so much as flicker dimly. But once one crossed the city limits..."

Hermione continued. "The seven times we crossed, the Orb instantly broke it was so overloaded."

"Broke?" Emily repeated, thinking over what she was being told. "So the magic reader thing said there was no magic out of Hiddensun, but there was some magic inside?"

"Not some," Harry told her. "A lot."

Dumbledore grinned broadly as the three girls looked at each other in confusion. He cleared his throat, then began to elaborate, "You see, there's a spell that can be cast that blocks a person's magical abilities from being traced, felt, or read by any wizard or wizarding device. It's called the Cloaking Charm. Similar to the Disillusionment Charm that hides some magics from Muggles. Instead of hiding magic from Muggles, the Cloaking Charm hides magic from other witches and wizards."

"Cloaking?" Dara repeated warily. "You're getting a little too _Star Trek_-y for me there."

Molly nodded in agreement. "I agree with Dara. I don't think I like where you're going with this."

Hermione shook her head impatiently. "You all three have read those stupid books, right?"

Three heads slowly nodded. Molly sighed softly. "I used to like them."

Hermione shot the girl a sympathetic look before continuing. "Did the books mention Hogsmeade? Can you tell me what it is?"

"Oh, this was a question on _Jeopardy_ last night," Dara muttered, rolling her eyes. She shrugged. "Isn't it the town right next door? The one that's completely magical?"

"Yes!" Hermione jumped excitedly. "Exactly! Hogsmeade is the only non-Muggle settlement in Britain. Throughout the ages, there have been several villages just like Hogsmeade, but over the years they either died out or became regular Muggle towns."

Emily frowned at the brunette in confusion. "I don't think I understand the point you're trying to make."

"There are still a few wizarding settlements in America, but there were once many more," Hermione explained, starting to talk at an alarmingly fast rate. "One of the most famous today would have to be Salem, of course, which is really quite fascinating because of the Muggle town of the same name about twenty kilometers west--"

"The point Hermione was beginning to make," Harry interrupted, giving the brunette a pointed look, "was that there was once a wizarding town like Hogsmeade in early nineteenth century Virginia called Morningsun."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "The second establish--"

"Morningsun," Dumbledore quickly continued before Hermione could begin again, "was at the time the largest wizarding settlement in America. But in 1842, it disappeared. That same year, the Muggle town of Hiddensun was founded."

"All right," Emily drawled with a nervous smile. "Are you trying to tell me that Hiddensun was once a town like Hogsmeade?"

Ron shrugged. "Well…yes."

"Don't you think we would have noticed something like that?" Dara asked doubtfully.

"No one knew," Draco replied, looking bored. "Not until yesterday, anyhow."

Dara snorted. "Oh, yeah, because you misplaced Morningsun, right?"

Molly raised her hand into the air. After giving her a comical look, Dumbledore pointed towards the brunette. Molly bit her lip hesitantly. "How does an entire town disappear?"

"The Cloaking Charm," Dumbledore answered politely.

"So our town is cloaked?" Dara asked, still very unsure. "How come I can see it?"

Draco sighed, exasperated. "It isn't cloaked from sight. It's cloaked from magical detection."

Emily gasped, looking very impressed. "This was done using a single charm?"

"It must have taken an extraordinary effort by all those who lived in the town to cast a cloak so large," Dumbledore agreed. "Usually, one casts a cloak on an item or maybe, if you have enough people to help, a person."

"Okay, let me get this," Dara said slowly, holding up a hand for silence. "So a hundred and some years ago, the people of Morningsun gathered around hand in hand, sang that song from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, then put the whammy on the entire town?"

"Basically," Draco replied, casually leaning on the wall next to Emily's bed. "Though I doubt they sang."

"Why would they not want to be magic anymore?" Molly asked, baffled at the thought.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. All we do know is that the town turned into Hiddensun."

Molly slumped against the wall, suddenly looking faint. "Oh. Uh oh."

"Molly?" Harry asked in concern.

"Uh, the magic people from Morningsun, they became the people of Hiddensun, right?" Molly asked, almost as if she didn't really want to know.

Harry nodded. "Presumably, since most were never seen again."

Molly bit her lip. "And magic's hereditary, right?"

"Most of the time that holds true," Hermione told them. "There are Muggle-borns and Squibs, though."

Molly gulped visibly. "So, let's say, for instance, some girl's mother had gotten the idea once to trace the family tree and had discovered that one of their ancestors was one of the founders of the town, then…"

"That girl, her mother, and most of her family have a very good chance of possessing magical abilities," Harry finished.

Molly slowly slid to the floor.

Dara glanced at her friend quizzically. "Molly, didn't you give that report a couple years ago about your multi-great-grandfather and how he was one of the founders of Hiddensun?"

Molly whimpered. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down," Draco pointed out.

"Oh," Molly murmured half-heartedly. "Good for me."

"Molly," Hermione started, "what's your mum's maiden name?"

"Higgenbottom," Molly replied weakly.

"You're descended of a pureblood family, like Em and Dara!" Ron exclaimed in amazement.

"_WHAT_?!"

Ron glanced at the Hales, both of whom were white-faced. "Oops."

"Hale is a pureblood name," Harry explained gently.

"No, it isn't," Emily insisted. "I know lots of Hales. They're Muggles."

Harry smiled supportively. "Well, Potter is a pureblood name, as well, but how many Muggles do you know named Potter?"

"I go to school with Lacey Potter," Dara replied immediately.

"Are you related to those other Hales?" Hermione asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No," Emily replied. "We're from a different line of Hales."

"Exactly," Draco sneered.

Dara buried her head in her hands. "I have a headache."

"Okay," Emily said slowly. "I just spent the last month and a half being held hostage by Voldemort and chatting with Draco Malfoy on a daily basis, I'm pregnant with Harry Potter's baby, my summer was spent loafing around with said Potter and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I'm sitting in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm _still_ having problems accepting all this. Dropping the bomb that I'm a witch descended of a pureblood line might just make my head explode."

Molly gave Dumbledore a hopeful glance. "We can't be witches. If we're witches, why didn't we get letters telling us to go to magic school when we were eleven?"

Ron sighed in frustration. "Because the town is cloaked!"

"Ohhhhhh," Dara drawled. "_That's_ why you brought up the whole cloaking thing."

"Yes!" Ron shouted in triumph. "The only reason we know you're witches now is because Emily went crazy when Harry died."

Dara gave her sister a dark look. "You couldn't have let him stay dead, could you?"

Emily scowled at her little sister before turning to Harry. "So, what does this mean?"

Dara snorted. "Doi, Em. It means we're witches. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I meant for the future, dumb ass," Emily retorted.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "Like I said. Voldemort knows about you and your family, Emily. The name Hale must have been a pretty big tip-off."

"I can't go home, can I?" Emily asked, looking up at Dumbledore with eyes full of sadness and wisdom. "He'd just come back for me."

Dumbledore nodded regretfully. "He would come for you and probably Miss Dara, your brother, and your mother."

Dara's eye bugged out in shocked panic. "Shit! He's going to come after us?! How are we supposed to defend ourselves against something like that?!"

"You don't," Harry told the girl as Hermione slid a comforting arm around her. "We do."

"Where are you going to take us?" Emily asked, scared.

"We thought maybe here," Hermione suggested gently.

"Here?" Dara repeated, the panic in her voice turning to disbelief. "As in Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded slowly. "You would be protected. And you'd be able to learn."

Dara bit her lip anxiously. "Learn? Like magic and stuff?"

"It's dangerous for you to go untrained," Hermione explained quietly. "It makes you more susceptible to…negative influences."

Dara nodded glumly. "Meaning we'd be more likely to turn to the Dark Side, huh?"

"Um…yes," Hermione replied with a small smile. "Precisely."

Molly's head snapped up, looking as if she was going to cry. "What about me? I'm magic, too, right? Will he be coming after me?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "As long as the town stays cloaked, Voldemort won't be able to discover wizarding people unless they have a very distinct last name. I'd worry about any relatives you might have with the last name Higgenbottom."

"There aren't any," Molly grumbled, her voice almost a whisper. "Mom was an only child of an only child. Her family comes from my grandma's side. The Higgenbottoms are all dead."

Dumbledore gave her a very broad smile, his eye dancing merrily. "Of course, Miss Thomas, if you wish to learn, we would be only too happy to have you join us here. Free of charge."

Molly stared at Dumbledore for a moment, then started laughing maniacally. After a few scary moments, she shook her head as she gazed at the ceiling with a twisted grin. "You know, I have friends…at home, camp, on the Internet…they'd all kill to be in this situation."

Harry, a bit worried that the brunette was on the verge of madness, turned to Molly. "Molly, I understand how hard this must be--"

"With all due respect, Harry, I don't think you can," Molly cut him off, slowly regaining her sanity. "I mean, god, you're _Harry Potter_! It would be like…I dunno! Captain Picard beaming down to tell you you're needed aboard the Enterprise."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in thought. "Is…is that a Muggle movie reference? I don't think I remember that one."

Molly shrugged. "How about…Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Harry and Hermione both started nodding, understanding reflected in their eyes. "Ohhh."

"Typical," Molly huffed, throwing her hands up to some unnamed power. "They get the _Wars_ reference, but not the _Trek_."

"I…I really don't understand this," Hermione sputtered indignantly. "Emily, you've had months to come to terms with this. And Dara, Molly, you've both been here with us for nearly a week."

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Dara muttered as she held a hand up in front of the brunette. "We had time to deal with the fact that the wizarding world is _real_. Not that we're expected to play some active role in it."

"When do we move in?" Emily asked.

Dara turned to her sister, a bit angry that she was so accepting. "Emily!"

"Dara, you're just going to have to accept this, okay?" Emily nearly shouted at her sister, exasperated. "We don't have a whole lot of choice."

Dara shrugged miserably. "I get it."

Emily turned to Dumbledore. "Professor?"

"Ideally, you would come over as soon as possible," Dumbledore explained, ticking off his fingers as he thought to himself. "But I realize that this could be a very long time from now. You must inform your mother and brother since they are in as much danger as you. You must also tie up your life in Hiddensun. Chances are that you will not be able to return for a very long time."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Like actually withdrawing from school, getting Mom to quit her job, saying goodbye to all of our friends?"

Draco shrugged. "It depends on whether you plan on making a life for yourselves in the wizarding world, on how permanent you wish to make this move."

At this, Harry tensed. He began to shift his weight nervously, casting the group uncertain glances. "Uh, guys, can we have a minute alone?"

Hermione immediately broke out into a huge grin. She grabbed Ron and Draco by the arms, giving them a mighty shove. "Of course."

Dara watched as the two boys were pushed unceremoniously out the doors, Dumbledore following with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then she turned and jumped to sit on the bed next to Emily. She missed Harry's desperately pleading glance, but she did catch Molly's elbow to her ribs. "Ow! What's that for?"

"C'mon, Dara," Molly said, shooting Emily and Harry a nervous smile as she grabbed her best friend's arm. "Ron said something about showing us the owlery."

Dara shook Molly off, scooting further up onto the bed. "I don't care about some stupid owls. This is my sister. I haven't seen her for months."

"Dara!" Molly shouted, grabbing the girl again and pulling her to her feet. "Come on!"

Emily watched with raised eyebrows as her sister disappeared with the brunette. "Well. That was in no way subtle."

Harry took off his glasses, rubbing between his eyes. "They really try."

"What's this about, Harry?" Emily asked worriedly, noticing her boyfriend's apprehension.

Harry stared at her for a moment, still not used to the sound of his name coming from her. He shrugged pointing at her. "That. I guess since I only found out you knew who I was the day before I left and…what with you being kidnapped by the most evil wizard alive for the past couple months, I don't know your feelings. Are you really okay with me being Harry Potter?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" she chuckled nervously. Then she sighed, falling into seriousness. "That night…you know what I'm talking about…I really thought I was. It was just something that made you even more fascinating. You were…are _really_ magical. But the past month…I saw a lot. The world you live in isn't some kind of fairy tale magic. It isn't the satanic magic that you hear stories about, but it isn't all hugs and puppies. But you came, like that knight in shining armor, and you rescued me. But you didn't rescue the Emily you know. I'm a lot different."

Harry nodded, looking as if she had killed his best friend. "I kinda guessed you would be. And I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or this way of life, but--"

"Harry," Emily cut him off quickly, pressing two fingers to his lips to silence him. "I said I was _different_. Different isn't necessarily bad. Just different. I don't live in my perfect little world anymore. I know that life is tough. But why give up? You are and will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care if it leads to kidnappings and changes and war and weirdness. You're my good in a bad world. I want that. I want to hang on to the good. Do you understand?"

Harry grabbed the hand she was using to quiet him, twining his fingers around her own. "I love you."

Emily smiled sweetly. "I love you. Harry Potter. And I'll endure what I must to keep you."

Harry leaned down, resting his forehead on hers. "And I'll do anything for you, to keep you safe."

"So, no, Harry," she whispered happily. "I don't want to break up."

Harry jerked so hard that they banged the heads together.

"OW!!!"

"SHIT!"

Harry took a step back, putting a hand to his injured forehead. He tried to smile apologetically at the scowling Emily, but it didn't much help. Instead, he shot the girl a panicked look. "Break up?"

"That was what you were going to ask me, right?" Emily asked, confused and in pain.

"Actually," he drawled with a smile, taking a ring box from his pocket and sliding down onto his knee, "my question goes more like this. Marry me, Emily? Make me the luckiest man ever."

Whatever Emily had expected it was not that. But sitting there, on the pristine hospital bed, wearing a strange white tunic, her boyfriend shifting nervously on one knee, Emily discovered that the unexpected could sometimes be wonderful.

Harry waited for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Emily to answer. Or move. Or blink. "Em?"

Emily blinked, dazedly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Harry repeated, unsure.

Emily gazed down into his eyes, breaking into a wide grin. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Harry nearly dropped the ring box in relief. He gave out a loud whoop of joy, then rose and pulled his fiancée to him. He slid the ring on her finger, then their lips met and--

"YES!!!" came the shout from just beyond the door.

Harry broke away from Emily, turning to glare at the door. "They can't give us one bloody moment!"

"I get to be a sister-in-law!" Dara's voice squealed excitedly.

"I get to be…well, I'm still Molly," Molly added, unsure but happy.

Then Hermione's hiss came. "Shh!"

Harry sighed. "I'll go take care of them."

"Harry, we just got engaged," Emily pointed out, grabbing her fiancé around the waist and pulling him closer. "You can't stay here with me?"

Harry grinned at the golden-blonde, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Of course."

"Hey, it's quiet," Ron whispered loudly.

Molly snorted. "Bet they're making out."

"Or having sex!" Dara squealed.

"Dara!" Hermione shouted, horrified.

Harry pulled away from Emily, grimacing. "I'll go take care of them."

Emily laughed as she watched her fiancé storm from the room, furious that his post-proposal snog had been interrupted. She shook her head, tuning out the yells that came from the hall and lying back on the bed.

"You are a liar."

Emily quickly sat back up, startled. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall next to Pomfrey's office, studying his fingernails. "What?"

Malfoy snorted, pushing away from the wall and sauntering over to Emily's bed. "'_I'm different, but you're my good in a bad world_.' It was quite nauseating."

Emily rolled her eyes, giving the wizard a small smile. "You're worse than my sister."

Draco watched her for a moment, his expression going cooler and cooler. "That's it, then? You think you can just go back to your life and have everything be normal?"

Emily glanced at Draco quizzically. "Why can't I?"

"You've seen the darkness in the world, Emily," Draco said bluntly. He stared at her angrily. "You've been a part of it. You need to at least see a professional."

Emily went from sunny and bright to cold and calculating. "It never happened."

"Emily, don't bottle it in," Draco replied, a note of pleading in his voice. "That road only leads to a darker place."

Emily glared at him, her eyes flashing furiously. "Listen here, Malfoy, if I ever need your advice, I'll ask for it. But until then, the way I lead my life is no concern of yours."

Draco sighed. "Emily, I know what--"

"You don't know!" she shouted suddenly, turning away from him. "No one can! If I want to live happily ever after in a dream world with Harry, then I will!"

Draco shook his head sadly. "The dream will end one day. You're going to wake up. And soon."

Emily glared at him menacingly. "I'll be happy till then."

Draco opened his mouth to argue further, but was cutoff when the door flew open, nearly smacking him in the face.

"Where is it?!" Dara shouted, bounding into the room, Molly and Hermione on her heels. Harry followed the three girls, looking murderous, an amused Ron a few paces behind him.

Dara hopped onto Emily's bed, grabbing her left hand and yanking it close to her for examination. Molly and Hermione both leaned over Dara, studying the ring on Emily's left ring finger intently.

"It's so pretty!" Molly squealed.

Emily jerked her hand back, looking down at the ring fondly. It was a gorgeous ring. It was silver, the band wrought to look like ivy leaves. A simple modest sized diamond was framed in the center.

Ron raised in eyebrow as he glanced at the ring in interest. "When did you get time to go ring shopping? I thought you were going to take me so I could help you pick it out."

"Well, I never really shopped for it," Harry said with a shrug. "Sirius gave it to me last night. It was my mother's."

Hermione looked up at her friend in surprise. "Your mother's?"

Emily was even more awed than the brunette. "Harry, I…I don't know what to say…"

"It's gorgeous," Dara said, eyes greedy looking. "A real heirloom."

Harry flushed, but nodded proudly. "Yeah, Sirius said tha--"

"Hold it!" Emily said, raising a hand to silence her fiancé. "Sirius? As in Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded. "My godfather."

"Wow, he's here?" Emily asked, eyes darting around in case she had missed him.

"Was," Harry corrected, a little glum at the thought. "He was called back to Africa this morning. Urgent. It couldn't be helped. He was a bit upset, having wanted to meet you."

Ron grinned wickedly at Emily. "I'm sure he and Lupin will pop around at the most inconvenient time."

"Uh, oh, Em," Dara warned in a dramatic tone. "Beware the in-laws."

"I think I have the worst time of it," Harry snorted, giving Dara a pointed look. "Your brother might kill me. Then there's you."

Dara ignored Harry as she grabbed for her sister's left hand once more. "Mom's going to be so excited!"

Emily's smile vanished as thoughts of a special woman filled her mind. "Mom?"


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo: Family Confessions

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Family Confessions**

"Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

**—Seamus Finnigan, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7_**

There are a few times in your life when you can consider things perfect. Becky Hale knew that there had been only three perfect moments in her life: the first time she held her babies. She could remember all three times vividly. She remembered looking down into their eyes, all of which had been the three unique shades of murky green, silver-blue, and deep chocolate since birth, and feeling such peace and content that the world just stopped. Right there, in that moment, it was about that little life that she had helped create.

But now one of those lives was gone. Vanished. No clue to her whereabouts. When Mrs. Thomas had called from The Inkblot to ask if Emily was at the house, Becky felt as if she had been wounded. Within twenty-four hours, she felt dead. And life had not returned to her since. Knowing that her little girl might be out there hurt and all alone, made Becky feel empty inside.

The only links to the world that kept her going were Jim and Dara. She tried to be strong for them. But with everything else she just went through the motions, unable to consciously live out the days.

Now Dara was gone. Jim had returned from his camping trip just moments ago. Alone. Stating that Dara and Molly were never supposed to go camping with him.

"Mom? Mom, snap out of it!"

Becky blinked a few times, her vision clearing to reveal Jim's worried face. Her son looked at her hard. "Are you sure that they said they would be with me? They aren't at the Thomas'?"

Becky slowly shook her head. "No, Dara told me she was going camping. With you. She said you were okay with it."

Jim seemed to think this over for a moment. "When did they leave?"

"Friday, a little bit after you," Becky answered immediately.

Jim turned and grabbed the phone. "I'm calling the Thomas'."

A tentative knock at the back door stopped the eighteen-year-old from in mid-dial. Becky just turned to stare at the door, still in a state of shock. Jim sighed, then handed the portable phone to his mother and rushed to the door. "This had better be…"

He pulled the door open to find a crowd of people on the steps. He didn't really see them all. He couldn't care less. All he could see were murky green eyes and a world-weary face. "Oh, god…"

Emily didn't say anything, just launched herself into her brother's arms. Jim held her tightly, trying to recover from the blow of seeing her there, alive. Once he did, he hugged her even harder, trying to convince himself that it was really her. "Mom! Mom, come quick!"

Jim pulled Emily into the house so his mother could see. When she did, Becky dropped the phone, then ran to her daughter. Jim released Emily, who immediately found herself in her mother's arms. "Oh, my god! My baby! Oh, I was so worried! You're alive! You're really alive!"

"I'm fine, Mom," Emily murmured reassuringly in her mother's ear. "I'm fine. I'm home now."

Jim shook his head at his sister, unable to tear his eyes from her. "Where were you? What happened? It…it's been so hectic, there wasn't anything--"

"I was in Britain," Emily cut her brother off softly.

Jim turned to study the group at the door. He saw his younger sister, Molly, a blond man he didn't know, and the three British natives he had met that summer, Jack, Hera, and Rob. They were all dressed strangely, even his sisters and Molly, wearing what looked like large black blankets over their clothes. He scowled at the strange dress, then turned back to Emily, his anger rising. "You ran away with your boyfriend?! Without even a note or a phone call to tell us you were fine?!"

"No!" Emily shouted insistently as she released her mother. "I…I…"

"She was kidnapped," Dara finished, entering the house. She motioned for the others to follow quickly, then shut the door once they were all inside.

Becky turned to Dara. "Kidnapped? Dara, hun, what are you wearing?"

"And where were you?" Jim asked, still outraged.

Dara rolled her eyes. "Helping her get un-kidnapped. And, Mom, this is a cloak."

Jim caught the glance his younger sister gave the black-haired man he knew as Jack. Jack looked at Dara in irritation. "I thought he wouldn't be back till Saturday."

It was then that Jim grabbed the older man by his "cloak" and pinned him up against the wall. "You did this, didn't you?! You son of a bitch! What have you done to my sisters?!"

Dara backed away, shocked. "Jim!"

Emily ran to her brother's side, trying to pull him away. "Jim, no!"

Rob jumped into the fray, producing a thin stick of wood and waving it through the air, muttering, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Jim automatically seized up, then toppled to the floor, pulling Jack with him. Jack quickly undid the clasp that held his cloak on, then scrambled away, leaving Jim on the floor holding only black material in his vice-like grip.

All eyes turned to the redhead. "Ron!"

"Jim!" Becky, Emily, and Dara all knelt down beside their fallen family member.

Molly smacked the man Becky and Jim knew as Robbie upside the head. "Reverse it, right now!"

Robbie shrugged sheepishly, then waved his stick. "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Jim was suddenly able to move again. He leapt to his feet, jumping in front of Emily, Dara, and Becky in an attempt to protect them. "What the hell was that?! Who are you people?!"

Emily shoved her way out from behind her brother, glaring at the redheaded man. "Great! There goes my whole 'break-it-to-them-gently' approach."

Robbie looked away sheepishly. "Sorry."

Becky, using that special gift of perception that all mothers seemed to have, saw that Emily needed to tell them something. She motioned to the living room with one hand, wrapping her free arm around her son's tense shoulders. "Okay. Jim, calm down. Everyone, why don't we all go into the living room and have a chat."

Emily nodded her gratitude at her mother. "All right."

Everyone trudged slowly into the living room and took a seat. Becky sat down on the couch, pulling Emily down beside her. Jim sat down on his mother's other side, scowling when Jack took a seat on the opposite side of his sister. Hera, Robbie, and the blond man sat down on the loveseat while Molly and Dara flopped down on the floor between the two groups.

Becky smiled politely at the group. "Now, I haven't seen some of you for quite a while and I don't know one of you. Emily?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, that's part of one of the things I have to tell you."

Jim frowned at his sister. "What are these _things_?"

"Well, there are really five things," Emily said in a shaky voice, latching on to Jack's hand for support. "One, I was kidnapped by bad people, but rescued by these guys. Two, I'm getting married to Jack. Three, Jack and I are going to have a baby. Four, Jack's name isn't really Jack. Five, his name is Harry Potter."

Emily gazed worriedly at her mother and Jim. Both had been very quiet after Emily had introduced "Jack" as Harry Potter. Well, Jim had actually said something along the lines of "this goes beyond being a fan, Em, beyond obsession" but the memory of the Full Body Bind had shut him up quick. Both he and Becky had sat silently as everything was explained: Emily's kidnapping, Dara and Molly's trip to England, the rescue, Harry not-dying, Hiddensun, Morningsun, and everything in between. Now, they were just sitting. And staring. And sitting some more. And staring even more.

Finally, Becky seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and started to slowly nod. "Wow."

Emily nodded with her. "Yeah."

"Okay," Jim mumbled slowly.

"Mm," Dara murmured.

"So," Becky began, stopping immediately.

"Yes?" Emily prompted, hoping her mother would say something to let her daughter know her feelings.

Becky blinked, looking unsure of herself. "We, um, uh, we can do stuff, then."

"Magic stuff," Molly elaborated.

"Magic," Becky repeated, more to herself than anything. "Not card tricks or selling our souls to Satan, but real magic."

Emily nodded, taking her mother's hands in her own. "From flying on a broomstick to causing things to burst into flames."

"Real magic," Jim supplied, running a hand through his hair.

Becky nodded, turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, all of whom had been silent while Emily, Dara, and Molly had explained the situation to the two remaining Hales. "And you are real magic people."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Becky turned to gesture at the TV. "Those movies--"

"Are mostly real," Hermione finished.

Becky nodded faintly and turned to Harry. "And you were the little boy?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

Becky seemed to be reaching some sort of point of understanding in her mind. "And Emily was kidnapped by the evil wizard who killed your parents."

Harry nodded again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "That's right."

"Because she's magic," Becky murmured to herself.

Draco shook his head, looking at the woman plainly. "That, yes, but it's so much more. You see, since Emily has raw power that she has not been trained to use, Voldemort could have easily corrupted her and turned her to dark magics. And Emily is _very_ powerful. Add the fact that she is Potter's fiancée and also pregnant, not to mention that she was unprotected and unaware of her powers and pregnancy, she made a very tempting target."

Jim, who was being extremely quiet, even for him, gave the blond a suspicious look. "How do you know all this…uh, is it, Drake?"

"Draco," he corrected. "Draco Malfoy. I was a spy. My cover was blown during Emily's escape."

Jim nodded, his military knowledge taking over his logic. "So it's safe to assume that we're the targets now?"

"Emily's power did not come from nothing," Draco said as he nodded in agreement. "It is safe to assume that your entire family has the capability and the raw power that Emily has. Possibly even more than she. The name Hale is a prominent wizarding name. We have to get your family to safety."

Becky raised her eyebrows, not liking this turn of events. "And where will that be?"

"Hogwarts," Emily replied gently. "They want us to go to Hogwarts. Dara and I agree."

Jim furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "The magic school?"

Dara put a hand on her brother's shoulder, squeezing gently. "We'll be safe there. And we can learn how to use our abilities."

Becky shook her head, looking almost ill. "Emily, this is all very sudden."

Jim turned to Harry, giving the older man a threatening look. "Did you bring this on us?"

Harry sighed. "I hope not."

"They didn't," Draco told the group impassively. "Voldemort already knew about Hiddensun. You're lucky you know them. This way, you stand a chance. You can be saved."

Becky, who immediately perked up at the thought of her children being safe, looked up at the group in resignation. "How long?"

"Till the end of the war," Hermione replied honestly. "Till you learn control over your magic."

Becky bit her lip, already not liking the answer. "How long might that be?"

Ron shrugged. "It could be upwards of seven years."

"And sort of the rest of our lives," Emily added apologetically. "I'm going to marry Harry. This will become my way of life. My children's way of life."

Becky sighed. "So this is a major lifestyle change."

"We have to withdraw from school," Jim announced, showing his support of the plan. He turned to his mother and raised his eyebrows. "You need to quit work."

Becky bit her lip, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. "I don't have enough saved to support us. Not for that long."

Harry smiled softly at the older woman, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about that. Schooling will be free for you all. And Becky, if you don't feel comfortable in a secondary school setting, the Minister of Magic has offered to take you into his home where he and his wife can protect and teach you."

Becky shook her head firmly. "I couldn't possibly--"

"Mom, you're going to have to swallow your pride and do this," Emily interrupted sharply. Becky looked up at her daughter, amazed at the usually sweet girl's harsh tone. Emily hesitated, catching her callousness, then softened and smiled. "After you're settled, you might even be able to get a job in the wizarding world."

Jim looked over at Molly and gave the girl a strange look. "What about you?"

Molly shrugged. "I'm going to finish the school year, then start Hogwarts next year."

Jim nodded slowly. "We pretty much have to do this."

"Yes," came the reply from everyone in the room.

Becky rose from her seat, making her way towards the phone. "I, um…I guess I'll call the realtor. No use having a house we won't use for the next decade."

Jim took his cell phone from his pocket and started to play with the buttons that controlled his phone book. "I'll call the college. Em, get Mom's account information and start deciding how to best liquidate our assets."

"Call the office," Emily told her mother as she stood and walked over to the desk. "Try and find someone to buy you out."

Becky nodded, then froze as she realized something. "How are we going to get Dara out of school?"

"The American Bureau of Magic will handle the Muggle legal workings," Ron explained.

Becky sighed, glancing out the window fearfully. "This is going to take some time."

"Christmas," Harry said quietly. "That's your deadline. You have to be gone at least by Christmas, preferably even sooner. Voldemort's forces took quite a blow when we rescued Emily. It will take them a while to regroup. And you will be well protected here. The cloak around this town gives it its own special protection."

Draco motioned to himself. "I'll be staying here with you while you get all of your business complete. The American Bureau of Magic will also be setting up a permanent Auror protection post, sending Aurors into the town to protect you and the other potential wizards and witches. And we will be placing wards around your house."

"The fireplace is also now connected to the Floo Network," Ron reported proudly, handing Becky a large jar of Floo powder. "You'll be able to communicate with us and travel to the American Bureau of Magic if you need to. We're still trying to get clearance to connect Molly's fireplace."

Becky glanced warily from the jar to the fireplace. "Floo?"

Dara sighed. "I'll show you how it works later, Mom."

Jim stared at Draco, not having looked away from the wizard since he had last spoken. "Other potentials? Are they going to be going to the school, too?"

Draco shook his head. "Not now. It's really against all the laws of our society and the common rules of decency to deny humans who posses magical ability the opportunity to learn. But the adults and older children here are very set in Muggle life. Unless their surnames give away their identities, it's doubtful that the International Confederation or the American Bureau will offer any others schooling."

Becky frowned. "What about children who aren't of age yet?"

"Doubtful," Hermione replied. "To get their names, we would have to take the cloak around this town down. It would be extremely dangerous to everyone involved, Muggle and wizard alike."

Jim looked from Draco to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "So are you leaving then?"

"We have to," Hermione admitted reluctantly. "With Malfoy's cover blown, we'll have to work double-time to stay ahead of Voldemort."

"Malfoy will be with you," Harry reassured the younger man. "The American Aurors will be here within the week. They're headed by a man that I know and trust. The cloak over the town is still strong. Help is only a Floo grate away. You'll be perfectly safe as long as you stay as close to Malfoy as possible."

Becky nodded, then turned and started to dial the phone. "Okay, kids. We have work to do."


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: Cloak and Dagger

Chapter Twenty-Three: Cloak and Dagger

The arrival of the dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have caused a breach in the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond. Harry's two lives had somehow fused and everything had been turned upside down…

**—Text, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 2_**

Becky Hale switched off the phone, staring at it in slight shock. She had just put her house up for sale. The house, while small and quaint, had been the Hale family's home since James McAllen had left. It had been the house Becky had been raised in, the house her father had helped build with his bare hands. And she was selling it. Harry knew what the thought must have been doing to his soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

But Becky shook her head and looked up, eyes betraying no emotion than the warm, motherly nature she seemed to ooze almost constantly. She smiled at the blond man shifting nervously on the sofa. "Okay, Draco, let's get you settled in."

Draco Malfoy frowned, shrugging uncomfortably under Becky's kind smile. "Really, let's not."

"Aw," Dara crooned mockingly. "Princess feeling out of place among the common folk?"

Draco scowled at the teen. Ever since Dara Hale had nearly smacked him in the face with the hospital door just the day before, he had not been happy with the youngest Hale. And Dara, loving the fact that she was able to annoy the former Death Eater, found ways to antagonize him further. Draco's eyes glinted dangerously as he glared at the girl. "I _was _a Death Eater, Hale. Just think of what pain I can really cause."

"What are your gonna do?" Dara dismissed with a raised brow. "Put pig fat on my hair so it's all shiny like yours?"

Draco took a threatening step towards the girl, but was cut off by Becky, who, having either missed or just chosen to ignore the jabs made by her daughter and the man, slid a hand around Draco's shoulders and led him towards the rear of the house. "C'mon sweetie. We'll put you in Jim's room. He has a bunk-bed that the girls used to share."

Draco allowed himself to be led away, blinking in confusion. "A what?"

"Oh, I have got to see this," Dara muttered as she took off after the pair.

Molly's eyes widened instantly, and she quickly followed after her friend. Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment before grabbing Ron and pulling him towards the direction the four others had disappeared.

Jim turned to Emily and raised an eyebrow. "I have to share a room with that?"

"Be nice?" Emily asked sweetly. "For me?"

"Okay," Jim replied reluctantly, then grinned. "Only for you."

Emily nodded, then seemed to stifle a laugh. "You're in denial, aren't you?"

Jim nodded instantly. "Oh, yeah."

"Cool," Emily replied, breaking out into a grin. After a moment, it faded and she became a bit more serious. "I'm glad to see you, ya know."

Jim looked to his older sister. His expression caused Harry's heart to give a tug. He looked pained, guilty, like he had failed at something massive and didn't deserve to be forgiven. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Emily stared at him for a moment before hugging her brother tightly. "You do fine."

"No!" Hermione screamed from the rear of the house, sounding very exasperated.

"No…no, stop!" Draco wailed.

Emily pulled away from her brother, the moment broken and, rolling her eyes, headed for Jim's bedroom. A moment later, her furious shouts could probably have been heard back in England. "Oh, real mature, you two. Dara, put him down!"

Jim looked towards his bedroom, than to Harry. "Has my life really changed this much in two hours?"

"Afraid so," Harry replied with a grin, glad that his friend was still comfortable with him, even if he was no longer "Jack". "You're taking it better than I thought. Molly, Dara, and Em all had fits."

Jim shrugged. "Mom's logical. She accepts pretty much anything as long as us three are okay. And I don't show my emotions to that outside world. Not manly to have too many emotions."

Harry nodded his understanding. Jim was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He was generally cool, but still willing to laugh and smile. "You are cool and for the most part objective, I will give you that. But you have emotions, Jim. You will never convince me otherwise."

Jim turned so that his entire body was facing Harry. "You're probably right."

Harry smiled and nodded, and started towards the bedroom, curious as to what Draco and Dara had gotten themselves into. He was stopped, however, when a hand wrapped around his neck and through him back against the wall.

"Jim?" Harry wheezed as, for the second time that day, Jim Hale pinned him against the wall, slightly raised so his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Jim glared at the Boy Who Lived, eyes devoid of emotion, only cold and calculating. When he spoke, his tone was cool, almost matter-of-factly. "You knocked up my sister."

Harry wheezed as he grasped the younger man's arm, yet realized that this was more of a test that had to be resolved between the two of them. This didn't mean Harry wasn't scared shitless, as he could not reach his wand. "I did."

"You fucked my sister," Jim said calmly, though his grip on Harry's neck tightened. "Then you took off with your friends like some damned cowboy."

Harry tried to nod, though he found it somewhat hard to do. Jim, however, accepted this sign of acknowledgement from the wizard and continued. "This is very disappointing, Harry. Very disappointing indeed."

Harry had known from the moment he had met Jim that the boy was not one to be crossed, especially where the women of his family were concerned. He also knew that the boy was dangerous. He was accomplished in several fighting styles, from the most complicated karate styles to regular street fighting. He was a huntsman, a man with deadly aim with both his numerous guns and the bow and arrow. He was a collector of knives, daggers, and swords, and knew how to use all with deadly accuracy. Harry did the only thing any sane man would do: he gulped. "Please believe me when I tell you I really don't mean to disappoint you."

"We're going to this castle/school of yours," Jim replied with a nod. "This means that where Em is, I am. I will be watching you, Harry. Marry her, help her raise this kid, do what you want. But, in all that you do, you _will_ make her happy. Every tear she cries, I'll make sure you cry. Every hurt, you will hurt. I don't care if you are the messiah of the magic world or if you're god himself, if you mess with my sister, you won't live to fight this bad ass. It won't take wands or fancy spells and hocus-pocus. It'll be my shotgun. It'll be my shovel. Do you understand me?"

Harry blinked once. "Perfectly."

"I will be watching you, Harry," Jim repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't forget that."

"Trust me, I won't."

Jim stared at him for a long hard moment. Then his eyes flickered, going softer almost instantly. As carefully as possible, he let Harry down. He smiled warmly. "Cool. So, you wanna watch a movie?"

Harry stared at the young man, his concentration broken by Emily's screech of, "Draco, turn her back!"

He was marrying into a crazy family.

The weeks that followed were strange. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, returning to England and the war. Draco stayed behind, issuing severe rules of when and where to the Hales could go out. Besides school, Dara was not allowed out of the house. Besides work, Becky was not allowed out of the house. Jim was forbidden to return to college. Emily could not go anywhere without Draco's supervision. Whenever any of the Hales were to leave the house, be it Becky to work, Dara to school, or any of them out into the general public from shopping to leisure, Draco was to be informed. He usually escorted Dara to school before accompanying Becky to work. With her he would stay, trusting Emily and Jim to the emergency Floo. He would then go with Becky to pick up Dara, then sequester the entire family inside the house, forever peaking out of windows and jumping at the sounds of cars backfiring.

Draco's strict watch over the newly reveled witches and wizard extended even to Molly. During peak hours and as many nights as was possible without being suspicious, Molly was to stay at the Hale house. She was to remain with Dara during all times while they were at school. She was to phone Jim's cell phone, which had been sequestered by Draco, whenever she went out and when she returned to the warded safety of her home.

Emily's reappearance in Hiddensun was almost national news. Because Emily couldn't very well tell the police or the rest of Hiddensun that she had been kidnapped by a dark wizard, she refused to answer any questions she was asked by the police and media. The people in town had understood, though. It was assumed that she had been through something traumatic. Rumors of abduction by an insane huntsman were on the tips of all tongues. Such rumors were encouraged, since they alleviated blame from the well-known British boyfriend and kept nosy questions at bay. Emily was never asked any questions about her ordeal, she only received heartfelt words that welcomed her back home.

Two days after the papers announced her return, Trish, Carrie, Brittany, and Elizabeth appeared on Emily's doorstep. Apparently, they had requested the week off from their professors at college and the group spent the rest of the week in tears in the living room. At the end of their visit, Elizabeth had asked when she was coming back to school. Emily had to admit to them that she wasn't.

The girls had been horribly upset that the Hales were leaving. Happy for Emily's engagement to "Jack", but not too understanding of why the entire Hale family was moving to Britain. Emily had no logical answer for them. But, even though they didn't understand, they were supportive.

The day after the girls went back to school, a knock came at the door. Emily answered the door to find a man wearing strange, mismatched old-fashioned suit on her doorstep. He was about Emily's height and built, with chin-length dark brown hair that framed a square face. His eyes were blue, cool and calculating. But his expression was warm.

Emily smiled nervously, wary of more reporters from the wave that seemed to be never-ending. "Yes?"

"Miss Emily Hale?" the man asked.

Emily shifted nervously. "Uh…what do you want…with Emily?"

"My name is Ronan," he said, holding out his hand as if he expected a warm greeting with this announcement. "Ronan Darling."

Emily eyed the man skeptically. "Yeah. And?"

"My colleagues and I have just moved into the house down the street," the man said, looking at her as if she should have known something. "Right next to the police station."

"New neighbors," Emily said with a nod. "Cool."

At that moment, a second man appeared with a loud _pop!_. He brushed his bright blue silk suit back into place as Emily studied him. He was a tall, thin man with sandy dark blond hair and murky green eyes framed by trendy, square framed glasses. He turned to the first man, who greeted him with a smile and a nod. "Oh, so sorry I'm late. Ah, would this be Miss Hale?"

Emily immediately calmed as she realized the two men were wizards and exactly where she had heard the name Ronan Darling before. "You're the Aurors from the Bureau of Magic."

"Well, Captain Darling is, yes, and works in conjunction with a Kingsley Shacklebolt of the British Dark Force Defense League," the newcomer said as he extended his hand to her. "I, however, am Clarence Wellford McAllen."

Off Emily's confused look, Mr. Darling added, "The President."

"Oh," Emily murmured as she looked from Mr. Darling to the President. Then she realized what the wizard was president of. This was the President of the Bureau of Magic. "Oh! Mr. President. Do come in."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I do not really have the time," the President replied with a formal nod. He continued with his formalness in his continuing speech. "I just wanted to pop by and convey the Bureau's sympathies to your in regards to your ordeal. We recognize the Dark Lord's threat upon our country and the witches and wizards who live here proudly and as of this morning at eight o'clock Eastern Standard Time, the magical government of the United States of America, with full support of our Muggle Counterpart, the Muggle President and the Muggle Congress, has declared war upon the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. This blatant attack on a witch of our country will not go without retaliation."

Emily blinked, confused and surprised. "Uh…thanks."

"Miss Hale, it was wonderful to meet you," the President replied with a smile. "I wish you joy at Hogwarts and encourage you to return to America upon the completion of your schooling and become what I am sure will be a talented witch here within your own country."

With that, the President Apparated away.

Well," Mr. Darling said, turning back to Emily. "That was bracing. Clarence always has been one for subtlety. I assure you, though, he is a wonderful President. He will be up for his second term next year and I'm positive he will be reelected. He's had a wonderful eight years in office."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Eight, Mr. Darling?"

Mr. Darling nodded. "Magical office term lengths and limitations are double what they are in the Muggle world. And, please, call me Ronan."

Emily frowned. "You mean he could be in office for up to thirty-two years?"

"If the public so chooses," Ronan replied. "Miss Hale, is Mr. Malfoy here?"

"No, he's out with my mother and sister," Emily replied. "My brother and I are here with the emergency Floo."

"Well, please give this to him," Ronan said, handing Emily a rather large envelope. "I am here with eight other wizards and six witches. We're all stationed at the rather large house near the police station. There will be four guards outside your home at all time. Whenever you or any member of your family leaves the premises, an escort of two Aurors will accompany you. The same setup will be applied to Miss Molly Thomas and her home. If you run into any trouble, this is the call word for the Floo and the telephone number that has been installed in the house. You can also reach us by calling your Muggle 911 and asking for myself. A Muggle-born Auror will be monitoring the police phones and radio frequencies at all times."

Emily opened her mouth in shock. "But--"

"Don't worry," Ronan cut her off with a wave. "You'll never see us unless we are needed.

"Good day, Miss Hale," he concluded before immediately Apparated away.

And, apart from the occasional meeting setup with Draco, Emily never did see him again. The rest of Hiddensun, though, was buzzing about the new and mysterious members of the community, since they had no apparent jobs and were very strange people.

Ronan immediately assigned a member of his detail to each of the Hales and Molly. It was unnerving. Even though they all knew the Aurors were there, somewhere in the crowd following them, they were never seen, never contacted.

Two weeks into November, Becky found a buyer for the house. The Hales were to move out by mid-December. Jim and Dara both made arrangements to withdraw from school. Becky had one of her business partners buy her out. They began packing everything up and moving the things they didn't need into storage. They were almost ready to go the week after Thanksgiving.

After the arrival of the American Aurors, Draco spent his time in Hiddensun either marveling at the wonder of television (_Buffy the Vampire Slayer _being his favorite show) or following Emily, Dara, and Becky, trusting Jim to what he referred to as the "incompetent Yankee Aurors". Depending on who he thought would be the most vulnerable, he would leave the seclusion of the Hale house and, wearing his cloak over his Muggle clothing, he would accompany the girls. Dara had been accepting of the blond at first, but the day he followed her out of the car and around her school, he had pushed his limits. She told him off in a long string of curses, then ordered him to protect her mother.

So it was, on the bright morning of December 4th, Emily's birthday, that she found herself in The Inkblot. She had to stop by and make sure that Mrs. Thomas understood the summer bookkeeping system that Emily used and to say goodbye to the older woman.

Mrs. Thomas had cried through the entire thing. When the two women had nearly finished, Trish and Brittany walked in.

Trish smiled nervously at Emily. "Hi, Em. How are you?"

Emily's heart nearly broke at the awkward tension between her and her friends. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Happy birthday," Brittany proclaimed, grinning widely. "Some guy picked the phone up at your house and told us you'd be here."

Emily fought hard not to laugh. "He answered the phone?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't that happy about it," Brittany replied. She smiled slyly at Emily. "So, who is he? Not cheating on poor Jack yet, are you?"

"Not yet," Emily said with a wink. "Did you guys need me?"

"Oh, yeah." Trish shoved a small bag into Emily's arms and smiled warmly. "Happy birthday, from all of us."

Emily squealed and looked down into the bag. It was a photo album. She flipped it open and her eyes instantly filled with tears. Each page chronicled the girls' friendship, starting when they were two up until last summer. Emily looked back up, shaking her head in amazement. "I don't know what to say."

"We wanted you to have something to remember us by in Britain," Brittany explained anxiously. "You like?"

"I like very much," Emily breathed, pulling the two girls into a hug. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys."

"We'll only be a phone call away," Trish reassured her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Tying up loose ends," Emily replied with a sigh. "I won't be here this summer to help out, with the wedding and all, and I had to show Mrs. Thomas how to cope."

Trish furrowed her brow. "The wedding isn't until this summer?"

"Well, with the war, Har…um," Em paused as she caught herself about to say something incredibly stupid. "Uh, there's this war-like situation with Jack and his work. He's really having to…battle it out with his boss to get time off for the wedding and then the honeymoon, but--"

"Why are you leaving now, then?" Brittany asked, catching on to her friend's train of thought.

"Um, we just are," Emily answered quietly. "Settling in and everything."

Trish and Brittany gave her a look, but didn't question her answer. Trish sighed. "Well, we have to get going. Um, call us. We'll go to the movies this weekend for your birthday."

Emily nodded and watched sadly as her two oldest friends in the world walked out of the store. She sighed as she realized that there wasn't any way she would ever have them all back.

"Are you all right, honey?"

She turned to see Mrs. Thomas giving her a sympathetic look. She shrugged. "I just hate leaving you all."

Mrs. Thomas smiled, then stepped around the counter to give her a big hug. "Oh, Emily. You are perhaps one of the most compassionate people I have ever known. I don't know what happened to you last September, but I know Molly does. She looks up to you. She told me that if she ever went through what you did, she hoped she had the strength that you have to pick up the pieces and move on. You will be happy. Jack is a wonderful man. Just don't forget us."

"I could never forget you, Mrs. Thomas," Emily said as she pulled away.

The older woman grinned at Emily and put a hand on her cheek. "Emily, you're a woman now. Please, call me Vera."

Emily smiled sadly. "I'll write you."

"You had better," Mrs. Thomas laughed.

"I'll…I'll talk to you later," Emily said with a nod. Then with that, she turned and walked out of The Inkblot, perhaps for the last time.

Emily took a moment to compose herself, then turned and continued on down the street. Suddenly, the sky darkened. She looked up, having been sure that it was supposed to be clear that day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, though the town was cast in shadow.

Then it happened.

The safe and happy feeling Hiddensun had always been able to give her vanished. In its place, a large weight and shadow filled her. Emily dropped her bag and fell to her knees, a sinister cold chilling her insides. A great rushing sound filled her ears, bringing with it a loud ringing a few moments later. It had been a pretty warm December, but now it was freezing, freezing everywhere. Emily screwed her eyes shut as the world started spinning around her. She could feel everything start to shake and swirl. She clutched at her chest as everything began to contract around her. She couldn't breathe, the world felt so wrong. Somewhere, she heard people screaming.

Then it was over. Hiddensun returned to normal. Emily blinked her eyes open, looking around in confusion. Everyone had noticed the strange phenomenon. Several people looked confused. Others were completely white, obviously having felt something. Further on up the street, Emily saw that Trish was fussing over Brittany, who had also collapsed. Several people were running out into the streets, looking panicked. Behind her, Emily heard the chime of the bell from The Inkblot.

"Emily? Emily!" Emily suddenly found herself being helped to her feet by Mrs. Thomas. "Emily, honey, are you all right? What's wrong? What happened?"

Emily shook her head, dazed. "I…I don't know. Whatever it was, it was horrible."

"Emily!" Trish ran to the group, half-supporting Brittany. "Em, are you all right?"

"I think so," Emily replied, shaken. "Is Brittany okay?"

Brittany shuddered, looking around in fear. "I…I've never felt anything like that."

Trish looked at the pair of girls in confusion. "Felt what? What's going on?"

Brittany stared at Trish. "You didn't feel that?"

"It just got dark," Trish replied, distressed. "Then you fell down."

"I felt it," Mrs. Thomas murmured quietly. "It was cold."

"I…I have to call Draco," Emily muttered, picking up her purse and starting to rifle through it for her cell phone.

"Draco?" Trish repeated, confused.

Mrs. Thomas opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of her own cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and, after glancing at the caller id, flipped it open. "Hello? Denise? Are you okay? Yes, it happened here, too."

Emily stood and waited as Mrs. Thomas talked with her friend, a teacher at the high school. "Well, yes…oh, god! No, of course not. I'll be right there."

Emily furrowed her brow in concern as her boss flipped the cell phone shut. "Mrs. Thomas, is everything all right?"

"No," the older woman replied. "Several students at the school had episodes themselves. Molly passed out."

Emily groaned and immediately rushed Mrs. Thomas towards the parking lot. "Take my car, it'll be faster than walking."

Mrs. Thomas nodded and followed the young woman. "All right, but you had better come with me."

Emily stopped and turned around. "Why?

Mrs. Thomas gave her a small smile. "Because Dara passed out, too."

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, the door to S Regiment's dungeon meeting room flew open, cutting Harry off in mid-sentence. All of S Regiment, minus the absent Draco, jumped to their feet as Severus Snape burst into the room. "Change in plans, Potter. Whatever you're working on is postponed until further notice."

Harry ground his teeth, furious that Snape had the audacity to disrupt his meeting. "We're working on the war, _Professor_. I'm not sure that it can wait."

"The cloak around Hiddensun, West Virginia just fell," Snape said, cutting off any other argument ready to be made.

Harry's mouth opened in shock as the group fell silent. Beside Harry, Hermione's breath started going in and out in ragged gasps. Snape curled his lip as understanding filled the regiment members' eyes. "Yes. A few minutes ago for about twenty seconds. In those twenty seconds, school rosters from around the world dating back over a hundred years were filled with names that hadn't been on them before. Even here at Hogwarts, names of students who have never attended are filling the school records."

"But the cloak went back up?" Oliver Wood asked hopefully.

Snape shook his head. "It did, in a way, but it doesn't matter anymore. Whatever magics shielded magical births from being detected are gone. The cloak's purpose has been compromised, the witches and wizards from Hiddensun unmasked. The last count the Headmaster received stated that there are nearly 470 people between the ages of newborn and sixty who have abilities significant enough for them to be admitted to a school."

Mouths dropped open in shock. Hermione's eyes darted around wildly. "That's nearly half of the town's population!"

Snape merely nodded. "Of those 470, fifty-two are between the ages of eleven and twenty-five."

Harry closed his eyes. Voldemort now had a list of names. Before the week was over, people would start disappearing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Snape. "What's the plan?"

Snape frowned and handed Harry a long roll of parchment. "The British Ministry is working with the American Bureau. The _plan_ is for those students who should be in their third year on down to go ahead and start school as first years at the beginning of the winter semester. Those that should be in their fourth year to twenty-five will begin remedial courses."

"What do you need from us?" George Weasley asked suspiciously.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "_You_ shall be in charge of getting the students together and convincing them to come to school."

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Ginny Weasley asked incredulously.

Harry looked up from the list of names and sighed. "Emily."

"I can't believe you fainted in the middle of Spanish class," Emily muttered as she pushed open the door to her house.

Dara walked in behind her, clearly rattled. "It's not like I planned it or anything. Besides, the way Mrs. Thomas was telling it, you collapsed in the middle of Main Street!"

Emily rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Coke, then turned to the cabinet above the sink. She opened it and after a moment of search, pulled out a large bar of chocolate. She broke the bar in half and tossed one part to Dara along with a Coke. "Here. Eat all of that."

Dara looked down at the chocolate, then up at her sister. "I saw you give Molly that bar you carry around with you. You really think that whatever happened was magic related?"

Emily shrugged. "Never hurts to ere on the side of caution. Besides, Hermione sent me these with explicit instructions to eat them if something strange happened. I think what happened definitely qualifies as strange."

"Well, at least I'm excused from school for the rest of the day," Dara said with a smile. "Think I could get them to let me out for the rest of the week?"

"I wouldn't push my luck," Emily snorted. She turned and headed to the living room. "Wanna watch a movie? What's on?"

"I don't know," Dara said, following her sister into the room. "Maybe we can go rent some…AHHHHHHHHH!"

Emily jumped as her sister started screaming at the top of her lungs. Dara pointed at the far wall, clutching her chest with her other hand. "Y-y-y-you idiot! Don't DO that! You scared me to death!"

Emily looked at Dara like she was nuts until she realized her sister was talking to somebody else. She turned and almost screamed herself when she saw Harry's head sitting in the middle of their fire. She closed her eyes and counted silently to ten, trying hard not to lose her nerves. When she finally felt calm again, she opened her eyes. "Harry Potter! For the love of god! What if we'd had someone over?! What if Mom had been the one to find you?! She's been very accepting of the whole wizard thing, but finding your head in the middle of her fire might have been the last straw!"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Em. Listen, something's happened. We need to come over there as soon as you can take us."

Emily wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Well, you and your friends are welcome anytime, but--"

"Great!" Harry said, relieved. "Just give me a minute."

Before Emily could reply, Harry disappeared with a small _pop!_. Emily turned to Dara. "I guess we're going to have company in a few days. God only knows how many people he's bringing. Where do you think we should put them all?"

Dara winced and bit her lip. "Um, Em?"

Emily was chewing on her own lip, deep in thought. "Well, I guess we could keep them here. The sofa-bed is more than comfortable, then there is the loveseat and--"

Dara's mouth was twisted into a nervous sort of smile and her eyes were darting back and forth from Emily to something behind her. "Emily!"

Someone coughed behind Emily, who turned to face several witches and wizards. Hermione and Ron were standing at the front of the group, all of whom were covered in ash. The fire roared green and another person, Seamus Finnigan, stepped into the room.

"Hi, Dara! Em!" Dean Thomas gave the sisters a nervous sort of wave. "Happy birthday!"

"Um…thanks, Dean," Emily replied slowly. Along with Dean, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus stood Fred and George Weasley, Dennis Creevey, and Professor Snape. Emily nodded at them. "Hi, everyone else. Um, where's Harry?"

"I'm here." The group parted as Harry stepped away from the fireplace. He brushed soot from his robes and looked up at Emily with a small smile. "Sorry about the short notice, but something happened."

"Does this have anything to do with that thing that happened earlier this morning?" Dara asked timidly.

Harry's brow furrowed as his gaze shot to the younger girl. "What thing? What are you talking about?"

"This morning, something happened," Emily explained with a sigh. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Then perhaps you would allow me," Snape drawled icily. "Everything went…darker. Your feelings of security were sucked from you. The air felt colder. Things were uncertain."

"Were you here or something?" Emily asked, mildly impressed.

Snape, while only too happy to loathe most others, found himself smiling at the girl. "No, Miss Hale, I wasn't. The cloak around your town fell earlier this morning. The witches and wizards who live here are unmasked."

The color instantly drained from Emily's face. Dara sunk to the floor. Emily blinked for several moments, shaking herself back to reality to find herself supported by Harry. "So, um, what should we do?"

"We have a list of names," Harry said softly in her ear. "We were hoping that you would be willing to talk to these people. We want to get everyone between the ages of eleven and twenty-five into schools _now_ so we can protect them."

Dara scowled. "Why those ages?"

"They are the ones in the most danger," Snape explained. "Those who are younger than eleven will not have begun to come completely into their powers yet. Those over twenty-five will have a harder time learning control and how to let go of the 'normal' Muggle world. They would not be as useful to Voldemort as younger ones. He will focus on this age group first."

"Here, give me the list," Emily said holding out her hand. Harry handed her a roll of parchment. She quickly looked it over, her eyes instantly bugging out. "Harry…there are fifty-two names on this list."

The side of Harry's mouth twitched and he shrugged. "Em, this was a completely wizarding town. It used to have its own school and everything."

"Okay," Emily replied, her tone stating firmly that it was definitely _not_ okay. She turned back to the list, looking it over more carefully. "Well, hey. Dara, you, Jim, and I are at the top of the list. Here's Molly. Oh, god! Brittany?!"

Dara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Lemmings?"

Emily nodded, giggling wildly. "She collapsed this morning, too. And Carrie! Oh, there's Jason and Zachary Cherry. They must be descended of purebloods. All of the Southlands are on the list. That probably means they're descended from a pureblood family, too."

"The minister from that hokey church's kids?" Dara asked with a grin. "He's always writing letters to the editor of the local paper saying that Harry Potter is of the devil."

George snorted. "No need to tell us that."

It was then that Draco stumbled in from Jim's room, blinking drowsily. "What the bloody hell is going on?"


	26. Chapter TwentyFour: Facing the Music

Chapter Twenty-Four: Facing the Music

"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."

**—Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17_**

Emily was pacing. She was nervous. She was almost scared. She, her mom, Jim, and Dara had called everyone, all fifty-two people, on the list and had invited them all over. It was strange, seeing as they didn't know absolutely everybody, though it had been close. Since everyone couldn't make it on the same night, they had divided the fifty-two mainly by ages. Most children fourteen and under would be coming to the Hale's Saturday night with their parents. Other younger children and kids ages fifteen through seventeen would arrive with their parents at the Hale's on Sunday afternoon. But that night, Friday night, would bring their toughest but most important audience: unknown wizards and witches ages eighteen to twenty-five, plus the Southlands since they had church activities on Sundays.

Emily didn't know why she was so anxious about this particular group. As Molly and Dara had pointed out earlier, Emily knew everyone that would be there that night. She had been in school with them all. Hermione had argued back that it was probably _because_ Emily knew these people that she was so nervous.

"Em, would you please sit down? You're starting to make me dizzy."

Emily smiled apologetically towards Dennis and took her seat between him and Seamus on the loveseat. Seamus put his hand on her shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Across from them on the sofa, Jim, Dara, Dean, and Hermione were waiting anxiously.

It had been decided that the best way to tell the young adults about their special abilities was to sugarcoat the news, then, if that didn't work, hit them full force. Hermione, Dean, and Dennis, who were Muggle born, and Seamus, who was half-Muggle, had dressed in their Muggle clothes and were waiting patiently to help explain the situation. They were part of the sugarcoated plan. Hidden away in her mother's bedroom, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Snape were standing by, looking every bit a wizard in their best robes. They were the big shock. And Draco was standing in the corner dressed in his black slacks, silk shirt, and cloak, having refused to leave the Hales alone in the living room with "only" the others.

The doorbell rang. Emily started shaking. There was a call of "I'll get it!" as Becky clattered around in the kitchen. Emily became even more nervous when she realized that it was the backdoor her mother was answering, which meant whoever was there was someone Emily knew well.

"Heya, Becky! Where's the party?"

Emily groaned as Brittany's voice seemed to echo from the kitchen. She knew that the blonde would be arriving with Carrie, Zachary, and Zachary's brother, Jason. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for her friends. Seconds later, she rose to her feet and plastered a very forced smile to her face. "We're in here, Britt!"

Brittany instantly appeared in the doorway, quickly followed by Carrie, Zachary, and Jason. Brittany stopped just inside the door and gave the assembled group a look of shock mixed with confusion. "Hi, people I don't know. Oh, hey, Em. Jim. Dara."

"Oh, my god, Hera!" Carrie bounced from the doorway over to the sofa. Hermione rose to her feet, grinning from ear to ear, and enveloped the younger woman in a hug.

"Carrie!" Hermione stammered as she pulled away. "I missed you guys so much."

"Don't I know," Carrie replied, smiling broadly. "You, Rob, and Jack leave and simply vanish without a trace. Then there was that thing with Emily and, well…it's been horrible."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, her smile faltering a bit. "It's just been so hectic since we left, I didn't have time to phone or write. I've missed you terribly. When I saw that your and Brittany's names were on the list for tonight, I almost cried for joy."

Carrie's eyes took on a curious twinkle. "Speaking of, why are we here? Why are you here? Where are Rob and Jack? And who are these people?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced around. "Well--"

"Hey, Hera," Brittany cut in, giving the girl a quick hug. "It's been too long."

Becky dashed in from the kitchen, motioning in six young men with her. "Emily, honey, the Levinsons are here. Oh, and Jim, honey, Patrick, Case, and Brant are waiting for you."

Emily abandoned her conversation with Jason and Zachary and rushed over to PJ, Nate, and Samuel Levinson, three brothers she knew from an old job, while Jim ran to greet Brant Gray, Case Kenlam, and Patrick Piper, three very good friends of his.

"Dean? Dennis?" Emily waved the two men over to her and presented them to three very strange looking men. "Boys, these are the Levinson brothers. PJ, Nate, and Samuel. Guys, this is Dean Thomas and Dennis Creevey, two good friends of mine. They'll help you out until we're ready to begin."

Samuel, the youngest of the brothers at eighteen, shook the two wizards' offered hands while giving Emily a strange look. "Um, Emily, not that we aren't happy to see you, but what's this all about?"

Emily patted Samuel on the back. "Best wait until everyone's here."

The brothers did not look satisfied with this answer. All arguments they might have made were cut off, however, when a twenty-two year old mass of brown hair grabbed Emily into an enormous hug. "Em! Holy shit, am I glad to see you!"

Emily grinned wildly at Leslie Rucker, a very good friend of hers from high school. Leslie had been two grades her senior, but they had still been placed in several elective classes together. Leslie was one of the unknown witches that Emily was not worried about. She took whatever life threw her with a shrug and the motto 'Hey, whatever.' It also helped that Emily knew for a fact that Leslie had read the books.

"Leslie, my god, it's been way too long!" Emily returned the hug fiercely. She pulled back, however, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Molly Thomas smiled brightly at her. "Hey! I'm here _and_ I brought Mom. She's in the kitchen with your mom. Becky said she'd bring her in here for the big surprise, but would probably have to take her and Mr. and Mrs. Southland into the kitchen for a talk. So, what's going on? I didn't miss it did I?"

Emily snorted and shook her head. "No. You didn't miss _it_. I think Dara's hiding out in the corner with Draco. Go save her from her untimely fate."

Molly giggled and pushed turned to begin pushing her way through the ever-growing crowd. Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to Leslie.

"So, there's a surprise, huh?" Leslie asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "And…Draco?"

Before Emily could think up an answer, a young girl walked into the room, looking lost. Emily knew that she was Elaine Ingersol. The girl was the same age as Jim, though Emily had been the only one to recall her. She had shared Spanish classes with the younger woman and got to know her relatively well, but had lost track of her the semester before graduation.

Emily turned back to Leslie. "Hey, I've got to go play hostess. Do me a favor and go hang with Brittany Lemmings for a while. You two were buds, right?"

Leslie nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to see the chicka."

Emily pointed Brittany out, then turned to make the mad-dash for Elaine. "Hey, Elaine. Remember me? Emily."

Elaine sighed in relief and took Emily's offered hand with her own. "Yeah, I remember. It's been awhile."

"About three years," Emily said nervously. "Um…how've you been?"

"Good," Elaine nodded. "Been thinking about enlisting. Got all my paperwork and a friend of mine's a recruiter, so that works. How about you?"

"Pretty good," Emily replied with a tight smile. "Got some news for you that might make you rethink the army, though. Um…hey! Why don't you wait for us to begin with a friend of mine? SEAMUS!"

"What?" Emily turned to see an extremely nervous looking Seamus standing right behind her.

Emily felt her face go bright red. "Oh, um, Seamus, this is Elaine, an old friend of mine from high school. Elaine, this is Seamus Finnigan. He's in his kind of army. Corporal, right?"

Seamus nodded and offered his hand to the younger girl. Elaine smiled nervously as she shook it. Emily leaned into Seamus and lowered her voice. "Watch her for me, will ya?"

Seamus nodded and started a conversation about some type of military thing, trying to keep the conversation focused on Elaine.

"Emily." Emily jumped and narrowly avoided colliding with Draco. He looked irritated. "Your sister told me to inform you that she and Miss Thomas have commandeered a poor man by the name of Pip and that your brother is entertaining a Mr. Green."

Emily stood on tiptoe and quickly scanned the room, sighing in relief when she located the two new arrivals. "Good. Phillip and Jeff are here. That just leaves the Southlands."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Would the Southlands happen to be a family of six?"

"Well, actually, they're a family of ten, but we're only expecting six tonight. Two of their daughters are older than the age limit and two sons are too young." Emily furrowed her brow as she ended her explanation. "Why do you ask?"

Draco pointed towards the doorway. "Two adults and what looks like four of their children are talking with your mother and Mrs. Thomas."

Emily whirled around. Mr. and Mrs. Southland, in all their plain conservative glory were deep in conversation with her and Molly's mothers. Beside them, Jonathan, Andrew, Deborah, and Ruth looked bored.

Emily liked the Southlands. Overlooking a few flaws, like the fact that Mr. Southland denounced her fiancé as the spawn of Satan, they were genuinely nice people. Deborah, who was twenty-four, was just like her parents. Sweet, conservative, and nice. Jonathan, the oldest male at seventeen, was still in his pseudo-rebellious years. He still had the same sweet nature as the rest of his family, but his clothes were a bit on the grungy side and his hair was bright blue. He was also interesting to talk to. Andrew, who was fourteen, was…well, Andrew was weird. Bald and weird. He had shaved his hair off three years ago, running around town proclaiming himself Baldman and wielding a plastic fork. Though he had long-since retired his heroic alter ego and hung up his fork, he still shaved his head and played the most insane practical jokes. Ruth, who was eleven, was an extreme tomboy. Already showing signs of being a wonderful basketball player, Ruth was shy, but extremely aggressive when she wanted something badly enough.

Emily sighed. Everyone was here. It was time.

Emily gently pushed Draco aside and climbed onto the couch. The Hales small living room was packed. Twenty-two Hiddensun witches and wizards were milling about, plus her mother, Mrs. Thomas, Mr. and Mrs. Southland, and the five British Aurors. "Okay! Could I have your attention, please? Oh, thank you, Dean."

Dean had wrapped his arm around Emily's legs, steadying her wobbly stance on the sofa. Emily waited a few minutes for the noise to die down before she continued. "Hi. Sorry it's so crowded in here, but there just isn't anywhere better to do this. I'm going to ask all of you to please take a seat. If you can't find a place on the chairs, just scoot on up against the wall. I promise the floor is clean. Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Southland, Mrs. Thomas, please stay close to my mom. You're going to have a lot of questions, and she's going to be the best person to answer them."

Emily stopped and hopped down off the sofa as everyone scrambled to get a seat. The Southland children monopolized the sofa. Elaine grabbed a seat on the arm of the loveseat beside Case Kenlam and Brant Gray. Patrick Piper sunk down to the floor in front of his friends. Brittany, Carrie, Zachary, Jason, and Leslie piled onto the floor in front of the roaring fire. Phillip Phillipson sat down close to them against the wall. The Levinson brothers knelt down beside the television while Jeff Green grabbed the recliner.

Hermione looked to Emily for instructions. Emily shrugged and pointed to an empty space in front of the side wall. Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, and Draco moved to stand along the wall, Dara and Molly curling into sitting positions on the floor in front of them. Jim moved to stand behind Emily, a silent offer of support.

Emily drew a deep breath before smiling widely. "Well, first of all, congratulations! Those of you who were called here are among fifty-two residents of Hiddensun that have proven to be…quite special."

"Oh, no, this isn't like a gifted program is it?" Carrie asked from the rear of the room.

Emily choked back a laugh as she shook her head. "Gifted in the way you're thinking about, no. But gifted…yes.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not exactly sure how to go about this. You're the first group that we've assembled so far, and this is really unbelievable. I figured part of it out for myself at the end of last summer. The rest of it came out when I helped save the life of my dying fiancé. My sister and her friend, Molly Thomas, found out a little while before I reappeared at the end of October. My mom and Jim found out after I came back. A lot of this has to do with my disappearance a few months ago. A lot of this has to do with my fiancé, the man most of you know as Jack Prongs. A lot has to do with the five people standing behind Dara and Molly.

"I was supposed to break this gently, so it wouldn't be this huge shock. But now that I'm standing here, I know there's no way I can put this so that it's not a shock. It was a shock when I found out. I'm told that it was a shock when Dara and Molly found out. I witnessed the shock Mom and Jim went through when they found out. So I'm just gonna tell you. Please, prepare yourselves for the unbelievable."

Emily turned to Dean and held out her hand. "Dean, I need the letters."

Dean bit his lip, but it was Hermione who answered. "Em, the owls haven't gotten here yet."

"What do you mean they're not here yet?" Emily asked, annoyed.

Hermione made an impatient noise and put her hands on her hips. "Emily, they're flying in all the way from the Ministry in Britain and the Bureau in Salem. That's rather a long flight."

"Well, how am I supposed to do this without the letters?" Emily almost whined, the amount of fear she felt in the pit of her stomach doubling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You seemed to be doing a fine job yourself, Em. Just keep going. I'll go get, er, _Jack _if you need him."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the pale blond before a loud not-so-subtle coughing drew her attention back to her audience. Zachary Cherry was watching her impatiently. "Emily, you called us all here for a reason. Not to be rude, but I, for one, would like to know what that reason is. I'm prepared."

"Okay," Emily said slowly. "Zachary, you're a wizard."

The group of people gaped at her. Then…

"Oh, no."

Carrie turned to Brittany, her confusion doubled as she saw her friend's head in her hands. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"It finally happened," Brittany moaned loudly. "I knew it would. She's cracked. I _knew_ reading so much couldn't be good for the mind!"

Emily shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Britt, I'm telling you all the truth. You're all here because you are witches and wizards. Magic is real and you have the power to use it. May I introduce our guests, Mr. Seamus Finnigan, Mr. Dean Thomas, Mr. Dennis Creevey, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Hermione Granger, whom a lot of you know as Hera Range."

The five Aurors each took a step forward. Hermione gave the group a nervous wave. Seamus gulped loudly. Dean managed a small smile. Dennis looked terrified. Draco looked bored.

Leslie suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, god! That is the best thing I've ever heard! Jesus, Emily, how long did this take you all to set up?!"

Emily watched as slowly but surely, every person in the room, save her family, Molly, and the British witch and wizards, joined Leslie in her laughter. Even Elaine was smiling broadly.

She turned to Hermione, desperate. "Do something!"

Hermione made an impatient noise and pulled out her wand. She looked around the room, her gaze stopping on Patrick Piper. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Patrick instantly began to rise into the air. He cried out, reaching desperately for the loveseat. Brant, who had been behind him, fell to the floor as he backed away, panicked. He took Elaine and Case with him. Little Ruth Southland started screaming. Jonathan Southland was watching everything with wide eyes, his gaze darting to the five Aurors, then back to Patrick. Andrew Southland was snickering. Everyone else was deathly silent.

"Get me down!" Patrick shouted to the nearly silent room. "Get me down!!!"

Hermione didn't take her eyes from the boy, but motioned to Dean and Draco. They walked over and each took one of his arms before Hermione muttered, "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Patrick swooped down from the air and would have crashed to the floor if Draco and Dean hadn't had him. As soon as his feet were back on the ground, the younger man pushed the two trained wizards away. "Holy shit!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Southland bellowed loudly.

Emily forced back a sigh as she turned to face the minister. "Sir, what we're trying to tell you is that the world of magic and wizardry is real and that your children belong to it. These people are here on behalf of the wizarding world to offer you all, _us_ all, a chance to go to a school and develop these powers."

"No way." Everyone turned to see Jonathan Southland deep in thought. "If we were supposed to go to school, we would have been contacted when we were eleven."

Dara stared at the boy, dumb-founded. "_You've_ read _Harry Potter_?"

Jonathan shrugged and looked to Emily. She shrugged back. "Well, you would have gotten your letters the summer before you began middle school, but there was a problem. The town was…_is_ cloaked. That thing that happened last week, that was the cloak momentarily falling. Your name is out there on a whole lot of lists, including one owned by a dark wizard called Voldemort."

"Now you've really lost it, Em!" Brittany yelled furiously. "Those books are make-believe. Fictional. As in _not real_!"

Hermione smiled patiently at the blonde. "I assure you, Britt, that while they aren't completely accurate, there is a small bit of truth to the _Harry Potter_ books."

Brittany looked the girl in the eye. "I can't believe you!"

"Would you like us to float you as well?" Draco sneered. "Or perhaps you'd like another demonstration?"

With that, Draco Disapparated out of the room with a small_ pop!_. A moment later, he walked back in from the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows to the room. "Happy now?"

Emily gave the pale man a scathing look. "You are not helping."

Draco shrugged, a small smile playing about his lips. Emily was about to turn to explain more to his friends when she heard several small clicking sounds. She whirled around to find Molly quickly snapping pictures with the old camera Dennis had given her, saying it had belonged to his brother.

"Molly!"

Molly looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What? You know this is a moment that will last a lifetime. Besides, Dennis told me he'd show me how to develop these so that they _move_!"

"Oh, god."

All eyes turned to the far-wall as Carrie quickly got to her feet, slapping Zachary away. Zachary watched her go with concern. "Carrie?"

Carrie pushed her way through the living room. "Move over! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Carrie, with her twenty years of knowledge on the layout of the Hales' home, stumbled towards the closest bathroom. The only problem was that the closest bathroom was Becky's and to get to it, one had to go through Becky's bedroom.

Emily dashed across the room to stop her friend, though the girl was already opening the door. "Carrie, wai--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emily stopped, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. When she opened them, Harry, George, Fred, Ron, and Professor Snape had already rushed in from the bedroom, wands at the ready. There was a lot of shouting, a bit of chaos.

Zachary leapt to his feet to grab his shaking girlfriend. Brittany was deeply embroiled in her argument with Hermione. Jason was sitting on the floor, his expression one of total confusion. "What's going on?"

Leslie was standing to the side of the room with a panicked looking Fred Weasley, just nodding and smiling away. "So, I'm a witch, huh? Will I be going to some place like Hogwarts?"

Mr. Southland was furious. He was marching about the room, his hands raised high, yelling for his children to come to him. The four Southland children were still seated on the couch, Deborah looking panicked, Ruth looking shocked, Jonathan looking thoughtful, and Andrew just jumping on the sofa laughing his butt off.

Dean and Seamus were involved in their talks with Patrick Piper, Brant Gray, and Phillip Phillipson. The three boys looked mildly accepting and were nodding at something Seamus was saying.

"Vera!"

Mrs. Thomas had fainted. Draco and Harry had rushed over and were trying to help Becky with the woman.

Dara and Molly had tackled Elaine to keep her from leaving. She looked absolutely terrified and was trying desperately to get around the pair of girls. Jeff Green, the oldest one in the group at twenty-five, was with Dara and Molly, trying to help them calm Elaine while firing off his own panicked questions as well.

PJ and Nate Levinson were arguing with each other, while Ron Weasley looked just inches from getting into a fistfight with Samuel. And Case Kenlam, the poor boy, was sitting in the middle of the room, listening as George Weasley and Dennis Creevey tried to explain things.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

The living room fell into silence as everyone turned to look at Jim. He was standing on top of the loveseat looking enraged. "Okay, good. Now, stay quiet for the next few minutes. I don't care if you're angry. I don't care if you're shocked. I _really_ don't care if you don't want to believe it. Get over it. It's not going to go away.

"When I learned that I was a wizard and that my sister was engaged to Harry Potter--"

"_JACK IS HARRY POTTER?!_"

Carrie looked close to the point of hysteria.

Jim shrugged. "Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't know they hadn't realized."

All eyes had turned to Harry. He gave Jim an annoyed look. Jim just shrugged again. "Anyways, I wasn't very happy. If I was completely honest, I'd have to admit that I was a little scared. I've seen the movies. Thought they were cool for kid movies. But that didn't mean I wanted to _be_ like Harry and those kids from those movies. But then I learned something that scared me even more.

"If you haven't read the books or seen the movies, let me put it this way. The Darth Vader of wizardom, the head-honcho of badness, the most evil wizard in the entire world, a wizard who has murdered hundreds, maybe thousands of wizards and witches that know more about this shit than I ever will, has a piece a paper. On that piece of paper he has _my _name…_my_ address. And very soon, he'll be here for _me_. Then he'll be here for you.

"Voldemort already came for Emily. That's where she disappeared to last fall. He kidnapped her and took her to his place in Britain and put her through things she still won't talk about. If you hadn't noticed, it really changed her. She's still the fun-loving Emily we all knew, but deep down she knows the world isn't all flowers and puppies. I don't want to go through that. I sure as hell_ do not_ want Emily and Dara to go through it. Not them, not me, not you.

"You don't have time not to believe this. Voldemort knows who you are. You don't have time to be scared or angry or confused. You need to be ready _now_. Your lives depend on this. We have to go into protective custody at these schools and we have to learn to defend ourselves. Otherwise, we're dead or worse. So, here is what is going to happen. Mom, you and Mr. Snape are going to take Mrs. Thomas and Mr. and Mrs. Southland into the kitchen and start making everyone a nice cup of cocoa or something. Maybe even whip up some cookies. Everyone else is going to break up into groups. If you count my family and Molly, there are twenty-two Hiddensun witches and wizards here. There are nine trained magic people ready to answer your questions. Get one or two other people and a magical guidance counselor and listen up."

That said, Jim jumped down from the sofa, grabbed George Weasley, and walked over to where Patrick, Brant, and Phillip were waiting with open-mouths. Mr. Southland opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off sharply when his wife elbowed him in the side. Mrs. Southland gave him a belittling look, then turned to examine the group of trained wizards and witch. Obviously coming to some kind of decision, she reached over and took Ruth's hand and led her over to Hermione.

"Miss, would you talk with my children?" Mrs. Southland asked politely.

Hermione blinked then nodded, motioning for Dennis to follow her. The pair led the Southland children to a corner of the room. Taking his cue, Fred Weasley walked over and sat down with Leslie and Case. Draco shrugged disdainfully and turned to sit down with Dara, Molly, Elaine, and Jeff. They were quickly joined by Ron Weasley. Dean and Seamus sat down with the Levinson brothers. Becky gathered Mr. and Mrs. Southland and the now conscious Mrs. Thomas and led them out of the room to the kitchen. They were followed by Professor Snape.

Emily turned to find Harry standing just behind her. He took her hand and nodded towards the fireplace. Brittany, Carrie, Zachary, and Jason were staring at her, none of them looking too happy. Harry nudged her towards them. "Want to take them?"

"Not really," Emily replied honestly.

Harry smiled at her and pushed her forward. She sighed and reluctantly trudged over to her friends. They all gazed at her as she sat down with Harry. "So, I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Brittany replied icily.

Emily sighed. "Oh, come on, don't give me that."

"Give you _what_?" Carrie asked angrily. "We find out that not only is Harry Potter a real person and comes complete with the fantastical world he belongs to, but you're _dating_ him, and we're supposed to be _happy_?"

"Do more magic," Zachary mumbled, staring at Harry's wand. "I need to see it again so I know I'm not crazy."

"What would you like to see?" Harry asked, raising his wand.

"I, uh, I don't care," Zachary replied with a shrug. "Just do it."

"Here," Emily muttered, handing him a pillow.

Harry touched his wand to it and in seconds was holding a transfigured basket. "There."

They all four stared at it

Emily bit her lip. "Oh, I know you guys are kind of excited. Brittany, you can't tell me that you don't want to go to school and learn to be a witch."

Brittany blinked, turning her attention away from the newly reformed pillow Harry tossed onto the loveseat. She wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "I haven't had much time to think about it. But, yeah, it sounds like fun. Oh! We'll get to meet Professor Dumbledore and…and, well, people like that!"

"If you go to Hogwarts," Harry replied quietly.

They all looked to him, Brittany's eyes immediately glossing over in amazement. "So, you're really Harry Potter? This is kinda cool."

"What does he mean, we won't be going to Hogwarts?" Zachary asked Emily. "Isn't that where they do this kind of thing?"

"Well, yes, but most everyone here will be going to one of the four American schools," Emily explained. "You have your choice. There's the Rocky Mountain School of Magic in Colorado, Meramills Academy in Wisconsin, Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts, and Legerdemain Conservatory in Southern California."

"Wait, doesn't this all cost money?" Carrie asked in concern.

Emily shook her head. "Normally, yes, but due to the fact that you were overlooked, schools all over the world are offering scholarships."

"The schools here are going to give everyone from Hiddensun full rides," Harry explained. "Hogwarts in the United Kingdom is also offering free tuition and room and board to the unmasked witches and wizards. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France is offering an extremely large discount, as is Durmstrang Institute in Germany. There are schools in Canada, China, Japan, and a couple in South America that are all willing to take you, but at full price."

"I want to go to Hogwarts," Brittany announced excitedly.

"You would be better off here," Emily told her friend sadly. "Hogwarts is the base for the war against Voldemort."

"Voldemort is still in power?" Zachary asked. "I thought he would be defeated by Harry in the seventh book."

"Forget everything you've read since the fourth book," Harry told. "Life slows down after that. Fifth year was spent waiting, but Voldemort was silent. In my sixth year, people started disappearing. People's nerves started to get the best of them. In my seventh year, the attacks began. It happened almost overnight. The Dark Mark started appearing over murder scenes. People were being killed. The Aurors re-established the Dark Force Defense League. They started emergency training people and sending them out all over the world. Voldemort's forces were attacking everywhere. Africa, Europe, a few times in Russia. Never over here, though. America was safe. Ron, Hermione, and I joined the war effort as soon as we graduated. We went to Africa where Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were trying to track down a particularly violent cell of Death Eaters. Then, three years ago, I was offered the leadership of a special regiment under Dumbledore. Been working with them ever since."

"So, how goes the good fight?" Carrie asked, her tone anxious.

Harry shook his head. "Stalemate. Last four years. Dumbledore thought our regiment might turn the tide, but all we've been able to do is keep Voldemort's forces from gaining the upper hand."

Zachary wrinkled his brow in thought. "What exactly does your regiment do, Ja…sorry, Harry?"

"Well, right now, we do you," Harry answered the other man.

Brittany snorted. "More like you do Emily."

Harry either didn't hear Brittany or chose to ignore her. Emily figured it was the latter since his cheeks reddened slightly. "Uh, well, as I was saying, we're supposed to help you get safely away to school."

Carrie raised her eyebrows. "And when are we supposed to be leaving?"

Emily looked down. "The fall semester of the schools in America and Europe ends in two weeks. The day regular students leave is the day we all arrive."

"So, we're expected to just drop everything and leave for some unknown school within the next two weeks?" Brittany asked incredulously. "We really don't have much of a choice in this, do we?"

"Well, go or die," Emily replied with a shrug. "It's a choice, just not a good one."

"And you, Dara, and Jim are going, right?" Zachary asked. "That's where you're moving to?"

Emily nodded. "Sale is final next week. Harry and the rest of the gang said they'd help us finish packing up. We'll be ready to go just in time. But we were planning on doing this anyway."

"Why did you all get the advanced notice?" Carrie asked with a scowl. "It might have been nice to know a little sooner."

"We weren't planning on doing this until next summer, if ever," Emily answered honestly. "You've all already made lives for yourselves here in the Muggle world. The only reason we were going was because Voldemort was on to my family. And Molly was planning on joining us at the beginning of next year because she wants to learn. But the cloak fell last week and Voldemort got everyone's names. We couldn't put it off."

"So you, Dara, Molly, Jim, and Becky are going to school?" Brittany asked.

Emily shook her head. "Mom is going to stay with some friends of Harry's. She'll be able to learn a bit and be protected. The rest of us are going to school."

"Are you going to Massachusetts, then?" Carrie asked.

Emily bit her lip. "Well…no."

"Emily," Brittany drawled dangerously. "Where are you going?"

Emily shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well, I'm going to marry Harry. I need to be wherever he is."

Carrie snorted. "And Jim, Dara, and Molly? They need to be wherever Harry is?"

"We decided to stay together," Emily huffed indignantly. "Besides, Jim wants to join the war effort as soon as we graduate. He kind of took it personally when Voldemort kidnapped me, then tried to kill Harry and Dara. And Dara and Molly have already been over there. They know the school and already have a few friends."

"So, you get to go to Hogwarts while you're telling us to stay here?" Brittany asked angrily.

"It's not safe," Emily repeated. "Oh…tell them, Harry!"

Harry raised his hands and shook his head. "Sorry, Em. I'm staying out of this one."

Carrie nodded, her expression resolved. "I'm going to Hogwarts with you guys."

Emily growled impatiently. "Carrie--"

"As Carrie goes, so goes my nation." Zachary wrapped his arms around the small girl and pulled her to him.

"No way am I going to hole up over here while you're all at Hogwarts," Brittany announced. "To Britain, I will go."

Emily looked to Harry, panicked. Her fiancé just shrugged. "It's their right to decide where they want to go. Besides, Dumbledore made it very clear that they are all welcome."

"Then it's decided," Zachary said with a small smile. "We'll all attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together."

Despite her objections, Emily couldn't help but grin. Carrie turned to the young man who had been sitting quietly while they discussed everything. "So, how about it, Jason? Hogwarts or America?"

Jason looked up, his face a sea of confusion. "What are you guys talking about?!"


	27. Chapter TwentyFive: The Consequences of...

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Consequences of Packing **

"It's not very neat. My mum's got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly—she even gets the socks to fold themselves—but I've never mastered how she does it—it's a kind of flick—"

**—Nymphadora Tonks, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 3_**

Owls were sent. Preparations were made. Dozens of people from Hiddensun, West Virginia were running around town, gathering last minute necessities for their departing children.

Rumors were flying. People were talking. Articles were appearing in countless area newspapers, all speculating on the sudden withdrawal of dozens of students from the Hiddensun school system. Some reporter had even discovered that several college-aged students from Hiddensun had withdrawn from their respective schools.

The town's lone travel agent was overworked. Last minute flights to Massachusetts, California, Wisconsin, Colorado, England, and France were being booked. Emergency passports had been issued to dozens of children by the government. Only to younger people, no older adults, save Becky Hale. All tickets were one way.

Emily Hale lay in her bed that bright Wednesday morning, a nervous wreck. She was leaving her childhood home, most likely to never return. She was to be on the flight to England. Her sister, her brother, her mother, Molly Thomas, Brittany Lemmings, Carrie Sparks, Jason Cherry, Zachary Cherry, Patrick Piper, Jonathan Southland, Andrew Southland, and Ruth Southland were going to England as well. They were leaving that afternoon along with several native Brits and Leslie Rucker, who was to then take a connecting flight to France. Leaving that same afternoon were three other flights full of Hiddensun's young people. Case Kenlam and Brant Gray were headed to California, along with four young children. Deborah Southland was the only person headed to Wisconsin. PJ Levinson, Nate Levinson, Samuel Levinson, and Elaine Ingersol were leading the group of twenty-one that was bound for Massachusetts. Scheduled to leave later that day were Jeff Green, Phillip Phillipson, and nine younger kids. They were going to Colorado.

It wasn't easy for anyone. Especially the parents. They still didn't really understand what was going on. But their children were leaving them all the same. The couple that took it the hardest had to have been Mr. and Mrs. Southland. Deborah had decided to go to Wisconsin since Mrs. Southland had family out there. Mr. Southland had wanted all his children to go there. But, to everyone's amazement, Jonathan had firmly refused. He wanted to go to Hogwarts. It was an argument the entire town had gossiped about, since it had taken place immediately following church service. Most people thought it was about college. Those who really knew were surprised that Jonathan wanted to go all the way to Britain. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Andrew had announced that he was going to attend Hogwarts as well. Neither boy had backed down, and Mr. Southland had finally consented. That was when little Ruth, unwilling to be parted from her elder brothers, her favorite siblings, decided that she would go with them. Mrs. Southland had not been happy.

Another pair that had taken the news of the groups' departures badly was Trish Matthews and Elizabeth Lemmings. They didn't understand why three of their best friends, whom they had never really been parted from, were suddenly moving to Britain without any reasonable explanation. They had stopped accepting the trio's phone calls. It seemed as if the famous quintet was finally going to break. Sometimes, friends could not be forever. Especially when secrets were required.

Then had come a dozen more American Aurors. They were to be stationed in Hiddensun indefinitely along with Ronan Darling and his group. The up and coming generations of witches and wizards had to be protected as well as the older people who had too much of a life to drop everything and go away to school. The only reason Becky Hale was able to leave was because her daughter had made all the arrangements with her fiancé. Other older witches and wizards had the choice of hosting one of the Aurors in their homes, in exchange for private magic lessons. Vera Thomas, who was a witch, was one of the first to accept this offer. She and her husband, who was not magically inclined, agreed to take in Miss Kenia Costens, an Auror under Ronan Darling. She was going to live in their guest room and teach Vera magic and protect the parents of Molly Thomas.

_Click. Click. Click._

Emily rolled over on her stomach and rose up on her elbows, squinting at the sunlight that poured into her room from her windows. Beside her, Harry gave an extremely loud snore and tightened his grip on her waist.

Click. Click. Click.

Emily slowly lifted her fiancé's arm away, careful so as not to wake him, and hurried over to the window. She pulled the curtain back and peered outside.

"Hedwig!" Emily hissed softly. She quickly undid the locks on the windows and pushed the heavy glass open.

Hedwig hurriedly flew inside, bringing with her a strong gust of wind. The icy chill tore threw Emily's nightgown, effectively freezing her before she could slam the window shut with a loud bang.

"Wha?" Harry jolted up into a sitting position, looking very confused and tired.

Emily smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, hun. Hedwig was at the window."

"Ruddy owl," Harry muttered, scratching his head. It wasn't a moment later that Hedwig was biting at his fingers. "Hey! OW!!! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Emily bit back a laugh and held out her hand. "Poor, Hedwig. Come on over here, girl."

The snowy owl immediately abandoned tormenting Harry and flew over to Emily. Emily smiled and stroked the owl's underside affectionately. "There, there, baby. Was that nasty, old Harry mean to you?"

Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them on, glaring at the pair unappreciatively. "Traitor."

Emily laughed. "Who? Me or Hedwig?"

"Both," he muttered. "You're supposed to be my fiancée! You're supposed to worry about _me_!"

"Sorry, darling, but just because I love you doesn't mean that I agree with you," Emily replied sweetly.

Harry's gaze shifted from Emily to Hedwig. "And you! You're _my_ owl! Not Em's!"

Hedwig hooted disdainfully and moved to give Emily's fingers a loving nip. Emily laughed as she moved to untie the small roll of parchment attached to the owl's leg. She turned and grabbed a bit of celery she had had for a snack last night and gave a piece to the owl. Hedwig eyed the vegetable unhappily, hooting her displeasure.

Emily shrugged. "Sorry, girl. It's all we have. The fridge was cleaned out yesterday."

Hedwig snatched the celery out of Emily's fingers, then took off, cuffing Em's head with her wing as she left. Emily made a face and reached up to rub her head. "Ow. That's typical. Loved one minute, hated the next."

Harry smiled and lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers up over his head. "What does the letter say?"

Emily unrolled the parchment and looked it over. "Hagrid's meeting us at Heathrow tomorrow. That'll be a sight. Like Hagrid can blend in with an airport full of Muggles."

"Um, Emily?" Emily turned to Harry, who was staring wide-eyed at her digital clock. "Is it supposed to be blinking like that?"

Emily whirled around to see the numbers on her clock flashing that it was 7:02 in the morning. Emily looked outside. It was definitely too late to be 7:02. And the flashing told her that at some point the previous night, the power had gone out.

Emily groaned and looked around. Besides the bed, the plate of celery, a lamp, a change of clothes, and the clock, there wasn't anything in the room. She knelt down next to her clothing and shuffled through her things. A moment later, she held up her wristwatch. "Oh, god. Harry! It's two in the afternoon!"

Harry flew out of bed, grabbing the watch from Emily's hands. "But…how could we oversleep by that much?"

"Oh, I don't know," Emily replied sarcastically. "It might have been the fact that everyone was up until five in the morning packing for the flight! You know. The one that leaves in an hour!"

"Bugger!" Harry shouted as he started gathering his Muggle clothes. He turned and looked his fiancée over, then pulled out his wand. "_Purifio! Induo!"_

Emily felt a gust of wind and immediately felt shower fresh. She looked down to see that her nightgown was gone and that she was dressed in the clothes she had left out. She looked up at Harry quizzically. He shrugged. "You're clean. Not as clean as you would be had you had a real shower, but we don't have the time. Go wake the others up while I get ready, then send Dara, Jim, Molly, and Becky to me."

Emily nodded her understanding and raced out of her old bedroom. She went first to Dara's room. She opened the door to find her sister snoring peacefully in her bed, Hermione and Molly on the floor beside her. Molly had said her goodbyes to her parents yesterday, opting to spend her last night with the Hales.

"Hey, girls, rise and shine!" Emily called out loudly. "Hermione! Dara! Molly! Wake up!"

Molly rolled over on the floor. "Too early."

"No, too late," Emily told them. "We overslept. The plane leaves in a little over an hour."

The three girls were instantly wide-awake. Hermione looked at Emily's disheveled appearance and nodded her understanding. She grabbed her wand and turned to the two younger girls. "Dara, Molly, grab your clothes!"

Emily left the girls room and ran down the hall to Jim's room. She pounded on the door, yelling to wake her brother. "Jim! Get your ass out of bed! Don't make me have one of the boys Apparate in!"

A small crash told her that her brother was awake, so she turned and ran from the room, rushing to the living room. Draco was curled up on the loveseat. Dennis and Seamus were both on the sofa bed, each scooted as far to the opposite side as they could be. Fred and George were on the floor with Ron sleeping above them in the recliner. Dean was actually sleeping on the coffee table.

"Boys!!!" Emily screeched, clapping her hands loudly. "Come on, guys, wake up! We're late!"

None of them even moved. Emily sighed. Then she smiled. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the only remaining pitcher from one of the numerous cardboard boxes. She filled it to the top, then dashed back into the living room. Deciding to give them one last chance, she flicked the lights on and off. "Wake up! Up and at 'em! Come on!"

Again, no one moved. Well, Draco moved. He rolled onto his side so that the light wouldn't bother his eyes. Emily smiled. She had her victim. All she had to do was walk over to the loveseat, hold the pitcher of ice-cold water over a certain blond head, tip it just ever so slightly, and…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!"

An extremely wet Draco leapt off of the loveseat, eyes blazing. He looked at Emily in disbelief. "What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't get up," Emily stated matter-of-factly. She turned to the other boys, who still weren't waking up, and sighed. She started throwing water. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Holy shit!"

"Cold! Cold!"

"Damn it, Emily!"

"Ack! Wet!"

"Oh, for the love of all, Em!"

"Excellent! Are we having a water fight?"

Emily smiled to herself, task accomplished. "No, Fred, no water fight. We're running late and you goofs wouldn't wake up. Now get dressed. Use magic if you have to. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"What's the rush?" Ron muttered, taking his wand out of his pocket.

Emily groaned impatiently. "We were up too late packing. Harry and I woke up a minute ago to find it was after two."

"You and Harry, huh?" George asked with a knowing smile. "It's called 'packing' now, is it?"

"Shut up," Emily snapped as she knocked on the door of her mother's room.

Becky swung the door open, yawning the in her daughter's face. "'Morning, honey. What's all this about you and Harry 'packing'?"

"Mom!" Emily shouted, mortified. Her own embarrassment vanished, however, when Professor Snape exited her mother's bedroom behind Becky. "Mom! Oh, god, don't tell me that you and…and Professor Snape…"

Becky gave her daughter a look that quieted her instantly. "Of course not, Emily. Severus didn't want to spend another night out here with the boys, so I offered him the floor."

"Yes," Snape drawled acridly. "One can only hear Weasley here moan 'oh 'Mione, I need you so much' before one feels compelled to slit their own wrists."

Ron went pink as all eyes turned to him. "Um…I…well, it's just…er…I need to use the loo."

Emily was shaking from the effort she put into not giggling. She watched the redhead dash down the hall and into the bathroom. Once he was gone, they all burst out laughing.

Molly ran into the room, lugging one of the large trunks Harry had supplied them with behind her. "Where should I put this?"

"All luggage goes with me," Fred said, stepping forward to help the girl. He pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk twice. "_Reducio!"_

The trunk immediately began to shrink. A few seconds later, Fred stuck it into a small sack tied around his waist. "We'll make sure they're waiting for you at home."

Molly whimpered. "Home?"

"People heading out on the airplane better get going!" Becky shouted, appearing with several bags. "Come on, move it! Get the lead outta your pants!"

Snape pulled Fred Weasley aside, looking him over. "The American Floo Regulation Board will disconnect the Hale's fireplace in exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes. Be done by then."

Hermione came dashing in from the hallway, her hands on her hips. "Why is Ron hiding in the bathroom, his face scarlet?"


	28. Chapter TwentySix: Leaving On a Jet Pla...

Chapter Twenty-Six: Leaving On a Jet Plane

"I've changed my mind. I never want to ride on here again."

**—Ron Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 24_**

Emily sighed to herself as she stepped up to the check-in counter at the airport. It had been a battle getting everyone ready in time to make it to the airport at a reasonable time. In the end, Harry, Hermione, Snape, Draco, and George had had to Apparate Molly and the Hales to the airport bathrooms so that they wouldn't miss the plane.

"Hi, checking in for Flight 219 to London, Heathrow," Emily told the lady behind the counter.

The gray-haired old lady sneered and grabbed the bundle of tickets out of Emily's hands. "I'll need to see all your passports."

Emily frowned and handed the lady a number of passports. Behind her, she could hear the signs of Ron Weasley panicking.

"Hermione? Hermione! What if something happens? What if the plane explodes like it did in that movie? What if it's hit by lightening? Or what if someone curses it?"

Emily rolled her eyes. In an attempt at some kind of cruel humor, Dara had insisted on watching _Final Destination _the night before. Most had seen the humor in watching the horror movie, but Ron had taken what he had seen to heart.

The lady didn't pay the distraught redhead any mind. "What is the nature of your visit to England?"

"We're going to go to school at a private academy," Emily replied smoothly.

The lady raised her eyebrows. "You…Miss Hale, are going to attend the same school as your sixteen-year-old sister and thirty-nine-year-old mother?"

"My mother is going to visit with friends of my fiancé, James Prongs," Emily answered.

The lady did not look convinced, but she did not ask any more questions. "Will you be checking any bags?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

The crabby woman scoffed as she looked back up at Emily. "No bags?"

"The luggage we have we are carrying on," Emily nearly growled, tired of being nice to the irritable woman. "Problem?"

The woman, sensing Emily's diminishing mood, dropped the passports and tickets back onto the counter. "Of course not. Flight departs in twenty-five minutes at Gate 18 in Terminal B."

Emily smiled and placed the tickets and passports for her and her mother, brother, and sister back into her purse. A moment later, she reluctantly placed the tickets for the wizards and witches of England on the counter. "I also need to check in these people for their flights."

The woman gave Emily a look that could have killed. "A passenger must check in themselves."

"Okay," Emily drawled as she turned. Hermione and Ron were only a few feet away, but the other British wizards were crowded around a television monitor, watching some sort of basketball game. Emily sighed, then cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY! DEAN, GEORGE, DENNIS, SEAMUS, DRACO, HAR…um…JACK! GET OVER HERE!"

The boys glanced back at her, then started to push their way through the line towards Emily. Hermione and Ron were at the golden blonde's side long before the others. Hermione, one arm around Ron's waist in support, raised an eyebrow at Emily. "Yes?"

Emily shrugged, watching the six men clamber over to them. "I need you all up here to check you in."

Draco cocked his head in interest. "Really?"

A short, plump, balding man, who had been next in line behind Emily, sputtered as the six men who had definitely _not_ been in line cut to the front. "Excuse me!"

George glanced behind his shoulder, then smiled and nodded at the man. "You're excused."

"HEY!" Emily shouted, trying to get the group's easily distracted attention. "Jack, Hera, Robbie, and Draco, you all need to give the _nice lady_ your passports. And you four, get some sort of ID out."

Hermione, who, like Emily, had been deemed ticket and passport holder for the large group, retrieved a bundle of ids and tickets from what looked like her inner jacket pocket, though Emily knew better than to think that that was where they had actually appeared from. Hermione handed her the tickets, passports, and IDs. "Here."

Emily handed the large bundle to the woman across the counter. Behind her, she heard the pudgy man growl in annoyance. "I can't believe this!"

The sneering woman hurried through the rest of the tickets.

Several minutes later they were hurrying to their gate.

"Where are we supposed to meet the others?" Hermione asked as they walked down the terminal.

Emily shrugged. "Probably at the gate."

"What about us?" George asked, looking extremely nervous.

"Uh," Emily groaned, biting her lip. "I'm not sure."

Dara patted her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Emily rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the younger girl. "Of course I'm worried. Some of these guys have never even heard of an airplane, much less been on one."

"No, I don't mean that," Dara sighed impatiently. "I just figured that it would be fine considering the army of people from Hiddensun is right in front of us."

And so they were. All fifty-two students had gathered, complete with distraught family members. Some were crying. Most looked confused. Others appeared terrified.

Emily sighed. "Just great! The plane to England leaves in fifteen minutes and no one is on it. The flight to San Francisco departs right after that. Two others leave within the hour. The plane to Colorado leaves in a couple hours."

"I'll take care of this," Dara said supportively. In three steps she had joined the milling group and jumped onto a potted plant so everyone could see her. "HEY! ATTENTION, PLEASE!"

All fifty-two students and their families turned and gaped at the bleach-blonde sixteen-year-old. Dara just smiled brightly, taking charge naturally. "Now, hi. We don't have a lot of time, so we need to do this now. Dennis, the really tiny man over on the right, is going to lead the group on their way to San Francisco, California. If you're going there, please go with him and move off to the left."

Dennis held up his hand and motioned for the people who started to break away from the main group. He craned his neck as he attempted to count the students that joined them. "All right, then? All six present and accounted for, Dara."

Dara nodded and turned back to the larger crowd. "Seamus, the one with the mouth too big for his own good"

"Hey!" Seamus cried out indignantly.

"…is the one that just shouted at me," Dara continued, unfazed. "He's going to Wisconsin, so Deborah, where are you?"

"Here!" came the reply, followed by Deborah and her seven separate bags.

Dara raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the eldest traveling Southland's luggage. She gestured at the two and shrugged. "You two go wherever, you're not really a group."

Seamus, still scowling from Dara's earlier comment, grabbed a few of the young woman's bags and scooted off to the side. Deborah, carrying one bag, followed him, with Mr. Southland, laden down with the rest of his daughter's things, scrambling to keep up.

Dara moved to just continue onward, but not without the group attracting several Muggle spectators. Dara noticed the few bystanders watching the very odd group with amusement and paused before starting again. "Dean, here, is taking the group going to Salt Lake City. If you are bound for the Rocky Mountain School of you-know-what, get over to the right."

And like that, the crowd split into two different groups: those bound for Colorado and the rest for Massachusetts and overseas.

Dara rose up on her tiptoes and craned her neck, searching the Massachusetts group. "Is Elaine Ingersol or any of the Levinsons here yet?"

"We're here!" Elaine called as she pushed her way to the front, followed closely by the Levinson boys and their parents.

Dara sighed in relief. "Oh, good! George is supposed to be helping you all to Salem, but I figure you'll be helping him more. If you're headed to Massachusetts, stay in the middle."

Elaine grabbed the bewildered looking redhead by the arm and pulled him towards the group. "Come on, George."

Once George was settled, Dara pointed to where Carrie, Zachary, Greg, Patrick, Leslie, and Brittany had gathered towards the rear of the Massachusetts group. "Last, but not least, I need the England gang plus Leslie to step forward. We've got to get gone, and fast."

Brittany smiled as she walked up to stand beside Emily. "And who's leading our field trip?"

Emily shrugged. "In theory Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Snape, but in reality, I think we're all on our own."

Harry gave her a withering look. "I love you, as well, honey."

Now that she had divided the crowd into their respective schools, Dara seemed to be at a loss for what to say next. "Well, I…um, I guess that's about it. Um…you'll all be met at the airport by an entourage from your school. They'll help with your school supplies and other things. Um…have fun an-and be careful. See you all later."

Jonathan Southland scoffed as he, Andrew, and Ruth joined the Hales, the rest of the people going overseas for their schooling, and their British companions. "That was…encouraging."

"Where're your mum and dad?" Ron asked as he watched Andrew take Ruth's bag and shoulder it.

Jonathan pointed off into the dispersing crowd's direction. "They're going with Deborah. She's the one that really needed them the most, what with going off by herself. I've accepted the situation, Ruth has her brothers with her, and Andrew…well…"

"I'm just being Andrew," Andrew finished as patted his very loud Hawaiian shirt.

"Ah," Snape muttered as he eyed the bald boy with distaste. "Well, I guess we should probably be moving along. Our flight leaves in…seven minutes."

Emily's eyes went wide. "_Seven _minutes! The gate is at the other end of the terminal!"

"Well, then, I'd suggest we run," Harry murmured in Emily's ear.

Molly groaned. "This is gonna be like that weird movie with the Culkin kid and the screaming, isn't it?"

"Less talking, more running," Becky declared as she grabbed Dara's hand and began the mad dash for the end of the terminal.

Then they were running. Hard. Fast. Down the corridor, pausing only to discern whether they should go right or left from there.

Becky, Emily, and Hermione were the first to reach the ticket counter. Emily and Hermione quickly threw their tickets at the lady as they rushed onto the plane. Once inside, Emily paused at the door to count and make sure everyone had survived the run.

"Em, everyone's here," Harry whined as he tugged on his fiancée's hand. "Let's just take our seats already."

Emily sighed and allowed Harry to drag her through the curtain that separated the coach cabin from the rest of the airplane. The plane was a typical international travel jet. Two aisles went straight back, separating the rows of seats into three sections. The sections on the far-sides of the jet had three seats per row, with a section of four seats between them. The chairs were narrow and upholstered in a coarse fabric that looked very uncomfortable.

Draco's lip curled back as he surveyed the cabin of the plane. "_This_ is where we are supposed to spend the next few hours of our lives?"

"Nine hours," Dara clarified, examining the seat numbers that ran along the plane aisles. "Ron, you're here."

Ron looked up at the younger girl, his face completely ashen. "Wh…where?"

"Baby," Hermione muttered with a smile, taking his hand in hers. "Come on, I'm right next to you."

Hermione shoved Ron into the window seat of the second row. She sat down next to him, shaking her head. Greg looked down at the ticket in his hands, then sat down next to Hermione, stuffing his backpack under the seat in front of him.

Jonathan stopped just behind Greg, Hermione, and Ron, looking around for his brother and sister. "Hey! Ruth, Andrew, we're in these three!"

In the opposite aisle, Molly looked up and yelled to Dara. "Hey, Dara! You, me, and Patrick are over here!"

"Severus, we're behind Molly and Patrick," Becky called out to the uncomfortable looking man dressed all in black.

Emily sighed and looped her arm through Draco's. "Come on, Draco, you're sitting next to me and Harry."

"What fun," he replied sarcastically, shouldering his bag and following Emily to the middle row of four seats between Dara, Molly, and Patrick and Greg, Hermione, and Ron. He sat down on the end closest to Patrick, who had taken the aisle seat. Dara was sitting next to the window, with Molly in between.

Leslie glanced down at her ticket, then plopped down into the seat next to Draco. "Happy flight!"

"Harry, do you mind if I sit next to Leslie?" Emily asked hopefully.

Harry shrugged. "That's fine with me."

Emily gave her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to the brunette. Harry blushed, then took the seat next to Emily and across the aisle from Greg.

Ron, looked at the plastic window in fear, then turned frantically to Hermione. "I can't do this."

"I WANTED THE WINDOW SEAT!" Ruth screamed at Andrew, who had commandeered the seat behind Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Of course you can do this. This isn't some movie, Ron. It's real life."

"Andrew, let Ruth sit next to the window," Jonathan told his younger brother.

Ron shook his head, sweat beading upon his brow. "I can't! What if the window comes loose like in the movie!"

"But I was here first!" Andrew whined unhappily.

"Oh, for god's sakes, Ron," Hermione muttered angrily. She unbuckled her belt and stood, motioning to her seat. "Move. I'll sit next to the window."

"Just give Ruth the seat," Jonathan said to his brother through clenched teeth.

"You can't sit there!" Ron exclaimed, looking even more panicked. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you!"

"No!" Andrew shouted defiantly. "I'm sitting here and there's nothing any of you can do about it!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, her expression softening as she gazed lovingly at Ron. "Well, maybe Harry and Emily will trade with us."

"Oh, hell, you two, there are at least three window seats in our little group!" Carrie yelled as she and Zachary scooted into the row of seats behind Harry, Emily, Leslie and Draco. They sat in the middle with Zachary closer to the fighting siblings end. Carrie gave the trio an irritated look. "Just see if someone will give theirs up!"

"HERE, WHY DON'T I SIT WITH JONATHAN AND ANDREW AND RUTH SIT UP HERE IN RON'S WINDOW SEAT!" Greg shouted at the group in frustration.

Everyone who had been arguing stopped and turned to face the younger Cherry. Hermione shrugged, nodding her head at Greg. "Well, that's the logical solution."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I don't really want to sit with you," Ruth told Hermione and Ron in a small voice. "I don't know you and…well…you're kinda scary."

"Well, that's not offensive at all," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Patrick," Dara murmured to the boy two seats down from her. "Would you rather sit with us or over with the boys? Jim's sitting right there next to Zachary."

Patrick shrugged, grabbing his duffel bag out from under the seat in front of him. "I don't care. Whatever you guys need, I'm good."

"Hey, Ruth!" Molly shouted across the plane. "Come sit here with me and Dara!"

People around the plane were starting to look very annoyed with the group. It might have been because of this that Ruth agreed to sit with Dara and Molly. She got her window seat with Molly sitting next to her and Dara sitting across the aisle from Malfoy. Andrew got to stay where he was. Jonathan sat next to him. Patrick sat in the aisle seat across from Jim.

"Morons," Brittany muttered as she sat down next to Carrie and across the aisle from Snape.

"What about me?" Ron asked fearfully.

Greg sighed and got up from his seat. "Here, trade me."

"Oh, but then you'll be next to the window," Ron started, but was cut off by a wave of Greg's hand.

"Don't worry," he mumbled as he gathered his things. "Somehow, I think I'll live."

It was at that moment that the Captain came over the intercom. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Flight 219 service to Heathrow, London, England. I'll be your Captain this evening. We anticipate a smooth flight over the Atlantic tonight. The current weather in the United Kingdom right now is unusually warm at around forty-five degrees Fahrenheit with mostly clear conditions in London. We have been cleared for take-off and if I may direct your attention to the Flight Attendants, who will be going over our safety procedures, we will be on our way momentarily. Thank you for choosing Light-Weight Air."

"So, what are the plans for this flight?" Molly asked Dara, ignoring the smiling Flight Attendant as she started pointing out the closest emergency exits.

Dara grabbed the airplane magazine in the seat-pocket in front of her and flipped through it. "Um, we get dinner, so we should prepare to starve it."

Across the aisle, Draco rolled his eyes. "Dara, if they plan on serving us food, then we certainly won't starve."

Molly and Dara turned to stare at the platinum blond. Even Ruth gave him a weird look. The eleven-year-old shook her head. "Mr. Malfoy, everybody knows you can't eat airplane food."

Molly nodded. "You might as well eat out of the lavatory toilets."

Dara scoffed and looked back down at the magazine. "We'll also get two movies. _Moulin Rouge_ is the first and the second is…never mind."

Molly glanced at her friend quizzically. "What's the second movie?"

Dara turned the magazine so Molly could see. The brunette studied the page for a moment, then her eyes grew wide. Dara grinned evilly. "_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. And there will be some old episodes of _Friends _in between."

"I hate that movie," Ruth admitted, shivering in dread.

Molly nodded in agreement. "The Oompa Loompas scare me."

"The _what_?" Draco asked, looking at the girls in confusion.

"Oompa Loompas," Dara replied, turning the page of the magazine. "Don't worry, you'll see."

Then the plane moved.

From his seat next to the aisle, Ron yelped. He turned to Hermione, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, Hermione…can't I just Apparate? I'll meet you in London."

"Ron, will you _please _get a grip!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. "Everything is fine."

"We're going to die!" Ron wailed, immediately receiving a chorus of shushing noises from his traveling companions.

Harry glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. "If you don't shut up, Ron, _I'll _be the one to kill you!"

Greg thrust something into Ron's hand. "Here, Ron. Look through the end of it."

Ron looked down at the kaleidoscope in confusion, then did as the younger Cherry instructed. As soon as he looked into it, he relaxed, his attention shifting to the strange Muggle wonder he held in his hands. "Wow…"

Greg gave the redhead a small smile, settling back comfortably in his seat. "Now twist the other end…yeah, that's it."

The kaleidoscope worked it's own brand of magic with Ron for at least fifteen minutes. The redhead didn't even notice the plane taking off. When he was finally able to pull himself away from the children's toy, they were sailing through the air at a comfortable altitude. Only when the ding that indicated it was safe to turn on electronics and unfasten one's safety belt sounded, did Ron snap back to reality.

"Oh, my god."

Hermione, who had enjoyed the reprieve from her boyfriend's worrying, sighed. "Ron, look, we made it through the takeoff just fine."

Ron's face turned pasty white. "We're going to die, Hermione."

"That's it." Hermione smacked Ron, then turned and smiled at the younger man in the window seat. "So, Greg, we never really got a chance to get to know one another, what with the hectic last few weeks."

"Uh, yeah, guess we didn't." Greg nodded as he relaxed back into his seat.

Hermione blinked a few times, then smiled brightly. "You know, last summer, Zachary had only the nicest things to say about you."

Greg nodded and smiled back. "He's a great guy."

Hermione nodded slowly, shifting uncomfortably. "I can certainly see the family resemblance. You look just alike."

It was the truth. Just like Zachary, Greg had thick black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Even their facial features were similar. The only real difference was…

"Well," Ron drawled, tugging at his safety belt, "except for the whole short thing."

Hermione groaned loudly. "Ignore him. It's just that he has never been on an airplane. The change in air pressure has addled his mind further."

Greg shrugged. "It's okay. I get it a lot. Most people don't see 5'1" as a respectable height. But I'd rather be short and speedy than tall and clumsy."

"I can see your point," Hermione agreed, turning to give the 6 foot three inch Ron a pointed look.

"Are you implying something, Hermione?" Ron huffed indignantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not implying. I'm right out telling."

Ron's ears went pink as he glared at the brunette. "Well. At least I know you like tall, clumsy idiots. Look at Krum."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Viktor? You are joking, right? He's a Quidditch Seeker! He can't afford to be clumsy."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Well, _Viktor_ falls into the tall idiot requirements for sure."

"As do you," Hermione snapped.

Greg watched the argument with interest. After a few moments, he unzipped his backpack and removed a notebook, a decently sized paperback, and a pen. He flipped the notebook open near the middle and began to take notes on Ron and Hermione's spat.

Ron was really starting to get frustrated. "Well, if I'm such an idiot, why did they give me a commission as 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Besides the fact that you follow Harry around like a blind puppy?" Hermione bit back.

Ron looked as if she'd slapped him. He turned away, mumbling something incoherently.

Hermione's face went white as she realized what she had said. "Oh, god, Ron. I didn't mean that."

"You said it," the redhead muttered.

"It was a horrible thing to say," Hermione persisted. "You're not a blind puppy. You're brave and kind-hearted, never willing to stay in the background when you're needed. You went after the Stone! All on your own accord. And then the Chamber and everyth"

"What are you doing?" Ron suddenly asked glancing at Greg.

Greg looked up from his notebook. "I think she was apologizing."

"No not her, though I forgive you, Hermione. What is that?" Ron snatched Greg's notebook away from him.

Ron glanced over the page, then started reading it aloud. "_'Hermione and Ron__à In love? Words to look up: Crumb (Person, possibly named Victor?); Kwid-ditch; Seeker. Ron's role in going after the Stone? Chamber?'_ What the bloody hell is all this? Were you taking notes on our fight?"

Hermione grabbed the notebook out of her boyfriend's hands and started leafing through the pages, all of which were filled with notes. "Greg…why are you taking notes on everything? And where did you come up with some of this stuff?"

"Oh, in this," Greg said proudly, handing her his book.

"_Harry Potter for Dummies_," Hermione read the title out loud. She sighed and looked back up at Greg. "Tell me you didn't."

Greg frowned, confused. "Didn't what?"

Hermione shook her head, looking at Greg in sympathy. "Oh, Greg."

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Emily asked, leaning over her fiancé.

She held up the book. "Greg went shopping."

Harry blanched. "You've got to be joking."

"_Potter for Dummies_!" Draco laughed from across the plane. "Who wrote that, Skeeter?"

It took the better part of half an hour to get Greg to put the book down. It was actually frightening. After that episode, more catastrophes seemed to happen.

Molly vomited when they were served dinner. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the lavatory. Draco, completely disgusted and without a change of clothes, smelled horrible. His mood was completely shot after that.

Ron had another episode when the plane hit a patch of turbulence in Eastern Maryland. Hermione smacked him three times before the flight attendants threatened to sedate him.

Brittany, Carrie, Zachary, and Jim were sitting in front of a group of newly ordained young priests on a pilgrimage to the Vatican. They were all drunk before the plane was even past Washington. This, however, caused slight problems in the way of seat kicking and other annoying distractions for the four Hiddensun natives.

Becky fell asleep on Snape. There was slight drool.

Harry flippantly commented on Becky's predicament, sending the hormonal Emily into tears. She didn't talk to him for over an hour.

Leslie was left to console Emily, shoot dirty looks at Harry, and smell Malfoy.

Dara was left to take care of the nauseous Molly and assure the continually more nervous Ruth.

Andrew got stuck in the lavatory. It took three flight attendants to get him out. In the meantime, a very large, very smelly man kept passing gas in front of the group while waiting for the lavatory to be opened.

Jonathan got into a very loud fight with a flight attendant over the use of his CD player.

A lady carrying a baby and a bottle dropped both on Patrick. Patrick saved the baby. The bottle, however, burst, soaking his short on smelly baby formula.

Greg kept complaining about Hermione taking away his book and continued to take notes on every remark she and Ron made.

This was all before the plane even got out over the Atlantic.

Eventually, things quieted down. A little.

The quiet bored silence was broken when a lady flight attendant knelt down next to Patrick. "Sir, we'll leave American airspace in exactly six minutes and forty-three seconds."

Patrick smiled at the woman and nodded. "Thank you."

Jim frowned at his friend. "What was that all about?"

Patrick shrugged passively. "I wanted to know when we actually left America."

Zachary leaned down slightly to give Patrick a confused look. "Why?"

Patrick shrugged again. "I wanted to know when my life as I knew it officially ended."

Brittany, at the other end of the plane, snorted loudly. "Negative much?"

Patrick glared at the normally peppy girl. "Not everyone wanted this, you know."

Britt "I know that!" Brittany nearly shouted, drawing Snape and Carrie's attention to the conversation, though the rest of the plane had learnt by that time to ignore the group. "You think I really wanted this, either?"

"Yes," Zachary answered, surprising Brittany and Carrie. He glanced around to make sure no one except those in their group had paid them any notice. Everyone seated in the surrounding area had headphones on and was immersed in an episode of _Friends_. He turned back satisfied, and gave Brittany a knowing look. "You're Miss Magic. You're all about the coolness of the situation."

Brittany's mouth fell open in shock, then snapped shut as her eyes started to flash in anger. "Newsflash, boys! I don't think this is cool! I'm scared as hell! I lost out, too! I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation."

Patrick snorted. "What did you lose?"

Brittany's eyes softened, so as she looked sad. "We've all lost. I lost my parents. My cousin. My friends. My college life. The future I dreamed of."

Carrie nodded understandingly, turning to face Zachary and Patrick. "None of us are very happy about the situation. I doubt even Emily is."

At the mention of her name, Emily popped up from behind her chair. She looked down at her friends. "Is what?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Happy about all this."

Emily looked around, then disappeared. A moment later she was leaning around Harry's seat, having traded with him. She looked at Patrick, then down the row at her brother and friends. She asked incredulously, "Are you kidding?"

"See, she's ecstatic!" Zachary pointed out. "Why shouldn't she be? Her fiancé is Harry Potter, she loves magic, her family is going to _be_ magic"

Emily cut the young man off with a look. "You have no clue what you're talking about!"

Jim smirked and leaned back, watching as his sister's frustration grew. Emily glared at her friends. "Yes, my fiancé is Harry Potter, the same Potter that has a psychotic murderer after his head. I was kidnapped just because I know him. I'm magic and so are my friends and family, but remember that psycho? After us, too. To keep said psycho from getting us, my friends, family, and I are forced to move a thousand miles from everything we know, learn how to live in a completely foreign culture, and basically have our lives turned upside down. And you think I'm happy about all that?"

Zachary looked down at the floor, sufficiently reprimanded. Brittany grimaced and crossed her arms in front of her defensively. Carrie started blinking rapidly, as if trying to hold back tears. Jim's expression hardened. Patrick sighed and looked away towards the sunny day outside. Jonathan, who was beside Patrick, watched them with sad eyes.

Silence hung over the group for a few moments. Then Patrick's watch beeped softly. He sighed again and looked out at the sparkling blue waters of the ocean. "We just left American airspace."

"That's it, then," Brittany deadpanned. "No turning back."

"We never really could," Jim replied quietly.

Carrie sniffled, the tears in her eyes more evident. Zachary wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Shh. It's okay."

Harry popped up over Emily's seat as his fiancée had done a few moments before. "Do you guys want some privacy?"

"Yeah," Emily replied giving him a grateful look. "I think we need to talk.

Harry nodded then, very discreetly, flicked the wand hidden up his sleeve. "Silencing charm is up. No one can hear you. They'll also pretty much ignore you."

Brittany frowned. "But what about"

"The ladies with the drink cart will see you just fine," Harry replied easily.

Brittany nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Emily watched her friends and brother shift around uncomfortably. After a moment, she gave a small nod. "Everyone okay?

"Yeah," Carrie replied meekly.

Jim raised a brow and gave Patrick a pointed look. "Anyone panicking?"

Patrick looked down. Brittany was the one to answer. "I wouldn't call it panic."

Jonathan spoke for the first time of the conversation. He frowned at Brittany in confusion. "What, then?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just still don't know if I've accepted all this."

Zachary nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. I think I'm running on some sort of autopilot."

"You do that," Emily said with a knowing smile. "Then, one day, you wake up and you're not on autopilot anymore."

Zachary nodded, then looked at his girlfriend's friend questioningly. "What happens when you come off of autopilot? I won't have a nervous breakdown, will I?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still kind of on autopilot."

Carrie snorted. "_You_ are still on autopilot? What hope do any of us have?"

"Oh, don't worry," Jim said with a smirk, nodding toward the other side of the plane. "Dara is definitely off autopilot and she's doing fine."

Zachary chuckled sardonically. "Oh, to be young and easily accepting of the fantastical again."

"I get _The Matrix _now," Carrie said softly, looking up at the blinking fasten seatbelt sign. "That whole mind-won't-let-go thing they were always going on about. I mean, I halfway expect Frodo Baggins to pop up at any time and ask my personal opinion on what he should do with the Ring."

Patrick sighed, rubbing his right temple. "My head hurts. If I think about our situation in the slightest, then my brain just starts to run around in circles. I mean, we're off to effin' Hogwarts!"

"What I wanna know is are we the stupidest people ever?" Brittany asked, grinning. "Check it out. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting right in front of us for something along the lines of four months. Are we so dense we can't take a clue?"

"Okay," Emily said, locking her hands in front of her and putting a mock-serious expression on her face. "I had about three months to think everything over and I can pick out at least two-dozen slips the three of them made that should have tipped us off. Number one, they sucked at picking their cover names. Hera Range and Rob West just _sound_ like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. And I don't even need to touch James Prongs."

"Number two, looks," Brittany added. "Hello?"

Carrie nodded. "Definitely."

"I don't think so, really," Patrick replied

"What!" Carrie laughed. "Oh, come on! They look exactly like they were described."

Patrick nodded slowly. "Well, yes, but did you honestly picture them like that while you were reading about them?"

Brittany shifted slightly. "Well, yeah…"

"Bet you fifty bucks you didn't," Patrick replied smoothly. "You probably got most of the basics right, like hair color and everything, but did you actually think of Harry as stick skinny with knobbly knees? Or of Hermione as buck-toothed till fourth year?"

Carrie shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "See? You probably just…'improved' your mental picture a little. Then you had that picture thrown askew even more by the movies. When you read the fifth book, you can't tell me that Draco Malfoy wasn't actually Tom Felton in your head."

Brittany scowled. "Point taken."

"Just stating the obvious," Patrick replied as he slumped down into his seat. "Unless Daniel Radcliff, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson showed up waving their arms around, we wouldn't have made the leap to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. At least not easily appearance wise."

"So no looks," Brittany replied. "Em, what's number two?"

"Ron's family," Emily said, rolling her eyes at the groups verbal antics. "You don't remember the day at the lake? 'I've got five brothers and a sister, Gin.' How big of a tip off is that?"

Zachary nodded slowly. "And Harry with his 'my parents died when I was a baby' and the whole 'I was raised in Surrey' thing."

Carrie grinned. "Then the whole 'we go to school in Scotland, but it's a super private school you've never heard of.'"

"My favorite had to be Harry's birthday," Emily added. "It was on July 31, remember?"

"Ron and his amazement at the stupidest things," Zachary said with a chuckle. "He followed me to the elevator at Sears. And was just blown away by the fact that I had a 'fellytone' that I can keep in my pocket. He explained it away with 'well, we don't have those in England.'"

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "And you believed him?"

"Well, no, but you never questioned it either," Zachary replied defensively. "I just figured he probably grew up in some psycho-religious home or something. Or maybe that he was descended from the Amish."

Jim smiled. "Well, they did seem to go to Pennsylvania a lot."

Carrie shook her head and continued. "And their complete and total lack of knowledge that had anything to do with pop-culture."

Brittany frowned. "I just figured that was the whole different countries thing."

"What number are we on now?" Jonathan asked, thoroughly interested in the topic.

"I don't know," Emily replied with a shrug. "Lost count."

"You said you figured it out," Patrick said, watching Emily with curiosity. "How?"

Emily grinned. "You'll die laughing."

"C'mon," Carrie, encouraged her friend. "Spill!"

Emily smiled and shrugged. "All right, you know how they abhorred anything to do with the fifth book's release, right?"

Zachary nodded. "Uh, huh…"

"By the way, another tip off," Carrie interjected.

"Anyways," Emily continued, "they all three came over one afternoon and Harry found all my books. I mean _all_ of them, since I had recently cleaned. We're talking all five book-books, the school books, _and_ the movies."

Brittany snorted. "Bet that was a treat."

"Oh, yeah," Emily quipped sarcastically. "He completely blew up. Was unbelievably angry that I was a fan. Well, I got mad right back at him, then made him and Hermione and Ron watch the first movie."

Carrie burst out laughing. "Oh, my god!"

"You didn't," Zachary replied with a grin.

Emily nodded. "Oh, but I did."

Brittany shook her head. "There are no words…"

"Tell me about it," Emily replied knowingly. "Well, they couldn't help but be sarcastic throughout the entire thing. It took me till the Mirror of Erised to put two and two together."

Carrie sighed. "I would have paid money…"

Emily nodded. "It was pretty good."

"Think we can talk them into watching it again?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Highly doubt it," Emily drawled. "But they still haven't seen _Chamber of Secrets_ yet. And _Prisoner of Azkaban_ comes out this summer."

Zachary's smile instantly vanished. "It does?"

Carrie nodded. "Yeah."

Zachary sighed and looked down at his hands.

Jim frowned. "Something wrong?"

Zachary shook his head slowly. "It's just…I've been waiting on pins and needles to go and see it for about a year or so. But now…"

"It just ain't the same," Brittany finished.

"Oh, god," Zachary said as he straightened and sat back in his seat. "This is really happening isn't it?"

Emily smiled sympathetically. "Yeah."

Zachary closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm coming off autopilot."

"Nervous breakdown?" Carrie asked anxiously.

"Just about," he replied. "I don't know if I can do this."

Patrick nodded. "It's unbelievable."

Zachary sighed. "I just don't know if I can make it real."

"Oh, it'll slowly become real," Jim said slowly, staring at the floor. "You'll go through the motions of the whole wizard thing until it's just your way."

Carrie frowned slightly "You've already dealt with all this, haven't you?"

"Oh, no," the male Hale replied. "I fully plan on having a neurotic episode the first time someone puts a wand in my hand."

"Okay…I'm twenty-two," Zachary said slowly, almost to himself. "Have an advanced computer networking degree from UK. Am in a great relationship with the woman I love. Was recently ready to settle down and start my life. Now, I'm onboard an airplane, headed for England, then on to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I can escape Lord Voldemort and learn control of my magic. My friend's fiancé is Harry Potter. Two of my other friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Am I missing anything?"

"You're sitting across from Professor Severus Snape, you're one over and down from Draco Malfoy, and Dara said 'Bite me, Barbie' to Voldemort," Emily added.

"See?" Zachary asked the group calmly. "You ask why I'm having a breakdown."

Brittany sighed dramatically as she opened a bag of complementary peanuts. "It was so much easier when they were just anal-retentive Brits who wouldn't jump off any cliffs up at the lake."

Hermione suddenly appeared beside Emily, Ron next her. "We can hear you, you know."

Brittany looked up to find Harry frowning down at her. She furrowed her brow, confused. "I thought you silence-bubbled us."

"From people who shouldn't hear you, yes," Harry drawled. "From ourselves and the group, no."

"I am _not_ anal-retentive," Ron said emphatically. "That's Hermione."

Hermione smacked the redhead for the twentieth time that day.

Harry gave the group a pointed look. "And I jumped."

Brittany nodded solemnly. "Off Moose Trap…so you could get it on with Em."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We did not get it on."

"Yeah, right," Brittany said with a snort. "You were all cuddly after that."

Harry sighed. "We kissed. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No," Zachary replied. "I want to hear that this is all some sort of elaborate joke."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry. Not happening."

"I know, I know," Zachary said as if he were reciting from a textbook. "I'm really a wizard."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you really?"

"Seriously?" Hermione asked in mock-shock.

"Well," Ron drawled, eyebrows raised. "Blow me."

Brittany choked. Literally. She inhaled so sharply after this comment that the peanut she had recently tossed into her mouth went completely down the wrong tube.

Hermione recognized her sputtering immediately amidst the giggles and coughs that came from the others. She poked her wand out of her sleeve and discreetly whispered, "_Accio Peanut!_"

Once her airway was unobstructed, Brittany took a deep breath, then promptly started to cough and laugh at the same time. "What the hell…what did you say?"

Ron furrowed his brow, glancing in confusion at the group staring at him. "I said…'Well. Blow me.'"

Brittany raised a brow. "Sorry. You're not my type."

Carrie nodded, her face red from holding back her laughter. "That is a rather personal request, Ron."

Brittany looked at the boy skeptically. "Isn't that something you should discuss with Hermione?"

Emily rounded on her friend. "_Brittany_!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ron, c'mere," Emily muttered, motioning for Ron to lean in closer. He did so and Emily raised her hand to conceal what she was whispering to the group.

Ron went redder than his hair. He stared back at the group, shaking his head slowly as Emily settled back into her seat. "It…I didn't mean that. At home, it-it means s-s-something like wow. It's shortened from blow me down."

Zachary nodded slowly, mockingly. "We believe you, Ron."

At that moment Dara turned to the group. "Hey, the movie's starting!"

Jim looked up. "What is it?"

"_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_!" Dara replied excitedly.

The nauseous Molly turned even greener. "No!"

A moment later, Draco's disgusted cry resounded through the plane once more.

A/N: Well, guys, we are over half-way done. Miracle, eh? Now, as for this chapter, mild disclaimer. I'm a traveler. Still a child in the eyes of many, I've been all around this world and then some. I know I'm blessed in this. I hope to continue to be a traveler all my life (London is my favorite place in the world!). As a traveler, I've been on many plane flights. And this is a culmination of the worst moments of all of them. Yes, much worse has happened. Don't want to repeat some for fear of incriminating myself. So, first off, no disrespect for Catholics for the drunken priest thing. I'm with you all, so don't get mad. But that did happen once when we went to Italy. Also, the "Blow me" discussion. I've had that discussion with a friend in Wales. It was disturbing. Why do you say that! Oh, well. Stay tuned for more to come this week!


	29. Chapter TwentySeven: First Steps Into a...

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: First Steps Into a Much Larger World**

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this."

**—Ron Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7_**

Emily leaned on Harry as they disembarked the plane and moaned. "I hate flying."

Harry chuckled. "Well, hopefully you'll never have to fly that way again."

"Maybe we should have come in by Floo," Emily muttered as she smoothed her hands over her extremely wrinkly front.

"You know that wouldn't have worked," Harry reasoned gently. "Parading the groups through the Bureau of Magic to the international Floo would have been a fun media circus. It's not like it is in the Muggle world. Reporters can and will appear within three minutes of you showing your face. I know from experience. Now, come on. I can already see Hagrid."

Emily could see Hagrid too. He was towering over all the people in the small waiting area. He was also wearing his regular clothing.

Leslie poked Emily in the side, then gestured towards a separate terminal. "I guess this is where our roads split."

Emily smiled sadly at her friend. "You're sure you won't come with us?"

Leslie shook her head. "Nah. You know me. Always wanting to be different."

Emily reached over and pulled the older girl into a hug. "I'll miss you. Owl me as soon as you get there."

"That's a promise," Leslie said as she turned towards the terminal. "Catch ya later, chicka!"

"I hate to see her go," Brittany muttered as they watched Leslie melt into the throng of people. She sighed, then turned to Emily. "So, which way to customs?"

Harry smiled and leaned in to whisper to Brittany. "No customs. Hagrid is meeting us with a Portkey. It'll take us straight to one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "The Leaky Cauldron? Why not straight to Hogwarts?"

"You have to get your school supplies first," Hermione answered. "You know, your textbooks and other things."

"Like a wand?" Jason asked. He immediately took out his book and started flipping through it. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"'Ere!" Hagrid, having spotted the group, started to jump up and down and wave his arms, a sight that was truly something to behold, given the half-giant's size. "Harry! I'm over 'ere!"

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry greeted with a smile as they joined the large man. "How is everything?"

"Pretty much the same, Harry," Hagrid told him sadly. Then he looked around at the group of Americans and perked up. "Why, hello, there! Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Everyone is all excited about your arrival."

Hermione's eyes went wide, then she turned to make sure that no passersby had heard Hagrid's proclamation. When she saw that everything was fine, she turned back to the half-giant. "Hagrid, really! I'd have thought better of you. Oh, well. You know Em, Dara, and Molly, right?"

"O' course I know them!" Hagrid laughed, tousling Molly's hair with a large hand. "It's good to see you girls back safe and sound."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Emily beamed. "It's good to see you, too. This is my brother, Jim. And that one's Patrick Piper."

"Pleasure to meet you, lads," Hagrid nodded politely.

"I'm Becky Hale." Becky shook Hagrid's hand with a small smile. "Thank you for meeting us."

"Jonathan Southland," Jonathan said, offering his own hand to the half-giant. "And this is my brother, Andrew, and sister, Ruth."

"Like yer hair there, Jonathan," Hagrid laughed, shaking the boy's hand with his much larger one. Then he turned to Andrew, who was beaming, and Ruth, who was shaking. "'Ello, there."

Ron gestured to the rest of the group. "And this is Brittany Lemmings, Carrie Sparks, Zachary Cherry, and Zachary's younger brother, Jason."

"Well, welcome to our world!" Hagrid smiled brightly. He pulled a small cardboard box out of his pocket and motioned to a small door at the left wall. Emily blinked hard upon seeing it. She could have sworn that there were no doors in the terminal except for the ones that led to Security.

Patrick noticed it, too. "Was that always there?"

"Er…no," Hermione muttered as she opened the door. "It's not for the airport's regular clientele."

Patrick nodded as he caught the older girl's meaning. "Gotcha."

"All right, everyone inside," Hermione muttered as she waved the group through the door.

"It's a closet," Jim stated as he looked around the bare room. "With nothing in it."

Hermione fought back a grin, shrugging instead. "The British Prime Minister offered it to the Ministry several years ago during Voldemort's first rising. It helped to keep an eye on Muggle travel."

Emily snorted loudly. "Voldemort and his cronies…no offense to some present…would never lower themselves to using Muggle transport."

"None taken," Snape sneered. "And, yes, while looking down on Muggles, _he_ never felt it beneath him to put their devices to use."

Hagrid handed the box to Harry. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Harry smiled, then took out his wand. He tapped the box once. "_Engorgio!_"

The small tattered box immediately swelled up to a large tattered box. Harry held it out towards the large group. "Everyone grab hold."

Ruth eyed the dirty box, revolted. "I'm not touching _that_!"

"You are if you want to get out of the airport," Draco snapped as he reached out to grasp an edge of the box.

Becky examined the box, then sighed. "Okay, someone explain why I have to touch a great, big, filthy box to leave the airport and I'll probably be a little bit more open to the suggestion."

"It's a Portkey," Snape explained. "An item that has been magically charmed to transport those touching it to a predetermined destination. This will be taking us to a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What's the Leaky Cauldron?" Jason asked curiously.

"Pub," Zachary muttered in reply. "It's also the entrance to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Patrick repeated, confused.

Dara shrugged. "You'll see."

Hermione looked down at her watch, then sighed. "Discussion later. The Portkey will activate in less than a minute."

Emily sighed and reached out to let her right hand lay against the side of the box. "I hate these things."

"Oh, these things I can handle," Molly muttered as one of her fingers came to rest beside Emily's hand. "It's Floo powder I can't handle."

"Well, the belly-button yanking combined with pregnancy is not fun," Emily muttered under her breath as Jonathan and Andrew shoved Ruth into place beside her.

"What?" Carrie asked, giving her friend a strange look.

Emily smiled quickly at the blonde. "Uh, nothing."

After a moment of bustling, everyone was situated around the box and was touching it in one way or another. In the end, Andrew had to lay on his back under it and touch the bottom with his foot because of lack of room.

Hermione glanced back down at her watch and smiled. "All right then. And three…two…one…"

Emily groaned as she felt the familiar tug behind her belly button, then screwed her eyes shut. She really hated traveling by Portkey.

A moment later, she felt the ground come back under her feet, but was promptly knocked onto her butt by someone panicking. The entire group, save Hagrid, Draco, Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, appeared in the Leaky Cauldron on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Andrew, that's my arm!"

"Emily, hun, are you all right?"

"Get off, Zachary!"

"Mom!"

Then Emily was being pulled to her feet. "There you are now. Poor, dear. Traveling all day. You must be exhausted."

Emily found herself being helped into a seat by a short, plump lady who was pleasantly smiling at her. Emily grinned back at the woman. "Um, hi. I'm Emily."

The woman nodded, brushing Emily's clothes off. "Of course, dear. Arthur told me all about you."

"Arthur?" Emily repeated in confusion. Then it hit her. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?" the woman asked as she turned to help Becky to a seat.

"Hullo, Mum," Ron greeted uneasily.

Mrs. Weasley scowled at him. "Hello, yourself. Honestly! Making these poor people travel so far in such a way! You could have had the decency to allow them to just Floo over! Or maybe get a trans-continental Portkey! They've been through so much and this was just a fine way to make them feel more at ease!"

Ron flinched, and backed up a step defensively. "Mum, the papers are all over the Hiddensun case. And Dad and President McAllen wouldn't approve a trans-continental Portkey. Too dangerous in times of war."

A tall balding man placed his hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, chuckling at her reaction. "Now, now, we don't want to frighten our guests before they've even arrived, Molly."

"Hmm?" Molly Thomas turned, looking for whoever had called out her name.

Ron looked at the girl, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot. Molly, my mum's name is Molly, too."

Molly glanced at Mrs. Weasley then smiled broadly. "Really? I've never really met another person with the name Molly. Except this girl back home, she has a bulldog named Molly. Always liked to remind me of that."

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly at the younger girl, giving her a quick once over. "Well, dear, Molly is a very prestigious name. Do you know what it means?"

Molly shook her head, so Mrs. Weasley continued. "It's from Mary. Wished-for child."

Dara smiled at the two older redheads, but raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I thought we were meeting the Minister of Magic."

"You're looking at him," Mr. Weasley replied in amusement. "Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic."

Becky stepped forward extending her hand to the man while the other Americans gaped in silence. "Minister, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Rebecca Hale. I can't thank you and your wife enough for what you're doing for me."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley dismissed with a wave. "A friend in need is a friend indeed. Plus, with my brood grown, the house is far too empty."

Mr. Weasley chuckled to himself. "Molly has really been looking forward to meeting you, Rebecca. It's been a long time since she's been able to teach."

"Watch out," Ron muttered a little bit too loudly.

Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ronald Weasley!"

"You'll want to watch out for Mr. Weasley, as well, Becky," Harry warned teasingly. "He'll assault you with questions on all things Muggle."

Mr. Weasley nodded enthusiastically. "I find them fascinating creatures, being able to accomplish so much without the use of magic. Ron wrote that you would be flying _without_ a broom!"

"We took an airplane, Minister," Becky explained, relaxing quite a bit at the giddiness in the man's voice. "I'll be happy to talk with you about Muggles, it's the least I can do to repay you."

"Posh," Mr. Weasley grumbled. "There will be no repayment, just the joy of conversation. And please, call me Arthur."

"Becky," the other woman replied, motioning towards herself.

"Well, Emily, let's get a good look at you," Mrs. Weasley announced as she took Emily by the hands and pulled her closer. She gave the girl a quick once-over, positively beaming. "I was so excited to hear that little Harry had finally met a good girl. He's been alone for far to long, never would go out with any of the fine girls I set him up with."

Emily instantly liked Mrs. Weasley. "I'm glad he didn't. It can't get out that there's actually a person behind the scar. There would be far better ladies than I flinging themselves at Harry if it did."

Mrs. Weasley patted the girl on the hand. "You're a gem."

"Thank you," Emily replied with a small nod.

Mrs. Weasley gave Emily's hands one last squeeze before glancing at a clock on the wall. The hand was clearly pointing to _you're late_. "Oh, look at the time. You lot need to get going if you're to do all your shopping today."

Mr. Weasley nodded, stepping forward to hand something to Snape. "Severus, Dumbledore asked me to pass this along. I believe he thought that you might be a bit too tired to Apparate."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the insinuation of him not being at his best, but took the metal-hanger-shaped Portkey anyways. "Come, Draco. We must get you settled."

Dara frowned at the pair. "You're going?"

Draco smirked at the bleach-blonde. "You're not the only endangered person going into hiding, Hale."

Snape gave the group a curt nod as Draco reached out to get a grip on the Portkey. "Until you arrive at Hogwarts."

Before anyone could say anything else, Snape had tapped the hanger with his wand and they were gone.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Becky, smiling merrily. "Well, Becky, if it's all right with you, we'll just grab your things tomorrow. Not be needing too much, mind you. We'll come back for some proper robes, a wand, and such. Would you like to pop back to the Burrow and get settled in?"

"Of course," Becky said with a nod. She turned to face her children's friends, smiling at the ones she didn't know well and giving a hug to the ones she did (namely, Carrie, Brittany, Patrick, and Molly). "Kids, you take care."

"Bye, Becky," Molly whispered as she reluctantly released the woman.

Becky then turned to her son, giving him a quick hug. "Jim, look after your sisters."

"Yes, Mom," the young man replied seriously.

Becky then turned to her youngest, giving her the same treatment. "Dara, don't get into too much trouble."

Dara looked at her mother in mock-hurt. "Who? Me?"

Becky shook her head at the bleach-blonde before finally turning to Emily. She hugged the girl, placing a hand on her daughter's small bump of a stomach. "Emily, be careful."

"Of course, Mom," Emily replied.

"Harry, you'd better take care of her," Becky told him, surprising her daughter's fiancé by treating him the same way she had treated her three children.

Harry gave the woman a solemn look. "You can count on me, Ms. Hale."

Becky shook her head at the wizard. "Someday soon, we'll have to discuss you calling me Mom. Or Mum. Whatever."

Harry looked at the woman in shock. Emily saved her fiancé by waving to her mother. "We'll owl you soon."

"See you later." Becky waved as she leaned back into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then, with a _pop!_, she was gone, along with the older redheads.

Molly whimpered pitifully. "Make her come back."

"Aw, come on, now," Ron nudged the brunette playfully. "We have to be getting your supplies."

"Diagon Alley?" Carrie asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded. "Diagon Alley."

"This way," Hagrid said, motioning through the door.

Casting the group a hesitant look over her shoulder, Carrie began to follow, Zachary and Jason right behind her. Ron went next. Jonathan waited a moment, then shrugged, following the group out the door. Andrew took Ruth by the hand, then pulled her along behind him as he went after his brother. Hermione took off after them, then Jim and Patrick went next, followed closely by Brittany, Molly, Dara, and Emily. Harry took up the rear.

The walk through the Leaky Cauldron was short. The quick glance Emily got of the pub was an interesting one. It was filled with people dressed in robes, along with a few things that were most definitely not human. A few witches and wizards noticed them, a look of realization passing over them before they broke out into excited whispers with whoever they were with.

Then they were being herded out the back into a small alley that was surrounded by walls. Hagrid then took out a pink umbrella and counted up three bricks and two over. He tapped the brick he came to swiftly three times. The bricks immediately started moving, slowly forming a small arch.

Dara gripped onto Emily's arm in excitement. "Oh, my god. We're really going to Diagon Alley."

"Shh," Emily mock-hushed. "I'm savoring the moment."

The arch grew wider and wider until, finally, it revealed the strange world beyond.

"This is it!" Carrie squealed.

It was beyond anything any of them had imagined, and they had imagined quite a lot. The alley seemed to stretch on forever. The streets were busy with holiday shoppers. The patrons of the alley were dressed in robes of all designs and colors, amazing the Muggle-clothing-clad Americans. The shops themselves were something else entirely.

"Welcome," Hagrid said proudly, "to Diagon Alley."

Emily looked over to Dara. Her sister grinned back at her in amazement. This was it. This was really Diagon Alley.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "This is _so_ cool!"

Zachary was the first to step through the archway and into the street. The sun shined down on the bright December afternoon. Emily knew it was cold, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was Zachary as he stooped down to examine the different cauldrons on the table outside a cauldron store. He grinned at the one that had the dragon for a handle. "Wicked."

"Okay, first things first," Harry said loudly, breaking the spell around the group from Hiddensun. They turned to him as he pulled several leather bags from the inside of his cloak. "Here's your money. Hermione went ahead and converted it to wizard money so we all won't have to go to Gringotts."

"Be careful with that," Hermione cautioned almost motherly. "That's all you have for your supplies and you have to buy more than the usual first year buys."

"We can' all fit in the stores at once," Hagrid pointed out. "Bes' we split in ter groups."

"I think it might be," Ron nodded in agreement. "We're a strange enough group to turn any head. If anyone were to realize who we were"

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Ron started reluctantly. He sighed. "It was leaked to the _Daily Prophet_ that fifteen students from Hiddensun were coming to Hogwarts."

Emily turned to Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry nodded. "Last week. The story of 'The Lost Witches and Wizards of Hiddensun' has been spreading throughout the wizarding world. Rita Skeeter already owled me, asking if any of you were available for interviews."

"Ugh," Jonathan groaned. "No way!"

Emily eyed her fiancé anxiously. "She didn't find out about…_us_, did she?"

Harry shook his head. "Miraculously, no."

"In that case, let's split up," Carrie said in a rush. "Who's going where with who?"

Ruth made a face. "Is that a sentence?"

Hagrid laughed. "I'll be taken this li'il one, 'ere. Where do ya wan' ter go ter firs'?"

Ruth smiled broadly and jumped up and down excitedly. "I want to go to the pet store!"

"All righ', then," Hagrid said with a smile. "Anyone ter go with us?"

"I'll go," Jim said, stepping forward. "I want an owl. Or something. Not really sure yet."

"I'll go with you, too." Jonathan smiled broadly. "Somewhere there's a…something with my name on it."

Emily grimaced, but tried to smile. "Okay, you three have your lists? Remember, Ruth, you're just a first year, so you don't need as much as the others, okay?"

"We're on top of it," Jim replied, waving a piece of parchment in the air.

Emily nodded and the four turned to go. Then she turned to Harry, a huge grin on her face. "I want to go to Ollivander's."

"That's where I'm going," Dara squealed excitedly.

"Me, too," Carrie said immediately.

Molly raised her hand solemnly. "Me three."

"Okay, everyone will go to Ollivander's eventually, but not all at once," Hermione said impatiently. "Where else do you want to go?"

"I'm going to go ahead and run in here, since we're right here and all," Zachary said, motioning towards the door of the cauldron store. A moment later, he was gone.

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll go with him."

"Wait up," Patrick shouted as he followed the pair.

Harry nodded, turning back to the group. "Okay, half of you go to Ollivander's. The other half, pick somewhere else."

"I'm going to Ollivander's," Molly said quickly.

"Okay," Emily replied, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Then I want to go to…Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Harry grinned. "Girl after my own heart. Quality Quidditch Supplies it is!"

An excited murmur of agreement ran through the group. Molly's eyes immediately glossed over. "I want to go there, too."

"Oh, for god's sakes," Hermione said, exasperated. "Let's just all go together. There are only nine of us left, after all."

"What's Quidditch?" Jason asked, reaching back to his pocket for his book.

Brittany quickly stopped him, looping her arm through his. "Quidditch, my dear Jason, is the wizarding sport."

Jason, former star of the high school basketball team, immediately perked up. "Sport?"

"Uh-huh," Andrew answered without taking his eyes off the shops they were passing. "It's played on broomsticks."

"Broomsticks?" Jason asked, his excitement growing. "You mean we can fly?"

"I thought you went ahead and read the books, Jason," Emily asked, her brow furrowed.

Jason shrugged. "I kinda just got the basics. You know, magic, blah, blah, Hogwarts, blah, blah, Voldemort, blah, blah."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "And to think, he'll probably be my brother someday."

Emily and Brittany giggled as the group came to a stop outside the store. Emily's eyes landed on a broomstick and she immediately felt entranced. "Um, maybe we should come here last."

"I agree," Dara said instantly.

Brittany looked at the sisters in confusion. "Why?"

Emily gave her a hard look. "Because if I go in there, I'll spend all my money on a broom."

"Ah," Brittany murmured in understanding. "You have a point. Let's go on to Ollivander's."

"Yeah," Jason whispered, his eyes on the broom in the window.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing look. Molly caught the exchange and poked Hermione in the side. "What?"

Hermione looked away, a smile on her face. "Nothing. It's just…you guys are so funny."

Molly laughed as they turned and headed further on down the street. Finally, after passing almost every shop they'd need to go to for their supplies, they made it to Ollivander's. They all crowded into the small shop, not an easy feat since there were nine of them.

Carrie pushed herself out of Harry's side. "Maybe we should have split up."

"Too late now," Emily grumbled as she was pushed back into Jason. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Andrew mumbled as he rubbed the foot Dara had just stepped on. "Maybe I should wait outside."

"Not so fast, young man!" The group leapt as one into the air as an old man hobbled to the front of the shop. Mr. Ollivander smiled crookedly at them. "Ah, yes. The group from Hiddensun. I was wondering if I'd be seeing any of you. I thought you might all go to school in Salem, but then I saw the article in the _Prophet_."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Harry, his smile going wider. "Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Quite an extraordinary match."

"Er, yes," Harry replied tensely. "Mr. Ollivander, may I introduce you to Dara Hale, Andrew Southland, Carrie Sparks, Molly Thomas, Brittany Lemmings, Emily Hale, and Jason Cherry. They will all require wands."

"Yes, yes, of course," He looked the group over, his gaze finally coming to rest on Carrie. "Miss Sparks, if you're ready."

Carrie smiled nervously and stepped forward. Mr. Ollivander nodded, deep in thought. "Now, girl, which is your wand arm?"

"Uh…" After a moment of contemplation, Carrie held out her right arm. A tape measure appeared from somewhere and immediately began measuring Carrie from all different angles in several different ways.

"Ah, yes, here." Mr. Ollivander shoved a wand into Carrie's hand. "Willow and phoenix feather, seven inches. No, eh?"

Carrie barely had the wand in her hand two seconds before the old man had jerked it from her. He handed her another. "Oak and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches. No, no."

He pulled the wand from her and laid it down on the desk. He went back to perusing the shelves as Andrew fell to his knees and crawled slowly towards the rejected wand. Meanwhile, Mr. Ollivander was throwing wand after wand at Carrie.

"Holly and dragon heartstring, nice and supple. No! Ebony and phoenix feather, twelve inches, good for transfiguration. Of course not! Dogwood and dragon heartstring"

Mr. Ollivander was cut off as a stream of bright purple sparks filled the air. He turned down to where Andrew had picked up one of the discarded wands. "Ah, yes, Mr. Southland has found his wand! Oh, bravo! Oak and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, very good wand. The unicorn from your wand was a magnificent creature, very brave and fierce. Tragically, he was slain in Mr. Potter's first year. I believe you witnessed the creature's death, right, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shifted uneasily on his feet. "I guess I did, then."

Mr. Ollivander turned back to Carrie and handed her the wand he had in his hands. "There you are then, Miss Sparks, try this one."

Carrie took the wand and immediately raised it into the air, her own stream of bright purple sparks coming from her wand. "Wonderful! Dogwood and dragon heart-string, eight and a quarter inches."

They were in Ollivander's nearly an hour. Molly went after Carrie, taking almost twenty minutes to find her wand (mahogany and dragon heartstring, fifteen inches, rather bendy). Jason went after her, his wand coming to him on the second try (cherry and unicorn hair, twelve inches). Dara's came to her after three tries (rosewood and phoenix feather, 13 and a half inches) and Brittany got hers after seven (oak and dragon heartstring, fourteen and three-quarters inches). Then he came to Emily.

"Ah, Miss Hale, I've heard quite a bit about you," Mr. Ollivander said softly. "I have just the wand for you."

He disappeared into the rear of the shop. Emily turned to Harry, who simply shrugged. A few moments later, Mr. Ollivander reappeared, bringing with him a small wand box. He pulled out the wand and handed it to her. She took it, her hand immediately going warm. She looked up at Mr. Ollivander and smiled. "This is it."

"I thought it might be," Mr. Ollivander said with a knowing look. "Cedar and phoenix feather, eleven inches. And no, Mr. Potter, this feather did not come from the same phoenix as yours did."

Emily looked around at the others. They were all staring down at their wands, grinning from ear to ear. It took a while for everyone to pay for their wands, but they finally made it back out into the street where they all spread out to regain their personal space.

"Okay, that guy was creepy," Brittany declared, sticking her wand back into its box.

Andrew nodded his agreement. "Yep. Uber-creepy."

"Hey, there's Zachary, Patrick, and Ron," Carrie squealed, pulling out her wand to show her boyfriend.

Zachary and Patrick, both loaded down with bags, hurried over to them. "Hey, where's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, peering curiously into their bags. "We've spent all our time in Ollivander's. It was miserable."

"You've been in there the entire time?" Patrick asked, amazed. "We've already been to Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and the stationary shop. Plus that cauldron store."

"God, we'll take forever to catch up," Harry muttered, looking up at the sky. "We'd better hurry. The stores will be closing in a few hours. Here, give me your money. Emily, Carrie, and I will go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up your textbooks. Hermione, you take the others and get them started on their robes."

"Okay," Hermione said, turning to Zachary. "How much were all your books?"

"About forty-six galleons, eleven sickles, and twenty knuts," Zachary said, his tone indicating he couldn't believe the price. "Took a huge chunk out of our cash."

"Shoot," Molly muttered as she handed Harry the specified amount. "I was hoping I'd be able to afford a broom."

"What about your Christmas money your mom and dad sent you with?" Dara asked, waving a small envelope under Molly's nose. "I'm going to Gringotts later to change it over. _I _want my own broom, too."

Emily nodded, opening the envelope of Christmas money her own relations had sent her. "That was my plan, too. We'll go there after we're through at Madam Malkin's."

"Not if you don't hurry, you won't," Harry said, casting another suspicious look at the sky. He grabbed Emily's arm and started pulling her down the street. "Come on!"

"Here, give me your money, I'll go change it," Ron muttered grabbing the envelopes from the three girls. "You really don't want to fool around with those goblins unless you have to."

"Here, take mine too," Carrie said, digging through her purse for her own money. Soon, Ron was loaded down with everyone's Christmas money. In the end, he had to write everyone's names on their envelopes so he wouldn't mix them up. He ran off, looking confused.

"Okay," Hermione said, turning towards Madam Malkin's. "Come on, guys. Let's hurry."

"And we'll be right next door," Harry said, tugging on Emily and Carrie's arms.

Harry pulled the pair of girls into the bookstore, where Emily almost passed out from sheer excitement. "Oh, my god!"

"Now, Em, remember the broom," Carrie whispered, trying hard not to laugh.

Emily shot her a withering look. Harry bit back a laugh as he turned to the assistant behind the counter. "All right, we'll need seven copies of the following books: _The Standard Book of Spells_, Grades one and two, _A History of Magic_,_ Magical Theory_, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, and _Intermediate Transfiguration_."

There was a loud bang. The assistant and the three customers jumped as the manger walked into the room. He looked like Christmas had come early. "You…you want _seven_ copies? _EACH!_"

Emily nodded. "And ring each set of books up separately. And to one of the sets, add _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Oh!" Carrie shouted, nodding at Emily in approval. "Make that two."

The manager's eyes bugged out and he started barking orders to the two assistants that were staring at the trio in amazement. They busied themselves gathering the books while the assistant behind the counter began ringing up the separate sales.

Harry leaned over to the girls, a small smile on his face. "Why the extra books?"

"Want to get caught up on recent history," Emily explained with a smile.

The assistant looked up at the three customers, looking unsure. "Will that be c-c-cash or c-credit, Mr. Potter?"

"Cash," he replied, stepping up to the counter to take care of the purchase.

As Harry was paying, the manager and his two other assistants came up to Emily and Carrie, all three loaded down with bags. "Here you are, ladies. Be careful, now, they're heavy."

"Here," Harry said, taking most of the packages from the manager. He turned to the girls, his face strained from the burden of the packages. "Okay, let's go over to Madam Malkin's and get you some robes."

Carrie and Emily both nodded and began to drag the packages from the store. A few moments later, they were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, completely out of breath.

"Ooh, books!" Brittany hopped down from the stool she'd been standing on and ran up to them. She was wearing plain, black robes which had the Hogwarts crest sewn on the left side of the chest. "Where are mine?"

"Any of the ones that don't have a big X on them," Emily grunted, letting the packages fall to the floor. "The ones with the Xs are mine and Carrie's."

"Where are Zachary, Ron, and Patrick?" Carrie asked, looking around the shop.

"Hermione had Zachary and Patrick go first," Molly explained as she started to rifle through the bags of books. "Ron took them on down to get their wands. Oh, here's your money."

A small, chubby little witch settled back on her heels, letting Dara's robes fall around her ankles. "All right, dear, you're done." She spied Emily and Carrie and smiled brightly. "Oh, hello, girls. Hogwarts for you as well?"

"Yes," Emily replied, jumping onto the stool her sister had just jumped off of. Carrie followed her, climbing onto the stool Brittany had vacated.

Madam Malkin came up between them, handing them each a set of long robes to slip over their heads. She bent down, starting first with Carrie's, since it appeared that her robes would require a bit more alteration. "Will you be needing anything else? Any robes for day wear and what-not?"

"I don't know," Emily replied, turning to Harry and the others. "Do we?"

"We all went ahead and got some," Dara said with a shrug. "Seemed like a good idea. Mine are blue. You'll also need at least one black cloak, dragon-hide gloves, and a plain hat."

"Okay," Carrie said, looking thoughtful. "I'll take one set of day wear robes. Sky blue."

"And I'd like some hunter green ones," Emily added as Madam Malkin switched from Carrie to her.

"Yes, yes," Madam Malkin replied, looking at Emily strangely. "How far along are you, dear?"

The color drained from Emily's face. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"The pregnancy, dear," Madam Malkin told her, as if it were obvious. "You'll be needing maternity robes before long."

Emily gulped and looked down, not wanting to see the faces of her friends. "Almost three and a half months."

"All right, dear," the older witch replied. "I'll make a few extra pair for you to grow into. If you need anything else, you're always welcome back here, and I happen to know that the witch that runs Gladrags is a wonderful seamstress."

Emily nodded, her face burning red. A few moments later, Madam Malkin rose to her feet. "Done! Now, will you all be wanting your day robes wrapped with your school uniforms, or will you be wearing them out?"

Everyone asked to have their robes wrapped, but opted to wear their cloaks so that they could blend in a little bit better and keep out the winter chill. Emily could feel the eyes on her. As soon as Madam Malkin scurried off to the rear of the shop, Emily raised her eyes. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Yes, the baby is Harry's. Yes, it was part of the reason Voldemort took me. No, that's not why Harry and I are getting married. Yes, we're excited. No, I don't know what it is, nor do I want to know till it's born. And yes, it's a secret, though I doubt we'll be able to keep that secret much longer. Only Harry's company, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius Black, Madam Pomfrey, my family, Molly, and now you know."

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry added quietly. "They're like my parents. I had to tell them. Oh, and Remus and Bill."

Emily nodded, not looking the least bit shocked. "Harry, I know we agreed to keep the baby a secret, but telling your family is your right. I told mine."

"Oh," Harry said, awed at her response. "Thanks for understanding."

"Well, duh," Emily replied with a grin.

"Oh, god!" Brittany squealed in excitement. "I get to be Auntie Brittany!"

Emily gave her friends a small smile. "You're not all mad or disapprove-y?"

Carrie shrugged. "If you're happy, we're happy."

"You guys are the best," Emily beamed.

"Well, duh," Brittany smiled, mimicking Emily's tone.

"Okay, now that the Kodiak moment is over, can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Molly asked hopefully.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, sure. Everybody grab your own books, though."

They all grabbed their packages and headed down the street. Hermione and Ron took the remainder of their lists and examined them. "You'll only be able to spend a few minutes in there. We still have to get your cauldrons, telescopes, potion ingredients, quills, and ink. And your animals."

"Let's go to the Magical Menagerie now, since it's closer," Dara said, heading in the opposite direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Molly moaned loudly, but grudgingly followed.

The Magical Menagerie was even more cramped than Ollivander's had been. The witch behind the counter jumped at the sight of the group. "Can I help you with anything?"

Emily was entranced. She had never seen such a selection of animals. She wasn't the only one looking around in amazement. Beside her, the rest of the group was milling around.

Carrie turned to the witch, apparently knowing exactly what she wanted. "I'd like a cat. Preferably a young kitten who is sweet natured and loving."

The young witch turned and began running about. Emily made a face, looking at Carrie in confusion. "Carrie, you already have a cat. You've got Samantha back home."

Carrie started to reply, but was cut off as the witch brought back a large basket filled with kittens. "Here we are, hun. Take your pick."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly pick one," Carrie murmured, her eyes glossing over as she watched the little kittens. The she saw her. The perfect kitten, in the corner of the basket, playfully licking at her feet. "I'll take that one."

The witch rang up the sale and put the kitten in a smaller basket. Carrie smiled at the kitten holding the small bundle of gray fur up so she could see it. "Hey, Tabitha. Hey!"

"Tabitha?" Ron asked doubtfully.

Carrie nodded. "A while back, there was a show on television about a woman who was a witch. Her name was Samantha. Back home, my cat is named Samantha. So I'll call this one Tabitha, after Samantha the witch's daughter."

Ron nodded, dumbfounded.

Across the room, Dara squealed happily. "This thing. Whatever it is, I want it!"

Ron shifted his gaze to the brown animal that was squeaking happily from its places on top of Dara's head. He instantly started to crack up. "You…you…you want a _ferret_! Wait till Malfoy hears about this!"

"Ooh!" Dara shrieked happily. "A ferret! That's what I'll call him, then. Malfoy the Wonder Ferret! Malf for short."

"I want this one," Andrew said, watching a large black tarantula do the Macarena. "It'll be Balderdash, Baldman's trusty sidekick."

"Fine choice," the witch told the boy as she scooped the spider out of its cage. Ron watched from the corner of his eye, openly terrified.

Brittany bent down to examine the various types of tropical fish. Her gaze settled on a rather large one that closely resembled Flounder from _The Little Mermaid_. The witch, done wrestling Balderdash into his new home, crouched down beside Brittany. "Oh, he's strange, that one. Rather special, as well."

Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Special?"

The witch straightened and carefully pulled the lid off of the aquarium. The fish Brittany had been admiring instantly jumped out of the water. A small bubble filled with water sparkled around the fish as it floated over to the witch. "Honestly, madam! Will you please desist cooping me up in there? A fish has rights, you know."

Brittany's mouth dropped open in shock. "You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, dear," the fish said, its English accent thick. It floated around and did a small dip, which looked like a bow. "I am a flying fish. All flying fish can talk. Now, my dear, you seem to be a witch who is yet to be educated. And you're definitely American. Are you one of those Hiddensun witches people have been so chatty about?"

Brittany nodded. "Brittany Lemmings. And you are?"

"Thaddeus Wilmington Crackonius the third," the fish replied, taking another bow. "It is my great pleasure to meet you, Mistress Brittany."

Brittany was in seventh heaven. She turned to the witch with a smile. "I'll take him."

"Are you sure, girl?" the witch asked, looking doubtful. "Flying fish don't make the best of pets. Too talkative."

"I'm sure," Brittany told her. The witch bustled off, leaving Brittany to get better acquainted with the fish. "Mind if I call you Crackers?"

The fish wiggled in the air. "If you must, Madam."

Emily shook her head and turned to scan the choices, waiting for something to strike her fancy. If she counted Hedwig, she really already had an owl. She didn't particularly care for cats. The idea of a toad or rat disgusted her. Then she saw it. It was perfect.

"Find something?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I want the raven," Emily declared in awe. It was beautiful. She held out her hand and it instantly came.

Harry nodded, looking pleased. "You always have to be different, don't you? What are you going to call it?"

"_Her_ name will be Nora," Emily proclaimed. "After Lenore from Edgar Allen Poe's poem, _The Raven_."

"Why does this feel completely Emily?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Perhaps because I _am_ Emily," she replied, turning her head to give him a small peck on the cheek.

Emily leaned in to give him a kiss on the other cheek, but Harry quickly shifted, catching her mouth with his. It was a perfect moment. Until…

_FLASH_

Emily and Harry broke apart as the camera went off.

"HARRY! My, my, how lovely it is to see you again! And who would this lovely young lady be? The girl who finally managed to capture the heart of the famous Harry Potter?"

Emily stared at the woman. She was strange. Dressed in lime green robes and wearing jeweled spectacles, the woman was standing beside a short squat man with a camera, in her hands a piece of parchment and a quill, with which she was already writing furiously.

Harry did not look happy. "Hello, Rita."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Rita? As in Rita Skeeter?"

"Reporter for the _Daily Prophet_," she said holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"None of your concern," Harry said shortly, grabbing the hand that Emily had used to shake Rita's with.

Rita ignored Harry and took a step closer to Emily. "By your accent, I can see that you are from America. You wouldn't happen to be one of the witches from Hiddensun, would you?"

"Um," Emily looked from Harry to the woman.

Harry gave the woman a scathing look. "Rita, this is Emily Hale of Hiddensun. Yes, we're involved. That's the only comment we have."

"And that wouldn't happen to be an engagement ring on Miss Hale's hand?" Rita asked, one jewel-encrusted eye examining the ring on Emily's left hand.

Harry sighed and gave the woman a murderous look. "Shove off, Rita."

Rita ignored Harry, watching as the group in the shop went about looking for familiars. "So this is the group from Hiddensun. My, my, they are in interesting group."

Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared in front of Rita, effectively preventing her from grabbing Andrew by his cloak. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Skeeter. Please, feel free to leave. We understand you must have much to write about."

Rita scowled at Hermione, then noticed that her photographer had been busily snapping pictures of each of the Americans. Rita smiled, looking as if her birthday had come early. She grinned nastily at Harry, nodded to Emily, then turned and left the shop.

"Well, _that_ will be all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow," Hermione spat, appearing behind Harry and Emily. "_Famous Harry Potter to Wed_ or _Lost Witches and Wizards Come to Britain_, or something like that."

"Thank god, I'm not showing yet," Emily sighed with a glance down at her stomach.

"You'll barely be showing at all with the charms my mum's got for hiding pregnancies," Ron told her, coming to stand beside Hermione. "She got quite good at them, having been pregnant six times and all."

"Everyone else is finished," Hermione announced, trying to change the subject before Rita swooped back in and learned everything. "Molly got herself an owl she's going to call Sabrina."

Harry and Emily snorted while Ron looked confused. Emily patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's a Muggle thing, Ron."

Harry grinned broadly. "And Jason?"

"Owl," Ron replied. "He told me he's going to call it Hooters. He winked at me when he told me that. Is it a Muggle thing, as well?"

"Yes," Emily said with a frown. Beside her, Harry was laughing so hard Emily thought his head would fall off. Like Emily, Hermione didn't think that one was amusing either.

The group left the Magical Menagerie, each now bearing a cage or a basket with an animal inside. They walked down the street, meeting Jim, Ruth, Jonathan, and Hagrid on the way.

"Hey," Jim greeted his sister, nodding at the cage in her hands. "Got a raven?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, eyeing the very colorful parrot that Jim was sporting on his shoulder. "What's that?"

"This is Polly," Jim said, bouncing the parrot. "Got everything?"

"No, we still need a whole bunch of our supplies," Emily said, looking down at her list. "All we've been able to get so far are our wands, animals, books, and clothing. What about you?"

"The same," Jim replied. "Ruth took forever in the pet store. Couldn't decide what kind of animal she wanted. She finally decided on a fat gray owl she named Samwise Gamgee."

Emily laughed. "Did Jonathan get anything?"

"Bat," he replied instantly. "He's calling it Sergeant Diddlesworth. Don't ask. And…what is floating over Brittany's left shoulder?"

"That would be Brittany's flying, talking fish, Thaddeus Wilmington Crackonius the third, or Crackers for short," Emily said trying hard not to giggle.

Jim shook his head. "How did I miss that one?"

"Excuse me if I'm not good enough for you," the parrot squawked from Jim's shoulder.

"Where's Hagrid?" Emily asked, eyeing her brother's parrot suspiciously.

Jim rolled his eyes. "He got an urgent owl from Dumbledore. He sent us to find you guys and then disappeared. Where are you headed for?"

"Eventually, the Leaky Cauldron," Emily replied, eyeing her brother's parrot suspiciously. "We're just going to hit the stores as we come to them. Starting with magical supplies, then stationary, then on to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Jim's face broke into a huge grin. "Really? Do you think we'd be allowed brooms?"

Emily nodded. "We're all allowed, except for Ruth. Harry asked Dumbledore for me. We'll even be having flying lessons at some point early in the semester."

"I think I'll get a broom for Christmas," Jim announced.

"Get in line," Emily laughed. "Dara, Molly, Brittany, Jason, _me_…we all want one."

"Ruth will be furious when she finds out she can't have one," Jim told his sister. "She's been talking with Hagrid about Quidditch all day."

"Here we are," Hermione announced, bringing the group to a stop outside a small shop. "This is where we can get your telescopes, phials, and scales."

This store proved to be a bit duller than the others had. They each walked through the store, picking out their own equipment. Emily got herself a nice collapsible steel telescope, a set of crystal phials, and a set of brass scales. After the magical equipment shop, they headed across the street to the stationary shop. The girls were entranced by the different colors of ink, while the men debated which quill looked the most interesting. In the end, Emily got herself several dozen rolls of parchment, a package of raven feather quills, six bottles of black ink, a bottle of green ink, and a bottle of color-changing ink.

"Okay," Harry said as they stood outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. "We saved enough time to spend quite a while in here. Just be careful with your money, we're not completely finished with your shopping. And Ruth, you're a regular first year, so no broom."

Emily smiled as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Ruth turned on her baby girl charm for Harry. She left the girl to it and pushed her way into the shop. "Wow."

"Impressive," Carrie agreed beside her. Carrie jumped, pointing to something across the shop. "Oh! Zachary!"

Brittany rolled her eyes as Carrie began to drag her friends across the room. Then she stopped and smiled widely when she saw what Zachary had. "You're getting a Nimbus?"

"Nimbus 3700," Zachary announced proudly. He held the broom up so that they could see it properly.

"Ooh!" Brittany squealed in excitement. "I want one like that!"

The tall wizard beside them nodded at Brittany with a smile. "The Nimbus is an excellent model, but the type of broom you want will depend greatly on what position you play."

Brittany shook her head. "Oh, I don't play. I just want a broom that I can ride in my spare time. I want whatever is fast and easy to handle!"

"And safe," Emily added with a frown.

Brittany rolled her eyes as the wizard conjured a broom out of thin air. "You're in luck, then. The Nimbus 3700 is the best broom that falls within those specifications."

Brittany wrapped her hand around the broom, her eyes twinkling in amazement. "Awesome."

"And what about you two?" the wizard asked, turning to Carrie and Emily.

"Oh, nuh-uh," Carrie said, shaking her head. "My feet stay firmly on the ground."

Emily examined the broom Brittany had more closely. "This is the best broom you have?"

The wizard cocked his head in thought. "Well, there are the Lightening Strikes, the newest in the Firebolt line. But they are…priced on request."

"Ugh," Carrie spat, understanding the wizard's meaning.

"That bad, huh?" Zachary asked with a small grin.

The wizard nodded. "Afraid so. There's also the new Starchaser. Excellent broom."

"Um, I guess I'll take a Nimbus also," Emily said.

"No, she won't," Harry cut in taking Emily's money from her hand. "Take this and put it towards a Lightening Strike. Charge the difference to me."

The wizard started bouncing around happily, then ran off to the back of the store. Emily turned to Harry, almost angry. "Harry, you can't! That's way too much."

"How should I put this?" Harry asked himself playfully. "Ah. Happy belated birthday, happy Christmas, and I love you. That means this is your birthday, Christmas, _and_ wedding present."

"Seriously?" Emily asked, excited.

"Yep," Harry replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

She squealed and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What's that all about?" Dara asked as she joined the group in the rear of the shop.

"Harry just bought her the equivalent of a Firebolt," Carrie replied. She noticed the broom in the girl's hands and raised an eyebrow. "What did you get?"

"Starchaser," Dara informed them. "Molly got a Lightening Strike, too. Couldn't believe she had enough. Daddy's girl, that one is."

Brittany smirked in the direction of Harry and Emily. "She's not the only one."

"Anyone else get a broom?" Zachary asked.

Dara nodded. "Jim's paying for his own Nimbus as we speak. Jason got a Starchaser like mine. And Jonathan got himself an old Morning Star to learn on. Andrew's eyeing one of the Nimbuses, but I figure he'll get the newest Cleansweep or a Comet. And Patrick is over there getting fit for a Nimbus."

"Is Jason enjoying himself?" Carrie asked looking around for the young man. She spotted him, broom in hand, eyeing a set of practice Quaffles.

"You'd think he's discovered chocolate," Dara snorted.

"Anything else, guys?" Emily asked, glancing outside at the emptying street. "Don't forget, we still have shopping to do."

Zachary shook his head. "This should do it. We'd better go if you still need to get stuff."

"We only need to go to the Apothecary and that cauldron shop," Carrie said with a shrug. "Let's go across the street to Florean Fortescue's. I need a snack."

"You want ice cream in the middle of December?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've made arrangements with Tom for a nice big dinner at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry told the small woman. "We'll be eating in little less than an hour."

Carrie shrugged. "Oh, okay, then."

They were able to round up the remaining members of their group and start out for the Apothecary. Emily took one step inside before she had to run out again to vomit in the street. Apparently, the baby didn't care much for the interesting smell the shop had. Emily had to wait outside with Harry while Hermione bought all her supplies. Then they headed down to the cauldron shop, where they all bought a standard size two pewter cauldron. Then it was out of Diagon Alley and back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Emily ran up to her and Harry's room to unload her supplies before heading to the parlor room Ron had reserved for their group. Tom had pushed five tables together and the twelve Americans and three Aurors gathered round them for supper.

"What is all this stuff?" Brittany hissed, picking her way through her serving of tripe pudding Hermione had given her.

Emily shrugged as she examined her fork full of chipolatas. Harry laughed at his fiancée's reaction. "Em, it's just sausage."

"It's just so," Emily paused as if searching for the right word, "much."

Carrie nodded as she scooted several large roast potatoes around on her plate with her fork. "We'll all die of high cholesterol before we leave here."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, that? You don't need to worry about that. Witches and wizards know ways around those kind of things."

Zachary made a face. "Still…"

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jonathan asked, taking a large bite of chocolate pudding, the only thing he'd been willing to eat.

Hermione scoffed at the obvious change of subject, but answered the question anyway. "Well, the Hogwarts Express will get in around one with the students returning home for the holidays. At two sharp, the train will leave again for Hogwarts. We'll arrive at Hogsmeade Station late tomorrow night and head on up to the castle. There will be a quick late dinner-meeting with most of the teachers and the Headmaster, then you'll go on to your rooms and get a good night's rest."

"Full day, then," Jason muttered. "Where will we be staying? I read somewhere about different houses and something called the Sorting."

Emily scowled. "They won't sort us into separate houses, will they? We all have to take remedial classes together, right?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, Ruth's a regular first year, isn't she? They might sort her. But who knows what they'll do with the rest of you."

"Thanks, Ron," Jim muttered sarcastically. "Very reassuring."

"You're welcome," Ron replied, taking a large bite of some kind of greasy meat covered in a thick gravy.

Ruth gagged, pushing her plate away. "I'm not very hungry."

Emily sighed and stood up from the table. "Hey, Ruth. Why don't you come help me out upstairs?"

Ruth shrugged. "Sure. What are we doing?"

"Yes, what _are_ you doing?" Harry asked, a bit put out that his fiancée was leaving dinner early.

"Ruthie asked me earlier to help her pack up the things she got today," Emily said with a smile. "She's never packed a trunk and she needed another girl to help out."

"In that case, come by my room after your done," Brittany muttered, having resorted to playing with the tripe after deciding it was inedible. "I've never packed a trunk either."

"You've all insisted on Muggle book-bags," Ron growled, irritated. "I don't know why you're making such a fuss over the trunks."

"We're just not used to this," Zachary replied, eyeing his forkful of bangers and mash. "We're not just Muggle-borns, we're _American_ Muggle-borns."

"Well, technically, most of you aren't Muggle-born," Hermione pointed out. "You're Muggle-raised."

Emily rolled her eyes as the group started to get into a debate about what the definition of Muggle-born was. She turned to Ruth and motioned towards the door with her hand. "Let's go."

As soon as the pair was out of the parlor and in the corridor, Ruth looked up at Emily in confusion. "Emily, I never asked for any help packing. I finished before we came down for dinner."

"Huh?" Emily grunted, momentarily confused. Then it came to her. "Oh! Nah, don't worry about that. I had to tell them something to get 'em off our backs."

"Oh," Ruth nodded solemnly. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Then what are we doing, Em?"

"We are going to find something edible," Emily announced as she started down the hallway.

Ruth leapt into action, pushing past Emily to lead the way. "Great! I'm starving! Not that the food back there wasn't good and all, it was just…too much."


	30. Chapter TwentyEight: Hogwarts

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hogwarts**

"I don't _belong_ here. I belong in your world—at Hogwarts."

**—Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_,_ Chapter 2_**

"Time to get up, Em."

Emily burrowed under the covers as a warm hand stroked her arm soothingly. "Too early."

"Come on. You're going to have to get used to the change in time zones."

Emily blinked groggily and pushed the arm away. "Don't wanna."

"The cars are going to leave in an hour."

Emily groaned and kicked the covers away, scowling at the bright sunlight that filled the room. "Make it go away."

Harry laughed as he pulled Emily's trunk to the door. "Not even for you. Now, come on. Up! I let you sleep as late as possible. You missed breakfast. I brought you up a cup of tea and some fruit."

"Thanks," Emily grumbled, pushing herself to her feet. She squinted at Harry and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Harry grunted and slid the trunk all the way against the wall. "We need to go ahead and get these out to the cars."

Emily jumped out of bed. "The cars are already here?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Aack!" Emily was immediately milling around the room grabbing her things. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom, returning fifteen minutes later washed, dried, and completely dressed.

Harry had left along with her trunk. She grabbed the last remaining items strung around the room and walked out into the hallway. It was utter chaos.

"Andrew, where did you put my wand?" Patrick demanded as he shoved the bald boy against the wall none too gently.

Brittany darted up and down the hall, shouting at anyone who would pay attention to her. "Has anybody seen Crackers?"

"Dara, get that stupid thing away from me!" Molly screeched as Malf tried to climb up the brunette's jeans.

Ruth ran out into the hallway, tugging on her eldest brother's shirt sleeve. "Jonathan, my robes are gone!"

Jim was jumping up and down, trying futilely to catch his parrot as it zipped around the hall. "Polly! Polly, get down here!"

Emily pushed her way through the group running through the halls, stopping beside Carrie, who was watching the Cherry brothers attempt to carry her trunk down the stairwell.

"OW!" Jason shouted as Zachary pushed a little too exuberantly, causing Jason to stumble and drop his end of the trunk. It landed right on top of his left foot with a painful-sounding thud. He hopped up and down, pulling his injured foot up for a closer inspection. "Damn it, Zachary, that's my foot!"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she glanced from the brothers to the ever-growing pile of trunks they had insisted upon carrying down. "Jason, why don't you just get Ron to float the trunks down the stairs or something?"

"Because this way is easier, Carrie!" Jason growled as he grabbed once more for the trunk's handle.

Emily grinned while Carrie sighed loudly. The golden-blonde shook her head, then scooted around the two boys as she made her way downstairs.

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling. With the coming holidays, Diagon Alley seemed to be in full swing. Emily quickly found Ron and pointed him towards Jason and Zachary. Between the three of them, they had all the trunks down and loaded in the four cars provided by the Ministry, courtesy of Mr. Weasley.

Before the Leaky Cauldron patrons could ask too many questions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ushered the Americans out to the cars. Emily joined Harry, Hermione, and Ron in one car while Dara, Brittany, Carrie, and Molly got in the second, Zachary, Jason, Jim, Patrick took the third, and Andrew, Jonathan, and Ruth piled into the fourth.

The drive to King's Cross Station was…well, it was sleepy. Emily was not yet used to the difference in time and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exhausted from the excitement of the last few weeks.

It seemed like no time had passed before they were at the station and pushing their trolleys past platform after platform. They stopped in front of Platform Nine.

Emily watched Brittany grip her trolley in preparation to make a mad dash towards the barrier between the platform they were on and Platform Ten. Harry quickly stopped her, nodding towards a sign posted every so often along the wall. Emily stepped in for a closer look.

Patrons of King's Cross Station:

Please be aware that Platform 9 ¾ is a fictional setting in Ms. JK Rowling's work. Parents are advised to keep hold of their children at all times. King's Cross will not be held responsible for any injury obtained by running into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Thank you.

Management

Emily looked up at her fiancé, trying desperately not to laugh. "Is this thing for real?"

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. She shook her head. "It's so unbelievable. Children of all ages have been getting away from their parents and running right into the barrier. There have been concussions, broken bones, and one little boy put himself in a coma for three weeks. I mean, honestly. Children will believe anything that they're told."

"Because it's so obviously fiction, right, Hermione?" Carrie snorted, gesturing to the group.

"The kids got hurt?" Zachary asked curiously. "Why didn't they just go right on through to the platform?"

"Huh?" Ron shrugged, giving Zachary a strange look. "You don't really think that we would put the entrance to the platform somewhere stupid like that, do you? We'd have had Muggles coming through a hundred times a day after they stopped to lean against the wall for a rest or something."

Dara raised her eyebrows, looking around to try and spot something that seemed out of the ordinary. "So where's the entrance?"

"Here," Hermione said, pointing behind her at a small alcove just out of sight. It was built into the side of the barrier. It appeared normal, but Emily had learned the hard way that appearances could be deceiving. But the alcove looked like a regular wall. It was built into the side of the barrier towards the end of the platform. It had small out juts that hid it from view. She backed into it, then pressed her foot to the brick that was fourth from the top. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

Then Hermione was gone.

"Well, that is definitely more secure," Jim muttered as he stepped towards the alcove. Leaning against the wall and clutching his trolley close, he lifted his foot to kick at the specified brick. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

Looking very unsure, Jim disappeared from sight.

"I don't want to do that," Ruth whimpered looking at the wall with distaste.

"Don't worry about it, Ruthie," Emily told the girl with a smile. She steered her trolley around so that she could lean against the wall herself. "See? It's easy. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

Even though Emily was smiling brightly for Ruth's benefit as she did this, inside she was extremely anxious. As soon as the words were out of here mouth the wall behind her faded away and she had to shoot out her leg to keep from falling flat on her butt. Everything dimmed around her, then she was suddenly staring at the wall she had just been leaning against.

Emily turned and was not that surprised to find that she was on a totally different train platform. The hanging sign above it identified the platform as Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The platform was also quite filled with people, all anxiously peering down the tracks at the train that was coming closer and closer.

"Emily," Hermione waved at her from off to the side with Jim. "Come over here."

Emily joined the pair, receiving several odd looks from the people that were closer to them. She gave the older brunette an expectant look. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Train is late," Hermione huffed, grabbing Andrew's arm as he appeared through the wall.

Andrew blinked several times. "Man, that was weird."

"You're telling me," Jim muttered. He turned to Hermione, biting his lip. "Should we go on back through and wait for the students to get off the train?"

"We do look kind of strange with all of our baggage and everything," Emily pointed out as she waved the green looking Molly over to them.

Hermione shook her head. "No. We'll just stay over here and pray no one bothers us."

"Fat chance," Jim muttered, scowling at the situation as he roughly pulled Dara over to join them.

After Dara came Brittany, who was closely followed by the paler than pale Ruth. Then came Carrie, then Jonathan, then Jason, followed by Zachary. Patrick came after him, then Harry, and finally Ron.

Ron gave the platform full of parents one look before wrinkling his brow in annoyance. "Don't tell me the train is late."

"Then we won't tell you," Dara grumbled.

He sighed, then turned to Harry and Hermione. "What are we going to do? Everyone will know who they are."

Hermione shrugged, sighing. "The adults have kept their distance so far, so maybe if we move far enough to the side, no one will notice us."

"That plan would work better if we weren't blocking the way to the barrier," Zachary pointed out.

Harry nodded, then pointed on down the platform. "There, go sit on those benches. And put on your cloaks so you don't look so bloody much like American Muggles."

"Here," Ron muttered as he pulled Emily's trolley out of her grasp, "let's put all the trolleys along the wall. That way they'll look like bags being taken off the train."

The train pulled into the station and the group from Hiddensun tried not to stare as countless numbers of students poured off the train. Thankfully, no one gave the group of mostly young adults a second glance as they walked towards the barrier, chatting animatedly with their parents. The only thing that caused any sort of ruckus was the unbelievable amount of requests Harry, Ron, and Hermione received for autographs…from the parents!

Nearly an hour later, the platform was almost empty and Harry appeared, steering Emily's trolley. He smiled down at her. "Ready to go?"

In the end, Harry, Ron, Jim, Zachary, Patrick, Jason, and Brittany were the ones that shoved the dozen trunks onboard, leaving the others to carry their pets. Since they had the train to themselves, the group took the large prefects car, which had no compartments. They all fit in this one easily, and before Emily knew it, they were whizzing along the English countryside.

Emily settled herself on the floor with Molly, Dara, Carrie, Hermione, and her schoolbooks. Molly took out her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and immediately started making bored choking noises. Dara immersed herself in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_. Carrie started flipping absentmindedly through her copy of _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ while Emily started to study her copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

Brittany sat next to the window, humming to herself as she painted her nails. Jim sat down across from her and immediately pulled out a sword-collecting magazine. Patrick sat down next to him and got out his CD player, pulling the earphones snugly over his ears. Ruth joined Brittany, producing a Gameboy, which she immediately started to play. Harry and Ron sat down next to Patrick and began to discuss something related to the League's next move in Africa. Zachary, Jason, Jonathan, and Andrew stretched out along the remaining seats and promptly fell asleep.

All in all it was nice and peaceful the first bit of their journey. But that didn't even last more than an hour. Soon, the tune Brittany was humming started to grow louder and louder. Unsatisfied with just humming, Brittany drew in a deep breath and started belting out the song at the top of her lungs. "_I'm Henry the Eighth, I am! Henry the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door! She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry_!"

"HENRY!" Molly, Dara, and Emily shouted, none of them looking up from their work.

Hermione shrieked and leapt to her feet, her hand clutching at her chest. Ron had also jumped, looking around wildly for something. Harry had tensed, his hand going for his wand.

Brittany continued, unfazed. "_She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam_!"

"NO SAM!"

"_I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry! Henry the Eighth I am_!"

Ron stared at the blonde, his expression a mixture of disgust and confusion. "What in god's name are you singing?"

"_Henry the Eighth_ by Herman's Hermits," she replied, taking a break from her song. She looked up from her finished nails and cocked her head. "You're British. You should already know this."

Ron shrugged, looking as though he felt foolish. "It's a Muggle song."

"Don't feel bad, Ron," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. "I've never heard of it either."

Harry looked up at his two oldest friends and nodded. "Neither have I."

"You're all poor excuses for English people," Dara said, looking up from her book. "Next, you'll be drinking coffee instead of tea!"

Hermione frowned. "I drink tea."

"You're _English_," Molly told them with a roll of her eyes. "You're _supposed _to drink tea!"

Brittany scoffed and shook her head. "We're more British than all of you put together."

"Yep," Emily said, studying something in her book. Then she glanced up at Brittany, a mischievous smile on her face. "_Second verse, same as the first_!"

"_I'm Henry the Eighth, I am_!"

"Oh, god!" Ron moaned.

Harry turned and practically glared at Emily. "Are we going to have to listen to this the entire train ride?"

Emily turned the page of her book, giving her fiancé a knowing smile. "Just be glad it isn't the song from _Lambchop_."

"_H-E-N_…ooh!" Brittany stopped singing and looked up, her eyes sparkling. "I forgot about that one!"

Jim groaned, throwing his magazine at Brittany, then covering his face with his hands. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Ron asked.

Brittany started singing loudly. "_This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on, my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on, my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on…_"

Ron's face sunk as horrible realization dawned upon him. "Bugger."

Jim nodded. "You got that right."

"I'm hungry," Molly announced, peering out the window as the British countryside whizzed past. "How long until we get there?"

Ron scowled, glaring at Brittany. "A long time."

"_…and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on…_"

Ron moaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands. "A _very _long time."

_BANG_

"No, no, no! It's swish and _flick_!" Hermione jumped up and ran across the compartment. She knelt down next to Dara, grabbing the smoking wand out of her hand. "Enunciate. Try a simple one."

Dara took the wand back, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She raised her wand and twirled it in her hand. "_Lumos!_"

A small light appeared at the end of Dara's wand. She grinned, excited. "I did it!"

Ron was studying Patrick's Discman and earphones, casting dirty looks at the still singing Brittany. He elbowed Harry in the side and nodded at Patrick. "Think he has another one of those?"

Ruth looked up from her Gameboy and smiled at Ron. "You can play my game, if you want. I'll just wake up Jonathan and ask for his."

"How can they sleep through all this racket?" Harry asked, giving the group of sleeping young men a look filled with longing.

Carrie glanced up at Harry from her book. "Practice."

"Here," Emily muttered leaning over to Molly and pointing at something in her book. "'_Basic transfiguration requires the utmost concentration and discipline. The process of transfiguration is complex and dangerous, involving_'"

"Hello, dears! Would any of you like anything off the cart?"

Several pairs of eyes rose to see a plump, pleasant little witch standing in the doorway, pulling a large cart behind her. Molly dropped her book and leapt to her feet, making a mad dash for the trolley. "Yes! Yes! Me! Me!"

"Zachary!" Carrie yelled, letting her book slide off her lap and onto the floor. "Hey, guys! Get up!"

Zachary, Jason, Jonathan, and Andrew barely twitched. Emily rolled her eyes "What is it with boys and sleep?" she asked turning to the group. "HEY! BOYS! FOOD!"

At the mention of food, all four boys were suddenly wide-awake. They scrambled to their feet and dashed for the cart like madmen. "Okay, what do we got?"

"I'm in dire need of a great big bag of Reese's Pieces," Jason sighed as he pulled out his moneybag.

The witch frowned at Jason. "Sorry, dear, but I don't think I have those."

Emily looked the sweets over, trying to decide on what looked best. "Oh! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Chocolate Frogs, too!"

Carrie turned to Hermione, biting her lip in thought. "What would you suggest?"

"First of all, you'll all want Pumpkin Juice," Hermione said, pointing out the strangely shaped bottles at the bottom of the cart.

Dara made a face. "Is it really pumpkin? I don't like pumpkin."

"You'll like this," Harry replied, quickly grabbing several items for himself. "Trust me."

"Chocolate Frogs are excellent," Ron told Zachary, taking several from the cart and piling them in Zachary's arms. "Pumpkin Pasties are pretty good, as well, though they're not the best. And if you're up for a bit of fun, we should get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And here, Droobles Best Blowing Gum is always fun. It blows bluebell-colored bubbles that don't pop!"

The group bought several items each, most of them getting things like Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Bertie Bott's Beans. After the witch had left, Brittany sat down in the middle of the floor holding up her large box of the Beans. "Let's make a game out of eating them."

"You think that's a good idea?" Emily asked, sitting down next her friend on the floor.

Zachary, Molly, Dara, Harry, Jonathan, Jim, Andrew, and Patrick joined the pair, and they were soon deeply engrossed in their little game. Patrick drew first.

"Uh, oh," Jonathan laughed. "A brown one. That can't be good."

Patrick shrugged, opened his mouth and ate the bean. "Mmm. Roast beef."

Brittany went next. She picked a slightly off-white colored one. "Ugh! Gym socks!"

The group laughed. The game went on for most of the afternoon. The most notable flavors they'd come across were buttered toast, plastic, mango, dirt, cheeseburger, bacon, whiskey, refried beans, vanilla, sourdough bread, chocolate, spaghetti and marinara sauce, and garlic mashed potatoes. After the game had ended, Harry, Ron, Jason, Emily, and Jonathan started a game of exploding snap, one that the people of Hiddensun lost horribly.

"I don't think it's fair," Emily whined as she flopped back into her seat. "You two have had years of practice."

Harry snorted. "Don't be such a sore loser. Hate to see what it'll be like when we teach you all how to play Quidditch."

Jason perked up at that. "Quidditch?"

"Yeah, most of the old team is in the company," Ron said. "Well, at least enough to cover every position."

"Oh, dear," Hermione murmured squinting out the window. The sun had set hours ago, casting the world outside into utter darkness. "We're almost there! Quick! You'd all better change into your robes!"

Hermione raised her wand and quickly conjured a small screen to separate the boys from the girls. They all quickly donned their uniforms, plain black robes, and hats, packing away their Muggle clothing into their trunks. Then the train began to slow. A few moments later, it stopped.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione calmly gathered their cloaks. The people from Hiddensun, though, looked just a step down from terrified. Emily started to nervously tug on her trunk before Harry stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my things," Emily replied as if stating the obvious.

Harry shook his head, trying not to grin. "Okay, calm down, Em. Your luggage will be brought up for you."

Emily dropped her trunk, remembering something she'd heard before. "Oh, yeah."

She turned and followed the others off the train. The twelve students and three Aurors crowded onto the abandoned platform. Harry and Hermione immediately positioned themselves on either side of the group, while Ron stepped forward, his wand held high. "_Lumos!_"

Ron raised his wand even higher in the air, peering out into the darkness. Emily felt a pang of dread take hold in her stomach. She stepped closer to her fiancé. "Harry?"

"Ron?"

Ron relaxed, smiling as a lantern lit in his face. "Hullo, Hagrid. Bit late."

"Not, it's you that's a bit early," Hagrid laughed. He shifted his gaze to the group of students and smiled broadly. "'Ello, everyone. Yer all righ', then?"

"Hagrid!" Ruth cried, waving cheerfully.

"Ruthie!" Hagrid beamed. "All righ', then, firs' years and special studen's, follow me!"

Hermione frowned, gazing up at Hagrid in alarm. "Hagrid, you're not taking them across in the boats, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," Hagrid said with a dismissive wave. "Too cold. Lake's all frozen over, anyways. We'll be takin' the carriages."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Hagrid led the way out of the station where there awaited five horseless carriages. Carrie examined them curiously, then turned to Hagrid. "Are the thestrals real, or are they just a book five thing?"

"They're real," Harry, Hermione, and Ron all answered together, looking at the empty space in front of the carriages.

Emily glanced from the trio to Carrie. Carrie bit her lip and gave the three Brits an odd look between grief and concern. With a pang, Emily realized that all three could see the thestrals.

Taking Harry's cue, Emily stepped up to one and climbed inside. She was quickly joined by Harry, Dara, and Brittany. As soon as Brittany shut the door, they were off, riding higher and higher up the drive. Emily settled under Harry's arm, trying to push away the uneasy feeling she had had earlier.

Harry glanced down at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

Emily gazed up, her eyes meeting his deep green ones. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, but, for some reason, she couldn't. "Yes, of course. Everything is fine."

Harry didn't look convinced but he didn't press the issue. Instead he turned to look out the window, his face breaking into a huge smile. "Britt, lean in here and get your first look of Hogwarts!"

Brittany gazed out of the carriage window, her mouth open, eyes glazed over in awe. "Whoa!"

Emily grinned. She had to agree with her friend. The sight of the huge castle lit up against the dark sky was an impressive sight.

The carriages pulled up in front of the huge doors at the main entrance. The group clambered out of the carriages and gathered together in front of the doors. Once they were ready, Hagrid pushed them open.

Emily followed Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they walked into the entrance hall. The group was met by carefully lined up rows of about ten students and several adults, who appeared to be the Professors. It appeared as if the remainder of the school had assembled to greet them. Emily spotted Dumbledore standing at the front of the crowd and instantly relaxed.

The others appeared to be in even more shock than she felt. They looked around, glancing nervously at the gathered throng. Brittany was actually silent for once. Carrie was bright red. Andrew was smiling, but only just. Jim and Patrick seemed to be examining their greeters. Zachary looked very unsure of himself. Jason appeared even more confused than usual. Molly and Dara were looking around, waving excitedly to people they recognized. Jonathan was once again deep in thought. Ruth was clinging to one of Hagrid's pant legs for dear life.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted them, his blue eyes dancing merrily. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I hope your trip went well?"

"Very well, Professor," Harry answered, saving the group of Americans from having to answer. "May I present to you Zachary Cherry, Carrie Sparks, Jason Cherry, Andrew Southland, James Hale, Patrick Piper, Jonathan Southland, Brittany Lemmings, and Ruth Southland, all of Hiddensun. I believe you already know Molly Thomas, Dara Hale, and Emily Hale."

"Professor Dumbledore," Emily smiled, nodding her head deeply.

Dumbledore was glowing. Behind him, Professor McGonagall tisked. He straightened and extended his arm. "Of course, how silly of me. Might I direct you all to the Great Hall? The house-elves have prepared a lovely late dinner for you."

Dumbledore turned to face the students. "You are all dismissed."

There was a wave of whispers and the sound of scattering, then the students were gone.

Dumbledore turned and motioned the group from Hiddensun and teachers onward. The group of Americans followed the teachers, a bit more slowly than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jason turned to Emily, mouthing, "House-elves?"

Emily walked into the Great Hall, pleased to see that it was everything that she had imagined and more. The room was huge, large enough to comfortably hold all the residents of Hiddensun. Four large tables ran the length of the Hall, with the High Table looming over them all in the front. The only noticeable things that varied from Emily's mental picture were the addition of a small table very close to the High Table between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and the Christmas decorations. Emily, the Christmas Nazi, gazed around in wonder. There were a dozen trees set up all around the Hall, all three times as tall as Hagrid. Each tree had its own theme and twinkled brightly with its own glow. Garlands of mistletoe and ivy hung from the walls and beautiful festive arrangements donned the tops of all the tables.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione abandoned their friends from Hiddensun and made for the three vacant seats at the High Table. Dumbledore rose from his seat and pointed to the table between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Please, take a seat."

The group silently seated themselves. Dumbledore waited until they were situated before he began. "I know this situation has come as a bit of a shock to you all. Us teachers will be the first to admit that this whole thing is rather unusual and highly embarrassing. But we would like for you all to feel at home in the castle."

Dumbledore sat and Professor McGonagall stood. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration. I'd like to pass on my own welcome to you. Now, to business. I'll assume that you've been told what to expect or that you've read or seen it somewhere. After much deliberation, it was decided that, for the most part, you would _not_ be sorted into houses. Instead, while you are here, it was decided that we would create an honorary house that we will call Hiddensun House. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be your Head of House. You will participate in all aspects like students from any other House, which also means Hiddensun House will compete for the House Cup, among other things. The next two weeks, you'll be expected to attend scheduled meetings with you're Professors and familiarize yourself with the school grounds. Schedules will be handed out at the beginning of the term. Your courses will consist of less paperwork and more practical training. You will all excel in your classes or we will reconsider the changes in curriculum. You are students here and as such are expected to abide by the same rules as the students. There will be no difference in punishment, be you eleven or twenty-two."

There were several gulps heard from Hiddensun table. They each nodded their understanding. Emily noticed that McGonagall visibly relaxed. Then the old witch reached under the table and pulled out the Sorting Hat. She looked down at the table. "Ruth Southland?"

Little Ruth squeaked and Jonathan had to nudge her several times before she would stand. McGonagall gave Ruth a stern look. "You are the exception. You are to attend classes as a regular first year student. Your course curriculum will not be altered, nor will you remain in Hiddensun House. You will be sorted into a regular House and will be as any other student."

McGonagall sat the hat down on the table and was setting up the stool for Ruth to sit on when the Sorting Hat opened its brim and began to sing:

_"Step forward Ruth of Hiddensun,_

_And then we will begin_

_Put me on atop your head,_

_I'll find what lies within._

_Your journey here's about to start,_

_For you who's lost her way._

_We shall see where your heart lies,_

_Where forever it shall stay._

_You may belong in Hufflepuff,_

_For those who persevere. _

_Or perhaps in Gryffindor,_

_Their leadership shall steer._

_Or maybe in old Slytherin_

_Where the formidable reign supreme._

_Then again, there's Ravenclaw,_

_Where live the intelligent and keen._

_So, come on and try me on_

_You have naught to fear._

_Southland's in your blood, little Lost One_

_The time of truth is near!"_

The Professors and Harry, Ron, and Hermione automatically broke into applause as the Sorting Hat finished his song. Dumbledore was positively beaming. "I shall have to consult with some colleagues of mine, but, if I'm not mistaken, this is the first time in history the Sorting Hat has sung for just one student!"

Ruth grinned happily and stepped towards the table. McGonagall ushered her onto the stool and dropped the hat on her head. The entire hall waited anxiously.

"RAVENCLAW!"

McGonagall snatched the hat off of her head and Ruth jumped off of the stool. The teachers clapped respectfully, especially a tiny one Emily supposed was Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. McGonagall put the hat and stool away and Ruth sat back down with the others.

Dumbledore looked positively giddy. "There is so much we all need to discuss. But first, tuck in."

With that, several platters of sandwiches and goblets of milk and Pumpkin Juice appeared on their small table. The Americans dug in, all very hungry from their long ride up to the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily noticed that both Ron and Harry were shoveling food into their mouths and that Hermione was also eating a bit faster than she normally did.

After a few minutes of silence in which empty bellies were filled, Dumbledore stood, smiling widely. "If you don't mind the small interruption while you eat, I'll go ahead and outline a few things for you. I know you're all very tired and I don't wish to keep you any longer than I have to. You are here first and foremost for protection. As such, you are to remain inside the castle at all times unless accompanied by a fully trained staff member. Also, please keep in mind that, as students, you are also confined to the grounds unless consent has been given to you by myself or your Head of House to travel. The neighboring village of Hogsmeade is off limits to all those under third year, so, in the spirit of fairness, is off limits to you until your magical aptitude tests place you well within third year. The forest is forbidden to _everyone_. Those who have long-since graduated might want to make note of this as well."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all shared a small smile.

"Magic in the corridors is strictly prohibited…unless sufficient proof can be offered of its absolute necessity. There are also several items banned from the school. For the full list, please check with Mr. Filch, our caretaker. There are strict curfews that I urge you to abide by, lest you come to find you enjoy losing House points and serving detentions. If you have any questions or problems you wish to discuss, all the professors are here at your disposal, myself included. Does anyone have any questions or anything to add?"

Dumbledore looked at them expectantly, but all was silent. Well, all but Andrew, who, at this moment, gave a very loud and very sleepy sounding yawn.

Dumbledore beamed at the bald boy. "Well, then. I believe that sums everything up. Captain Potter, might you and your officers escort our new students to their House?"

Harry stood along with Ron and Hermione and nodded towards Dumbledore. "Of course, sir."

Hermione also nodded once towards the assembled adults. "Goodnight, sir. Professors."

Ron jumped down to the small table of Americans and motioned for them to get up. "Let's go guys."

Everyone rose wearily and moved towards Ron. Well, everyone but Ruth.

Professor Flitwick scurried forwards squeaking excitedly. "Ruth Southland, if you would just follow me."

Ruth looked at the man, who was a good foot and a half shorter than her, in absolute terror. When she didn't move, Jonathan gave her a small nudge towards the Charms professor. "Go on, Ruth."

Ruth shook her head furiously, near the point of tears. "I don't want to go alone."

Hermione sighed, pitying the poor girl. "I'll go with you, Ruth. You'll be fine."

"I'm not that frightening of a fellow," Flitwick chuckled, thankfully not offended by Ruth's hesitant behavior.

Ruth made a small sound between a squeal and a moan. Jonathan smiled to himself and gave his younger sister a small hug. "We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Go on to your dorm and get to sleep."

Ruth, trying to put on a brave face, nodded and stepped towards Hermione. "'Kay. Night, guys."

There was a chorus of "Good night, Ruth," and the trio was gone.

Harry and Ron stepped towards the remaining Americans and nodded towards the Entrance Hall. "Okay, Hiddensun House is this way."

"Why are you taking us?" Carrie asked curiously as the group started out of the Great Hall and up the staircase.

Harry smirked as Emily immediately came over and latched onto his side. "We thought you might like someone you know to go with you. Instead of the mean old teachers."

"Where do you stay?" Emily asked as her hand found his.

"The dungeons are used for meetings of the League and such," Ron explained as they reached the second floor. Instead of stopping, he turned and started to climb yet another flight of stairs. "There are also some personal rooms we use frequently, though we have our own homes. In theory."

"In theory?" Harry scoffed, trying to keep from grinning as the drowsy Emily leaned more and more of her weight on him. "I've never even stepped past the front hall of my house."

Ron shrugged. "The only other place I have to go is the Burrow."

"Oh, that's interesting," Molly murmured sleepily before promptly walking into a wall.

Zachary sighed, then walked over to the girl and wrapped a supportive arm around her. Molly was too sleepy to even protest as the older boy spun her around and began steering her up the corridor.

Ron bit back a laugh. "This way."

Down the corridor. Right. Left. Right again. Three hidden panels, four more flights of stairs, six tapestries, and long winding hallways. Emily had tried to pay attention to where they were going, but it soon became too much. The trek to wherever it was Ron and Harry were leading them was long and tedious.

After about twenty minutes of such wondering, Dara yawned loudly. "Is anyone paying attention to where we're going?"

"No," Brittany replied shortly.

"Then I won't be the only person who gets completely and totally lost tomorrow morning?" Dara asked as if she really didn't care what the answer was.

Jim shook his head. "No."

Dara nodded. "Just checking."

Emily gently squeezed her fiancé's shoulder, giving him her sexiest smile. "Will you come get us and show us the way back down?"

"Oh, no," Harry laughed. "It's an annual right of passage for new students to get lost in the castle the second day they are here."

Ron nodded wisely. "It always happens. Like he said, tradition."

"There are even some stories about children never being found," Harry added.

"Okey-dokey," Emily replied nonchalantly. "But at least let the search party go on for a few weeks."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I promise to look for you for at least two weeks."

Emily shrugged. "Good enough for me."

"Where are we?" Jonathan asked, looking a bit concerned as he glanced around at their surroundings. "We've been walking forever."

"We, my good man, are on the seventh floor," Ron declared as they turned down yet another hallway.

This caught Molly's attention. She snapped out of the daze she had been floundering in and stared at Ron in shock. "_Seventh_! Where did the first six go?"

Andrew snorted. "We passed them while Zachary all but carried you down the halls."

"What's on the seventh floor?" Emily asked, craning her mind to remember anything that the books might have said.

"Several different places," Harry replied with a shrug. "Trelawney's classroom is at the base of the North Tower on the other side of the castle. The entrance to Gryffindor Tower is only a few long corridors away. But, the most important thing up here to you will be the South Tower."

Emily frowned, unable to recall any mention of the South Tower in her reading. "What's in the South Tower?"

"Originally?" Harry asked, as he and Ron came to a sudden stop in the middle of the corridor. The others, caught off guard, slid to a halt. Emily nodded and her fiancé shrugged. "Not much of anything. But over the past few weeks, the house-elves and several of the professors have been fixing it up into a make-shift dormitory for you."

Everyone nodded, trying to absorb the news that they would be spending the next several months in a dormitory in a tower of a medieval magic castle. Finally, Carrie was able to make a squeaky reply. "Oh?"

"Yes," Ron replied as he took a leery step towards a copper statue of a wizard in grand, flourishing robes. "The South Tower will be home to Hiddensun House for the next few years."

Harry joined Ron in front of the statue, scowling. "What's the password again?"

Ron thought hard for a moment, then smiled. "_General Washington_."

The statue immediately pivoted around on its left foot, revealing a very secure looking hatch. Ron pushed it open and bowed the group inside.

The hatch led to a large room.

"Welcome to your new home."

They walked inside to the very medieval styled room. Great tapestries covered large portions of every wall. Orange and red torchlight filled the room with an eerie sort of glow. The few places where there wasn't a torch or tapestry, a wizard painting would be moving, casting suspicious glances at the newcomers. A few large tables were shoved in each corner, covered with assortments of candles. Two dozen large, winged back chairs littered the rest of the room, mainly concentrated around a roaring fire in the extremely large stone fireplace. The floors were stone and very cold to the touch. There were a few windows along the wall opposite the entrance. The wall that ran along the left side of the entrance contained two archways. The closest to the door seemed to lead away from the common room and down a small, well-lit hallway. The second opened up to a long, winding stairwell that led upwards.

Harry cast a look of approval around. "This is the common room. Those steps lead up to the actual tower and several different private quarters, including those of your Head of House."

"Who's that?" Carrie asked curiously.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron replied smoothly.

Carrie narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "And that means what to us?"

Ron shrugged uncomfortably. "You'll see."

Harry nodded towards the hall. "The dorms are through that passage and down the hall. The girls are the first door on the left"

"And you are getting a fairly good-sized room, as well," Ron muttered enviously.

Harry ignored this comment and continued with his explanation. "The door further down to the right is for the boys. The bathrooms are connected to your rooms, you lucky little buggers."

The group all paused to absorb this. After a few moments of silence, Dara yawned loudly. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wouldn't you rather celebrate your arrival?" Ron asked, shocked.

"No," Dara replied shortly, making a beeline for the hall.

"Good night," the others chorused drowsily behind her.

"'Night!" she called over her shoulder.

A few steps down the short hall she came to the door on the left. It was a big, heavy oak door with an old fashioned latch for a handle. Blinking hard to concentrate on opening the latch, Dara pushed hard against the door. It swung open into a good sized circular room. She stared at the shape of the dorm room, wondering why the hell it was a circle, before realizing that the South Tower must have been the double tower she had noticed when she first came to Hogwarts and that the dorms were the bases of the tower.

It took Dara a few moments to find her bed. She had to examine each bedding area before finding the one that her stuff had been put away in. She had a large, four-poster bed and a fairly large chest of drawers situated on the opposite side of the room. To her left was Emily, then Carrie, with Brittany situated next to the door to the hall. Beside that door was a small stairwell that led up to a very nice bathroom with a large hot-tub that was more like a small swimming pool, three shower stalls, three toilets and a row of sinks lined up like mini-vanities. Molly's bed was between the stairwell and Dara's bed.

Dara changed into her pajamas, went through her nightly bathroom routine, and climbed into the very comfortable bed. Malf, who had already been curled up in a small ball near the foot of the bed, padded over to the bleach blonde and laid down beside her.

Dara sighed, stroking the ferret's back as she began to drift off to sleep. "A student at Hogwarts."


	31. Chapter TwentyNine: Waking Up

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Waking Up**

A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.

**—Text, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_,_ Chapter 3_**

Dara rolled over and buried her head into her wonderfully fluffy pillow. She didn't want to open her eyes, lest she find the last few months had been a dream. Ever so slowly, she opened one eye. A pair of black beady eyes greeted her. "Malf!"

The ferret squeaked and climbed onto her stomach. Dara giggled loudly as his feet tickled their way across her midsection. Then it hit her. She really had a ferret named Malf. She was really in a large four-poster bed in a castle tower. Her sister was really engaged to Harry Potter. She was really a witch. She was really at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she was _really_ late.

Dara jumped out of bed and glanced at her clock. It had taken her forever to find a decent battery operated one, but she had finally done it. It wasn't digital, but since she figured there wasn't electricity at the castle, beggars couldn't be choosers. She glanced at the hands of the small clock. Then she grabbed it for a closer inspection. The hands were moving, all right…in the opposite directions at a million miles an hour!

"Dara, what are you doing?"

Dara looked over to her left to see her best friend, Molly Thomas, propped up on her elbow, squinting at her from the bright sunlight.

Dara tossed Molly her clock. "It's not working! I set it to go off at six! Look at it out there! It must be past nine!"

Molly rolled her eyes and burrowed back under her covers. "Dara, Muggle electronics don't work on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione told me last night that there is an alarm charm on each bed set to wake us up in enough time to get ready for breakfast and classes. They're specifically made for the person they're waking up."

Dara frowned at the brunette that was curling up on her bed. "Oh. How do you know when you're supposed to get up?"

Molly shrugged drowsily. "I dunno--"

Molly was cut off as she suddenly jumped from the bed, clamping her hands over her ears. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP!"

Dara stared at her friend in confusion as the other girls in the room jumped out of their beds. Brittany Lemmings blinked stupidly at Molly from across the room. "Where's the fire?"

Emily blinked sleepily from the bed at Dara's other side and gave Molly a small smile. "You ignored your alarm charm, didn't you?"

Molly's cheeks went pink and she started playing with her hair nervously. "Um…I didn't mean to?"

"What's an alarm charm?" Carrie asked with a yawn.

"A charm that's on each of our beds," Emily explained as she wrapped herself up in her cloak. "It's supposed to wake the bed owner up when they need it. It starts as a gentle little song that rises you gradually. If you ignore it, it comes back a little louder. The third time, it becomes an ear-splitting shriek. Only the sleeper can hear it."

Dara gave her a strange look. "And you would know this how?"

This time, it was Emily's turn to go beet-red. She looked away, mumbling something that sounded like, "I read it somewhere."

Brittany was suddenly wide-awake, grinning wildly from ear to ear. "You've been with Harry when his has gone off. What did he do, put one on your bed in Hiddensun?"

Dara hadn't thought it possible, but Emily's blush deepened. Brittany started cracking up. Emily groaned and turned to Molly, not able to meet the younger girl's eyes. "Don't worry, Molly. I'm sure our own alarms would have gone off soon."

Dara snorted. "Not likely. Molly has to get up _really_ early because she takes forever getting ready by finding ways to go back to sleep. Mrs. Thomas swore she was trying to drown herself in the shower once."

Molly blushed again, throwing her pillow at the bleach-blonde. "Dara!"

Dara ducked, a huge grin on her face. She ran to her trunk and grabbed her neatly pressed uniform that was lying out on top of it. She started changing, turning to question Emily. "What happens today?"

"Well, not much," Emily said, looking down at a piece of parchment on her bedside table. "There is breakfast. Then there's lunch. Then supper. Then we're supposed to meet with whoever teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Between those, we're free to do what we will. Again. Until tomorrow. When we also have nothing to do."

"Full weekend, then," Brittany surmised sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Bright and early Monday morning we have a meeting with McGonagall. Then after that, Snape."

"Ugh." Carrie wrinkled her nose. "It'll be too early in the morning to deal with Professor McGonagall and Snape."

Molly cocked her head as she shrugged on her white button-up blouse. "I dunno. Mrs. McGonagall was a little scary at the beginning, but she seemed nice enough later on. And Mr. Snape was…pleasant back in Hiddensun. My mom liked him."

"We don't need to hear the sordid details of your mom's love life," Dara retorted with a smirk. She had to duck again as another pillow flew by her head.

"My parents are happily married, thank you very much!" Molly grabbed for her robes and threw them on. Then she grabbed her Sponge Bob Squarepants messenger bag and stuffed a few rolls of parchment, a bottle of ink, and several quills inside. "I'm ready. Who wants to try and find the Great Hall with me?"

"We're going to get lost, aren't we?" Brittany whined.

"Probably," Dara replied, nonchalantly. "I'll go, Molly. Anyone else?"

Emily made a face. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Need to go to the bathroom. Again. Why do I have to pee so much? And how much fatter did I get over the night?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Em, you're not fat, you're pregnant! You can't even tell, yet, either!"

Dara shook her head and grabbed her own Muggle message bag, stuffing very non-Muggle things inside. Then she turned to Molly and elbowed her playfully. "Let's go!"

The pair left the room and ran down the hall to the common room. The mess that met them led Dara to believe that the boys had either stayed up late or had gotten up early. She figured they had been up late.

Molly looked around the room and tisked. "They did all of this in one night?"

Dara shrugged and looked at the mess in disbelief. The winged-back chairs had clearly been wallowed in, the cushions and pillows either askew or on the floor. There were empty mugs of hot chocolate scattered on the floor and tables. Pieces of parchment, discarded clothing, abandoned textbooks, and other items littered the floor.

"I don't think I could make this much of a mess in one night if I wanted to," Dara said, bending over to pick up one of the books. She eyed it furiously. "_Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_."

"Curses?" Molly repeated, a bit alarmed. "Who would buy a book of curses? Aren't most curses Dark Arts stuff?"

Dara nodded. "Yeah. I doubt this book could do much harm, but…"

"It's never good to play with fire."

Dara and Molly turned towards the fire where Jonathan stood up from a chair, drowsily scratching at his head. He was already dressed in his uniform and ready to go, but had obviously been sleeping in the chair next to the fire for quite a while.

Dara raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing down here?"

Jonathan shrugged, blinking his eyes repeatedly in an attempt to wake himself up. "I woke up a few hours ago. Couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here. Must have fallen asleep."

Dara nodded, more than a bit wary of the strange boy. "Too excited to sleep?"

"I guess," the teen mumbled as he tried futilely to straighten his clothing. "That, combined with different time zone, everything that happened yesterday, and the fact that Zachary snores louder than a bear."

Molly gave the boy a nervous smile. "Rough night in the dorm?"

Jonathan grimaced. "First, there was the massive fight over who got to sleep where. Then the rough night began. It didn't help that Sergeant Diddlesworth did not take to his new surroundings."

"That's…too bad," Dara said, trying hard to sound sympathetic. It was kind of difficult when she thought that the boy had asked for pet problems when he had purchased a bat.

Molly bit her lip as a very tense and uncomfortable silence descended upon the trio. After a few moments, the brunette sighed, then shrugged. "Um…Jonathan, you wouldn't happen to remember the way back down to the Great Hall, would you?"

Jonathan shook his head uncertainly. "Um…that would be a no."

Dara groaned and stomped her foot. "Great. This place is huge. I just know we'll end up in the Slytherin dungeons."

Jonathan gave the two girls an odd look. "Aren't you two the ones who have actually been here before?"

Molly shrugged. "We never really saw that much of the castle. We stayed pretty much in the dungeons where the Company works. Before we got Emily, they thought we were Muggles, so no one could know we were here. After we got Emily, we only saw part of the grounds, the Hospital Wing, and Dumbledore's office. Not much else. They were going to give us a tour, but we never really got around to it."

Dara nodded, shifting her bag onto her opposite shoulder. "Emily just wanted to go home and--"

_CRASH_.

All three jumped as the loud clattering of stone against metal reverberated through the common room. They all whirled as one towards the fireplace to see the fire poker and tongs had collapsed to the floor next to a small, shriveled creature dressed extremely odd…with a tea cozy as a hat.

Jonathan gaped at the shaking creature staring at the trio in fear. "What is that?"

Molly glanced nervously to her friend, taking a small step behind the blonde. "Dara?"

Dara swallowed hard and took a small step forward, trying to will herself to be calm. "Uh…hello?"

The poor creature only shook harder, and immediately started to right the fallen items. He bowed lowly as he pushed them, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Oh, Dobby is apologizing to sir and ladies. Dobby is sorry that he is being loud with the fire. Dobby is sorry that he is listening to sir and ladies talk. Dobby will punish himself for being bad, Dobby will. Dobby only heard you talking about Harry Potter's Emmy. Dobby was shocked."

Dara raised an eyebrow as she slowly repeated, "Harry's Emmy?"

"Dobby?" Molly said with large eyes and a small, shocked smile.

Jonathan was grinning broadly as he continued to gape at the House-Elf. "As in Dobby the House-Elf?"

"Yes, yes, sir," Dobby said meekly as he bowed again. "Dobby is punishing himself."

As one, the three teens shouted, "NO!"

Dobby jumped about four feet in the air. Jonathan quickly recovered and stepped towards the House-Elf. "You don't have to do that."

"We were talking in the common room," Dara insisted as she knelt down to eye-level with the Elf. "We knew people could hear us."

"We don't care," Molly nearly pleaded. "Honestly."

Dobby's eyes watered as he gazed at the three young people so concerned for his well-being. "Dobby is honored to be in the presence of such great witches and wizard. Dobby is willing to help noble sir and misses."

Molly's smile broadened. "Help?"

Dobby's eyes twinkled as he nodded. "Dobby can show you the way to the Great Hall, Dobby can."

Jonathan gave a short huff of laughter as he shook his head. "Could you? That would be so great."

Dobby just motioned for them to follow him as he stepped towards the hatch to the hallway. "Follow me!"


	32. Chapter Thirty: The Tour

****

Chapter Thirty: The Tour

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"  
**--Ron Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 16_**

Oliver Wood chewed on his sandwich, frowning. It was tough, tougher than the House-Elves normally let it get. But things weren't as normal as they all liked to pretend they were. Oliver was twenty-seven years old. He had graduated over nine years ago. Yet he was still there, still eating the food that appeared and disappeared with the blink of an eye in the wide drafty Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just as he had over a decade before.

There were many differences, that was obvious. In the old days, meals were loud, obnoxious, messy, and filled with the energy and laughter of hundreds of children of various ages, not to mention the professors, ghosts, Peeves, or whatever odd creature the castle was playing home to at the time. Now the meals were almost always silent. They were always cold, even in the summer. They always were more draining than filling, for the wrongness of it all haunted him every time. They did not sit at the long bursting tables of Gryffindor House. They sat at what was usually the far end of the Ravenclaw House table, half on one side, half on the other, so that their backs were to no door or window. There were no students, no professors. The Regiment took their meals together, alone. Very alone.

Oliver sighed and pushed his plate away, stretching backwards to take a look around. They were sitting in their usual formation. He was on the side of the table facing the doors to the Entrance Hall sandwiched firmly between Fred and Katie and opposite Alicia. Sitting to Alicia's right and directly across from Fred was George. To Alicia's left and across from Katie was Harry. Then after Harry came Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Starting to Katie's right were Hermione, Ginny, Dennis, and Ernie. It was how they had sat at every meal they had taken at Hogwarts. Even when George and Alicia were "off-again" in their relationship, even when someone was not quite happy with the friend beside them, even when Ginny and Seamus had tried dating, they sat the same way. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because it was reminiscent of the way they had sat in school, only much more compact. Maybe not.

For whatever reason, he was glad that day to be sitting as they did. For he was facing the door when they came stumbling in, almost two months since he had last seen them.

"Molly!" Oliver called, a smile coming to his face. "Dara!"

Everyone looked towards the doors, the mood noticeably lifting as all laid eyes on the two young girls that had so charmed them when they had visited in late October. Oliver raised his eyebrows in amusement as the pair trudged into the Great Hall, expressions clearly ones of relief. A boy with blue hair followed uncertainly behind them. All were wearing the traditional school uniform, which was quite a change from the loud and obnoxious t-shirts the girls had worn before.

Dara dropped the strange bag with what looked like a skeleton on a suit dancing with a rag doll on the front and collapsed next to George. "Hey, guys. I didn't think you would all be in here for breakfast."

George grinned slyly as he raised his pumpkin juice to his lips. "We're not."

Molly gave the boy an extremely odd look as she took a seat next to her friend. Alicia gave her boyfriend a slight poke in the ribs, then leaned around him to see the girls. "We usually take most of our meals early, so as not to alarm the students. Sometimes, during special feasts and dinners we'll eat with the school, but not usually."

"Oh," Molly drawled as she processed this information. Then she froze. "Wait. Does that mean it's too late for breakfast?"

Oliver nodded. "It is nearly half past eleven."

"Eleven!"

Everyone at the table tried unsuccessfully to hide their amusement. The girls both looked slightly disappointed and a little frustrated. The blue haired boy just shrugged and slipped into the seat next to Fred. He rolled back the sleeves of his extremely wrinkled shirt and stated, "Man, we overslept."

"Jet lag," Fred said with a quirk of his brow. "It's a wonderful thing."

Katie grabbed a plate of the sandwiches and motioned with them towards the trio. "Care to join us?"

Dara eyed the plate for a moment before giving a shrug. "Sure. What do we got?"

"Typical lunch foods," Harry replied as he passed on the serving plates that Neville and Ginny began to hand him and Katie. "Mostly sandwiches. Fruit…cheese…potatoes. Light treats."

"Great," the boy muttered as he grabbed several napkins and began arranging them in a sort of makeshift plate. "I'm starved."

"Here you are, then," Oliver said as he passed a plate of assorted sandwiches on around Fred, who was busy gorging himself on melon at that moment. "The turkey and rye are great."

"Thanks," the boy said as he accepted the plate from Oliver. He looked down at the sandwiches, then back up at the old Quidditch fanatic. "Who are you?"

Dara grinned and removed the slice of apple from her mouth. "Oh, sorry, Jonathan. This is Oliver Wood. Oh, and, uh, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ernie Macmillan."

"Oh, hey," Jonathan said with a wave of his hand. "I'm Jonathan Southland."

Katie gave him a nod. "The infamous boy with blue hair."

Down at the other end of the table, Ernie mimicked Jonathan's hand gesture. "Nice to meet you."

"How did you three find your way down so quickly?" Hermione asked, frowning at Jonathan's napkin plate. She quickly snapped her wand up in the air and several clean plates and silverware appeared in her hands. She passed them down.

Dara smirked as she accepted one of the new plates and a form from George. "Magic."

Ron frowned in confusion and, through his mouthful of potatoes, said, "But you haven't started classes yet."

Dara sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, good gravy, I didn't mean real magic! It's a Muggle saying."

"Really, how did you get down here?" Alicia asked in curiosity.

Molly smiled proudly. "Dobby."

This got everyone's attention. Fred even looked impressed. "Dobby brought you down here? How did you even find him?"

"He was upstairs doing something to the fire," Jonathan explained as he dumped the food from his napkin plate onto a real plate. "I guess he heard us talking about getting lost, so he offered to bring us down."

Katie said with a nod. "Good to see you've gotten in good with the house-elves."

"Dobby rules the roost around here," Fred elaborated.

"Knowing him, you won't get so lost," Oliver said matter-of-factly, looking up from his plate. "I remember my first year, I…I…I…"

Oliver trailed off as he stared at the doors to the entrance hall. Beside him, Katie became a bit concerned. She pinched him, but he didn't feel it. "Oliver?"

He found it somewhat hard to breathe. "It's…it's an angel."

"Huh?" Jonathan grunted through a mouthful of cheese and melon.

Harry followed Oliver's gaze to the Entrance Hall, then snapped back around. "Hey, eyes off my girl."

"Not Em," Oliver said softly. "The blonde."

"They're all blonde," Hermione muttered in her know-it-all tone of voice.

Oliver didn't dare blink. "The one wearing her hair in knots."

Dara, without even turning to look, nearly choked on her food. "Brittany?"

"Brittany," Oliver repeated. "The name of a goddess."

He watched as the three laughing girls walked towards the table. They were moving so slowly as if timed had nearly stopped. But Oliver didn't dwell on that. His complete and undivided attention was on the girl walking in between the other two. She, like her companions, was wearing the white dress shirt, black skirt, and long black robes of the school uniform, even though none of them were wearing their hats.

The beauty he was fixated on had her chin-length blonde hair divided into sections. While two strips in front had been left free, the four sections of her hair were tied in knots on top of her head, causing her hair to splay in all different directions. They seemed to be held in these knots by fuzzy, glittery clips colored bright pink, neon green, deep sky blue, and canary yellow. Oliver had never seen anything like it in all his life.

Her bright blue-green eyes where sparkling and she was chewing and popping her bubblegum constantly as she chatted with her friends. From her ears dangled large silver circles decorated with glittering stars in all kinds of colors. But nothing glittered so brightly as the glittering blue powder she had decoration her eye lids. It brought out the gleaming shades of blue in her eyes, blue as forget-me-nots. Olive could have lost himself in those eyes fore--

"Wood! Snap out of it!"

Oliver jolted sharply, blinking his eyes repeatedly as a pair of hands clapped less than an inch away from his nose. He looked up to find Emily towering above him, along with the beauty and the other blonde. All three, including the girl Oliver found himself drawn to, were staring at him as if he had lost his head.

Oliver nervously looked away, feeling very uncomfortable. Across from him, Alicia and George were grinning madly. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. "Oh, er…"

"Like I said, Oliver," Emily said as if she had tried this a few dozen times already, "these are my friends Brittany Sparks and Carrie Sparks. Gals, meet Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ernie Macmillan."

Carrie and Brittany smiled brightly at the group. "Nice to meet you all."

Then there was a great scrambling as everyone scooted to make room for the girls. Emily planted herself between Harry and Ron, Katie completely vacated her place next to Hermione and moved down between Fred and Jonathan so she could visit with Dara and Molly, Carrie took Katie's vacated seat, but then the entire row moved down so that, to Oliver's discomfort and everyone else's amusement, Brittany could fit between Oliver and Carrie. Oliver felt his back go as stiff as a board and felt that he would be very uncomfortable for the rest of the meal.

Harry noted this with a gleam in his eyes, but did not comment on it, instead turning his attention to the girl next to him. "You found your way down here fairly quickly."

Emily nodded as she smiled at her boyfriend. "There was a funny painting that showed us the way."

Dean looked up curiously. "What painting?"

"Some scary guy with a sword," Brittany replied as she surveyed the foods before her. "He was trying really hard to slay us."

"Sir Cadogan," everyone save Ernie groaned, all remembering the year he had briefly served as the portrait for Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah," Emily murmured dismissively as she eyed the food on Harry's plate. "Is the food safe?"

Harry snorted, then held up the platter of sandwiches before Emily. "Look. Roast. Turkey. Nothing extremely heavy."

"Oh," Emily said, then grabbed not one but three different sandwiches. "Okay, then."

Carrie nodded as she piled an assortment of fruits on her plate. "Not bad."

Brittany was already deeply involved with her own plate of food. "Pretty damn good, actually."

Then silence overtook the Hall as the girls of Hiddensun and Jonathan gave up all pretense of small-talk and dug in. Most of the members of the Regiment watched in stunned silence as they inhaled their food. The only people who seemed uninterested were those that already knew them. Oliver watched Brittany, finding it remarkable that someone so small could eat that much.

Once they were finished, which seemed to happen all at the same time, they straightened. Emily gave a small sigh. Hermione leapt on the small cue. "So, what are your plans today?"

"Very busy day planned, actually," Brittany replied as she picked at her long fingernails. "First, sit on my ass. Then I'll probably stretch out onto my side. Then, if I can fit it in, I plan to roll over onto my stomach."

"Pretty full," Harry replied seriously. But hi eyes were on Emily. She jumped suddenly, then turned to look at him. He grinned. "Em, I was hoping to show you something. Join me for the day?"

Emily tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. "Do you have to ask?"

Harry's grin widened, then rose from his seat. He held out his hand to Emily, who took it automatically. Then they both proceeded to disappear from the Hall.

Dara made a face at her empty plate. "How sickening."

"Absolutely," Brittany agreed in an energetic voice.

Next to go were Neville, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, and Ernie. The men said there goodbyes and headed out into the Entrance Hall. Ginny followed shortly.

Carrie then stood, wiping the crumbs of the meal from her lap. "Well, I'm going to go and find Zachary. Hopefully, he's up by now."

Ron gave the girl a doubtful look. "You sure you can find your way back?"

"No problem," Carrie dismissed the concern with a wave. "I paid extremely close attention on the way down. I have a good memory."

Hermione gazed at the girl for a moment before shaking her head slightly. "Okay."

Jonathan, Brittany, and Dara waved at the blonde, while Molly said, "See ya later, Carrie."

After Carrie went Hermione and Ron. Hermione paused at the door, calling back to those remaining, "We'll see you all at dinner, right?"

Brittany chuckled. "Like we would miss a meal."

Ron shook his head in amusement. "Try not to get lost, okay?"

Then Alicia and Katie left, both promising to join the Americans for dinner as well. Leaving just Brittany, Dara, Molly, Jonathan, Fred, George, and Oliver.

Brittany looked down the table at the three other Americans. "What do you want to do today?"

Jonathan shrugged s he stood, stretching slightly. "Dunno."

"Fancy that tour, girls?" Fred asked Dara and Molly with a quirk of his brow.

"And Jonathan, of course," George added with a small nod at the boy.

Jonathan shrugged. "Sure."

"Ooh!" Brittany squeaked as she jumped up and raised her hand high in the air. "Me, too!"

Oliver found himself laughing at the girl. He, too, rose to his feet. "A tour sounds interesting."

"Right, then," George said in approval. Then he stood and motioned to the large room around them. "Well, this here is the Great Hall."

Dara spun around in her seat, giving the boy a look. "Right. Never would have guessed."

Fred smiled at them a moment before jumping up. "Come on."

They group of seven quickly vacated the table and started for the Entrance Hall. Molly, though, paused at the door, glancing behind the nervously. "What about the mess?"

Oliver raised a brow as he watched the nervous young girl glance around at each of them. "Look again."

Molly furrowed her brow at him, but did as she was told. She nearly jumped when she saw the completely immaculate Ravenclaw table. "But…but…"

Dara just rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's elbow. "C'mon, Molly"

They turned and continued on in to the Entrance Hall. They looked around in awe even though they had already passed through on their way to lunch. George just watched them with a smile. "There's the House Point counter."

Obediently, everyone turned to look at the counter. It was just as it usually was, though at the far end had been added another House, Hiddensun. Compared to the other houses, who were all neck-in-neck around the one hundred and twenty mark, there pitiful pile of four amethysts was, well, pathetic. Actually, no one quite knew where the four they had had come from.

Fred pointed towards a door to the side of the staircase. "Through there is the way down to the kitchens. You have to--"

"Tickle the pear to get in?" Molly finished expectantly.

Fred frowned, confused. "No. You poke the tangerine seven times."

The girl looked down, a little embarrassed. "Oh."

"Hufflepuff House is also down that way in the cellar," Oliver explained, then started to slowly turn around the room. "That wing has classrooms one through seventeen. The Staff Room is there. And Filch's Office."

Then George started towards a door on the other side of the staircase, motioning over his shoulder for all to follow. "Then it's this way to the dungeons."

Immediately the girls stopped. Molly looked at Fred and gave him a small smile. "Lets not and say we did."

Fred smiled back and shook his head. "Now, you absolutely have to. It's not frightening."

Even Brittany seemed nervous. She took a small step towards Oliver. "Dungeon usually equals scary."

Oliver, encouraged by her instinct to appeal to him, placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "We'll be right with you. You have nothing to fear."

Brittany looked up at him in confusion, then froze, staring at him. Oliver lost himself in that moment as they gazed on one another, both falling deeply--

"Oh, brother," Dara muttered, then shoved both Brittany and Oliver forward. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Oliver took the initiative and lead the way down the stairs. Feeling Brittany behind him, he reached back and took her hand. She gasped slightly and he turned to give her his most charming smile. "It's a little winding down here, so stay close."

She looked at him for a moment, her expression very neutral, then smiled just as sweetly back at him. "Not a problem."

An annoyed sound from further back reminded Oliver to continue down the stares. Once down, the twins took the lead, each shooting Oliver a slightly intimidating look. They walked down the hall a bit, then pushed open one of the doors.

"This is Snape's classroom," Fred said as they walked in. "You'll need to remember this."

"Ugh," Molly gagged, raising her hand quickly to cover her nose.

They all looked around the classroom, which was just as it had always been. Workstations large enough for pairs, the gargoyle water spicket and basin in the corner, Snape's desk on it's slightly raised platform in front, and the odd ingredients floating all around, giving the room the vile odor they all learned to loathe.

Molly seemed to be learning that particular lesson just then. She looked up at George, eyes watering. "Do we really have to take potions?"

He nodded back, with a smile. "If you want to be fully qualified, you do."

Molly looked down disappointed, then shrugged. "Well, Mr. Snape was pleasant in Hiddensun."

Both twins froze, then turned to Molly, absolutely horrified. "Snape?" They asked in unison. "_Pleasant_!"

"Right," Oliver drawled, more than a little concerned for the girl's sanity himself. "Well, seeing as you fancy Snape so much, his office is there."

Molly frowned. "Fancy?"

"Never mind, Molly," Brittany said quickly.

They all exited the classroom, then continued through the maze of winding halls. Finally they stopped in the middle of one. "Only other place to be mindful about down here is this corridor."

Molly's eyes sparkled as she grinned widely. "Ooh! I know where we are!"

Dara nodded, excited to finally recognize someplace. "This is the Regiment's Batcave!" She explained to Brittany. She opened the door to he meeting room and motioned inside. "They do all the meetings and stuff in this room…"

Molly nodded and motioned further down the hall. "Then they all live down here."

Dara ran to the door she knew all too well. "This is Harry's room!"

Dara threw open the door.

The next thirty seconds were the most terrifying of all Oliver's life.

Fred and George immediately burst out laughing.

Jonathan turned away, his face completely red. "Holy shit!"

Dara stood in the door, completely traumatized.

Molly was staring.

Brittany grinned wildly.

Harry grabbed a blanket, trying to shield he and his fiancée as best he could. "Bugger!"

Emily grabbed her picture from Harry's nightstand and chucked it at the group. "Get out!"

Brittany calmly and very collectedly, pushed Dara aside and after calling to the couple "As you were!" shut the door.

Then she turned to the two young girls, both of whom were still staring at the closed door. "And that's why we knock before entering the room of an engaged young couple." Then she slugged Fred hard on the shoulder. "Shut up, both of you!"

The corridor quieted down. The tension was thick. Oliver did the only thing he knew to do. He ran to his door and threw it open. "This is my room."

Dara shot the boy a look. "Why did we need to know that, Oliver?"

"I…I don't know," Oliver stuttered. He shrugged nervously and closed the door behind him. "I felt like sharing is all."

Brittany then walked up to Oliver, successfully backing him up against the door. He gulped as he looked down at her. She just gave him a sultry smile. "Please do."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dara turn to Molly and stick out her tongue as if she were vomiting. "I think I'm going to be sick."

And looking at the smile of the strange blonde beauty before him…he didn't care.


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne: Lost

****

Chapter Thirty-One: Lost

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday.

****

—Text, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 8_

Carrie Sparks looked to her left. She saw a long stretching corridor with several wooden doors leading off to some great unknown, a few paintings in which the few people were either asleep or empty, a strange statue of a very ugly old witch, and no less than three suits of armor.

Carrie Sparks looked to her right. She saw a long stretching corridor that was more or less identical to the one on her left.

Carrie Sparks looked behind her. Nothing but stone wall.

And then there was the real problem, the one in front of her. The door she had come through to get to this strange corridor. The door that refused to open so that she could retrace her steps back downstairs.

"Great idea, Carrie," the girl muttered to herself. She slowly turned around, trying to decide which direction held more promise. "Go off by yourself. See how lost you get."

"Are you all right?"

Carrie screamed at the sudden voice behind her and jumped around. The woman behind her didn't seem to be faring much better. But she was a woman at the very least, which was a vast improvement to the mess she had been in moments before. And she was wearing Aurors robes. And Carrie was fairly certain the woman had been at breakfast/lunch with the group. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

The woman took a deep calming breath, smiling as she exhaled. "Not to worry. It's not easy at first, I know. And I'm from a wizarding family."

Carrie gave her a small smile and held her hand out. "Carrie Sparks."

"I know," the woman said as she clasped the offered hand firmly in her own. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Carrie should have known. Red hair. Sure sign of a Weasley. She turned, indicating the never-ending hallway around them. "So, Miss Weasley, do you know where we are?"

"Ginny, please," Ginny replied as she looked around. "And we're on the first floor."

Carrie sighed. She had been wandering around for over half an hour and she had gotten pretty much nowhere. "I'm still on the first floor? But I went up stairs."

Ginny nodded as she stepped around Carrie to the door just to her left. She pushed her way inside, smiling ast Carrie over her shoulder. "First floor, not the ground floor. If you're looking to go back up to the South Tower, I'd be more than happy to show you the way. Just give me a moment."

"That would be wonderful," Carrie said honestly as she stepped inside the room behind Ginny.

It was a classroom, that much was obvious. And it looked to be an actively used classroom at that. It was large with wide windows and a large blackboard behind, though Carrie noted the lack of chalk and chalk dust. The words on the board seemed to be painted on and Carrie found herself a little intrigued by the notes on some common symptoms of a strange curse. All around the classroom were cages filled with creatures Carrie had never dared imagine. And Ginny seemed to be feeding them.

Carrie almost laughed in amazement. "This is the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, isn't it?"

Ginny looked up from where she was feeding a three-headed snake and smiled. "Yes. I expect you will all spend a great deal of time in this room."

That they probably would. Being hunted by a Dark Lord was a terrifying concept, but the idea of attending the schools was to learn enough magic to protect themselves. Of course, since they knew next to nothing about any of this, Carrie was all for the hiding out concept, too. As long as it was one of those everyone-hides-together things. Learning to protect herself so one day she wouldn't have to hide, well, that was a welcome bonus.

"Do you know who the teacher is?" Carrie found herself asking. Though some hints had been dropped by Harry and Ron, no one had yet to reveal who their teacher would be.

The amused look on Ginny's face suggested she wouldn't be any more help than the others. "Well, this first half of the year, it was a man by the name of Gisbert Brom. But he turned out--"

"To be evil?" Carrie finished as she turned to study the books on the shelves. Most were worn to the point that the labels were completely unrecognizable. "Like most of the others?"

"No," Ginny replied wryly as she tossed a dead rat into the cage with a lion-headed…thing. "He turned out to be much better at Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching than actual practice of."

Carrie blinked, intrigued. "Beg pardon?"

Ginny wiped her hands off on her robe and started towards the door and Carrie. "They were working on beginner level curses when a student accidentally turned him into a penguin."

Carrie grinned. "A penguin?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes twinkling with barely restrained mirth. "Yes and unfortunately, Professor Brom was allergic to penguins. He'll be in Saint Mungo's for the better part of a year."

"Wow," Carrie said as she motioned Ginny on ahead of her. She closed the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room behind them, deep in thought. "Do the teachers here get hazard pay?"

Ginny nodded seriously. "Standard full-cover insurance policy."

"Well," Carrie said as Ginny turned left down the corridor. "So who's the new professor gonna be?"

"Can't say," Ginny replied dismissively.

Carrie frowned as she followed the woman around the corner of the hall. "You don't know either?"

"No, we really cannot say. We've been sworn not to. But you'll have the most interesting semester with him."

Carrie nodded, encouraged a bit at this. "So he's a good teacher?"

Ginny grinned slyly. "I didn't say it would be good."

Carrie couldn't help but shiver slightly at the ominous words. "That can't be good."

Ginny's grin widened. "It really isn't."

Carrie sighed as she followed Ginny onwards through the twisting corridors. As they walked, she heard the twittering of people in the paintings. The lion from a jungle scene roared at her when she got too close. An owl came swooping through one of the windows and disappeared on down the corridor. Her Mary Jane's smacked against the rough stone floors and archways opened up to lead them onwards. Empty helmets of suits of armor twisted to follow her. Fires burned to light their way. It was all so different.

"Excuse me for being forward, but…are you doing all right?"

She almost started again and shifted her gaze to find Ginny watching her with worried eyes. Carrie closed her own eyes for a moment as she let herself wallow in her depression in that moment. "I keep expecting to wake up. You have no idea how surreal this all is. This is the castle…the halls…the stone…the people…this is my fairy tale incarnate."

Carrie opened her eyes as Ginny sighed. The redhead's eyes were full of understanding as she said, "And it's no longer a fun story with happily ever after as the ending."

"Characters are much easier to separate from than real people," Carrie explained as she slowly came to a stop. She just looked at the castle around her. Castle. The Robe she was wearing over her jeans and blouse. Everything. "Before, I could snap off the television or put down the book, and the horror of your lives would be gone. That room…the DADA room…this hallway…I keep thinking of all the things that just happened _here_. Years ago for you, and yet it happened. The horror is real. No longer a fun story, but a history with people, where the evil of the world really crept into the lives of innocent children."

"I understand how hard this is for you," Ginny said sympathetically.

Carrie almost laughed. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you. First to have experienced such pain, then to have it recorded and made available to anyone who wants a bit of entertainment."

Ginny didn't reply. Carrie looked up to find the redhead staring at her. For a moment, she was worried she had said something wrong, had let the honesty of the moment become too much. Then Ginny whispered, "Thank you."

Carrie blinked. "For what?"

"For not fawning over all of it," Ginny explained in a low tone. "You understand a great deal more than you think you do."

Carrie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by…"Carrie!"

Both young women turned to see two boys making their way very quickly towards them. Carrie smiled brightly. "Hey!"

Jason reached them first a wild sort of relief reflecting in his eyes. "Thank god."

Carrie laughed as her boyfriend pushed his younger brother aside and took her arm in his own. "Jason."

Ginny couldn't help but smirk at them. "Lost, were you?"

Jason gave the two a sheepish grin and pulled something out of his satchel. It was the damned _Dummies_ book. "I thought there would be a map in this thing."

Carrie sighed, feeling the edges of a headache starting to creep upon her. "Jason, put it away."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with it now?"

"It's annoying," Carrie growled.

Jason raised a defiant brow. "You see who knows the most first day of class."

Carrie leaned in closer to Zachary, who seemed to already have a headache. "That'll probably be your brother."

Jason smiled wryly. "Or you, sister?"

Zachary groaned. "We're not married."

"Yet," Jason finished.

Zachary shot his brother a look before turning to Ginny. He gave his girlfriend a questioning look. "And…this is?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Carrie started, a little embarrassed. "Zachary, Jason, this is Ginny Weasley. She saved me from a similar fate as yours."

Zachary gave Ginny a small knowing nod. "Ah. Nice to meet you, Miss Weasley."

Jason, however, did not acknowledge Ginny, instead flipping his book open to the index. "Weasley…"

Carrie grabbed the book from his hands and fought the urge to smack him with it. Jason glared at her. "Hey!"

Carrie stuffed it inside her robe, giving her boyfriend's brother a withering look. "You won't get it back until you can behave yourself."

Jason at least had the good sense to be a little embarrassed.

Carrie rolled her eyes before turning to the amused Ginny. "Ginny, this is my boyfriend Zachary Cherry and his younger brother Jason."

Ginny nodded brightly to both. "Hi."

Jason returned the nod a little hesitantly. "Miss Weasley."

"Hungry?" Carrie asked her boyfriend, knowing well he hadn't eaten since the previous night.

Zachary gave her a small smile. "Just a bit."

Ginny looked out the window and bit her lip in thought. "Well, I don't think they'll be serving another meal for several hours…but I can take you to the kitchens."

Carrie gave the woman a grateful smile. "Lead on."

They fell into step behind her. Zachary lowered his head to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "Having fun?"

"Honestly?" Carrie asked as she turned towards him. "I'm having a blast."


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Waking Up, Part Deux

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Waking Up, Part Deux**

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

—**Fred Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 29_**

Jim Hale frowned at the black Oxfords laid out neatly at the edge of his bed. They were very shiny and gave the appearance of being none too comfortable. And the care with which they had been laid out, next to his suit-like uniform, was already out of place in the dorm room that had been his and his companions for less than twenty-four hours. Besides that was the fact that the uniform and shoes even existed. He was nineteen. He had gone beyond schools and uniforms, not that he was aware of _any_ school in West Virginia that required a uniform.

With the rationale that it was technically the holidays and thus not a school time, he ignored the uniform and the overly shiny shoes and grabbed a pair of worn blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his Doc Marten boots and hastily put them on. As he was tightening the lacing on his boots, the lump on the bed to the right of his own gave a sharp snort and sat up.

Patrick Piper blinked his sleep heavy eyes as he looked around the room with a disoriented expression on his face. Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched his confused friend. It was visible on Patrick's face the moment he remembered the events of the past few weeks and where he was.

Patrick groaned and sunk back down into his bed. "Oh. It wasn't a nightmare."

"Good morning," Jim greeted as he threw his slightly smelly pajama tee and boxers onto his trunk. Frowning, he turned, thinking hard about what he might need during the day in a magic castle.

"No, it isn't," Patrick retorted with a grunt as he rolled out of the bed. He instantly winced as his bare feet met the beyond cold stone floor, then yawned and stretched as he looked around the mess that was their dorm room. Besides the two boys, it was empty. "Where is everyone?"

Jim frowned as he dropped to his hands and knees to search the clothing, school supplies, strange smelling potion viles and other items cluttered on the floor just under his bed. "Uh, Jason and Zachary decided to try and find some breakfast. That was two hours ago, so they either found a good size meal or they didn't find it. No one knows where Jonathan is. Andrew already lost Balderdash, so he went to try and find it."

Rustling sounds reached Jim even though he was almost completely under the bed, indicating to him that Patrick was performing his own search for something. But his voice, though muffled, still reached him. "And the girls?"

Jim sighed with frustration, reluctantly concluding that he was not going to find what he was looking for under his bed. He pushed himself out from under the bed and up onto his feet. He looked up at his friend to find he was already dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans and holding a small plastic container that Jim recognized as Patrick's toiletry carrier from their camping days.

Jim shrugged noncommittally. "Em was the one that woke me up. Said she, Carrie, and Britt were going to try and find the Great Hall. Apparently Dara and Molly went on before them."

Patrick nodded and headed across the room towards the stairs that led up to the bathroom. Jim turned towards the trunk at the foot of his bed. Swiping a hand across the top to get the uniform off of it, he flipped the lid open. There was a stack of several books and some useless things from home all shrunk to fit.

"Hey, did you know your magic stick thing is up here in the toothbrush holder?"

Jim turned to find Patrick returning from the bathroom, cleanly shaven, with Jim's wand held out in his hand.

"Great," Jim muttered, letting the lid of his trunk slam shut. Then he paused. "Where was my toothbrush?"

Patrick shrugged as he grabbed his own wand from his bedside table. "It was there too."

"Oh." Jim slid the wand into his belt and gave his area of the room one last once-over. Deciding he probably wouldn't need much else he turned to Patrick.

Patrick himself wasn't bothering with anything else either. "What time is it?"

Jim shrugged. "Well, judging by the burning in the pit of my stomach, I'm guessing it's some sort of mealtime."

Patrick grimaced and put a hand to his on stomach. "I believe it."

Jim nodded and turned. Together, the two men walked out of the dorm and to the living room area. No one was there. They were on their own.

Both boys eyed the hatch to the castle corridor with a bit of trepidation. Jim turned to his friend. "Do you even want to try?"

"I don't know, man," Patrick mumbled as he glanced over to Jim. "It's a jungle out there."

"It really is," Jim muttered in agreement. "Did you see all the weird shit going on last night? Appearing and disappearing food, moving staircases, floating candles, moving suits of armor. Plus I think the paintings were alive. Like in that movie…with the gross evil-looking witches that turned kids into mice. Used to give me nightmares."

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "The paintings aren't alive. They just move around and talk."

Jim gave his friend an incredulous look. "That isn't alive?"

Patrick began to retort, then paused. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he shuddered. "Okay, now I'm just creeped out."

Tell me about it," Jim agreed as goosebumps started to rise a bit on his arms.

Patrick sighed and turned back to the hatch. "Well, can't stay here all day long."

Jim nodded, trying to work up a bit of nerve, though he would never have admitted that he was nervous to anyone. "Yeah, the girls can do it."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Tell me you don't think they did whatever they did without a little help."

"No way," Jim agreed with a snort. "I'm sure they found someone or…some_thing _and used their feminine charms to get it to do whatever they wanted."

Patrick turned to the hatch and grabbed the handle. "Do we have to do something to open it?"

"I'm guessing pull," Jim replied dryly.

Patrick shot him an annoyed glance, then turned his complete attention to the hatch. "Right."

With a slight tug, the hatch popped open. Slowly and carefully, both boys stepped out into the corridor. It was fairly typical for a castle hallway, or so Jim thought. Across the way was a blank solid wall. Behind them, a large statue of a guy in some kind of weird exotic dress slid back over the hatch, sealing it off.

Jim looked left. The corridor went on and on seemingly without end. He looked right. Same deal. He sighed. "So now, here's the more fun and completely terrifying question: left or right?"

Patrick glanced around then looked down at his hands. "Well…I'm right handed…and you're right-handed…so let's go left."

Jim shrugged, resigned to the fact that they were going to be lost. "Sounds better than flipping a quarter."

"Or those bronze things," Patrick added as they started down the long hallway.

"Knuts," Jim corrected.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, those."

Jim's eyes were wide open as they slowly walked down the hall. "This place is so weird."

"Yeah," Patrick murmured as he watched a suit of amour head turn as they passed. "You think after we eat we could see if we can find a payphone? My parents gave me a prepaid card to use to get a hold of them."

Jim shit Patrick a look. "Uh, Patrick? I don't think phones work here."

"Why?" Patrick asked confused. "I mean, I know electricity doesn't work, but phones don't need electric. At least, the ones that aren't handheld don't. "

Jim shrugged. "Same principle. You can use Polly to send them letters."

Patrick snorted. "Yeah, cause a parrot flying all over Hiddensun won't be conspicuous. Should have gotten an owl instead of Levi. Stupid snake, looking all cool and tempting."

"I think he looks neat," Jim offered as he finally spotted the end to the corridor a ways off. "Besides, between all of us, we have six birds plus the school has its own owls. I don't think you'll ever be lacking."

"God, I want to go home," Patrick muttered. "I was really starting to get the hang of my classes at the Tech School. I was even thinking of transferring to a college. Your stupid meeting and I don't even stick around to take the finals."

"You could have gone to California with Brant and Case," Jim pointed out.

Patrick shivered and nodded. "At least it would have been warmer."

Jim agreed. It was so cold he could see his breath and he was in an old t-shirt. "It is an old, drafty, medieval, magic castle. Considering, it could be worse."

"Yeah, you know, I figured Scotland," Patrick said as they reached the end of the corridor to find that it turned the corner to another seemingly endless corridor. "Shouldn't a Scottish December involve six feet of snow and forty below temps?"

"I thought," Jim replied as he crossed his arms around himself. It was freezing, that was for sure, but he had to admit that he had expected colder weather. "There might be a few inches at best and it feels like it's in the forties, definitely above."

"Who knows?" Patrick said with a sigh. "Still freezing in here."

"If you must know, young man, the warm weather is due to an unusual warm front pushing through the system."

They both stopped and turned to face the portrait of an unusually thin man sitting fully clothed in a yellow bathtub. The man looked at them knowingly and blinked several times before returning to the book that was upside down in his hands. Jim and Patrick turned and started down the hall again, this time both disturbed for more than one reason. Jim leaned into Patrick and whispered, "I told you they were alive."

Patrick shuddered. "He calls this a warm front?"

They continued on in silence, turning around another corner. Jim sighed. "Is it just me, or does this place seem to never end?"

"We want to go down," Patrick pointed out patiently. "There has to be a staircase here somewhere."

"I just want an elevator," Jim muttered as he shivered again and wrapped his arms tighter around his chest. "God, I wish I brought my cape."

"Cloak, Jim," Patrick corrected with a good natured pat on the back.

Jim rolled his eyes as they turned another corner. "Whatever."

"What do you think the classes will be like?" Patrick asked as he pulled his wand out to study the carved handle.

"Magical?" Jim suggested as he glanced down at his own wand. He sighed. "I don't know. Emily kept screaming at me the last month to read some of the books to get an idea."

Patrick smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Did you?"

Jim looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. "What do you think?"

Patrick smiled again. "Guess we'll find out soon enough. We have to start meeting with teachers on Monday."

Jim sighed deep. Teachers were never fun. Add magic to that, and, well… "Spare me."

As they continued down the corridor, some movement to Jim's left caught his eye. It was a tapestry. But what was on the tapestry caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Patrick stopped and stepped up beside his friend, eyes wide. "That is the weirdest looking thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Are they doing ballet?" Jim asked, so completely disturbed by what he was seeing.

"What are they?" Patrick asked as he leaned in closer to the tapestry. "Giants?"

"Uh…they look like shit," Jim muttered as he watched the strange dancing creatures attempt some sort of flying leap.

"They smell like shite as well if I recall correctly."

Both boys turned and came face to face a semi-transparent silvery cloud that happened to be in the shape of a man from the Middle Ages.

"Jesus!" Jim yelped as both he and Patrick quickly stepped back from the creature.

The silvery shadow just smiled slyly at them. "I assure you, I am not him."

Jim blinked. And blinked again. But it became quickly obvious that the no matter how many times he blinked, he would still be able to see straight through the man to the door on the other side of the hall. "You…you're…you're a…"

"A ghost?" the man supplied dryly, his smile long gone. He actually looked irritated and bored. "Yes, I am. Have been for several hundred years. And you, I take it, are Gryffindor buffoons that can't find their common room even after seven years?"

Jim and Patrick exchanged a glance. Patrick shrugged then turned back to the ghost. "Uh…no."

Now the ghost definitely looked annoyed, which Jim was inclined to think was not good. "Then who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," Jim forced out, still feeling very odd and a little anxious about talking to a ghost. "You, uh…you really caught us by surprise."

The ghost gave them a bemused look. "I tend to have that effect on the living."

"Jim Hale," Jim said pointing to himself before gesturing to his friend. "This is Patrick Piper."

"Hale?" the ghost repeated in a mildly surprised tone. "As in the Morningsun Hales?"

Jim raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure you know the story."

The ghost shot Jim a glare. "Yes, I've heard of you."

Patrick's face fell quickly into the calm almost emotionless expression he wore whenever he was around those besides Jim. "So, uh, you are?"

The ghost pompously puffed out his chest before announcing in a grim baritone growl, "I am the Bloody Baron."

This failed to have the desired affect on either Jim or Patrick. Knowing that the ghost had a name, or, well, sort of a name, actually eased several of Jim's frazzled nerves. He smirked at the Baron. "Do we want to know why they call you the _Bloody_ Baron?"

The ghost appeared pleasantly surprised that he had failed to terrify the pair with a single growl. He smirked back at Jim. "I very much doubt it."

"Right," Patrick said with a nod. "So, Baron, you wouldn't happen to know the way down to the Great Hall, would you?"

"I would," the Bloody Baron replied, his tone confirming that though he did know there was no way in hell he would be telling either of them. "So, you _are_ lost."

Jim shrugged, not letting the ghost intimidate him in any way. "Well, unlike mindless Gryffindors, we've only been here about fourteen hours, most of them spent sleeping."

"Ah, yes," the Bloody Baron murmured, in no way impressed with their plight. "Well, I could aid you…but what would I get in return?"

Unluckily for the Bloody Baron, Jim Hale had just spent the better part of two months with Draco Malfoy as a bunkmate. And the ghost had just given himself away. Jim smiled knowingly at the Baron as everything clicked. "Oh, you're a snake guy, aren't you?"

The ghost straightened, if it were possible, and puffed out his chest. "Slytherin, with pride."

Patrick shifted nervously, unsure of what was going on. "Uh…well…we really don't have that much to offer--"

"Information," Jim interrupted confidently. "You probably at least want to know a little bit about us. We could tell you, whatever you want to know."

The ghost tried to look disinterested, but Jim caught the slight pause that gave the Bloody Baron away. "What could you tell me that I couldn't possibly learn elsewhere?"

"You tell us," Jim said with a sly grin. "Is it a deal?"

The Baron hesitated, then broke out into a grin that was an eery, sinister mirror of the one Jim wore. "My boy…you will go far. Follow me."

"Ha!"

Andrew Southland dived sharply around the corner and behind a large red pot three times as big as he was and clamped his hands to the cold stone floor. As he had done a couple dozen times already that morning, he cupped his hands tightly around his pet spider, not giving it even the smallest chance at escaping again.

"Got you this time," Andrew muttered as he stood, holding the spider against his chest. It's teeth widened and spread to odd angles, as if it were grinning. It was a little creepy, but it didn't really bother Andrew. He was just happy to have his hands on the tap-dancing wonder again.

Of course, since he had been chasing it around various hallways and up and down different stairs, Andrew had not a clue where he was. Not that it really mattered. He was sure someone would notice he wasn't around eventually. After all, he was very loud and hard to miss. He was really more worried about letting his pet get away from him again.

"What do we haves here? Nasty little student bein wheres he ought not be."

Scratch that, he was more worried about the strange floating creature two feet in front of him. His first reaction was demon, but after a moment he figured that was an overreaction. Then he figured ghost. But best be sure. "Um…what are you?"

"Everyone knows me," the creature said with a sickeningly evil smile. "I don't know you."

Andrew, who usually found things to be funny, was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. "Uh…sorry if I'm not supposed to be here. I was just looking for my spider."

"Spidees?" Andrew knew well enough from his own character that the look of glee on the creatures face did not bode well for him. "I knows where to gets good spidees."

"Yeah, this is Balderdash," Andrew said, holding his tap-dancing spider out carefully in an attempt to make some sort of connection with the creature in front of him. Plans were slowly forming in his mind, all that he could do to his friends with the little creature as an ally…

The creature, though, looked at Balderdash in disgust. It shook its head. "Oh, no. Doesn't do. I cans gets spidees much bigger."

"What?" Andrew asked, confused.

The creature opted not to answer and instead grabbed Andrew by his left ankle and sharply hauled him up into the air. Andrew, taken by surprise, yelped loudly as he was completely inverted. He yelled again when he realized how close his head had come to cracking the floor. He held onto the squirming Balderdash with his left hand as he futilely tried to knock the creature away. "Hey! No! Let go!"

When that didn't work, he panicked. Thrashing around with all of his might, he tried to kick and twist his way free. But the creature wasn't even fazed.

"We'll get you great spidees," it babbled as they started floating down the hall towards a large, glassless window. "Down in the forest…"

"_PEEVES_!"

The creature stopped and Andrew twisted around. In his upside down vision, he made out what could possibly be his salvation. "Jim, Patrick, help!"

"Holy shit!" Patrick shouted as he gawked at Andrew.

Jim wasn't much help either. He just looked back and forth from the creature holding Andrew…to the larger transparent one floating above their own heads.

"What the hell is that!" Jim hissed at their ghost-like creature.

It looked…annoyed. "Peeves is a poltergeist."

"Like the movie?" Patrick asked.

Jim looked confused. "I thought a poltergeist was a ghost."

"Oh no," the creature, which Andrew had by now guessed was a ghost, said in a bored tone. "There is a great difference."

Andrew rolled his eyes, not really caring what had him as long as he was right-side up and on his own two feet. "A little help with Casper, guys?"

The ghost looked at the poltergeist, then at Jim and Patrick, and then back up at the poltergeist. "Peeves, take these three to the Great Hall."

Patrick visibly started and Jim whirled around to glare at the ghost. "Wait, I thought we had a deal."

The ghost nodded. "I agreed to aid you in return for information. Since all you have to offer is information I already have, I will not be bothered to see to you personally."

Jim opened his mouth, then hesitated, then shrugged. "Fair is fair, I guess."

The ghost whirled around to the poltergeist. "Make sure they arrive intact."

The poltergeist bowed respectfully. "Of course I will, your bloodiness."

With that, the ghost disappeared through a wall.

Then the poltergeist started to cackle. And Andrew noticed they were slowly approaching Jim and Patrick as if they were some kind of prey.

Jim looked up at the Poltergeist, fear and resignation clearly on his face. "Fuck…"


	35. Chapter ThirtyThree: Coming Back Down

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Coming Back Down**

"Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas, Potter…"

—**Barty Crouch Junior as Alastor Moody, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 25_**

"Look, there! It's Little Ruthie."

Ruth tried not to look up at the older girls in the Ravenclaw common room as she hurried to the sliding bookcase that opened up into the seventh floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But even if she didn't look at them, they still saw her.

"Hi, Ruth!"

Ruth hated being rude. Her mother had been very careful to teach her not to be. But she was scared and shy and nervous and didn't like so many people being interested in her. But still, she couldn't be rude.

"Hi," Ruth muttered as her cheeks heated considerably.

One of the seventh years smiled kindly in her direction before turning to the others. "She's so cute."

Ruth just ducked her head even more as she raced to the bookcase. Only problem was, she didn't know how to open it from the inside.

Gathering her courage for practicality's sake, she turned back to the girls and asked in a small voice, "How do I get out?"

But apparently she had missed her chance as none of the girls even acknowledged her question. Or they didn't hear her. Either way, Ruth was still stuck.

"Ah, Miss Southland," Ruth turned to find her Head of House behind her. "Anything I can help you with?"

Ruth smiled. She had found half-way up to the dorms the night before that she liked Professor Flitwick. He was nice and sweet and kinda reminded her of a grandfather. Even though he was much shorter than she was. "I was kinda hoping to see my brothers."

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Southland," the Professor said in a happy voice. He grabbed a book, _The History of the Noble House of Ravenclaw_, and gave it a pull. It tilted out of its place at an angle, then snapped back in. With that, the bookcase slid back, then into the wall, revealing the hall outside.

"Did you sleep well?" Professor Flitwick asked as he accompanied Ruth out of Ravenclaw House and pointed her to the right.

"The bed was really soft," Ruth said with a nod. She had slept fairly well. She hadn't been that frightened since she was the only girl in her dorm room that would be there over Christmas. "Softer than mine at home."

"I'm glad," he said and she knew that he genuinely was glad for her. "How would you like to come to my office this afternoon? Officially, you're not supposed to start your review until Monday, but I feel that you would benefit if we got you into a routine of sorts."

"Learn magic?" Ruth asked, feeling the familiar dredges of fear beginning to stir. "Already?"

"Nothing complex," Flitwick said as they turned the corner. "I doubt we would even get around to any sort of spell for days. You've missed an entire half of a year, Miss Southland. We only have two weeks to get you all caught up. I'm afraid it will be rather intense."

"Why me?" Ruth muttered as she pouted slightly.

Flitwick just took this in stride with a small smile. "Already a bit homesick?"

"I miss my parents," Ruth admitted glumly.

"Of course you do," Flitwick said, patting her arm reassuringly. "There is nothing wrong with that. And I expect the feeling will grow the longer you're here. But in time, this will start to feel like home."

"People keep saying that," Ruth told him. "But it's so different."

"It's the difference between Muggle and Magical," he explained to her. "I understand that you are very confused and probably quite scared right now, Ruth. But no one here will harm you."

"Ruth!"

Both Ruth and Professor Flitwick looked up as a cackling little men flew around the corner at the opposite end of the hall. What was odd and shocking was that the thing seemed to be carrying her brother Andrew and Jim Hale and Patrick Piper upside down by their ankles, causing them to fly down the hall. All three boys yelled panicked as they hurtled down the hall at an alarming speed.

"Help us!" Andrew screamed at her before they disappeared from sight around the next corner.

Ruth stood frozen in her place, gaze locked on the spot where she had last seen the group. Then she turned to Flitwick. He looked up at her and gave her a nervous sort of half-smile. "As I was saying…"

Emily Hale smiled widely to herself as she walked through the hatch to the Hiddensun dormitory. All in all it had been a wonderful day. Besides the one incident earlier, she and Harry had enjoyed some private time towards the beginning, then she had enjoyed visiting with her friends from the League. When they went to supper, though, none of her fellow Hiddensun students had been there. Hermione had been a bit put out, claiming Brittany had promised she'd be there. Oliver had been interested about that. But she had written it off.

"Hey," she called as she walked into the common room. "Have a good day?"

The sight that greeted her was not the one she had been expecting. Dara and Molly were both seated on the floor in front of the fire, hair very vibrant shades of neon green and canary yellow. Behind them were seated Zachary, Carrie, Brittany, and Jason. They seemed to just be tired and Brittany seemed to have peacock feathers instead of her blonde hair. She didn't seem concerned. Jonathan and Andrew were both sitting near their sister, who seemed to be trying to drown herself in books. Jonathan looked very angry and his hair, too, was a new shade: orange. Andrew's clothes were completely messed up and he seemed to be sporting a black eye. Jim and Patrick were lying on the floor between a few chairs, hair sticking out at all angles, clothing torn.

Emily stopped just inside the door, stunned. "What happened to all of you?"

Jim sat up and scowled at his sister darkly, revealing a bloody nose. "Never leave us again."

"Right," Emily drawled as she stared at her brother. Then she cautiously navigated her way around her disgruntled friends and family until she was able to slide into the chair across from Brittany and next to Zachary. Emily looked up at her blonde friend, then to her…feathers. "Hair?"

"Fred and George Weasley," Brittany said with a dismissive shrug. "Said it would wear off before tomorrow. Have fun with Harry?"

Emily shot Brittany a look. "Quiet, you. Or I won't tell you what Oliver Wood was saying at dinner."

Brittany immediately was intrigued. "He was saying things?"

Emily gave her friend a knowing smile then turned to look around. Ruth sat close by, flipping through a book and surrounded by well over a dozen more. "Ruth, what are you doing?"

Ruth looked up at her with wide, panicked eyes. "Homework!" she whined to the group. "I have mountains of it. And just for Professor Flitwick's study session on Monday."

"You started classes?" Emily asked, confused. Ruth wasn't scheduled to begin classes until the next Monday.

"I hate it," Ruth complained in an upset tone. "Three hours learning how to hold my wand the right way and how to move it for certain types of spells. It's horrible. And tomorrow, I have to meet with someone called Binns to overview all the history I missed. And I have to read these four chapters on the Goblin Rebellions before I can do it."

Everyone else didn't seem stunned by this, leading Emily to believe that they had all heard this several times already. But Emily herself was a bit shocked. "Yikes."

"I have three four-hour reviews everyday for the next two weeks," Ruth continued, oblivious to the many pairs of rolling eyes and exasperated sighs. "Including Sundays. And there's no church nearby except for a fundamental Catholic one. And they do stuff in Latin."

Emily shrugged sheepishly, wanting to comfort the eleven year-old, but at the same time thinking that it wasn't her problem. "Well…you have to learn Latin for spells."

"We only have to meet with our professors once," Andrew quipped, shooting his sister a mocking look.

Jonathan nodded his blues head. "Sucks to be you, Ruth."

Ruth gave her brothers a knowing smile. "Laugh it up. You have to meet with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor tonight. I don't have to do that until Wednesday."

Emily sighed and turned to Brittany. "Is he here yet?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her friend's comment. "Why do you even think it's a he?"

Emily shrugged as she shifted in her seat. "I guessed from the way the others were talking."

"You'll be pleased to know you were right," Zachary quipped as he turned the page of the Potions book Emily now noticed was in his lap.

Emily frowned and shot Zachary an odd look. "How do _you_ know?"

Zachary smiled smugly as he looked up to meet her gaze. "He's been cursing up a storm for the past few hours."

"Cursing?" Emily repeated, stunned.

"He's moving in," Carrie explained as she shot her boyfriend a warning look. "There's been a few bangs and a little bit of glass shattering."

"Moving in where?" Emily asked her friends.

"The Tower," Zachary continued the explanation as he continued to thumb through the book in his lap. "Apparently, this used to be a teacher's wing or something. There are very nice apartments upstairs and he's taking the first one."

"Apartments?" Molly repeated looking up at the three having the conversation. "Why can't we stay in those?"

"There aren't that many, just around six or so," Emily said. This she knew, mostly because Harry was hoping that Dumbledore would allow them to have one of the apartments for themselves and the baby. " And the one at the top isn't suitable for people since it was used as an owlery for about two hundred years around the first millennium."

"Owlery?" Jason joined the conversation with a look of interest. "Think we could use it? I don't really like going all the way down to the West Tower just to see Hooters."

Emily shrugged. "Talk to this guy about it."

"_Bloody hell_!"

Emily froze as the scream echoed off the walls of the winding stairwell that led to the apartments and into the common room. She frowned as something struck her. "I know that voice…"

The yell was followed by the screech of a cat and Tabitha ran down the stairs into the room. Following her were the thumping footsteps of a very unhappy person.

"Quick, here he comes," Zachary hissed and closed his Potions book

Everyone looked up as their Head of House and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor entered, knowing that they would be stuck with him for the foreseeable future and…

Emily stifled a giggle. "Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy, who was nursing what seemed to be five shallow parallel cuts on his cheek courtesy of Tabitha, scowled at the group.

Jim, though, was delighted to see the man he had shared a room with for over a month once again. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Draco snapped as he raised a hand to his cheek to finger the red, irritated scratches. "Damnable cat. You'd best keep it away from me."

"Oh, you big baby, you're not even bleeding," Dara muttered as she slouched where she was sitting and rolled her eyes.

"_You_ are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Molly asked, sounding slightly relieved.

"Certainly qualified," Dara quipped with a sly smile.

Draco looked over at Dara and sneered. "Watch your mouth, Hale."

"Why are you teaching, Draco?" Jim asked curiously. "I didn't really imagine you the professor type."

"Well, I'm not, am I?" Draco growled as he began to pace. "You'd think after three years of putting my neck on the line that I'd make up for my month in Voldemort's service. But no. I blow my cover and save the pregnant fiancée of Dumbledore's Golden Boy and he sticks me here!"

Draco stopped as he noticed everyone was watching him in amusement. He scowled again.

Emily smiled cheekily at him. "Please, continue."

"Oh, yes," Carrie agreed, also smiling. "It's very entertaining."

"Voldemort has it out for you, right?" Patrick asked.

Draco gave him a confused look. "Hmm?"

"That's why you're here, right?" Patrick continued, trying to make sense of why Draco was their new teacher. "You're like Snape. A traitor. They'll really be gunning for you."

Draco made a face and sighed. "I'm probably one step down from Potter."

That's when Dara started laughing.

Draco turned and glared at the youngest Hale. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy," she began through bursts of giggles, "big bad pureblooded Death Eater…is going to be teaching a bunch of little children and Mudbloods _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Shut your gob, Hale."

"And you're our Head of House," Brittany pointed out with a smile at Dara. "Even better."

This seemed to remind Draco of something, for her straightened and regarded them seriously. "Right. About that. Behave. If you must break the rules, don't get caught. Don't make this difficult. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Zachary nodded as he took all of this in. "And class? What of it?"

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Read through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and chapters one, two, four, eleven, twenty-three through thirty-eight, forty-one, and forty-nine of the textbook. There may be a quiz over the material the first day of class."

Everyone quieted at that. Jason looked at Draco as if he'd lost his mind. "You can't be serious."

"It's just an overview of magical creatures," Draco dismissed their shock. "I would imagine that most all of you would find it fascinating."

"Malfoy, we'll have reviews to do for six other subjects," Dara said, her laughter gone.

Draco gave her a belittling look. "And I would hope you would take Defense seriously, since you are prized targets in the middle of a war."

"Tell me we're not going to have to put up with this," Dara muttered.

"As far as rules are concerned," Draco continued, ignoring Dara, "you are confined to the grounds. Be in the common room by eight. You're all adults or you masquerade as one, so I won't be giving you a time for lights-out. Just remember that the day starts around seven, so you'll want to be awake by then."

Then he turned to the youngest girl in the room, Ruth, who was watching all this with interest from her seat on the floor. "Ruth, I'll give you a pass to get back to Ravenclaw tonight, but I want you to leave here by at least nine every night, even weekends. I believe old Flitwick has a lights-out rule for the Ravenclaws at ten."

Ruth shifted, uncomfortable being the center of attention. "But Mr. Malfoy--"

"No buts," he cut her off sharply.

"And it's _Professor_ Malfoy now,"

Draco sneered and loomed over Ruth, his eyes never leaving hers. "As it's almost ten, I'd suggest you go," he nearly growled at the frightened girl. "_Now_."

That was enough for Ruth. She abandoned her books and jumped to her feet, practically running from the Common Room.

Emily shot Draco a look. "You could be nicer, Draco."

For the first time that eveing, Draco truly smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"C'mon, guys," Zachary told the group as he pushed himself to his feet. "We'd better hit the sack."

Everyone agreed and started to filter out towards the dormitories.

"Yeah, we have a whole day of nothing planned tomorrow," Emily said as she disappeared into the girls' room.

"Just what I need," Draco muttered as he sat down in Zachary's vacated chair.

Dara turned while walking and gave him a withering look. "What you need is a good enema."

Draco slumped in his seat and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long six months. "God, help me."


End file.
